Professor Sinful
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: One private school. A secret supernatural world that young student Sookie is yet to still encounter. One mysterious headmaster named Mr Northman. What happens when sparks begin to fly between student and teacher? Worlds begin to collide, of course.
1. Gossip

**AN: Hey, I'm glad you have decided to have a look at my new story; I hope you will all enjoy it. Here are a few things I thought you should know before you start reading; this is a supernatural based story with the usual characters. But I have changed Eric's appearing age to 26, just so that it will fit into my story plot better; however, Eric is still a 1000 year old Vampire, as you can probably already guess considering this is a supernatural story still. Other than that slight change, everything should be just about right with the odd change here and there. I hope you will enjoy this story and please let me know what you think to it and whether you think it is worth carrying on or not xx**

**Updates will be at least once a week, most likely every Sunday if it is only once a week xx Also, thank you to ljhjelm49 for offering her opinion on this story idea and then helping me decide on a name for the story xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter one

**Sookie's POV**

"Gran, I really wish you wouldn't spend all your money on this private school. I am much happier to go to a mainstream school" I assure her as she finishes up packing my bag for me. I didn't ask her to; she insisted that she wanted to do it.

"Sookie, I am not spending all of _my_ money. I am using the money your father left for me for you. He is making enough money that this fee will not put a dent in his bank account. He is very sorry that he can't be with you all the time, Sweetie, but he has to travel a lot. So to make up for his absence he enjoys sending you to a school that will help you get far in life; he only wants what is the best for you, Sookie" Gran points out, making me sigh. I have always been the apple of my father's eye, my Gran's right; he has always wanted what was best for me. He helps to run a business down in Arkansas, so he is gone almost all of the time. But when he is around, he's always there for me and Jason.

Jason is currently going to LSU where he is on a course for football; he is always going around the states for football matches. He is their star quarterback. Jason, as you can probably imagine, is a womanizer and usually has a new girl on his arm every second. But I try not to interfere with his love life, what he does in his spare time is his business; it has nothing to do with me. It's his life; he can live it how he wants. My only problem with that is that I fear he may impregnate a girl and with him only being 19, I'm worried he will ruin his life. He isn't ready to be a father, heck; he hasn't even learnt to be mature yet. I'm more mature than he is and I'm only 16, almost 17. But, while Jason is out living his life at University, I am stuck in a school where classes start at 3:30pm and finish at 9:30pm. I don't actually know why they are so late in the day, and I don't quite trust what the school tells us. They told us that the classes took place in the evening because apparently that's when our brain will be the most active. I don't quite believe that logic.

"You have four lots of your school uniform, 7 pairs of jeans, 10 t-shirts and 2 dresses. Then in this bag here I have put you in your school shoes, some trainers and a pair of red heels and a pair of white heels. Then in your school bag you should have in there a notepad, a pencil case full of equipment and then I have also put in your purse. There is $100 in there and a bank card in case you need to go get any money out. In the back account there should be about $400. Your father wanted to make sure you have everything you need this term; he knows how much you struggled last term. What with us going through a bit of a tight squeeze, money wise. But, this is a new year and you are officially a Junior" my Gran gushes, feeling more excited about me being a Junior now than I am. I would much rather be a senior, that way I would be close to leaving school and going off to my dream University where I can study Psychology and Biology.

"Thanks, Gran" I smile at her as she passes me my bags. Usually parents or carers are supposed to drive you to the school in Shreveport, but this year they have decided to send out a bus to collect all the students living close by. So anyone who lives in Shreveport, Bon temps, Lake Charles or Jackson will be picked up by a bus that comes round their area. Seeing as I am close to Shreveport, I will be getting picked up from that bus, but right now I need to get down to the bus stop where they want to pick us all up. Luckily it won't just be me on my own, it will be and my best friend Sam. We're the only two members of Bon Temps that actually go to this school. Sam is a bright lad, he isn't as tall as most men, but he is mighty strong and he is a real sweet guy. His father runs a family bar called _Merlotte's_. His mother, on the other hand, died when he was seven. That's one of the main things we have in common.

My mother died giving birth to me, whereas Sam's mom died during an attack. At that time Sam's parents were divorced, and his mom was dating this guy. He seemed sweet enough, but one day he turned on his mom and, well…I think you can guess the rest. It was a brutal attack that landed his mom in a grave and the guy in prison. Sam was devastated, but so was his dad, but together they got through it. They're really close.

"Go get in the car, Sookie. I have just got to make one last check to make sure we have got everything before we leave" I nod as I head outside with my bags that I put in the trunk of the old Honda Civic. It's a late 1970's edition, but my Gran is saving up ready to buy a new car; one that is less of a hazard. My father keeps trying to offer to buy her a new car, but my Gran just won't accept the money. She is a very independent person, but so am I. I hate people giving me stuff; I like to earn my way through life, which is why I don't feel comfortable with my family spending so much money on this private school.

While I wait for Gran, I quickly unzip my suitcase to see which dresses she has put in, the school usually holds a school dance every term, but usually we only bring fancy clothing like dresses for those nights when we just want to get out of the school. Or should I say _sneak_ out of the school. We're not actually allowed to leave the premises unless it is our parents or carers coming to collect us, but we all sneak out anyway. Some days you just need to get away from it all, have a good night out. I, myself, have never snuck out; I never really had the guts to do it. But this year I'm going to do it. This year I am going to enjoy myself to the max. And I know for a fact that Amelia will make sure that I do. She is a big part animal.

"Oh" it would seem that Gran has packed me that tight white dress that really clings to me like a second skin. The dress, when I last wore it, really brought out my curves and it pushed my breasts up no end. I get the feeling my Gran wants me to find myself a boyfriend.

The other dress she has packed for me is a red dress that comes to just below mid-thigh on me, and the sleeves go down to my elbows. There is even a little skinny black belt that goes around my waist when I wear it. To be honest, I haven't worn either of these dresses in a while.

"Sookie" Gran calls, causing me to hurriedly zip the suitcase back up before I grab my school bag and sling it over my shoulder as I plaster a smile on my face.

"You look very smart" my Gran smiles at me. I have on a white short sleeved blouse that is tucked neatly into my red plaid skirt. I also have on the red plaid tie that they insist we wear. Then, alongside the rest of my uniform, I have on my black waist coat that helps to emphasise my figure. Usually we have to wear a blazer, but I never put mine on until I actually get to school. I find the blazes so uncomfortable. Then to go with my school uniform I have on black knee high socks that I am wearing with my brand new black ballet school shoes.

"Thanks" I grumble as I get into the car, Gran getting into the driver's side where she starts up the car and begins to drive, after we have put on our seatbelts of course.

"Now, Sookie, I know you try your hardest every year, but I want you to try extra hard this year to get those results. The better the results, Sookie, the better the job prospects are for you when you leave. But if at any point you wish to have some _fun_, feel free to"

"Gran!" I scold her, knowing exactly what type of _fun_ she was referring to.

"Oh, Sookie, do give over. There is nothing wrong with wanting to try sex; I am sure all you kids are at it these days"

"Gran, I'm not even legal yet" I remind her, Gran rolling her eyes as she 'pfft's'

"I was only saying, you are almost seventeen, Sweetie, and in the eyes of the law it is fine for you to engage in such activities as long as you give consent and it is with a man who is only a few years older than you. You know as well as I do that at 17 you are legal in the eyes of the law, I just want to make sure that if you do engage in any sexual activities, you will be safe" she informs me, making me close my eyes in disgust. I cannot believe I am having this conversation with my _Gran_, my _Gran_ of all people.

"I know how to be safe, Gran, I don't need any information. We do get Sex Ed taught to us" I assure her, my Gran nodding as she pulls up at the bus stop. Thank God for that.

"Sookie, dear, do be careful. And make sure you phone me when you get there, I love you, Sweetie"

"I love you, too, Gran" I smile at her before I kiss her on the cheek. Once I am out of the car I head round to the boot where Sam comes over and helps me with my bags. Like I said before, he's a complete Sweetheart. Any girl would be lucky to have him as their boyfriend.

"You look spooked, Sook" he notes, causing me to nod vigorously. Only if he knew…

"Thanks, Sam" and with that I wave to my Gran as she drives off, leaving me stood there at the bus stop with Sam.

"So, what topic was your conversation on this year? My dad went in to telling me about sex and how to treat a woman right. I'm a bloody Senior now and he still wants to talk to me about sex" Sam shakes his head, making me giggle.

"I got the sex talk as well. The second I turn seventeen I am legal to take part in sexual activity, according to my Gran. I think she is in high hopes that I'll find myself a boyfriend this year" I inform him, this small smile forming on Sam's face.

"I'm sure you will, _Cher_. You're a wonderful gal and any guy would be lucky to have ya" he grins at me, making me blush.

"Thanks" I bump shoulders with him, Sam bumping his shoulder into mine in return. He looks very smart dressed in his black trousers, black smart shoes, crisp white shirt, red plaid tie and black blazer with the school's logo on it. My blazer is stuffed in my bag.

"Here we go" I sigh as the bus pulls up, we both get on the bus, presenting our bus passes, before heading down towards the back of the bus where Pam and Amelia are sat. Although, why Amelia is on this bus I will never know, I am pretty sure she lives in New Orleans and this bus shouldn't circuit near there.

"Before you say anything, daddy drove me up to Lake Charles so that I could be on the same bus as you guys. But come on, these buses are first class. Very posh" Amelia grins at us.

"Just like you" I dead pan as I sit down, Amelia feigning offense.

"I am not posh, darling. I am higher classed. There is a difference"

"Of course there is, _darling_" Pam mocks her, all of us bursting out into laughter.

"Daddy says that the headmaster will be teaching Biology this year, but only to _our_ Junior year" Amelia informs us, my interest spiking. None of us have ever met the headmaster, he never comes out. He is like this mysterious man that all the teachers talk about like he's God, but not once have any of the students been blessed with his presence. All we know is that he is called Mr Northman. He's a complete mystery to everyone. But I love mysteries, so the chance to meet him and talk to him is an opportunity I cannot pass up.

"Hey, apparently he's even doing an assembly to welcome us all back today. But it's not until, like, eight o'clock tonight" Pam chirps in, surprising us all. He has definitely never done an assembly. He's probably only doing it to announce that he is the new Biology teacher or something. Either that or the deputy headmaster has died. So he is left to do his own bidding.

"How do you know that?" Sam demands, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I have my ways, after all, Miss Crane and I are very _friendly_" Pam purrs, making me scrunch my face up. I already knew that Pam was active; she has been since she was fifteen, but I didn't know she was involved with a teacher.

"You know it's illegal right?"

"Who honestly cares, Sookie? It's just a bit of fun" Pam rolls her eyes at me. I couldn't help but notice how she hasn't changed much since she first moved over here, in fact, the only thing that has actually changed about her is the clothing she wears. How peculiar.

Pam is actually from Sweden – or was it Norway? Maybe it was on the border of the two – so she has a bit of an accent. She moved over here last year and she hates the law here. Down in Sweden she could legally have sex at fifteen, but down here it's seventeen with consent, then there is the matter of the age differences between the two participates. But I can already tell you that she is breaking that law. Miss Crane is about 22 to my knowledge, maybe 23 now, she is a fairly new teacher, but never did I have her down as swinging that way. I could have sworn she was engaged when she started her job at the school last year…Maybe her and her fiancé split up. You never know.

"So, who have you been involved with lately, Miss Broadway?" Pam probes, Amelia grinning like a love struck puppy.

"Tray Dawson" she sighs happily, images of him probably invading her mind.

"Whoa, as in my best friend Tray Dawson? As in_ Senior_Tray Dawson" Sam queries, shock completely controlling his face.

"Yeah, he's amazing" she smiles. Amelia is from a rather wealthy background, her father is a rich businessman and her mother helps out with her dad's business. Amelia is from New Orleans and she is a big believer in witchcraft, anyone would believe that she was a witch herself with how much information she knows about the myth of them.

"Come on, Sammy, we all know you get a lot of action. Who was the last girl you fucked?" Pam jumps straight to the point, making me gawk at Sam. He's good looking, attractive and of legal age, but I didn't think he had done _the deed_. But then again he is my best friend; I guess it's just something I don't want to know about him.

Truth is I used to have this huge crush on Sam when I was younger, but I was more like a sister to him back then so he never showed me much interest. It really got to me. He was like my idol, but like I said, I was more like a sister to him than anything else. But that was a long time ago, I don't fancy him anymore, I just see him as this awesome friend who will protect me.

"Just some girl from my class" he shrugs like it's nothing.

"Right, please divert this conversation" I order, Pam and Amelia laughing.

"Oh, our poor innocent, virgin Sookie" Pam sighs as she shakes her head laughing.

"Seriously" I frown at them, but my words are soon forgotten about when the bus pulls into the school. This private school is located near Shreveport, but not quite in it.

"Hey, do you think I could score with the headmaster? He is only 26 from what I know" Pam smirks.

"26? That's a bit young for a headmaster, I thought he would have been 45, not 26" I shake my head. Never ever have I heard of a headmaster that young. But maybe I'm just lacking a lot of knowledge. After all, I am more academically based then I am street smarts based.

"Yeah, he is 26. And I highly doubt it Pam. I don't think he would be the type of person to take risks like having sex with a teenager. He could be put in prison for it, and so could Miss Crane. So just you keep that in mind" Amelia tells her, making me feel very proud of her.

"Says you" Pam retorts with an eye roll.

"Yeah, says me. At least I sleep with guys who are close to my age" and with that Amelia jumps up from her seat and heads off of the bus. I get up, too, and quickly head off after her.

"Amelia, Amelia" I grab her wrist and spin her around where she takes a deep breath.

"Sorry" she apologises, obviously feeling stupid now.

"You're being very hormonal" I note thoughtfully, Amelia taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, I just don't like people accusing me of something I haven't done" she shouts, causing me to hold my hands up in surrender.

"Come on; let's go to our dorm room. We can get ready and talk about it, okay? You blatantly have something on your mind. A problem shared is a problem halved"

"Thanks, Sook" she smiles before linking her arm through mine, as we go to collect our bags from the bus before we make our way towards the school's front double doors that lead into the reception area. There are several different buildings located on the school site, but the girl dorms are located above the reception. There are four floors, each floor having roughly 20 rooms on it, there are two people per room. The boys' dorm room is in the building next door to the reception area, except their dorm rooms start from the bottom floor upwards.

When we get into the room we dump all of our bags on the floor before we both collapse onto our beds. It has been a long six weeks.

"So, Amelia, what's the problem" I probe, but before she can answer my question the speakers come on, a deep, seductive voice sounding over the intercom.

"Hello, Students. This is your headmaster, Mr Northman, assembly will take place dead on 8:30pm, and I suggest you all get there on time. I will not take you being late to my assembly lightly" and with that the intercom went off, just like that. Well, he sounds like a happy man.

"What time is it now?" Amelia probes as she slides off her smart shoes and pulls on a pair of black heels. She only ever dresses smart for her dad and then she gets herself all sexy ready for school. I'm surprised they haven't kicked her out yet.

"Seven thirty"

"Good, we have time to glam up and pack our stuff away" she smiles as she jumps up and begins to grab all her bags.

"Amelia, I thought you wanted to talk?"

"What? Oh, it doesn't matter now. We can talk about it later" I give her a peculiar look before shaking my head. Fine, have it her way, I'm sure she will discuss it with me when she is ready. I could use my _disability _to determine what is bothering her, but I don't want to invade her personal space. I will give her some space; I'm sure she will come round and talk to me about it eventually. With that I start to unpack my bags, my mind wondering back to the seductive, rough, yet somehow soft as well, voice of our headmaster. I wonder what he looks like, he must have a sexy body to go with such a pantie dropping voice… _no, get a hold of yourself, Sookie. You cannot think like that, he is your school's headmaster and soon to be biology teacher. _But he sounds so sexy and this will be the first time I have ever seen him. I can't help but be a little bit excited.

**AN: So, do you all think this story is worth carrying on? I would love to hear your thoughts xx**


	2. Unique

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, kerriki, nordiclover, katrien625, alice1239, ljhjelm49, erin1705, TheFireMaiden, Baronessjai, sweetlyevil2387, Marissa, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, Mikaelv, flirtydiana, LoVaReAd, artzannie25 and sandypanda31 for reviewing xx**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that my target for this story is to get at least 2000 reviews by the time I have finished writing this story; I know it is a big target, but it is one I am willing to tackle if you will all help me :) xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter two

**Sookie's POV**

Amelia is still acting funny, I know there is something pestering her mind, but I don't know what. Amelia is usually a very loud broadcaster, normally I wouldn't even have to try to read her mind, her thoughts would just attack me. But today I have allowed my walls to come down and I am actually trying, I just want to help her, but all I can hear from her is '_lalalalala_'. She knows I'm trying, I can see it in her eyes. She just won't say anything to me about it though. This _curse_ of mine, I have had it since I was born. I don't know why I was given it, or even how I developed it, I have sort of just come to that conclusion that it's a mental disability that my brain thought up in order to sustain my sanity. An absurd theory, but a theory nonetheless. Growing up has always been difficult for me; I always heard everyone's thoughts, whether they were positive or negative, and most of the time I heard thoughts I shouldn't or didn't want to hear.

When I was a little girl I heard my father thinking about how much debt we were in, and when I mentioned it to him, he sort of freaked out. He sent me to a mental institution where they probed me and did loads of tests on me. I felt like a guinea pig with the amount of tests I was put through. Since that day I never mentioned any thoughts to my father, or to anyone really, instead I spent day after day building up this wall in my mind. It helps me to block out all the thoughts and images. It's still not that strong now, in a crowd it breaks down easily, but when I am around a small crowd or one person, it works like a charm. You see, there are three different types of thoughts in people's minds; the main one is just worded thoughts where people are babbling to themselves about something they see or something that is troubling them.

Then there are image thoughts, the ones where instead of words, there are scenes playing out in their heads. Sometimes they are real scenes that have actual happened – a memory if you will – but sometimes they are just scenarios. Things like what that person wants to happen, sometimes they are simple thoughts like winning the lottery or the birth or their child, but then some are gruesome and dark. I once saw a thought where this person was murdering his wife, beating her and stabbing her. It was horrible. I spent every night for a couple of weeks crying over that; I was only about twelve. But luckily that man and his wife split up a couple of weeks later, and they are both still alive. The last kind of thought is a mix of both; it's both the scene and the thought. Some people do it without realising it, they will be thinking one thought, but the scene from another thought will be playing in their mind. It is very rare if they are connected together.

In my life there are only very few people who know about my _curse_ and actually believe me about it; there is my gran, Sam, Pam and Amelia. Jason, my brother, is unsure of what to believe. It's the same as my father, they both know about it, but they don't know whether to believe it or not. Although, I think Jason leans more towards the believing side, whenever he brings a girl home he always asks me to check her mind to see how into him she is.

"Amelia" I call softly, my eyes watching her every move as she pulls on her black heels. She has traded her knee-high white socks for black tights instead.

"Yeah?" she looks at me as she stands up, adjusting her skirt ever so slightly before flipping her hair over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the clock.

"We should go if we want a good seat. If he is as hot as everyone is saying, we'll want a good view" she winks at me with a smirk, I shake my head at her as I laugh lightly. With that I get up, Amelia hooking her arm through mine before we head out of the room and towards the assembly hall. The assembly isn't due to start for another fifteen minutes, but Mr Northman did say he didn't want us to be late. I think he would enjoy seeing students so dedicated they were there earlier than expected. Plus, it may give me a chance to talk to him. Might as well get on his good side before he becomes my new teacher, if that is the situation that is. You can never trust gossip, even if it did originally come from a teacher.

"You know you can talk to me about it, I can see it's bothering you" I tell her as we walk down the hall; there isn't a single student in sight, and if I lower my shields all I can hear is all the girls thinking about what they should do with their hair. Not one of them was thinking about this assembly. I was expecting everyone to be excited; we are finally meeting the mysterious headmaster. The one who believes that education should be done so late at night; which is ridiculous, by the way.

"I know, look, there isn't anything bothering me, if there was, I would tell you. I promise" she assures me as we walk into the hall, there are several teachers gathered around the front, but the one that caught my attention the most was the one who was incredibly tall and practically towered over them all. He must be at least 6ft4.

He has golden hair that would most likely usually be a mane around his face, but right now he has it in a braid that goes down the back of his neck. His eyes are a bright blue colour, a very mesmerising blue colour; he looks very snazzy in his black suit. GQ really missed out on something with him. He is absolutely gorgeous. I wonder if they have pestered him with the opportunity before.

"Ah, it would seem we have some eager students" he notes when he spots Amelia and I, by the looks of it we are the only ones here so far.

"Sookie has always been very in control and a very eager student. She wants to learn and because of that she has a bright future" trust Miss Thornton to praise me. Miss Thornton was my PE teacher; PE is something I always seem to excel at, so as you can imagine, Miss Thornton won't be too happy seeing as I have dropped PE this year. She will probably be surprised because I used to enjoy PE and I was quite good at it, the only problem with that is the small fact that I'm not exactly the thinnest person either. Most girls my age are size 8, I'm a size 10.

So as you can imagine, I'm curvy and I like my curves. I wouldn't trade them in for the world, they make me unique and Sam has always told me that a man wants a woman who is soft, not a skeleton who they could probably cut themselves on.

"Sookie; that is quite the unusual name. Is it short for something?" Mr Northman probes as he walks over to me, his bright blue orbs meeting mine. I couldn't help how my breath caught in my throat; he is like an Angel. Now that I have a closer look at him, I can see that he is well-built, he must spend a lot of time at the gym, and that blazer fits him perfectly.

"My parents originally named me Susannah, but that soon turned into Sookie. My dad says I'm a unique child, so I should be graced with a unique name that helps me standout" why did I tell him that? _I am such a dork._

"Unique. That is always a good thing, if we were all the same, life would be boring" he gives me a toothy grin, my heart skipping a beat. _Why am I acting like this?_

"Girls, please do take your seats now. Everyone is starting to arrive; actually, can you two sit at the front please?" Miss Thornton ushers us over to the front row where we sit down, Mr Northman's eyes still attached to me. He gives me another gracious smile before going over and taking his place, ready to talk to us as a school. We are a small school; there are only about 200 students in the entire school; so it is possible for us all to know each other. We just choose not to. We prefer to talk to people of our own age or older. Sam and Tray are the only exceptions for Seniors who actually talk to younger students, but that is mainly because I grew up with Sam. There is no reason for him not to talk to me. He wasn't going to stop socialising with me just because he was in the year above me.

"He is yummy" Amelia whispers to me just as Pam strolls into the hall, I look over to her just in time to see her wink at Mr Northman as she sits down. I look over to him as he smirks at her; I couldn't help how my heart deflated at that. _She's already got to him…_

"Yeah" I whisper, a sigh leaving my mouth as Sam and Tray come into the hall. I watch as Tray sits in-between Pam and Amelia, Sam coming over to sit on the spare seat beside me.

"You okay?" Sam probes as he looks at me worriedly.

"What? Oh...um...yeah, great. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good, I was only asking because you're frowning. You only ever frown when something is up. You're usually a happy little soul" he smiles at me. Sam really is adorable.

With his sweet smile, beautiful auburn hair and attractive hazel eyes. He is quite the good looking man, could have any girl he wanted of he chose to, but he seems happy being single. Well, I say single, but if I go on what we talked about on the bus; he seems pretty contempt with his flings. I always had him down as being a relationship kind of guy, but I guess even peoples estimations of each other can be wrong.

"Quiet!" Mr Northman roars, everyone suddenly shutting up, all eyes now facing him, other than mine. I keep my eyes firmly on the ground, not wanting to look up.

"Welcome back, students. I am aware that there are new students starting this year and to you I would like to give a warm welcome. For those of you who have been here before, I hope you will enjoy your new year at our school. We have made many adjustments to the school including adding solar panels for the economies sake, repainting the walls and replacing equipment as well as upgrading parts of the school. I know I very rarely make an appearance before the school, but this year I feel the need to be more…interactive with the students who make our school the best in the area. So, in order to take this new role on board, I will be teaching Biology. All biology lessons that I am teaching will take place between 7pm and 9:40pm" he begins, everyone's attentions suddenly caught by this prospect. I could almost hear all the girls sighing at just the thought of being able to stare at him for a whole hour; slags in this school never do work anyway.

I could probably name them all, starting with Felicia and Thalia, the biggest whores known to mankind. They have slept with practically every guy in school.

"As it has come to my understanding, there are only roughly about fifty students per grade; meaning there are two classes per grade. So I have come up with a rota this year where each grade will have their own biology teacher. Ninth grade will have Mrs Fowler, Tenth grade will have Mr Willis, Eleventh grade will have me and Twelfth grade will have Ms Dennis. It will be set so that set X will have their biology lesson first and then straight after them, set Y will have theirs"

In our school we have six periods per day, each lesson is roughly about 50 minutes long, giving us about 5 minutes to walk to each class. We only get one break that lasts about forty minutes and that takes place between 6:10pm and finishes at 6:50pm. In a normal school that would be the lunch break, but in ours it is our dinner break seeing as that is the period we need to eat our dinner or tea as some people like to call it. In a normal school, you would have seven or eight lessons a day and it would be the same lessons at the same time every day, in our school the time table is usually done so that each day is somewhat different from the other, that way the school can provide variety and get us more qualifications. But it is a big strain on us, especially if we do the three sciences separately like I have. Most students take on about seven maybe eight, occasionally nine different subjects, I have about eleven all together.

I have always been advanced in my academic learning, so I always got given all the opportunities to take on more if I thought I could handle it. So that's what I did. I do all three different sciences (each one is a separate subject), two different types of maths, English, Psychology, Theatre production II, World history, Swedish II and Health education. I would usually have PE, but I decided to drop it this year. Most people would find my timetable to be far too much to cope with, but I cope with it just fine. I actually started the higher up ones earlier than everyone else so I will actually be finishing my courses earlier than most people. My Health education is actually due to end in the next couple of months or so hopefully, my Computer science is almost done, I have only one more section left within that to finish and then I'm done there. My world History will be done by the end of this year. So, basically, by the time I reach twelfth grade, I will have half the subjects I do now because I will be refusing to take on the next level for most of them.

Each grade has two classes, set X and set Y; each set is based on what language you are learning. It is compulsory in our school to learn a language, although the two languages they make compulsory are not actually very common. Most schools would choose German and French, the two main languages that are within the world (alongside English, of course), but here we learn either Icelandic or Swedish. As to why we do, I have no clue; they aren't exactly languages that are spoken in a majority of countries. They are only spoken in minimal countries. Whereas German and French are spoken in loads of countries. Pam wasn't too happy when she joined this school; she was denied the chance to learn Swedish considering she is Swedish, so she got stuck with Icelandic that she detests.

"Now that your biology lessons have been dealt with, I would like to inform you that there are some more timetable changes being made this year"

"This is ridiculous" Sam mutters beside me, making me nod. Mr Northman may be attractive and very nice to look at, but he is making far too many changes this year. The younger years will struggle to cope at this rate.

"He's so hot; he can change my schedule any day. But only if it means I get to spend time in his bed with my legs open and him fucking me senseless instead of lessons" I hear Felicia whisper to one of her cronies behind me. I had to resist the urge to gag. I can't believe she said that.

"Jesus Christ she is such a fucking whore" Amelia grumbles to me, I couldn't help laughing, causing everyone's eyes to land on me.

"And what is so funny, Sookie? Care to share it with the rest of the school?" Mr Northman probes as his eyes penetrate the depths of mine.

"No, sir; it was just a joke I remembered. I'm very easily amused" I try to come up with some lame excuse, Sam trying hard not to laugh beside me. All I could do in that situation was glare at him.

"So I can see. I ask you keep quiet for the rest of the assembly then at the end I want you to stay behind. We can have a little chat about interrupting people" I could have sworn he growled at me. I nod silently before letting my head drop, not wanting to say anything else. I just wanted him to forget about me and go back to his assembly.

"Aww, the little goody-two-shoes got told off. I hope she doesn't cry" Felicia puts on a mocking voice, causing me to clench my fists to prevent myself from turning around and hitting her.

"Right then, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was in the middle of telling you about the new changes to the time table. Your break will be cut from forty minutes to thirty minutes. You will finish your third lesson and go to break, then when the bell sounds after thirty minutes you are to go to your fourth lesson. After fourth lesson you are to then go to registration for twenty minutes. You will each be assigned a tutor, you will be told which tutor you are in and where tomorrow in your first lesson. They will be vertical tutor groups, meaning that they will be a mix of grades. This is to encourage socialising and decrease bullying, discrimination and racism along with any other form of bullying" he really is screwing up our timetables; this is going to throw everyone.

But what he doesn't realise is that this new vertical tutoring is only going to encourage bullying, especially if they put sluts and bullies like Felicia and Thalia in tutors with sweet innocent ninth graders. They'll be eaten alive, the poor souls.

"There will be fifteen tutor groups; each tutor will have roughly around 13 students; that way one to ones and trust may be built easier and quicker. This will also allow the tutors to be able to go around each student and get to know them. This will hopefully help to increase grades and learning" he must have spent hours sat down thinking all of this up.

"After tutor you will return to your normal lessons, but school will now finish at 9:50 rather than the original 9:30"

"Great, that's an extra twenty minutes of boredom and twenty minutes less of partying and getting drunk" I hear Pam mutter, I couldn't help but smile. She obviously said it loud enough to be heard because for one I heard her and for two Mr Northman must of heard her because he throws his piercing gaze at her. But instead of embarrassing her in front of everyone, he just dismisses it. _That is so unfair. He is willing to show me up, but not her? _Oh, yeah, I forgot. Pam is probably sleeping with him and that's why he isn't telling her off. She is almost as bad as Thalia for sleeping around with the teachers. Thalia is the one who loves sex and sleeps with anything and everything, whereas Felicia is choosy of whom she sleeps with and Felicia is just pure evil. She is horrible to everyone who isn't either in her group or she isn't sleeping with.

But how Mr Northman could tell me off in front of everyone but not Pam? That is just unreal. I wish I knew what was going off in his head. Wait, I could try reading his mind – no, no I can't do that. He deserves his privacy and I shouldn't invade that. I'm ashamed of even thinking that in the first place.

"Your timetables have already been sent to you, they will be sat in your rooms when you get back. No one is to leave the premises without permission; anyone who has been caught leaving the site will be given a detention and will have a letter sent home. Punishment will be increased this year; we will no longer tolerate bad behaviour. That is all from me for now, do any of the staff have anything they would like to add?" when they all shake their heads, he asks if any of us have any questions to which we all say no. He then dismisses us all, but makes sure to remind me to stay behind. I sigh, but do not move from my seat nonetheless.

"Good luck, Sook" Sam touches my hand lightly with a smile before heading out the hall. That was such a sweet gesture from him; he's never done that before. He made it seem as though I was about to go on trial or given the death penalty. Not get given a stern warning. Once everyone has gone, it is just Mr Northman and I left behind, he walks over and sits next to me, but not saying a word as he stretches his long legs out in front of him. _Mmm, he would look yummy sprawled out on my bed with those long legs…_ No, Stackhouse! Focus. You are a good innocent little girl, you shouldn't think dirty thoughts like that. Almost as if he could sense what I was thinking I caught a smirk on his face.

"You are a very interesting spectacle, Sookie. This school has been running for a fair few years now, and never have I met anyone quite like you. You stand out amongst the students, you are very bright, I can see that, and you do not seem as though you would go looking for trouble. So that's why I am not going to shout at you, or give you a detention. I did not appreciate the interruption, but I can see you did not mean for it to happen"

"I am very sorry over that, I didn't mean to laugh. I don't know what came over me" I apologise as I smile at him lightly, Mr Northman smiling straight back at me. I wish I knew his name. I just wanted to reach over and caress his face; his skin looked so soft and my God he was just yummy and irresistible. _Need to stop this; you are an innocent girl, Stackhouse. Not a sex kitten woman_.

"I will forgive you for now, just be careful next time. Go on, it is late at night, you should rest" he smiles at me; I thank him as I get up and head towards the exit. Just as I am about to leave I hear him call out after me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sookie" that night I walked back to my room with a grin on my face.


	3. Boy Trouble

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, flirtydiana, aprilshowers021, Silver Moon Goddess, ljhjelm49, erin1705, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, racecz5, northmannorthman, TeaCupHuman, nordiclover, Baronessjai, sandypanda31, alice1239, Sueaczel and RamintaD for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter three

**Sookie's POV**

I stare down at my timetable, confusion slowly creeping in. I cannot make heads or tails of this timetable, it is set out weirdly and each day is completely different from the day before it, or any other day in the week for that matter.

"Do you get these timetables?" I probe Pam, we're walking through the corridor, ready for when the bell goes, Amelia is off with Tray somewhere and as for Sam, well, I have no idea where he is.

"Yeah, it's not exactly hard to use" she sneers, making me look at her weird. She is so cocky, it is unbelievable; she can act so up herself sometimes. It kind of pisses me of most of the time, especially today of all days. I'm not exactly in the best of moods with her today due to yesterday; I can't get the idea of her and Mr Northman out of my head.

For some reason, I feel jealous of her over the fact that she could be '_in_' with Mr Northman. I hate feeling jealous of my own friend; I don't even know why I am felling jealous! Mr Northman is off limits, I know it isn't stopping Pam, but me? I'm usually one to follow rules and stick to what I was brought up with, and I got brought up being told I should never sleep with my teacher or boss. It screws up your place of work if the relationship between the two people turns sour. So why am I jealous of her? Why is my new teacher on my mind all the time? And why did I have a very sexy dream about him last night? But most of all, why am I thinking all of this to myself?

I must have dazed out because when I look back at Pam, she has my timetable in hand. I don't even remember handing it to her.

"It is Monday, right?"

"Yeah, we always come back to school Sunday evening, you know that" I point out, Pam rolling her eyes at me as she passes me my timetable back, she points to one of the blocks before answering my unspoken question.

"You have Calculus III first" she gives me one of those looks, one that says _you couldn't get any more stupid_. I must restrain myself, do not punch her in that pretty little face of hers. She is your friend.

"That doesn't help me understand the layout of this stupid thing" a shake the paper to emphasise my point, Pam rolling her eyes again as she pulls out her water bottle. I watch as she takes a sip from it, but the problem is that isn't clear water. It looks clouded and it has a purple tint to it.

"That isn't water" I accuse, Pam throwing me a strange look.

"Uh, yes it is. Can you not read the label? _W.A.T.E.R. Water_" she spells it out in a sarcastic voice before shoving the water bottle back into her bag. Now that I think about it, she has been sipping on water all day every day since she first started this school. But I've only just noticed that it isn't water. At least, not to my eyes it isn't.

"Since when was water cloudy with a purple tint?" I raise my eyebrow at her, Pam squirming a little bit under my gaze as she tries to think up some excuse.

"I've got to go" and with that she walks off, leaving me stood in the middle of the hallway. What is she hiding? I know it isn't alcohol in that water bottle, it didn't smell like alcohol, it kind of smelt like…it smelt sweet. Like a flower sort of sweet. I'm sure I recognise that smell from somewhere. But where? Have I smelt in a flower garden before? Hmm. This is a mystery, I'll have to think it over during today, and maybe the answer will come to me by the end of the day. But even if I do figure it out, that still doesn't answer the question of why she would put a flower, or a flower essence, in her water. It just doesn't make sense. And I hate it when things don't make sense.

A bit like this stupid timetable.

"Are you having problems, Sook?" Sam's sudden voice making me jump out of my skin practically, Sam chuckling as he comes to stand beside me.

"You know I hate it when people sneak up on me"

"Sorry, _Cher_. I couldn't resist. Now come on, what up?"

"Roof" I note thoughtfully as I look up above me, Sam rolling his eyes at me before we start to walk along the corridor again.

"You're daft" he shakes his head as he bumps shoulders with me, I couldn't help grinning at him as I bump shoulder back with him. He graces me with his gorgeous smile as we head outside. We still have another five minutes before lesson.

"Now seriously, what's wrong?"

"I can't make heads or tails of this timetable, it makes no sense to me" I pass him my timetable, Sam studying it. Everyone has the same layout, but varied lessons, so I really need help trying to figure out what lessons I have today.

"If you look here, they have the days across the top then down the side are the periods and what time they are at. So period one starts at 3:30 and finishes at 4:20, so if you move across the row until you get to the day you are in, you will find out what lesson you have" he explains, making me nod. Now I get it, thank God someone actually explained it otherwise I would have been here for ages trying to figure it out. All our other timetables over the years were always set out differently to this, so I guess I just got confused. Either that or I was just being dim.

"Thank you, Sam, you are a life saver" I hug him appreciatively, Sam wrapping his arms around my waist as he kisses my cheek lightly. Okay, he's never done this before. Then again, we have never been quite so close in body contact before. I gently pull away, offering him a smile just as the bell goes, my eyes meeting his briefly.

"I'll see you later" I wave at him as I turn around and walk away, my heart thumping. _What just happened then?_

"Detail. Now" Amelia demands as she catches up with me, her arm hooking through mine. It's almost like I am a prisoner and she the guard, she guiding me to my doom. I.e. Calculus and I suck at calculus.

I have always struggled with maths, even the basic maths, but for some reason I was still stupid enough to choose calculus. Algebra, the other maths I chose, I am fine at. I actually excel at that for some reason – how I do, I have no idea – but with calculus, I just can't seem to do it. Maybe it is because it involves a calculator and I'm more of a thinker than a doer. I know you have to think before you use the calculator, but in order to sue the calculator you've got to be able to remember all the formulas, something I struggle to do. I even struggle to remember formulas for science, the only reason I remember them in an exam is because I spend hours revising them. Making sure they are embedded in my mind before I take the exam, or practice test.

"What details? There is nothing to tell"

"Um, you are joking, right? I just saw you and Sam getting up close and personal, he kissed your cheek. Sam _never_ kisses anyone in public, whether it is on the lips or on the cheek. He just showed you public affection, he so fancies you" Amelia draws up her own conclusion, causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"Sam would never like me, Amelia. For one, we're more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend; it would just be too weird. And for two, I really don't want him to like me because I'm scared I'll break his heart. I don't exactly feel that way towards him…" I trail off; I've never had this type of dilemma before, I've always just been that nerdy freaky girl no one wants anything to do with. I've never even had the thought that a guy might actually like me.

"Sookie, why wouldn't he like you? You are smart, fun, bubbly and you are gorgeous. Do not deny it otherwise I might have to slap you" she warns me, making me giggle as we approach our first lesson. The second we get in we get ordered to sit down, Amelia and I sitting down together as we look at our teacher. He's a new teacher, obviously, because I have never met him before.

"Good evening, class; I am your teacher for calculus this year. My name is Mr Norris, you will all follow my instructions, and you will all follow the rules. There is no asking for equipment. It is your job to supply yourself with it, so I expect you all to have it" he tells us as he writes his name on the white board; he looks a bit odd to me. He is of average height, but he is aging terribly, stress must really play a big role in his life. Not only that, but his eyes seem almost…purple. Is that even possible? Maybe he's just wearing purple contact lenses.

"Sir, can we please know which tutors we are in" Amelia inquires, Mr Norris watching her carefully before nodding.

"Seeing as you are so eager to find out, you can hand out the papers. The name of each student has been highlighted. You give them the piece of paper with their highlighted name on. On the paper is a list of names of the students who will be in your tutors; please do not complain to me if you are not pleased with the tutor you have been placed in" wow, he really comes across as a miserable man. He obviously doesn't enjoy his job, so why does he insist on doing it? I watch Amelia as she sighs, getting up and taking the papers before she begins to hand them out, I couldn't help but laugh at her. She just got caught out by the teacher.

"Here" she mutters as she sits back down next to me, after she has handed them all out; I look over the list of names, I recognise a few of them, but most of them are brand new ones to me. Like Alcide Herveaux. Apparently he is a senior, but I have never heard of him. He blatantly isn't friends with Sam or Tray, otherwise I would know who he is, wouldn't I? Hmm. The main name that really stood out the list, though, was Felicia's name. God I hate her. Why does she have to be on the list?

"Who's in your tutor that I actually know, or should know?" Amelia probes as she looks over at me excitedly, I can see that she is grinning like a mad woman, so Tray must be in her tutor.

"The only two people who I am actually friends with in my tutor are Pam and Sam" I note thoughtfully, Amelia rolling her eyes as she snatches up my piece of paper, her eyes scanning the list of names.

"You have _Alcide Herveaux_ in your tutor? Sookie, he is like the sexiest guy in the school, every girl wants him. I hear he has a thing for blondes as well" she grins at me. If she thinks for one second that I am going to flirt with him, she has another thing coming. He could be good looking, he could be sexy, he could be a lot of things, but that doesn't mean I am going to flirt with him. It's just not me. I'm not like Felicia, I don't go around flirting with every single guy, I don't go around spreading my legs open for every guy that passes. I'm a good girl, at the second I'm not concentrating on boys and relationships; I just want to get through school with good grades. Sure, having a boyfriend would be great, but it isn't my main goal at the second. Especially considering my _disability_, even the slightest of skin on skin contact can cause my walls to break down and allow their thought to bombard me.

That's anything from holding hands to kissing to…so much more. I guess that's why I have always been so close to Sam, his mind is so fuzzy that it's hard to even read one of his thoughts, let alone all of them. Even when I hugged him earlier, I couldn't hear his thoughts very clearly. It was like he had his brain on shut down, like he had his own wall up, one that's stopped me from hearing his personal thoughts. Sam knows about my _problem_ with my mind, he accepts it and even encourages me to accept it. He's tried so hard to persuade me that my _disability_ is actually a gift, but I still don't believe him. This _curse_ has caused me so many problems; it could never be a _'gift'_.

"I don't think so, Amelia. Anyway, I thought you were with Tray, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you calling another guy sexy, especially implying that this guy is sexier than he is"

"He is the sexiest guy in the school, _other_ than Tray. Tray is the hottest guy ever. He works out"

"Are Tray and Alcide friends?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. They train together in the gym and they are also on the same football team, they're pretty good friends, but they aren't exactly best friends" Amelia informs me, making me wonder if she has met him. It would explain how she knows who he is and I don't.

"You've got Felicia in your tutor? I feel sorry for you"

"Thanks for your pity" I tell her sarcastically, Amelia throwing me a look that tells me I should cut off the sarcasm. It's not like I can help it, she stated the obvious and then gave me pity, what did she expect me to do? Say '_yeah, thanks for the pity'_, because that just isn't going to happen.

"On the plus side, your tutor is the very luscious Mr Northman. Wait, hold on, he isn't called Mr Northman on this" she looks up at me, amusement twinkling in her eyes, but I can see that she is practically vibrating in excitement as well.

Just the mention of his name has me quivering, and not through fear, but through pure delight. A teacher should not make me like this, what is wrong with me?

"What is he called then?" I rush her, needing to know the answer right now. I hate it when holds me in suspense like this.

"_Professor_ Northman" she winks at me.

**Eric's POV**

"I still don't understand why I have to go to this stupid fucking school. I have gone over 200 years without some ridiculous education, why would I need one now? Why do you insist on putting me through this torture" Pam whines as she walks into my office.

"I'm sure you are supposed to be in a lesson right now, Pamela" I level my gaze at her, Pam rolling her eyes as she drops down into the chair across from my desk. I hate it when she does this, whenever she turns up out of a lesson, she is always in here complaining to me.

"Pamela, I enrolled you in the school so that you could blend into the human crowd. Everything I am doing, I am doing to protect you and keep you safe. Until we come out of the coffin, you need to stay hidden and you need to be able to mainstream" I point out, Pam shaking her head.

"So shoving me through classes I don't need, making me socialise with snobby children, shoving me in an ugly smelly room and forcing me to drink that horrible potion stuff, is protecting me? It just feels like abuse to me"

"You have to drink that _horrible potion stuff_ so that you can wake up at the same time as the rest of the humans; that potion keeps you from burning up in the sun and it also allows you to walk during the day time. It is all part of the mainstreaming"

"So how come you don't have to drink it?"

"Because I am older, I wake up earlier than you do, and I am not required to be seen. Everyone knows how busy Headmasters are, they will not question my lack of appearance during the day" I inform her, Pam crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, her glare throwing daggers at me.

"This is not fair, Eric. I am being forced to dress in this horrible school uniform and I have to socialise with snobby little dickheads"

"Those _snobby little dickheads_ are supposed to be your friends; they care for you, do they not?" for answer all she does is grumble as she sits back in the chair, crossing her legs and arms defiantly. I know I turned her at a young age, but she is still acting childish and like a brat. Something I did not expect from her, especially when she has had over 200 years to grow up. But there is a funny side to it all; when she acts like this she looks hilarious, mainly because she looks a bit like that _Alice in Wonderland_ figure. So that innocent figure mixed with Pam's snarky and vile words is quite amusing.

"And which of these friends of yours is snobby?"

"That Amelia girl is rather snobby, but she does come from a rich background. Her father is like some world famous businessman, according to her, her _daddy_ is going to be the next Alan Sugar; which I very highly doubt. He may be a good businessman, but I highly doubt he is going to be as well-known as that guy"

"You cannot be certain of that, Pamela. When you met me all those years ago, would you have believed I would be a headmaster now? Would you have believed I was as powerful as I am now? I am the area 5 Sheriff, Pamela, I hold great power over Shreveport throughout the Vampire community. It is just a shame that we Vampires must hide away from those humans. But just another five months and that will all be done and dealt with, we will be known by then" I grin at her, Pamela grinning straight back at me.

"Oh, I have some more questions about the shitty little profile you gave me to act out. People keep asking me about my father and mother, and why they have never met them. You know, what with all the parent meetings. I don't think I can get away with _they're busy_ this year; the teachers were pretty pissed about it last year. I don't even understand why should have to act this out; I came over here from Sweden to help you out with your new bar that you told me you were building. But what do I get? I have to pretend to be some hormonal sixteen year old girl who legally can't have sex, but instead has to spend her days trapped in this joke of a school"

"Pretend?" I raise my eyebrow at her as I smirk, she certainly doesn't need to pretend the hormonal part, I have never met a woman with such horrid mood swings before. You say one word to Pam that she doesn't like, and she will bite your head off.

"Anyway, my bar is underway. It is being built as we speak. By the time we come out of the coffin, it will be ready to open. I plan on opening on the same day we come out of the coffin. The second it is announce, I will open up for business"

"Are you mental? The second people find out about Vampires they will be aiming for us, they will want to destroy us. The first place they will attack is your Vampire bar, you twat" Pam shouts at me, making me cock an eyebrow at her in question.

"Do not contradict me; I know that may be the problem. I am already processing ideas of how I can protect my bar, for the first few weeks it won't be known as a Vampire bar, it will be known as just some regular bar. Then once the idea of Vampires has sunk in and been accepted by most, I will then change it into a Vampire bar. Do not underestimate me and my ideas. I am not idiotic, nor do I have a death wish" I growl at her. I hate it when she tried to be a smart ass, thinking she knows everything when she blatantly doesn't.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a tutor group I need to go meet. You are in it, so you better come with me" I stand up, motioning for Pam to follow. She scowls at me, but stands up nonetheless.

"As for your parent's situation, I will deal with it. Tell the people whatever you want about them, just make it believable and try not to be too dramatic. I will deal with your teachers, I will tell them that I have already personally met your parents and discussed your education, if they do not believe me, I will glamour them"

"Why don't you just glamour them from the beginning?" she queries as she raises an eyebrow at me, her eyes wandering away briefly as she eyes up one of our teachers; Miss Crane I believe it is. It probably wasn't the best of ideas to hire a Fairy as a teacher, but she masks her scent well, so any Vampires within range of her can control themselves without wanting to drain her.

"We are trying to _mainstream_, Pamela, meaning we need to avoid anything that could lead people into being suspicious about us not being humans. We have managed to stay a secret for thousands of years now, probably more than that, so we cannot ruin all that hard work. Not until we are ready" I hiss at her in a rushed whisper just as we reach my tutor room. I sigh, already dreading the idea of spending the next twenty minutes with unbearable children; I haven't even really looked at who is in my tutor. I didn't even arrange which child went were, I have people who did that for me. The only reason I know Pam is in my tutor, is because I requested she get put in my tutor. I need to be able to keep an eye on her. I open the door, allowing Pam to walk in ahead of me, as I enter the room I see that only half of my tutor is here so far. I can see a few of the younger students, two of the eldest students, Pam and…Sookie. My, my, my, it would seem it is my lucky day.

I do not know what it is, but there is something about Sookie that really attracts my attention; she is…different; in a good way. She stands out from the crowd. Just then she looks over to me, a small smile rising on her face before she turns back to her friend. I couldn't hep grinning to myself as I sit down at my desk, my eyes completely attached to her. She is a very beautiful individual. What with her golden wavy hair, her bright blue eyes, her soft looking skin and there isn't a single spot on her. And she is curvy. Very yummy in my eyes. I could fuck and feed from her all night long if I wanted to. I do want to. But I must restrain myself. She is a student, I am her teacher. Then there are the stupid laws in this human world. It is all rather ridiculous. Hold on, though, there isn't anything in the law preventing me from getting more _acquainted_ with her. As long as I do not fuck her, then there is no crime. Perfect.

**Sookie's POV**

"Where were you? You were supposed to be in World History but you didn't turn up" I demand as Pam sits down next to me, she briefly looks at me before dismissing me, almost as if she didn't even hear me. Why is she being such a bitch lately? I quickly let my walls down as I try to hack into her mind, I need to know why she is being extra unbearable lately, but all I can hear is…nothing. It's like her mind is empty. It's just like a void. How strange… I throw my shields back up, just as she decides she does want to talk to me.

"I don't like history, so I went for a walk and then I got caught and dragged into the headmaster's office for a good shouting at. He really isn't my greatest fan" Pam frowns, Sam muttering that he wasn't surprised. I couldn't help but laugh at that, especially when I caught sight of Pam's offended face.

But despite that, I do wonder why she would say that. I am fully convinced she has slept, or is still sleeping, with him. Everything points towards a sexual relationship between the two, or maybe that's just my mind thinking up complete and utter rubbish. Or maybe it is because I want Professor Northman, so in order to try and convince myself I don't want him; I try to think up silly scenarios like Pam sleeping with him. That would make sense. And if that is the case, I'm glad for it. I should not fancy a teacher, it just seems so wrong. But he's so hot…

"Hey, Sam, who are these two lovely ladies" a guy probes as he leans on forward on the table, his large hands sprawled out on the surface. He is very tall, just over 6ft I would say, he is very muscly and he has a nice dark tan. His eyes are a gorgeous warm brown colour, and his hair is a very dark brown, almost black colour. I think it is like one shade away from black.

"These are my friends, Sookie and Pam" Sam motions to the both of us. The man walks around and sits in the empty seat next to Sam, his eyes taking me in, a huge grin on his face. I watch as he licks his lips lightly, he looks over at Sam with a smirk, Sam shaking his head at him. That must be some sort of secret guy talk.

"You must be Sookie, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady" he smiles at me with charm, but his luck is out. He is not _charming_ his way into my panties.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't even know your name" I even go as far as pretending that I was interested in him, I did the whole flick my hair lightly, smile at him and I even made it sound like I was genuinely upset he hadn't told me his name yet. What he doesn't realise is that I am acting. Good practice for my Theatre Production class tomorrow.

"Alcide Herveaux at your service" he offers his hand to me, I look at it but shake nonetheless. Gran brought me up to be polite and nice to anyone and everyone, even guys who are trying to get into my panties. Not to mention gran said I would never meet a nice guy if I wasn't nice first. Apparently guys respond in response to how a girl responds to them first.

"You can do me a service" I whisper to him seductively as I lean forward, Alcide leaning forward to look me in the eyes, his brown eyes glistening with contempt.

"Anything for you, baby"

"You can go back to your _posse_ and stop hitting on me. I'm not interested" I break it to him gently before I sit back, Pam grinning smugly at him as Sam bursts out into laughter.

Alcide throws him an evil glare before storming away, straight back to his _posse_ which actually consists of slags and players. Definitely a good thing I didn't feel attracted to him, he would only play me just like he plays all the other girls. I look over to the table he just stalked back to, I instantly see that he got over me seeing as he has Felicia sat on his lap, her lips attached to his as they French kiss. That is just plain gross.

"You two, knock that off right now. This is a lesson just like any other lesson, you may not be learning anything today, but you will every day after this. The only reason I am not teaching anything is because I want you to take this twenty minutes to socialise, get to know each other. I want you all to socialise with everyone in the room, no matter age they are. If you do not start doing that, I will arrange a seating plan that forces you to do it" Professor Northman tells us firmly, he didn't raise his voice, instead he just projected his voice making it seem as though he had raised his voice, when in actual fact he hasn't.

"Everyone sit your seats, you are all going to introduce yourselves to each other. I will start, my name is Professor Northman, I am a big fan of sports and I enjoy taking part in fighting classes. Pam, you next" he throws the ball to Pam's court.

"My name is Pam Ravenscroft, I enjoy excitement and I like to be _exhilarated_" she purrs, Professor Northman coughing loudly at her.

"Behave, Miss Ravenscroft. Flirt in your own time, not in mine" he scolds her, Pam rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but grin to myself.

"Go on, Sookie, you next" Pam orders. I shrug, showing her I'm not bothered by that, I don't mind introducing myself, I am a very friendly person and I enjoy meeting new people.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I enjoy reading and I am a very friendly person, but I couldn't carry a tune if it was in a bucket" I giggle, most of the tutor laughing, even Sam was laughing and he has known that small fact about me for quite a while now. I look over to Professor Northman who is watching me carefully, this glint of something in his eyes as he smiles at me. I couldn't help blushing lightly under his gaze, but not enough that Pam and Sam noticed. Then again, they were too busy listening to one of the sluts introduces herself.

"Sookie, can I just have a word with you?" Professor Northman probes, I nod before getting up, following him out of the room where he shuts the door, blocking out the noise from our tutor. I wonder what he wants he wants.

**AN: Ooo, so what could Professor Northman want to talk to Innocent Sookie about? How is everyone enjoying the story so far? And are you all enjoying these very long chapters? I have lots planned for this story :D xx Also, it would seem our Sookie is getting a lot of male attention ;) **


	4. Interesting Revelation

**AN: Thank you to flirtydiana, ljhjelm49, Baronessjai, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, artzannie25, sheetse, rubycherrylips, NuZer001, RamintaD, nordiclover, alice1239, TeaCupHuman, ashmo2000, erin1705, Megan Consoer, ILoveVikings, sandypanda31 and kpkisses for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter four

**Sookie's POV**

"Yes, sir?" I query as I bite my lower lip nervously. I don't quite know what to make of this situation; it's not every day you have a mysterious handsome head master pull you out of lesson, well, tutor, just to talk to you. I don't even know what he could possibly want to talk to me about. It's not like I have done anything wrong, so surely this isn't a serious chat. Or is it? If it is it can't be regarding my behaviour, I have always behaved appropriately, I have been described as having a spectacular attitude, one that anyone would be pleased with.

"I have been looking through everyone's records, checking their grades and predicted grades. I have observed any comments teachers have made, such as negative ones and positive ones. In the end I have drawn up a list of students within the school who are underachieving in at least one of their lessons. You are among that list" I must have looked shocked, gob-smacked at that; I have never _under_achieved. I have _over_achieved before; I always get at least my target grade, usually over.

So how come I am suddenly on this list of underachievers? It doesn't make sense. I have been working my ass off for years to get these grades, I have been trying my absolute hardest, yet I don't seem to be getting anywhere. Well, in at least one lesson I'm not, it would seem.

"Which lesson?" I whisper, my confusion really setting in. I hate being told I'm not doing well, I hate people telling me I am an underachiever, they make it sound as though I put no effort in; that isn't the case though. I always work hard. All my teachers have said that in my reports.

"Calculus. But after looking at your other subjects, I have seen that you are a hard worker, it is obvious how much effort you put in. Unfortunately, that does not soothe my concern. As a school we expect the best results, in all subjects you have chosen. That is why I have been lead to the conclusion that you should get extra help, I think you will find it very beneficial" he informs me.

He may be hot, he may be sexy and he may have invaded my dreams last night, but in no chance in hell am I accepting that with a pinch of salt.

"You are kidding, right? Are you trying to say I'm _incapable _of passing that subject on my own? I do so much revision for calculus it is unbelievable! I have always put so much effort in; I practically gave up my life just so I could pass that topic. And now you are telling me I am _failing_ at it? You can go screw yourself" I snap at him as I turn around ready to walk off. I really don't take well to criticism or being told what I should do. I am an independent person; I can make my own decisions without other people telling me what I can and can't do. I am not a God damn child!

"Miss Stackhouse, I ask that you calm yourself unless you feel like joining me for an after school detention" I take a deep breath as I shake my hands, almost as if I believed I was shaking away my anger. I am overreacting, I can see that, but I can't help it. With a shake of my head I turn back around, my eyes meeting Professor Northman's; I couldn't help but become consumed within the ocean that they are. Just floating…and floating…and-

"Sookie, have you calmed down now?"

"Yes, sir, sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that; I've always been a pretty much perfect student, so even the slightest bit of criticism affects me big time"

"I am not criticising you, Sookie, I am merely suggesting a way in which you can improve your grade. In fact, I am qualified in calculus; maybe I could do a few after school lessons with you? Let's say after school for at least a half hour every Monday and Thursday?" it feels more like a command than a suggestion.

"What other subjects are you qualified in?" I figure I am not invading his personal life, after all, I am asking an educated question. Maybe he can help me with a couple other subjects, if he's experienced in them of course.

"English, all forms of math, Icelandic, Swedish and I have been known to take part in Theatre production here and there. I have always enjoyed the imagination, the _drama_ that life can throw at you. Then I also like designing the backgrounds and costumes, I don't actually make them, I just provide the ideas" he grins at me, my heart skipping a beat. I couldn't help but think that he had noticed my heart skipping that single beat, because I swear to God he just smirked at me before shaking his head and putting his poker face on.

"Do you plan on dropping in to any of those classes?"

"I do, later on I will be leaving my biology class to pop into your Swedish class, I am very intrigued as to how everyone is taking to the language"

"Will you be leaving our biology lesson to see the other class's language lesson?"

"I may leave for a few minutes, after all, they are learning Icelandic, I loved that language when I was younger; it was such a unique and beautiful language" he looks so cute when he reminisces…

"So why do you hold such a huge interest in Swedish?"

"I originated from Sweden, well, between Sweden and Norway. I grew up on the borderline between the two, but I took to Swedish more than I did Norwegian" he explains, making me nod as I try to think this through.

"How many language do you actually speak?" I couldn't help but ask, from the sounds of it he can speak at least four different languages; those being English, Swedish, Norwegian and Icelandic. All of them, bar English, are strange and not very common languages. It isn't like they are spoken in a majority of countries; they are probably only spoken in about six countries between them. He releases a large breath as he begins to work it out in his head; I take this opportunity to take him in. Everything from the golden mane which he has pulled back into a braid, that goes to the nape of his neck, to his long legs. What I wouldn't do to have him sprawled out on my bed naked…_Damn it, Stackhouse! Get your head out of the sexual fantasies; you are an innocent virgin girl. You are not a sexy woman; he would never be interested in you._

"Roughly around 7, however I do dab a little in an eighth language"

"Wow…" I breathe out. I can barely remember my name on the best of days, let alone remember seven, almost eight, different languages. I'm struggling to speak Swedish fluently, as well as remember all of the vocab, and yet here Professor Northman is, knowing eight different languages. And he can remember all of the vocab just about. Maybe I should try extra hard in Swedish, that way I can impress him with my skills, plus I would be speaking his home language, well, technically I would. I don't actually know which one he would class as his home language, I just assumed it was Swedish rather than Norwegian considering how he said he leaned more towards that one than the other one.

He grins at me before checking the time, his eyes meeting mine.

"Are you free after school today? We can remain in the biology lab to do the extra calculus work, I am sure I can get some extra work from your teacher. If there are any other lessons you need help with, feel free to tell me and I will assist. Just remember, that when you approach me, I am not your headmaster, I am your tutor. Someone you do not need to fear, but instead trust" he smiles a heart stopping smile at me just as the bell goes. I couldn't help practically jumping out of my skin at the sudden sound, Professor Northman chuckling before heading down the corridor as everyone begins to exit their tutors.

"You okay, Sook?" Amelia queries as she hooks her arm through mine, dragging in me in the direction of our next lesson. I am so thankful I have her in most of my lessons this year; I don't know what I would do without her. She keeps me occupied, she cheers me up and she makes work fun. Everything you need in a friend when it comes to lessons, especially lessons you don't enjoy. Thankfully, though, I do enjoy Swedish. Especially now that I know Professor Northman is from Sweden and that he speaks that language. I can impress him with my tongue for his home language. Or maybe I can impress him with my tongue by going down on him and…_stop it, Sookie!_ God, I hate teenage hormones. They really annoy me sometimes…but most of the time, particularly lately, they have been making me a tad wet. That is a little embarrassing, but I just can't help it! He is so gorgeous it is ridiculous. Why does he have to be out of bounds?

He is forbidden goods.

"Um…nothing much really. Professor Northman just recommended a route of action for me regarding one of my lessons" I am only being vague of the detail because I don't want her pestering me over it. Plus I don't want her tormenting me over Professor Northman. She can obviously tell I'm developing a thing for him.

"Hmm, spill" great. This is going to be _so _much fun. As they say, I am very fluent in sarcasm.

**Eric's POV**

I run my hand through my hair in frustration; I have ran it through so many times that my once perfect braid is no more, my hair is now just flowing around my face like a mane. I release an unnecessary sigh, just in the hopes it would release the confusion and muddled up thoughts in my mind. Why am I thinking like this?

"You like her" Pam deadpans in a whisper as she slams her hands on my desk, causing all of her class to look up. I tell them all to get back to work, my eyes landing on Pam.

"Go stand outside" I hiss at her, Pam rolling her eyes as she storms outside. I wait an appropriate amount of time before leaving the class to find Pam stood leant up against the wall to the side of the door. I gently shut the door, making sure that there is no chance of them humans hearing us. This is a private matter between Maker and Child.

"How dare you practically accuse me of that in the middle of a lesson! You need to learn when to keep you gob shut" I growl at her, Pam only raising one perfectly waxed eyebrow at me.

"Hmm, yeah, I'll keep that in mind for future reference. Now, back to what I originally said, you like her" she smirks at me, making me shake my head at her.

"I don't _like_ anybody"

"Yeah, hmm, tell that to the mop on your head that has suffered the abuse of your frustrated actions. Let's face it; you haven't stopped thinking about her. Why don't you just fuck her and get it out of your system?"

"I cannot do that, Pamela. You know I can't. It would wreck my reputation if she was to ever tell anyone that I fucked her, I don't fancy having my job role banned from me all because I shoved my cock in a student"

"Like you would actually _let_ them take that job role away from you. All you do is turn around and say she's bullshitting. Tell them she is delusional, from what Amelia has told me, she was in a mental institution when she was younger. They would just assume she had a relapse or something, or, better yet, you could just glamour her" Pam informs me, my interest spiking as I dismiss the later suggestion, my main focus on the first one she said.

"You're good with technology, Pam, hack onto her records and find out which institution she was sent to, and _why_ she was sent there. You know as well as I do that at least half of the patients there, who they claim to be insane, actually have a special ability. One that could be valued in our world" I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face at that thought.

"Eric, if I was to do this, and it turned out she wasn't insane, but did have a special ability, how would you go about this? Would you just reveal our kind to her?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I am not that stupid as to trust a teenage human with such a huge secret. I would gently ease her into a false sense of security, I will make her think she is my friend, then when we come out of the coffin, I will reveal our true kind to her and force her into our bidding"

"I'm going to veto that. I agree with your tactic…if it were any other human. But Sookie is something different all together, Eric, there is something _more_ about her that I just can't quite place my finger on. She is unique; you know that yucky potion stuff I have? Do you know how you said it would appear clear just like normal water to everyone's eyes?"

"Yes" I eye her carefully; I do not like the sound of where this is going.

"Well she can see that it isn't water. She can see the purple tint to it. After an entire year, she is the only person to ever see it"

"How come she has only just realised she can see it now?"

"Because I don't usually drink it in front of her, in fact, I usually have it in a sports bottle, not a clear see through one" she tells me, making me scrunch my eyebrows together in concentration. I am staring to think that this Sookie Stackhouse is part of the Supe world, but just hasn't made it known yet. Usually all the Supes are aware of each other, but she seems to be keeping this to herself.

"Take the next lesson off, go to the computer room and tell them I sent you down there. Go sit in the corner out of sight, computer 32 doesn't have the software that allows teachers to see what you are doing. You will have complete privacy on that one. Use it and do research on Sookie Stackhouse, hack as many systems as needed, just get me that information to me by twelve tonight"

"I wanted to go partying tonight…"

"No, you wanted to go fucking and feeding tonight. I command you not to feed off of humans until you have got that information to me. I also command you to go do this task, otherwise you will be punished" I growl at her, Pam rolling her eyes as she turns around, heading into the classroom where she collects her bag just before she takes off, just in time for the bell to go. Now I must deal with my next biology class, the one with the very intriguing Miss Stackhouse in it. I have just spent the last lesson with my mind filled with thoughts of her, and now I must spend the next fifty minutes with her. This is all too much. I do not know why I am so attracted and interested in her, she must only be about sixteen, whereas I am over a thousand years old. Well, in Vampire years that is. In human years I am 26, but that is still a huge difference. Ten years between us in her eyes.

But there is something about her, something that is pulling me towards her. I do not know what this feeling is though. I stroll back into my room, passed all of my previous students as they leave, where I sit at my desk, my phone ringing just as my class finally empties.

"Yes?" I answer the phone instantly; it is technically a work call. But with me there is always a bit of pleasure mixed in there somewhere.

"You really do know how to greet a girl, don't you?" the soft seductive voice of Marilyn glides across the phone. Marilyn is the chairwoman for the school district, she decides on what reports the schools get, whether they are acceptable, whether they are up to standards, things like that. The last few years this school has been running I have been sleeping with her, fucking her every here and there, just to make our reports that little bit better.

The higher the appraisal in the reports, the more students we gain, therefore the more money we make as a school. It is a beautiful cycle. Marilyn is still a young woman who is only about 25 now I believe; she has long flowing dirty blonde hair and full puffy red lips. Her cheeks are usually rosy and she has a splendid figure. I once thought she was fairly beautiful, but now that I compare her to Sookie, I am starting to see that she is nowhere near as gorgeous as I once thought. Look at me; I am reduced to comparing a sexy young woman who is marvellous in bed, with a teenaged girl who is probably still a virgin. In fact, I know she is a virgin, I can smell her innocence on her. It kind of arouses me, especially when I think how I could so easily remove that innocence. It would only take me a few measly-

"Eric?" Marilyn purrs; I couldn't help cringing at the sound of her voice. Before, I would have become aroused at the sound of want for me in her voice, but now I find it a tad sickening. What is wrong with me? This is so unlike me…

"Marilyn, I do hope this is a pleasant phone call and not one bearing bad news"

"Oh, it is a bit of both really; your school will be monitored and will have its annual report done on October third" the third of October? That is only four weeks away. I have four weeks to improve all of the students' grades to at least their predicted grade, if not over. Otherwise it will look horrid against the school. We are supposed to be a high achieving school after all.

"And what is the good news?" I probe; needing there to be at least _something_ can look forward to. _Something_ that will take my mind off of Sookie fucking Stackhouse.

"I will be the one doing the observations" great…

"That is a quite the…_pleasant _surprise" revolting surprise. I no longer hold any interest for that woman, I may just feed off of her and then glamour her into thinking we had sex and make her forget about the feeding, of course. That sounds like a perfect plan to me. It is a win/win situation; I get to feed, my school gets a great report and she thinks we had sex like we normally do. But not this year. This year I fancy something a little more…_fresh _in my bed.

"I look forward to seeing you again" she purrs before hanging up, making me sigh in relief as I throw my phone to the side. I run my hand through my hair, making my golden locks just that little bit messier, before I walk to the door and open it, allowing my next class to come in.

"All of you stand at the front, I have a seating plan arranged for you" I order them, all of them groaning as they line up at the front, my eyes scanning each of them. Just looking at them I can already see social classes forming. The group stood near the corner in a clump are the nerds, they are the scared ones; the ones stood at the front trying to look cool are the jocks, the group of girls barely wearing anything as they giggle to each other are the whores or slags as kids these days label them. And then there is the general group full of mixed students, those are the students who will do well in class. Luckily, Sookie is among that group. Perfect.

"You, you, you and you; all of you come here" I order them as I pick out one student from each group. If I mix them up a bit I might be able to encourage more work to take place, that and I may be able to increase the confidence of some of them. We will see.

"Your names" I raise an eyebrow at them as I take each one of them in.

"Helen" slag.

"Joseph" jock.

"Ronald" nerd.

"Amelia" general, although how she is dressed does make me wonder about whether she has some slag in her, but I will not judge her. After all, she is good friends with Sookie it would seem, so she cannot be one of them awful girl who sleep with everyone.

Usually, I enjoy finding women who will sleep with a range of men; they usually have the most experience and the most skills in bed. However, I prefer my women to be a little more pure, I am fed up of having scraps from everyone else. Also, like I mentioned, I also prefer my women to be exactly that. _Women_. Not girls. Although looking at Sookie I think she could quite easily persuade me towards her…_no, Northman. Stop that thinking right there, you are mainstreaming as a human, therefore you must abide by their laws. _

"You four will sit at the desk over there" I point to one of the square desks that can hold four people. They all groan and whine before walking over there after I throw them a look, one telling them to shut up and live with it. I quickly arrange everyone else into their seats, making sure to leave Sookie at the front.

I don't know what I find so intriguing about her; in fact, I don't know what I find so appealing about her. Why do I have this sudden attraction to her, this sudden want for her? It is odd. I am not the one to usually _want_ a woman; they are the ones who usually want _me._

"We will begin by recapping on animal and plant cells, can anyone tell me two differences between the two cells?" instantly about ten hands went up, but I couldn't help but choose Sookie.

"Plat cells have a Vacuole and a cell wall, whereas animal cells do not contain those features" bright and very good grammar. She will excel in this class, I can already tell. The rest of class went by quickly, each student making at least one contribution to the lesson, until finally the bell went. Everyone practically cheering as they rush out of the room, all of them bar one.

"I see you wish to take me up on my offer for extra help?"

"Yes, I really need to boost my grade up" she smiles at me softly, I smile back at her as I head back to my desk, I pull out some work sheets I gathered from her calculus teacher, before I place them in front of her. While she is looking them through, Pam walks into the classroom, discreetly passing me her research before taking off. I don't think Sookie even realised she had come into the room, or if she did, she chose to ignore it. I scan through the information before me, my eyes widening at some of the details on here.

It would seem that Sookie's mother is dead, she died giving birth to her apparently; I wonder if she ever feels the guilt over her mother's death. Most children certainly would, but if she does, she is hiding it fairly well. Maybe I can glamour her into telling me about it all. I want to know everything about her, and I want to know how all of this has made her feel. For some reason, I just want to help Sookie, I want to do so many things to try and make her feel better. I just want her. And that is a feeling I am not used to. Especially when I have only just met her, plus she is only sixteen, however, she does turn seventeen soon according to these records. I couldn't help the wicked grin that formed on my face at that. I quickly scan through the information, trying to find the bit about her stay at the mental institution. Just as I find it, Sookie calls me over, making me groan inwardly. Of course she would have to call for me just as I am about to get to the main reason I demanded for this information. Speaking of which, Pam did get this to me awfully fast, I should reward her for her efforts. Designer shoes should do it.

"I don't quite get this question. It says 'find the following limit algebraically. In your solution, describe the process used'. How would I work that out? I don't get it. I love algebra and I understand it, but this is even passed my abilities" she shakes her head obviously frustrated that she can't perform the necessary actions to work out the answer. She is one of _those_ types of students. The ones who become annoyed and frustrated with themselves because they can't understand, or get, the correct answer. I have a similar problem, I hate not being able to do something by myself; it pains me to ask for help. I prefer working on my own.

I look at the equation given, the equation is _**lim x-2 (x**__**3**__** - 7x + 6)/(x**__**3**__** – 39x + 70).**_

"This is a difficult question indeed, I am wondering if it is of your level. But I should explain it anyway; it will be useful to you either way. If you substitute 2 into the expression, it gives an indeterminant form of zero over zero. Therefore, x-2 must be a factor of both the numerator and the dominator. If we then divide both the numerator and the dominator by x-2, we get this fraction" I quickly jot down the fraction, Sookie studying it with confusion.

The fraction is _**(x**__**2**__**+ 2x – 3)/(x**__**2**__**+ 2x-35)**_**.**

"If we then substitute x=2, it gives the ending result, which is a fraction. The fraction being -5/27" I explain, Sookie looking at me as though I was talking a whole different language to her. I can see that I am going to be spending a lot of time with her doing this. It would seem that she may be taking up quite a bit of my time in the future, something that I am actually looking forward to. I shouldn't, but I do. I need to get a hold of myself. She is a student, I am her teacher; she is human, I am a Vampire. Fucking her would only complicate things, I may want to have her sprawled out on my bed as I fuck her senseless, but the last thing I need is her developing an obsessive crush on me.

"I think I might get it, but I'm not too sure though" she bites her lower lip. She seems to only bite her lower lip when she is nervous; wait, why am I even noticing that about her? _Calm down, Northman, it was just a general observation_. I couldn't help how I just wanted to save her lower lip from her teeth, but I had to resist the urge.

"The next question is very similar, so have a go at that one, and if you get stuck just shout me over" I smile at her before walking over to my desk where I resume reading the information Pam passed over. I couldn't help how my eyebrows scrunched together at what I was reading, my eyes darting up to look at her. She seems fairly normal to me. It says here that she claimed to be able to hear people's thoughts, but since being released there has been no claims from her or anyone else.

So I could be dealing with a telepath. Interesting. However, even if she is a telepath, she must have gained that ability from somewhere. It must be from one of the more magical Supes. In fact, it sounds like a power a demon would have, but some Fairies have it as well. So she could be Fae. But there is no way I could determine this unless I looked into her family tree, maybe then I could try and make a link. That is my next task then, it would seem. I will have to perform some tests on her as well, a blood sample should suffice. All I need to do is glamour her into it, then make her forget about it afterwards. This school is filled with many kinds of Supes, and everyone seems to get on well. But among the Supes, there are humans. But not many of them.

In fact, one of the teachers in the school is a Fairy; maybe I can have a word with her. She may know about Sookie, and she may be able to offer an insight to this. Surely she would be able to sense one of her own. I take a deep breath, my senses picking up a delightful smell, a sweet smell at that. A delicious smell. I look up, my senses guiding me over to Sookie. Her blood. It smells…sweet. Tasty. Why did I not pick up on this before? Then again, I never truly concentrated on her; I never had the reason to before. However, her being a telepath would explain this sweet smell to her blood. If she is a telepath, I will be able to pull her onto my side; she could help me in so many ways. It would seem I may have a mission in which I need to procure one Miss Stackhouse. I couldn't help grinning to myself as I slid the information into a folder that I place in my desk draw, I quickly lock it up; I will collect it later where I will move it to my Head Master's office.

"How are you finding this question?" I probe her as I sit down next to her; my attention being drawn to her when I hear her heart pounding erratically. It would seem I am having quite the effect on her, whether it is through fear, or something else completely, I am not too sure yet.

"It was…um…easier than I expected, to be honest. I was expecting to struggle on it, like I did on the last one. But this one seems so much better; I get how to do it. My dad always used to tell me that if someone demonstrated it for me I would be able to do it. Sorry, I'm rambling" she smiles at me shyly, a small blush rising on her cheeks. She is rather cute when she is nervous.

"That is fine. While we are here, we can sort out some arrangements for you regarding your extra lessons. We can make a plan of what to do"

"Um…okay" she nods as she looks at me, her hand fiddling with her sleeve.

"We have established you want extra help with calculus, which I will be providing you with after school on Monday and Thursday, unless you want more days?" I hate to admit this, but I am secretly hoping that she does turn around and agree to more days, for some reason I want to spend more time with her. Get to know her more.

"We could do Monday, Tuesday and Thursday?" she suggests, making me grin at her as I scribble it down in a notepad.

"Each session will last between thirty minutes and an hour, depending on the subject. So make sure you get plenty of sleep in the morning, considering you will be with me until at least ten twenty, eleven at the latest. Is there any other lessons you want help with?"

"I don't think so, but would you be able to come into my Theatre production class tomorrow? I don't get on very well with the teacher, and he tends to ignore me on a regular basis. So most of the time I have to ask other students for help" now this is a problem. All of my staff have been trained to help and care for each student. This is not acceptable, especially when Sookie is actually one of the schools highest achievers.

"I will spring a surprise observation on him. I am sure I can get someone to cover my Biology class that lesson. I do not stand for teachers treating our students like this, it is unacceptable" I assure her, Sookie thanking me as she begins to pack up her things.

"Bye, Professor Northman"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sookie. Sleep well" I give her a charming smile; just before she leaves I notice a small blush on her cheeks. I think I could lure her into my bidding quite easily. I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I begin to tidy away, ready to head out. I am finding myself rather hungry, but not for just blood, but for sex as well. I will go out and find myself a fuck and feed. Currently all Vampires are having to feed off of humans, but there is research going in to creating a synthetic blood that will help to supply all the same supplements human blood does. By the time we come out of the coffin, the research will be complete and humans will not have to fear us killing them through feeding off of them, because we will have that blood to keep us healthy. In fact, I believe I am on the list to try one of the very first synthetic bloods they make, which should be very soon. Each area Sheriff throughout the world has to try the first ones to give their feedback. So that will be a fun experience. But until then, I am going to go indulge myself in proper blood.


	5. Emotionally Cheating

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, RamintaD, Sueaczel, ILoveVikings, alice1239, kpkisses, ljhjelm49, B-Rock525, ashmo2000, sheetse, Silver Moon Goddess1 and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter five

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey, Sook, there is a party tonight, you going?" Sam probes as he jogs up beside me. Its midday at the second, so school isn't due to start for another three hours, I just thought I could take a stroll outside in the sun, have some time to relax and catch up on my tan. Normally I would just lie on the grass and allow the sun to gently warm up my skin, but I don't risk that at school because boys have habits of disrupting you, or, even worse, climbing on top of you in an attempt to seduce you. I think the last guy who tried that ended up with a broken nose. I can't even remember what his name was. All I can remember is that he was fairly tall and sported a shaved head. He had a strange name as well; he never went by on his first name.

"I don't know, Sam, it's only the middle of the week"

"It's a few drinks at a small party, hardly a rave where everyone is going to get drunk and have an orgy" wow…trust Sam to take things a tad too far. But I get the feeling he is nervous, he only ever spouts off stuff like that when he's nervous, or feeling uncomfortable; surely I'm not making him uncomfortable, we have known each other for all our lives practically, so he must be nervous. But why is he nervous?

"I'll think about it"

"What's there to think about? You aren't doing any extra lessons today, and you need to relax, I know you have been pushing yourself too hard. Amelia and Pam do talk, ya know" he deadpans, making me groan.

Why is he being so persistent? I said I would think about it, surely he can't expect to just make a decision with the click of my fingers; I'm not Pam or Amelia. I can't just decide last minute that I'm off to a party, and unlike those two, I don't actually like drinking. I have seen and heard some horrible things happen to those who get drunk; by getting drunk you become liable to rape or being kidnapped, or even worse you could have sex with someone with consent, then regret it the next day. Or end up pregnant. Those are things I don't want to happen to me. Even if it is only a couple of drinks, I just don't want to go.

"Look, Sam, I don't want to go tonight. Maybe on Friday I'll go, after all, it's the end of the week then, but not in the middle of the week. And even if I do go on Friday, I won't be drinking loads" I tell him, Sam nodding as he licks across his lower lip.

"Sook, how do you think of me?"

"What do you mean how do I think of you?"

"Like…do you think of me in a brotherly way, or what?" he probes, his eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help frowning as I try to work out what he's getting at, he has been acting so strange lately I don't know what to do.

"Not really; sure, you protect me and you are always there for me, but…I guess it depends. Sometimes you are like a brother to me, and then other times you're not" mine and Sam's relationship really is difficult, we have been through so much together that I don't really know what we would class each other as. I mean, he is like a brother to me in some ways, but in other ways he is my best friend, and then there is the small matter of fact that I used to have this huge crush on him. So I guess we're a bit muddled up.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that…um…" he scratches the back of his neck nervously. I sigh as I allow my walls to come down, I don't usually do this, but I can see that Sam needs some help in what he's trying to say. Plus I want to know before he says it, just in case it causes me to react badly.

The second I hear what's on his mind, I have to supress the shock before it jumps onto my face. I never knew he felt like that, I don't know what to do. How do I react to that?

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he finally gets it out, my heart pounding. If he had asked me when I felt the same about him, I would have jumped for joy while screaming out 'yes', but now. I don't know about now. But I don't want to hurt his feelings…

"Oh, Sam" I reach forward where I take his hand in mine, my mind racing to think up some sort of response. But luckily before I have to answer Amelia joins us with a man by her side, his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

He is tall, much taller than Sam, he has brown eyes and soft looking brown hair, he is also well-built with plenty of muscles, but the thing that caught my eye is the wolf tattoo he has on his arm. I can just about see it thanks to him wearing a short sleeved school shirt rather than a long sleeved one. Under the tattoo it says _'Howling Moon Pack_'. I wonder what that means. Does he belong to some sort of group?

"What is going on here then?" Amelia raises an eyebrow as a smirk makes its way onto her face, her eyes staring at mine and Sam's clasped hands. I blush lightly as I drop his hand. She is going to pester me about it later, I can just tell, but trying to persuade her that nothing is going on is going to be a hell of a lot more difficult than you think.

I look to the side away from her penetrating gaze, my eyes landing on the beautiful scenery of the fields; the school has many different types of tress and they all produce different coloured leaves and flowers. We even have a cherry blossom tree; it is such a beautiful tree.

"Right…well…I actually came over here to see if you two would like to join us in the common room. You know, just a couple of hours of chilling before school starts. You guys up for it?" Amelia probes, tearing my gaze back to her.

"Um…yeah, sure, why not? You coming, Sam?" I ask him, Sam staring at me with a look I couldn't quite identify.

"Okay, but Tray I need to talk to you. I need a bit of help" I watch as the man, who I can now identify as Tray, nods before he kisses Amelia lightly.

"We'll see you two there" Amelia nods before she leans up and kisses him again, more deeply this time. He pats her ass as we begin to walk away, Amelia giggling. I can see those two are great for each other, I have never seen Amelia so happy, but I still cannot help but wonder what is on her mind, when we first came back to school she was in a terrible mood. Something was on her mind then, and no doubt it is still there now, she has probably just shoved it to the back of her mind for now. But I will find out, I want to help her if it is something she needs help with, of course.

**Eric's POV  
><strong>

The second I wake up from my slumber I head out of my room where I lock the door, preventing anyone else from going in there. It is definitely a good thing I have a room here at the school, it saves so much time on my nightly life. But as I get ready for another day of being a Professor and headmaster, I think about last night. Last night was very hectic and pleasurable; I had to hunt down the perfect woman for the needs I wanted to fulfil. I ended up settling for a blonde woman with blue eyes and large breasts, but unfortunately they were fake. But on the bright side, I rocked her world. I fucked her so hard last night she will be lucky if she can walk today, of course, I did glamour her. I cannot risk her remembering me feeding from her. I changed her memory so that she forgot about the feeding, but did remember the sex. However, she won't remember the inhuman thrusting; she will only remember a normal sex session. She will vaguely remember my face and my body, but she will not remember my name or anything about me. And that is how it should be.

Although, despite the fun last night, I cannot help but feel that I only chose that woman because she reminded me of Sookie. Look at me, the great Eric Northman, 1000 year old Viking vampire, getting horny and all worked up over a _sixteen_ year old girl. What is wrong with me?

"Fucking blondes" I grumble as I snatch my phone up from the side; blonde girls have always gotten me horny like this, but there is just something about _this_ particular blonde that is attracting me. I walk into my walk-in closet where I pick out a pair of black tailored trousers and a dark blue shirt that I pair off with a red tie. I pull them on before sliding on my shoes where I then walk out and shut the door. Keeping a closet in my office was yet another amazing idea of mine.

Just as I am finished faffing around, there is a knock at my office door, my eye flicking to the clock to survey the time. I have to get to my tutor in about twenty minutes.

"Come in" I call out as I quickly sit behind my desk, pretending to look as though I am doing paper work, even though I'm not. I just need to seem busy, and maybe the person will hurry up and leave.

"Eric" I look up at the sound of the voice, I couldn't help the instant irritation that made itself clear within my mind. I really do hate this person.

"William Compton" I greet him, him sitting in the chair opposite my desk.

"You know I go by Bill"

"Oh, I know, I just prefer William," I grin at him, Bill throwing me a scandalous look "now; tell me why you came to see me? Last I heard you were settled down in New Orleans with your Maker. Lorena, I think it was, am I wrong?"

"Yes, I was with Lorena in New Orleans, but I have decided to venture away from her. Try something new, something refreshing. Which is why I ask permission to move into your area"

"Whereabouts in my area?" I lean forward, my interest spiking. It could prove useful having him in my area; after all, he is familiar with the modern technology. I hear that he can hack onto almost any system. That is definitely something I could use if I were to accept him into my area.

"Bon Temps, I will be going to live in my ancestry home down on Hummingbird road" he informs me, making me nod. He will be pretty close by if I need him, and he will be out of the way of other people, so he will not be bothered that often. It is almost as if he is trying to hide.

"You can stay in my area, on one condition"

"What condition?" Bill eyes me up suspiciously, I only grin at him further as I lean back in my chair.

"There are a couple of conditions, actually. But you surely expected that. The matter at hand is that I am in need of more teachers, and I understand you are very knowledgeable in history, as well as ICT. Having you on my team could help to increase the schools grades, I have three weeks to improve all students' grades to the absolute limit, do you think you can raise the grades in those classes?"

"Of course, teaching a load of children is like drinking blood, it comes natural to me. I can assure you that you will have all A grade students by the time I am down with them" ah, now that is the spirit I am looking for.

"Perfect"

"What are the other conditions?"

"You must drink the same potion that Pam does; it allows you to walk around during the day time, giving you the appearance of a human. It helps with your mainstreaming, plus it will allow you to teach _all_ of the history and ICT classes, providing that they don't clash together, of course. The other condition is that you must do any bidding I need doing, it is your responsibility as one of my followers that you do this" I point out, Bill pursing his lips in distaste before agreeing.

"Perfect, you can start right now by familiarising yourself with the school. I will have Pam meet you later and pass you over a batch of the potion, you will need to drink some of it tonight; that will allow you to sleep like a normal human, which means if you set an alarm you will wake up to it, even if the sun is at its highest point" I tell him as I get up, Bill getting up as well as I motion for him to follow me out of my office; I lock the door before walking down the corridor, Bill following me.

"You can come and join my tutor for now; you can introduce yourself to some of your future students. You can also help me, I am forcing the students to all take part in some form of physical education, if they do not have it in school, they will leave school two periods a week to go and take part in a form of PE outside of school"

"And you will attend with them?"

"I may attend with one of the groups" however, I am livid of that idea as it means I have to drink that horrid potion stuff, but if it is only twice a week then maybe I can put up with it. After all, it only helps to solidify that human appearance all Vampires are striving to create.

"What will I do after this tutor time has finished?"

"I will have Pam miss a lesson to show you around and explain how the school works. She will also recite to you the rules of the school; I will even have a paper version sent to your new home. Before you leave the school to head home, I ask you come see me again so that you can sign a contract. All my new teachers must sign one" I inform him, Bill just going along with it as we walk into the empty classroom, my tutor room, just in time for the bell to ring.

"And the show begins" I announce to him, Bill sighing as he grabs a chair and places it beside my desk where he sits down, me sitting down behind my desk.

**Sookie's POV**

"What's this Amelia has been spouting off about you and Sam then?" Pam probes as we walk into registration, my eyes darting to the desk where I can see Professor Northman talking to a man. The man has brown hair and deep brown eyes; he has strong features, but doesn't look to be that tall. Maybe about 5'10 give or take an inch.

"Nothing, Sam just asked me out on a date, and before I could answer, Amelia interrupted us" I inform her as we sit down at our table, luckily Sam hasn't arrived yet, so we have time to quickly go over this.

"He asked you out? I knew he fancied you, but I didn't think he had the balls to actually _ask_ you out"

"You knew he fancied me?"

"You didn't? It is so obvious, just the way he is with you, the way he looks at you, how did you not click on to this? Do you know what? It doesn't matter; just tell me if you are going to say yes or not. No doubt he is going to ask you about it now" just the thought caused a headache to throb in my head. I always get them when I'm either stressed out or confused, or even frustrated.

"I genuinely don't know what to say, I like him, but I don't think I like him in _that_ way" I admit, Pam nodding along, almost as if she was thinking something over.

"I don't think you should go on a date with him, I think you have feelings for someone else, so you would be emotionally cheating on him if you were to go on that date with him"

"Wait, how-"

"It's scrawled all over your face, it is so obvious. You don't have to tell me who it is, but I think I may know; just think about it all before you rush into anything" I really don't like being told what I should and shouldn't do. Almost as if Sam could sense we were talking about him, he strolls into the room where he walks over and sits down at the table with us, his eyes darting to the more popular table. I follow his gaze to find that Alcide is watching me, his bright green eyes meeting mine as he smiles at me. I smile back out of pure politeness before I turn back to look at Pam, who gives me a look.

"It's not him" I assure her, Pam nodding. I think she already knew it wasn't him, I think she actually does know who I fancy. Oh, God, if she was to actually know that I had a crush on Professor Northman, I would die. She would no doubt torment me over it if I was to ever admit it to her.

"He supposedly goes out with Debbie Pelt, you know" Sam pipes up, causing us to look at him.

"Who?" we both question at the same time. Looks like Pam and I have similar thinking after all.

"That ginger girl who walks around barely wearing anything, the one who is a bitch" oh, _that_ girl. She is in my grade, but luckily she is only in one of my classes, she is part of the slut club, but I also think she is a bit mental in the mind; she seems off her head to me.

"Right, can I have Sookie, Sam, Pam, Alcide, Felicia and Thalia come up here please" we all look at each other before getting up and heading over there, Professor Northman gets us all to pull a chair around his desk. Once we are all sat down quietly, he sends the man he was talking to off to go socialise with the rest of the tutor.

"I understand that none of you take part in any form of physical education. So I have drawn up a list of activities that you can do, it is a part of our school rules now that everyone takes part in PE. But considering your timetables are very full as it is, we have arranged for you all to go out of school and perform your PE at selected designations. I was going to let you all choose where you went, but considering you would all choose the one your friends are going to, I decided against it. I am trying to promote socialisation throughout everyone, so I have selected the areas you will all be going to" oh, God, I am dreading this. Please tell me has chosen a PE I will actually enjoy, and with at least _one_ of my friends.

"Felicia and Pam, you two will be going to do yoga with a group of other students. You will have a teacher accompany you; I will give you more information on whom at a later time. Thalia, I have arranged for you to go to the gym with other students, the same about a teacher accompanying the group is applied here as well. Alcide, Sam and Sookie, you three will be going swimming. I will probably be the one to take you" I couldn't help how my whole body tensed up, tears welling in my eyes as memories begin to flash through my mind. Sam instantly recognises my pain as he wraps his arm around me, just in time for my tears to flow as I sob.

"Oh, Sook" he rubs my back lightly as I cry, Professor Northman looking very alarmed as he stares at me in horror. He doesn't have a clue what to do.

"Why is she crying?" he asks, panic laced in his voice.

"Sam, take Sookie outside" Pam orders him, Sam nodding as he stands up, pulling me up with him where he guides me out of the room.

"It's okay, Sookie, it won't happen again. I promise you it won't ha-"

"You don't understand! I can't do it, Sam, I can't. Not the water…never again…no" I shake my head as I slide down the wall until I am sat down on the floor, sobbing into my hands. Sam calmly sits down beside me where he wraps his arm around me, trying to comfort me.


	6. Traumatic Past

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Katie Northman, charhamblin, ljhjelm49, Silver Moon Goddess1, gabbyannie, B-Rock525, kpkisses, Awesome, artzannie, northmannorthman, RamintaD, NuZer001, ILoveVikings, Baronessjai, ashmo2000 and bethelove for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter six

**Eric's POV**

"Are you fucking mental? Did you not read _anything_ on that stupid God damn information sheet I gave you on her?" Pam hisses at me rudely. The bell indicating it's time for their next lesson literally on just went off as Sookie stepped outside with that boy, so once my tutor had cleared out I brought Sookie and Sam back inside. They are sat in there now, the boy trying to calm Sookie down while Pam and I talk outside.

"I got distracted"

"You always get fucking distracted. Will you stop thinking about tits and pussies and actually screw your thick head on? You wanted to know more about her, I supplied you with the information. The best you could have done is actually _read_ the fucking thing. If you had read it, you would have known _why_ she broke down crying at the thought of going swimming" I could almost see the fire burning in Pam's eyes, her fury blatant.

"Well, would you care to _enlighten_ me of what I am dealing with here?"

"Sookie has a severe fear of water; when she was younger she went through a traumatic experience. _Several _traumatic experiences at that. Between the ages of five and seven, she spent most of her time with her Uncle; this was due to the fact that her father had to work all the time in order to be able to support Sookie and her brother. Her brother, Jason, always went to their grans house, but due to the fact that her gran had suffered a heart attack during that year, she was only allowed to look after one of them. Jason was the obvious choice because he was older and would be less hassle. So Sookie went to her Uncle's" I can already tell this is going to be an upsetting story. I am already beginning to hate this Uncle, and I am also starting to hold a deep hatred towards the Stackhouse family.

Surely it would have made sense to keep them both together, why separate the two children? Did her father favour one over the other? Is that why her brother got to go to their grans and Sookie got stuck with that man? This doesn't make sense one little bit.

"The family had also gone through another trauma during that time because Sookie's cousin had done a runner; she was about fourteen at that time I think the information said. There are loads of missing reports with that file I gave you. Anyway, Sookie's Uncle used to…abuse her on numerous occasions. He would touch her inappropriately, do things to her she didn't like; so when she would try to stop him, or would disobey him or even try to escape, he would hold her under the bath water for a period of time before pulling her up. He would repeat the process five times every time, even if Sookie had succumbed to him before the end of the cycle" I couldn't help how my hands balled into fists at this, my blood boiling.

I don't know what it is about Sookie that makes me want to care for her, or even makes me want her, but I do know that anyone who is sick enough to do that to a _child_, a _child_ of all people, should die a painful death. A death that I will happily provide.

"One day he went too far, held her under the water for too long. She had to be rushed to hospital, her Uncle claimed it was an 'accident' and that he left the bath running and she must have been trying to turn the tap off when she fell in. No one believed him and after Sookie's gran talked to her, she admitted all of this to her. The entire report on the matter, with Sookie's witness statement, is in that file as well. I suggest you give it a thorough look through when you get the chance" Pam tells me; I take a deep unnecessary breath, I could feel that all my muscles had tightened.

"Go to lesson, Pam, and get Mr Compton down to cover my biology class. He should be wondering the school somewhere" I order her before stepping inside of the room; I look to Sam who gives me a look. One that is a clear statement that he wants to stay with her, but at this current time, I don't want him near her. I need to have a word with Miss Stackhouse on my own. Build some form of trust up between us, if you will.

"Sam, can you please go to your lesson? I will deal with Sookie and personally escort her back to her lesson. There is no need to worry about her, and if at any point she wishes to have your presence around her, I will come and collect you" I dismiss him, Sam giving me a slight glare.

"I'll see ya, Sook. Don't worry about it, what happened then won't happen now. I'll always be there to protect you, _Cher_" he assures her, his hand giving hers a light squeeze before he reluctantly stands up and leaves, not before giving her one last worried look of course.

I slowly walk towards Sookie where I sit in the chair beside her, the one Sam was occupying beforehand. I could see the torment bubbling in her eyes, I felt as though I was actually witnessing all of those memories replaying through her mind. The fact that she was shaking didn't make matters any better, either. And she was not shaking from her tears.

"Sookie, is there something you would like to talk to me about?" I know I already know the story, but she does not know that, and so it must remain that way. If she is to ever trust me, I must allow her to tell me these type of thing herself; she needs to see that I just want to help.

"I have…a really bad fear of water. I can't be near it, at least, not loads of it. I'm fine with rain and showers, but baths, or any type of tub full of water. I just can't do it" her voice breaks, something clicking inside of me.

For some reason I have this sudden urge to hug her, to comfort her. But that is ridiculous, I am a Vampire, I do not care for how others feel, nor should I ever feel the need to actually set out to _comfort _them. She is of no concern to me, but for some strange reason, I _want_ her to be of my concern. It is almost as if I _want_ to care for her. This is all very confusing.

"What caused your fear, if you do not mind me asking?"

"I…it's hard to talk about. I've been through a lot in my life, and I've managed to cope with it all pretty well. I think I've remained pretty sane considering it all, but then there is just this small part of me that keeps living in the past. Keep replaying and remembering every single horrible memory. But that part of me isn't insane, just scared. I may look strong and happy on the outside, but on the inside…I'm just a scared little girl" she sobs, her shoulders shaking with her every cry as she buries her face in her hands.

I find that I rather hate the sound of her tears, it drives me crazy, I just want to make her stop crying. But how? Teenage girls are mysterious creatures to me; I can barely deal with a _woman_ who cries, let alone a hormonal teenager. Maybe I should look up how to comfort girls; it may come in handy one day; especially seeing as Sookie seems to be a very sensitive individual. _Whoa, hang on there Northman, you certainly did not just imply that you would be comforting her in the future. She is just a girl, she is nothing to you. Stop thinking about her. You just want to control her power, and maybe her body one day when she is older, but that is it. She means _nothing_ to you_.

"There is nothing to fear about water, Sookie. It cannot hurt you, the water itself is innocent, the water is there as a calm beauty, one that people enjoy embracing. But then there are those people who abuse the innocence of the water by hurting others with it. The water does not mean to hurt you, or scare you, the water is only there to help you relax. Water is one of the purest things you will ever find on this earth" I have no idea where that little speech came from, but if it helps to soothe Sookie I do not care. I am only thankful for it.

Sookie looks up at me then, her eyes are red and puffy and her skin is pale. I find that I hate seeing her like this; I find that I wish I could remove her traumatic past and replace it with something more cheerful. Maybe I can. I meet her gaze where I hold it, I try to push my glamour on her where I wait patiently, waiting for it to work. But all she does is scrunch her face up at me, her eyes looking away from me. Why did my glamour not work?

"What are you?" I ask slowly without thinking, I quickly scold myself as I stand up; shaking my head, almost to try and pretend that I did not just slip up there. Maybe she truly is a telepath. But if she is, does that mean she can read my mind?

"What?" she jumps up, this horrified look on her face as she takes a step back away from me.

"I said, what lesson are you in next?" at least that sort of sounds similar to my slip up. I need to learn to control my thoughts; I cannot risk another slip up like that. Not now.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I thought you said something else. My mind is playing tricks on me, I'm sorry. Um…I should be in Swedish right now. Wait, shouldn't you be teaching biology right now?"

"Yes, I should. But I have arranged for another teacher to take over that lesson, right now you are my main concern. Having one of my students upset like you are is not a good thing, it is part of my job to try and keep anything distressful away from you. If you are upset and distressed like you are now, it will affect your learning and your health" I note thoughtfully as I smile at her, trying to set the image of a caring teacher. I don't want her getting any suspicions now, do I?

"Oh" she states simply.

"I think maybe you should take the rest of the day off, go and rest for a little bit"

"No, I'm fine, honestly. It was just…the water. I just…"

"I know this is hard, Sookie, but you will never overcome your fear until you face it. You will have your friend there with you and I will be there as well, in fact, I am a very strong swimmer and if you need any help I can come and lend a hand. Or if you do not wish to take part _after_ trying it, then you can come and stay with me on the side line and we will discuss alternative sports activities you can do. I just think you should give it a try, I know it will take a lot of courage from you, but maybe by showing the water you are no longer scared of it, it will help to soothe any bad memories you have of it" I suggest, Sookie nodding as she smiles lightly at me. I think my complete bull shit is actually helping to soothe her. Maybe I should take a job up as being a psychiatrist; I would definitely be able to cure all people's scarred minds, whether it is with my words or just using glamour.

"Sookie, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here. I know I am not someone you would usually speak with, but just remember that as your tutor, I am here for you to support you in any way you need to be supported"

**Sookie's POV**

There is just this little something inside of me that wants me to spill all of my life story to this man, I know he is my head master, I know he is a teacher, and I know I don't know him that well. But there is something inside of me that tells me I should trust him. But I just can't bring myself to talk about what Uncle Bartlett did to me, he hurt me, did some despicable things to me. And that just isn't easy to talk about, no matter who I am talking to. There are parts behind the story that people don't know, I told the main bits to the police and to my grab when I was little, but there is more to it than just that. It's just hard trying to tell people though.

All those threats he made to me, all those promises of what he would do to me if I ever told anyone. It scares me to the core now. He was arrested and placed in jail; he has been in jail for the last ten years almost, which means he is due to be released any day now. His sentence was fifteen years, but apparently he has behaved and is now being released early on good behaviour. Something I don't think I can even bear to think about. To know that he will be out and about, lurking around, it freaks me out. But trying to tell people how I feel, how I remember it all, it's difficult. It isn't something you can just easily blurt out. Even to those you love and trust. But with Professor Northman, with him I feel like I _can_ tell him, but I just don't want to. I don't know who he is, for all I know he could be a secret agent or an assassin. How do I know that I can trust him? I can't just listen to what my gut is telling me this time, I need some form of evidence to support what my inner voice is saying.

"Thank you" and I meant it. I have never met a teacher who has ever been so friendly before, it really surprises me how kind he is. I just hope this is the actual him and he isn't using this kindness as a disguise. _Why with all the suspicions, Stackhouse?_ I chant at myself, making me shake my head. I am coming up with some daft scenarios. I mean, seriously, what could he possibly be hiding? The fact that he is a Vampire? Ha, I highly doubt it. Vampires don't even exist.

"Now, what do you want to do? Would you like to go back to your lesson? Or just hang around here and relax during this period and then go to your last lesson?"

"Thank you, that sounds great. Just some time to relax and take my mind off of…all the negative thoughts would be great" I thank him with a small smile, Professor Northman nodding to me before he heads to his desk where he sits down.

I watch as he dives into his draw where he pulls out a file; I wonder what that file is about. Must be some sort of school file, maybe it's the file with all the students' grades on, but surely that would be stored on the schools system on the computer. Hmmm. Maybe they're applications for new teachers, that would make sense and it would also explain why that man was here when I came to tutor. But to be honest, I hope Professor Northman doesn't higher that man because that man looked very…strange to me.

"Sookie, how is your calculus going? I understand you had a lesson of it today?"

"Yeah, I did. It went alright actually; I kind of got what he was teaching us. The calculations were so much easier to do after he spent some time explaining it to me; usually I'm too scared to ask for help because I'm worried I'll get judged for it. But after I saw other people struggling, I realised there was no shame in asking for some help" I admit to him, surprising even myself.

I have never admitted to anyone about my fear of asking for help; growing up I used to get bullied and called a teacher's pet if I ever asked for some help. That's why I spend so long revising, just so I don't have to ask, that way I don't show myself up.

"There is never anything to be ashamed of, Sookie, everyone needs help every once in a while. Even me, I have had to have plenty of help lately with certain things" he tells me as he gets up and walks back over to me where he sits across from me on the table.

"I used to get bullied a lot when I was younger; I used to get called stupid and illiterate. I used to talk with a proper southern accent when I was younger. Instead of saying 'how are you all doing?' I used to say 'how ya'll doin'?" I giggle at the thought as I remember back to then. Sam and I used to be permanently talking like that, no one could understand us half of the time due to the fact we both went to 'posh' schools. Or, at least, that is what they were classed as.

I watch as this small smirk makes its way across his face; that smirk only making me blush lightly as I look away from his gaze. I know he isn't flirting with me, but I feel like he is, and I so badly want him to be. He's so handsome and hot, so even the thought that he could be flirting with me makes me feel all giggly and bubbly inside.

"Why did you change the way you speak?" he probes lightly, his eyebrow raising up at me.

"Like I said, I used to get bullied for it; people couldn't understand me and I was labelled as being 'uncool' and 'goofy' because of it. I was at a school where everyone spoke posh, you know, full on proper English. All of them were very literate, even at such a young age. I just wanted to feel accepted, so I changed how I spoke, changed how I learned, changed everything just so I could have this feeling of fitting in. It worked, but in doing so, I now feel like I lost a part of me. It feels like I removed my own soul, just to make everyone else happy. I regret it, and that's why I am trying to get back to how I used to be. I just want to be me" I tell him, Professor Northman nodding along lightly, almost as if he could actually understand what I meant.

"You should never change yourself for others, always be who you want to be. Being yourself is the greatest key to making friends and being a success. Don't blend in, be different. You'll be noticed more, especially at job interviews" he has a point. He seems to be full of good advice and speeches today. It's rather intriguing actually; hearing him talk about all these things, it makes me feel like I am experiencing his full knowledge. I love that he can share said knowledge with me, it makes me feel…special I guess. Just then the bell goes, Eric looking at the clock before looking at me.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, it would seem it is time for Biology" he grins at me as he stands up; walking over to his desk where he collects that file he was looking at earlier. I know I am being nosy, but I genuinely want to know what information is in that file.

"What are you teaching us about today?" I probe as we walk out of the room, Professor Northman locking the door behind us before we begin a slow stroll towards Lab 22.

"I believe we will be learning about homeostasis today"

"That is one of the better topics, much more interesting than some of the other topics" I tell him, him agreeing with me as we approach the room, just in time to see that strange man walking out as my class walks in.

"There you are" the man states as he wonders over to us, Professor Northman quickly tells me to go into the class, I give him a strange look but do as I am told. But the temptation to remain close so that I can hear what the conversation is about is unbelievable.

**Eric's POV**

"What's wrong, Compton?" I look at him with a sceptical look; he does not deserve a warm reception from me considering how he greeted me. He could have been more polite about it, especially considering that I am not only his new boss, but his area Sheriff as well.

"While you were off fucking that girl, I had no clue what to teach that class. They spent most of the time chattering and not listening to a word I said"

"That is where power comes in, Bill. You need to be able to push your power onto them, that is why you need to yell at them. Show them that you are in charge and that they need to pay attention. If you were so unsure as to what to do, why didn't you ask one of the students what they were learning? You could have asked Pam on the way here" I point out the obvious, Bill staring at me.

"I tried to shout at them, I threatened them with detentions, nothing worked"

"Empty threats. They will only take you seriously if you actually fulfil each threat; when you say you will give them a detention. Give them one, and if they are not bothered, you tell them they have a detention every dinner time for the next week. Once they seem affected by these detentions, you tell them they can work off the detention time by doing their work and co-operating. I will send you on a teacher training course tomorrow, ready for when you start" I tell him before walking passed him, not even giving him a chance to respond. Just as I walk into the classroom I hear Sookie's voice as she is talking to her friend about some sort of party tonight. From what I can hear, she might be attending this party. I think I need to talk to Pam.

I couldn't help grinning to myself as I walk to the front of the class, everyone quieting down instantly.


	7. Regretful Party

**AN: Thank you to B-Rock525, NuZer001, RamintaD, TeaCupHuman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, kpkisses, Silver Moon Goddess1, rubycherrylips, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49, Baronessjai, ILoveVikings, Roseville and Awesome for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie, did you pack _anything_ appropriate for partying in? You cannot wear jeans and a shirt; we're girls we are supposed to look glamorous and sexy. You definitely cannot wear that red dress you brought with you because it's too innocent, it covers too much of that lovely, smooth skin of yours. You are on the right track with this white dress, it's tight and fitted, but its white, which means it will stain easily. You will want to save this dress for an _actual_ full on party with super loud music and plenty of alcohol, or for if you ever decide you want to lose that virginity of yours" Amelia throws me a cheeky wink as I stand there gobsmacked, Amelia throwing my clothes all over the room. I have half of my clothes on my bed all scrunched up rather than all nice and folded like how I had them, the majority of my underwear is spread out amongst the room hanging from various items like the

lamp and the fan on the roof. I don't even know how she managed to get it up there.

"It is definitely a good thing I anticipated this scenario, I have the perfect outfit for you" she smirks at me before she heads over to her side of the room, right over to her mystical wardrobe which I know for a fact is filled with sexy, clingy dresses. Not to mention heels, she has a lot of heels.

"So this isn't a big party then?" I quire as I go about refolding all of my clothes, I cannot believe she raided my clothes.

"It's pretty big, but it isn't huge. There are going to be a fair few college boys, maybe a couple of college girls, and then there will be the few people from this school"

"How come we're invited?"

"You don't need an invitation; it's one of those parties where if you hear about it, you're already invited. The more the merrier as I like to say"

Within seconds Amelia turns around from looking into her closet, this huge grin on her face as she holds up what I am guessing she finds to be the perfect dress for me. It is a sapphire blue dress that looks like it would act as a second skin, it looks extremely short – I hope it reaches at least mid-thigh – and it has a line of jewels along the neckline and on the straps.

"Amelia, I cannot pull that off"

"Give over, you have a great figure and huge breasts, you could work a bin bag if you wanted" I did not know if that was a compliment or not. With a sigh I grab the dress and head into the bathroom where I get changed, Amelia probably putting hers on in the room. The second I am done I come out to find Amelia stood there in four inch black heels and a tight black dress that clings to her like a second skin, it's strapless and is low cut with a small white belt around her waist. It barely reaches her mid-thigh. She has even added a little oomph to her hair by using a little styling gel.

"I told you that you would look hot. Now quickly put these heels on, we've got to meet everyone else soon" she chucks the shoes at me, startling me as I take a step back holding my arms in front of my face for protection. The heels smashing into my arm before landing on the floor. I hiss at the stinging sensation as I lower my arms, the heels have left a small cut on one arm and a red mark on the other. Great, I'm going to a party looking like I have just been in a fight. Amelia stands there tapping her feet as I hurriedly pull on the heels, the second that is done I only just get enough time to grab my bag before Amelia is dragging me out of the room.

It is definitely a good thing I did my hair and make-up beforehand.

"Amelia, where is this party?"  
>"In a cabin near the woods, but no doubt the party will venture outside as well, plus there will be a few boys and girls heading into the woods for a bit of hanky panky no doubt"<p>

"Will you and Tray be one of them?"

"Bitch, please, we do have _some_ self-respect. We'll just fuck in one of the bedrooms there if it comes to it" I wish I hadn't of asked. I should have known that asking her that would have caused her to say that, she doesn't mind sharing her sex life with people. In fact, she has tried on numerous occasions to tell me what sex positions she has tried.

"Why is Sookie flushing a deep red colour?" Sam chuckles as we approach the group, I quickly head over to stand near him and Pam while Amelia goes off to make-out with Tray. Tray and Sam have both just gone for the casual look of dark coloured jeans and some form of shirt; Tray is wearing a football shirt whereas Sam is wearing a long sleeved dark red shirt. Pam is dressed in a short, open back dress that barely covers her boobs – it is very low cut – and she has straightened her hair and adapted her make-up to match the dark purple of her dress. She is even wearing stilettos. God knows where she gets her money from for all of this.

"I told her that Tray and I may be doing some hanky panky tonight"

"It's more like hanky spanky, you love slapping my ass and I love whacking yours, such a fine ass" Tray growls in her ear, almost as if he had forgotten that we were all there witnessing this as well. That only caused me to blush even more, Sam chuckling at me again as he drapes his arm around my shoulders just as we begin to walk towards where this party is. I hope it isn't a great distance away, I don't think I could walk for ages in these heels, but if what Amelia says is true and that it is near the forest, then it should only take us about ten, maybe fifteen minutes.

"You seem a bit tense" Sam notes as he looks down at me, he is only a little but taller than I am, he is about average height I would say.

"First party I've gone to where I won't know anyone"

"I'll look after you, Sook" Sam promises, just as we spot a cabin up ahead of us, we quickly rush towards there where we walk inside. The place is filled with people, all of them look much older than we do; the majority of them are male and when they spot us a load of wolf whistles begin to sound through the room. Pam, on instinct, heads straight down to those lads, her flirty charm kicking in as I look at Sam. I genuinely don't know what to say or do right now, I have never been to a party like this before, I usually stay in and revise or do some form of work. I even usually have early nights, so this is a whole new world to me.

"Sook, just enjoy yourself, go dance, have a few drinks, chat with people" Sam grins at me before taking off into the kitchen; I gingerly follow after him where I wander into the kitchen, just in time for Sam to pass me a plastic cup full of what I will assume is some form of alcohol.

"Sam, my main man" I quickly spin around just in time to see a guy walk over to us, him and Sam fist bumping as they grin at each other, the guy's eyes soon moving to me. Hold on, isn't that…

"Well, well, well, look who I have found. The girl who thought it would be fun to punch me because I tried to have a laugh with her" he cocks an eyebrow at me, almost as if he was challenging me to fight back against him. Is it really worth it though?

"I apologise profusely for engaging in such vehement activities which lead to the unfortunate injury you received due to the rashness of my actions" he stares at me, his eyes wide, his eyebrows raised and his mouth agape a little bit.

"Uh, what?" go figures, I should have realised he wouldn't understand half of the complicated words I used, however, that was my plan. He was snarky with me, so now I am being snarky with him. If he even had an _ounce_ of intelligence he would have at least understood the drift of the whole short speech. But obviously not.

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, I don't think you can pull this off" Pam points out; she did as asked and told me about the party, I arranged to meet her there. So here we are, stood at the back of the cabin talking, she took longer than I expected, but I will assume she was charming some people. No doubt she will be having a good fuck and feed tonight; I wish to do the same, but with only one woman. Just thinking about her does something to me, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Miss Stackhouse really is a mystery to me; I have no idea how to take to her.

"Give over, Pamela; I can work the scene better than I can work a woman's pussy. And you know very well that I can work a woman's pussy when I'm in the mood" I smirk at her as I quickly run my eyes down her body, reminding her about our time together.

When Pam was first turned we shared a very sexual relationship for many years, but I soon allowed her to experiment amongst others and it turned out the female population started to attract her attention more than the male. That was when I released her from my sexual hold and allowed her to go about fucking and feeding off of anything she wanted.

"Oh, believe me, I know. I remember it as if it was yesterday"

"It's good to know that sex with me is unforgettable" I grin at her, my eyes jumping to the window of the cabin, the window showing me a perfect view of the kitchen where I can see Sookie stood talking to that boy she is friends with and another boy. A boy who is tall and has a shaved head. I take a deep breath, trying to catch a scent of what he is.

"No offense, Eric, but you cannot pull off a teenage look. Why don't you just hang back, try and work the scene out here. I think the oldest person at this party, other than you, is the guy holding it. He's about 23, so if you go talk to him you might be able to disguise yourself better"

"You may be on to something there, Pam, however, I think I may just wonder around for a bit" I note thoughtfully, my eyes still attached to Sookie who is chatting away to Sam. I couldn't help my thoughts wondering on to how beautiful she is, I know I shouldn't think such thoughts about a sixteen year old girl, but I find myself becoming extremely attracted to her.

"Why did you even want to come here anyway?" Pam looks at me with an incredulous look, obviously not happy that her Maker is bombarding her party time.

"I am here to keep watch over my students, they are breaking several rules by leaving the school premises, but I want to see what else I can punish them for while I am at it. You never know, you may learn something new about people tonight, alcohol works wonders when it comes to getting people to speak the truth" I glance at her, Pam grinning broadly at me before taking off back to the party, leaving me to wander towards the forest so that I can do a little bit more exploring. I have a plan up my sleeve, but I must wait for the right time before I can execute it.

**Sookie's POV**

"I feel funny" I giggle as I stumble into the living room, a few college guys looking at me with hungry looks, I couldn't help but wink at them before bursting into laughter.

"Now this is more like it" the shaved head guy – Quinn I think his name is – states as he catches me around the waist, just after I have tripped on the rug on the floor.

"Who left a rug lying around? Don't you people know it is a hazard" I slur my words, Quinn running his hands up and down my sides, my gaze meeting his as I give him my best seductive look.

"You're a sexy drunk"

"You're just so irresistible" I lean close to his lips, only a mere few inches away from kissing him, but I won't; I want to tease him.

"Hmm" he leans forward ready to kiss me, but I push against his chest, causing me to stumble back a few steps giggling loudly; Quinn shooting me a strange look. He suddenly grins at me as he grabs me forcefully around the waist, pulling me tight against his body where he kisses at my neck, my hands pushing at his chest.

"Quinn, get off. Off!" I shout as loud as I can until he finally releases me, causing me to fall flat on my ass, but for some reason I still couldn't hold in the giggles as I lay there laughing to myself. A figure appearing in front of me where he kneels down beside me, I look in his direction, a cheeky smile on my lips as I reach out to stroke his cheek.

"Hey, Sam"

"You're drunk" he points out as he helps me up, but as I stand up I trip on thin air, causing me to fall into his arms. So this is what being drunk is like, I've never been drunk. I couldn't help laughing at my own thoughts, Sam giving me an odd, yet concerned, look.

"I think I should get you back to the school and try to sober you up a bit" aww, he looks so cute when he is worried about me.

"I don't think so" I kiss him softly, Sam pulling back startled, but before he can say anything I kiss him again. His lips feel so soft against mine, and when his arms wrap around my waist, holding me closer, it makes me feel wanted.

I fiddle with the bits of hair on the nape of his neck, Sam moaning lightly against my lips as he deepens the kiss further, his tongue sliding into my mouth. God, Sam really is a great kisser.

"Sook, Sook, you're drunk" Sam reluctantly pulls back away from me, his eyes meeting mine; my arms are still wrapped around his neck and his are still around my waist, he insinuates we shouldn't be doing this, but he's still holding me close.

"I can still think for myself" I lie to him before I kiss him again, coaxing him back into our previous heated session. I will admit I have had one too many beers to drink, but I have never felt so alive and confident before in my life. I should do this more often.

"Sook, you deserve better than a make-out session at a party; heck, you may even regret this in the morning" he sighs, pulling back from me fully, almost as if he had come to some major decision. I couldn't help feeling a little rejected, my arms falling to my side as I meet his gaze.

"I used to fancy the pants off of ya; I would go to sleep an' dream of ya. I spent days wishin' ya would ask me out" I admit to him, my eyes looking at the floor. My emotions and feelings are everywhere lately, I am unsure of what I actually feel and what each feeling links to. But right now, all I know is that I want to kiss Sam, I want to feel like I am wanted by someone. Professor Northman will never show me that, he will never make me feel wanted in the way I want him to. There are some days – almost every day – when I hate being a hormonal teenager.

"You're southern accent really is shinin' through, _Cher_. I think I should get you back" he takes my hand in his where he begins to lead me outside, but I can't help tugging him towards the forest area, I don't feel like going back to that school just yet.

"Just a little bit longer" I plead as I pull him towards a deeper part of the forest area, just so we are out of sight of everyone. Once I am sure no one can see us, I lean up against a tree, a giggle leaving my mouth as I crook my finger at Sam, inviting him to come closer. He gives me a disapproving look, his eyes scanning our surroundings.

"Sookie, you are drunk" he deadpans, making me shake my head at him.

"I'm not drunk, just a lil tipsy, but, Sam, I know what I want" I reach out and grab his hand, pulling him near me where I connect my lips to his, his body leaning lightly against mine as I grip his shoulders. I definitely think I should do this more often.

"God, Sookie, why do you have to be like this? Why do you have to be so irresistible?" he trails his kissers down my neck, his hand sliding up my thigh nonchalantly, a soft moan leaving my lips.

"Oh, Sam" I whimper as I feel him rub his hand over my womanhood through my panties. I have never had a man touch me like that, but it feels so good.

"You're wet" Sam almost growls as he rubs at my womanhood harder, his rubbing hitting my clit making me moan as I move my hips against his hand.

"You do know public displays like this are illegal?" we hear a deep voice to the side, both of us jumping apart startled, my eyes jumping to the man who interrupted us.

"Oh, God" I whisper, my cheeks flaring a bright red colour as I look down at the floor ashamed, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot more sober than I was a second ago.

"Sam, go round up the rest of the students, you have all broken the school rules and will be punished as I see appropriate. Gather them and wait at the front of the cabin, I will guide you all back" Professor Northman dismisses him, Sam just nodding awkwardly as he quickly jogs off, him avoiding all eye contact with Professor Northman and me. I look up from the ground, my eyes meeting his blaring glare; he looks very upset and angered for some reason.

"I expected better of you, Sookie. I had you down as one of the better bunch who did not go out and do such stupid things like this. Breaking school rules, sneaking out, drinking alcohol – which is illegal may I add – and then you and that boy creating an intimate display in public, which is also another illegal act. Things are not looking very good are they, Miss Stackhouse?" he scolds me. Words could not save me now, so instead I just opt for silences as I look back down at the ground ashamed, suddenly regretting all of my actions tonight. I knew I should have just stayed in and not gone to this stupid party.

"Let's get you and the others back to the school" he outstretches his arm in the general direction he wants me to travel in, I nod lightly before slowly stepping that way, trying my hardest to avoid looking at him. I cannot believe I did that. I like Sam, but I don't like him in that way. So why did I kiss him? Why did I let him touch me like that? I guess the only good part to this is that Professor Northman stopped us before we could go any further, for that I am thankful for. I may have just risked my friendship with Sam because of this, and I have no intentions of having a relationship with him. I just don't like him in that way; I did at one point, but not anymore. The second we get to the front of the cabin, Professor Northman makes me stand within the line of students between Pam and Amelia, this disapproving look on his face.

"You are all very lucky I did not call the police, what you have all been engaging in tonight is illegal, you are all under aged and not one of you is legal to be doing any of the activities you took part in tonight. I am willing to let it slide just this once, however, you will all be punished for breaking many rules and laws. I will be contacting all of your parents or carers, notifying them of everything you have all done. When we get back to the school you will all head back to your dorms with no arguments, you will all get to bed and I will be coming around to check to make sure all the lights are off. Tomorrow I will call you all to my office to discuss how I wish to fulfil this punishment" he deadpans before ordering us to practically march home. Throughout the entire walk I couldn't meet anyone's gaze; I remained quiet and tried not to show any facial expressions. I have never felt so sober in my life. I regret tonight, I really do. I just embarrassed myself and showed myself up as being a whore to the guy that I do like.

I know there is no hope for anything to develop between us, but I still hate it. I shouldn't have done any of what I did. The Sam part especially.

"Sookie, I will be talking to you separately, I have a couple other things that I would like to bring up" oh, God, I am dreading tomorrow. I really am.

**Eric's POV**

"I can't believe she actually had the guts to do that" Pam claps her hands, almost as if what I had told her was a great success.

"She is sixteen, Pam, she should not have been engaging in activities like that; she should not have been doing anything with that boy"

"I get the feeling someone is jealous. Did the bad ass mother fucker Eric want to fuck little Sookie's brains out? Did you want to be the one touching that lovely pussy of he-"

"Pamela!" I roar at her, I hate it when she attempts to tease me; it pisses me off to no end.

"I do not want Sookie, I want her abilities, I do not care if she wants to go sleeping around then that is her choice"

"Eric, she's a virgin and you know that, she will never '_sleep around_' and I ask that you not speak of her like that. Sookie is a good girl, Eric, she hates stepping out of line. Amelia, Sam and I pushed her into coming to that party with us, it's our fault. We all took her there, we all allowed her to drink and get drunk. If she wasn't drunk she wouldn't have done that, it's a good thing you broke them up before it could get any further than a light petting, you could already see she was regretting it on the way back" Pam is quick to defend her, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"You are a better friend to her than you like to think" I mutter, my eyes going back to the file on Sookie in front of me.

I know I am overreacting, she was drunk and did not really factor everything in, however, the fact that the boy got to her before I did has really made my – no, Northman, do not go there. You cannot have her in that way, you know that better than anyone. Maybe one day. Maybe one day soon she will be your Lover, but not now. Let her live and make her mistakes, then when I finally get her, she will know how to act accordingly.

"So, why do you want to talk to her on her own tomorrow?"

"I want to try and create a form of trust between us, if we have any hopes of reaping in her abilities and service, I need to show her she can trust me" I look up at Pam, Pam smirking at me.

"You fancy her; you want Sookie Stackhouse all to yourself"

"You are acting like a child"

"And you are acting like a love struck puppy who has just had his bone taken from him. She likes you, too, it is so obvious it is unbelievable" Pam throws her arms out with exaggeration; I couldn't help chuckling at her exasperated expression.

"Maybe I do want her, maybe I don't. Either way, that does not change our plan. I need to procure her, so I must play my cards right. I cannot let my lust for her get in the way of that. If she had been older, I may have used both mine and her lust to my advantage, but alas I cannot. She is sixteen"

"Almost seventeen though" Pam grins at me, making me roll my eyes at her. Like that makes much difference.

"Pam, can you leave me some of that potion, I plan on drinking some of it tonight so I can appear to be human for a day"

"Why though?"

"I get the feeling Sookie is going to be feeling very ill tomorrow, which means she will not be up to attending her lessons" I note thoughtfully; if Sookie does not show up to her lessons due to her hangover, I will go down to her room and supply her with water, pain killers and some food. That will be the beginning to the trust that I hope to build between us. Then helping her get over her fear of water will be one of the next steps, I plan on making Sookie feel like I am her friend. I feel like I want to help her, not just because of my plan, but for other reasons as well. How strange.

**AN: I get the feeling Sookie is going to have a very eventful *cough* awkward *cough* day, but I am sure Professor Northman will make everything okay again ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and the next one is going to be extremely eventful if I get everything in I have in my mind right now :D xx**


	8. Not So Little Problem

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, Baronessjai, northmannorthman, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, kpkisses, artzannie25, Silver Moon Goddess1, Janiaco, mindy781, Awesome, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, RamintaD, B-Rock525, Nwagoner, NuZer0001, Katie M and** **Katherine Westwood for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter eight

**Sookie's POV**

I was woken up abruptly by a loud knocking at the door, all I could do was groan as I curled into my bed more, my hand grabbing the pillow and placing it over my face in an attempt to block out the persistent knocking. Whoever it is can just go away, I have a splitting headache. I guess I know what a hangover feels like now…

"Miss Stackhouse, please open the door" a rough yet seductive voice orders, my mood perking up as I sit up in bed, my mind racing as to why Professor Northman could be here. I quickly jump out of the covers where I rush to the door, slinging it open to find Professor Northman's eyes travelling all the way down my body. I give him a strange look before looking down at my own body to see that I am stood in front of him wearing only my lingerie.

I couldn't help blushing deeply as I quickly go to grab my nightie, but before I could reach it Professor Northman catches my arm where he spins me around and pulls me towards his body. He casually steps into the room where he shuts the door, his hungry eyes meeting mine; I can see all the lust burning in them. I couldn't help moaning softly at the pure want he has for me.

"I have wanted to do this since the second I saw you" he murmurs in my ear before kissing me, his hands gripping my hips fearfully where he yanks me closer to his bulge, him rubbing said bulge up against me, only making me whimper against his mouth. He smirks as he walks me backwards to the bed until I am laid down before him, Professor Northman pulling back to take me in.

"You're so beautiful, so sexy" he runs his finger down from my collarbone, between my breast, along my stomach, all the way down to my panties where he hooks his finger around the elastic. I instinctively lift my hips up, needing him to strip me down because I am feeling so flustered and overheated right now. I don't know what I would do if he was to just leave me high and dry.

"Please" I beg him, Professor Northman grinning down at me as he slides my panties down my legs where he throws them off to the side. He soon removes my bra straight after, leaving me all naked and vulnerable in front of him, my body completely exposed to him.

He stares at my naked form with hunger before he gets down onto his knees, pulling me to the edge of the bed so that my legs are hanging off. He gently nips at my thigh while his spare hand pushes my legs apart, the second I feel his finger run up my slit, my head falls back as I moan.

"Mmm" I hum, Professor Northman's playful gaze meeting mine as he slides two fingers into me, making my back arch as I shout out his name. I have never had anyone do this to me before, but my God it feels so good, why did I wait so long for this? It feels amazing.

"Do you like this, Sookie? Is this what you wanted me to do?" Professor Northman queries in a teasing voice, all I could was nod as I could not muster up a single word to describe how I felt right now. I couldn't even say my own name at this rate, I am completely tongue tied as he pumps his long fingers in and out of me, his lips moving to suck on my clit.

I couldn't help screaming at this sensation, it feels so good. His hot, wet, moist mouth encasing my swollen clit; his soft tongue flicking at it. Words truly cannot describe how good this feels.

"Sookie…" huh, what?

"Sookie…" I could hear a loud banging, making me look up; the knocking coming from the door.

"Sookie, are you okay?" I shoot up in the bed into a sitting position, my heart pounding and my breath ragged and uneven; I could also feel a wetness between my legs as well. Please don't tell me that was all just a dream; I groan as I sling myself back onto the bed, I couldn't help pouting. It was such a good dream as well. Why couldn't I have just stayed asleep? Better yet, why couldn't it have all been real? I would have preferred that much more than this. The second I hear the knocking again I knew I should go answer it, my head is pounding and I do have a hangover, but even I know that I am missing lessons because of it. This is probably just one of the teachers warning me to get back to lesson before I get a detention or something like that.

I climb out of bed where I check to make sure that I am half decent, I have on my blue pyjama shorts and a blue tank top. I feel a tad exposed so I grab my pink hoodie and pull it on, I don't really care if my hair is a mess and I look ill, I feel like crap and no matter what I do I am going to look like crap. I paddle over to the door where I open it to find Professor Northman stood in front of me, my breath hitching as I remember this similar scene from my dream. But in my dream I wasn't quite as fully dressed as I am now. I offer him a weak smile when I spot the tray in his hands, on the tray there is a cup of what smells like coffee – pure heaven – and then there is toast sat on a plate next to it.

"I figured that after last night you would be sleeping in, so I thought I would bring you something to eat and drink. It isn't much, but you can always nip to the cafeteria later. Plus there is some aspirin on the tray as well, I expect you to be in my office within the next hour or so, do be quick. We need to have a chat" he passes the tray to me before turning around, him throwing me a look over his shoulder.

"Do not worry about wearing your school uniform, just wear something comfy, I don't think you will be attending lessons today" and with that he makes his grand exit by waltzing off, not even throwing me another glance. That tells me everything. He is ashamed of me, he probably thinks I'm some sort of tart who gets drunk on a daily basis and sleeps with every guy I find. I'm not like that. I only drink at Christmas when I am at my grans and even then I don't get drunk, it's usually just a glass of wine or something like that. Plus I am still a virgin, so I am not a slag. I would never sleep around with boys, I'm not like that. With a sigh I sit down on my bed where I swallow the aspirin, feeling very thankful that someone thought to supply me with pain killers.

**Eric's POV**

It took all of my strength to not pounce on her, strip her and fuck her senseless. She was aroused when I arrived, it was the first scent to hit me, and boy did it hit me. It caused me to have a not so little problem, but I managed to keep her eyes above from where said problem was, if I had stayed there any longer I would have lost it. Being attracted to her is one thing, but actually going out and fucking her senseless is another. It is something I should not do, it is against human law, and because I am pretending to be a human, I much obey said laws. No matter how frustrating they are. I run my hand through my hair out of pure frustration; no matter how hard I try to will it away, it just won't go. I am stuck with this rather large problem with no ideas of how to get rid of it, I guess I could masturbate, but it would be very impracticable considering that I am meeting with the woman who caused it in less than an hour.

After deciding that I genuinely need to get rid of this hard on, I groan as I unzip my trousers where I wrap my hand around my hardened member. Just touching it causes me to hiss out in pain, I have never had an erection that actually physically hurt, and let's face it, as a Vampire I have a very high pain threshold. But this, this is ridiculous. I have never been so hard and worked up in my life, and to know this is due to a teenager is…I don't know how to describe it. Those around me would find that sick and perverted; Vampires would find it hot; I find it a mixture of the two. It is hot and sexy in some ways, but perverted for the obvious reasons in other ways. I am one thousand years old, and she is only sixteen. Albeit, she is almost seventeen and I technically look only about twenty-six to the human eye, but that does not make it any more right than it already is.

I close my eyes as I begin to pump myself lightly, I'm trying my hardest not to imagine Sookie being the one to do this; I cannot allow myself to be pulled into her seductiveness. I must be able to restrain myself, so instead I am thinking about that blonde I fucked the other day, the one with the huge fake breasts and soaking wet pussy. It was so wet, so slick, my cock enjoyed fucking her for that hour or two. Just thinking about it causes me to pump myself faster as I start to thrust up into my hand, the sensation all becoming too much for me. I have never experienced an effect like this before, it is so intense, I feel like I am about to blow my load any second now. Almost right on cue there is a knock on the door before it opens, causing me to quickly pull my chair under the desk so my lower half is out of sight; I can't quite bring myself to stop what I am currently doing. If I stop now, I will have to start all over again. Something I do not have time for.

"Have you talked to Sookie yet?" Pam queries as she strolls into the room, causing me to curse under my breath, Pam giving me a look before she bursts out into laughter as she sits down in the chair across from my desk, forcing me to halt my actions and tuck my not so little member away. I know Pam has seen it all before, but if anyone else was to walk in and witness this I could be sent to prison for it. Human laws are ridiculous. But soon, very soon, they will know about Vampires and I will be able to go about my daily life as and how I want to. However, masturbating in front of Pam is something I have never done and don't plan on ever doing.

"Not yet, she should be here momentarily, now, why are you here? I am sure you have a lesson right now" I cock an eyebrow at her, making her eyes travel down my body.

"Considering what you were just doing, I think you can excuse this" she smirks at me, I couldn't help glaring at her as I shift uncomfortably in my chair. The only positive to this is that she has killed my boner, meaning that I am free of my problem for now. I just hope it doesn't return.

"My, my, my, you are indeed a sinful Professor" Pam torments, I send her a warning glance, this innocent look radiating off of her as she grins at me.

"I cannot help it, I do not control my cock; it has a mind of its own"

"A mind that revolves around Sookie it would seem, I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure she wouldn't mind"

"What do you mean you are sure she wouldn't mind?" I raise an eyebrow at her, I want to know _exactly_ what she meant by that.

"It's so obvious, Eric, she so fancies you. I don't get why you don't just fuck her and then if you are so worried about it all, glamour her afterwards. That way you get a good fuck with the young blonde, but you don't get any of the hassle that comes with it" Pam says it almost as if she is a genius, almost as if that very same idea hadn't of crossed my mind many times before.

"It isn't that simple, Pamela. She cannot be glamoured"

"She can't?" she sits forward, indicating her interest in the matter instantly. All I do is nod as I lean back in my chair, my hands clasping together on my lap; it is rather unfortunate that I cannot just simply glamour her. If I could just fuck her once, just once, then she would no longer be a pestering factor in my mind.

"No, I think it has something to do with that little power of hers"

"Yes, but we can't be sure she actually has said power, the only proof we have is a visit she had to the Looney bin. Not exactly a confession" Pam notes thoughtfully; I could hardly argue with her. She raises a good point. I don't have any solid evidence to back up my theory, but I plan on urging Sookie into telling me. I will build a bridge of trust between us, then, when that trust has been built, I will lure her into a false sense of security. She will admit her power to me then I will swoop in and yank her towards my side, where she will help me do my bidding. She will make a perfect edition to my team, that is, if she does indeed have telepathy.

"I will get her to confess her power to me, it should be fairly easy. If I can get her to confess to being a telepath, I can use her to my advantage. She could be very valuable to us, but if it does turn out that she does have this power, I will be talking to one of the Fairies. They are very well known for their abilities such as telepathy, but to my knowledge I am sure it is more of a demon trait, but I will not argue either way. She will still be useful"

"Eric, you cannot seriously tell me that the only reason you want her, is because you want her power. I know you better than that"

"You may know me better, but that does not mean that my plans are wrong. Sookie is an object to me; I wish to use her to my advantage. I will procure her for that matter, and that matter only"

"You keep telling yourself that" Pam shakes her head as she jumps up, not even throwing me a single look as she heads towards the office door.

"Oh, so now you decide you can go to lesson"

"Actually, I'm getting out of here before Sookie turns up. She'll be here soon, no doubt, plus she already thinks we're having a fling together, I don't want to encourage that thought any more than necessary"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I read her dairy" Pam lets out a cackle before prancing out of my office, leaving me there wide eyed. I guess that would explain all the knowledge my Child has on one Miss Stackhouse. She invades Sookie's personal journals; she actually raids Sookie's privacy in order to gain all of that information. I think I could use that in my quest to procure Sookie, if Pam can find enough dirt on her through her dairies, then I may stand a better chance. I am not so proud that I won't lower myself to blackmail to get what I want.

Only a couple of minutes after Pam left, there is a knock at my door, I call for Sookie to come in. I could already tell it was her, her heartbeat is familiar to my ears, I could smell the rush of her delicious blood and I could also smell a small ounce of perfume. Very sweet perfume.

"You wanted to talk to me" Sookie states as she wanders into the room cautiously. She is dressed in a hoodie that has a logo on it; I recognise that logo as being one from our dance squad at this school. I did not know Sookie was on the squad. To go with her hoodie she has just pulled on a pair of black yoga pants; I can hardly blame her. I did tell her to dress comfortably. I don't plan on sending her back to lessons, she will spend the majority of the evening with me, I want to begin that trust bond I was on about earlier on.

I motion towards the chair opposite my desk, Sookie smiling at me lightly as she hurriedly steps across the room where she sits down on the chair as elegantly as possible.

"Yes, I would like to discuss a number of things. But the main problem that has come into light lately is last night's events; not only have you broken many school rules, but I am of the understanding that you have also broken a law or two whilst you were at it. Not only that, but due to your stupidity, you have made yourself ill and now cannot participate in any of your lessons today. In fact, you have been asleep for the majority of the day now. It is currently four thirty in the afternoon. That is just unacceptable" I inform her, Sookie's entire aura dropping as a frown forms on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but there isn-"

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to. You, among many other students, will be suffering a punishment for your misbehaviour. I have already talked to the other students, they will be having a one hour detention after school every day for the next two weeks, and then, when that detention is over, they will be escorted back to their dorm rooms. I have also issued a separate punishment to each one of them depending on the severity of their offenses. You will be following the same detention methods as they are, but you, too, will have a separate punishment to go along with that as well" I know this sounds very severe and harsh, but this will teach them to obey rules and laws. I refuse to have young adults from my school going around acting out of control. They are acting illegally and destroying the good name of the school that I have spent so long creating.

"Do you understand this?" I probe, I want to make sure she is actually paying attention and that she is aware of exactly what I mean. The last thing I need is for her to gain a different interpretation from my words.

"Yes, Sir"

"Good, now tell me, do you still participate in the dance squad?"

"No, Sir, I only performed in the dance squad when I first started the school. I have not grown that much, which is why this old tatty jumper still fits me" she shrugs like it's no big deal. But in actual fact it is. There is actually a competition coming up between schools, if we can win that competition and get into the counties and then the nationals, then we may stand a chance of getting a higher rating for the school. Which means more parents will want to send their students here.

"I want you to join the squad again, there is a competition coming up and I would appreciate it greatly if you could lead our school to victory"

"Oh…um…I'm not too sure about that, Professor Northman. I have not danced in a long time, I don't know if I would be able to now; I would have to get the all clear from my doctor first, but I guess I can do it if it means I can try and lessen my punishment"

"Why do you need the all clear from a doctor?"

"The last time I performed, we were trying to create the famous pyramid stance for our finale, but just as I reached the top, the bottom girls lost their balance and we all came tumbling down. I broke my leg in several places and I also had a head injury. I split my head open on the floor" oh, I remember that day.

It was a nightmare, after the disaster of that dance routine, I had to deal with a number of reporters pestering me and writing bad things about the school. I was described as being 'clueless' and 'useless' towards the incident. Many students were injured that day, but I do not recall Sookie's name being amongst the list of people I was given. I guess I will have to dig out those files and reacquaint myself with them; this could be yet another thing I could use in order to build that trust between Sookie and I.

"Very well, I will arrange for a doctor to come and visit the school and give you a check over. I hope you will be up for it, but I do not think you should try that pyramid stance again. I would recommend you finish with something a little less drastic this year" the last thing I need right now is another bad review on the school due to a simple accident that had nothing to do with the school, but instead with the performers themselves.

"There are many other topics I would like to discuss with you. One of those topics would be that of these swimming sessions I have arranged. I know you hold a deep fear for the water, but I would like to inquire as to why you fear it" I know I already know, but Sookie does not know that. So by asking her, she will see the concern I have for her; this should hopefully help to begin that bond of trust I am desperate to establish between us.

"Oh…I…I don't know if I can talk about it. It's a scarring memory, one I have been trying to remove for almost a decade now" she murmurs softly, light tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Sookie, I know this is difficult for you to talk about, I know how painful it must be for you. If you would like, I can share some of my life with you. Some of the painful experiences I have been through; everyone has them, Sookie. Some are more scarring than others, but we all have them nonetheless" I try to soothe her; I do not want her bursting into tears in front of me. I cannot stand crying women, I can never quite figure out how to comfort them. They kind of scare me.

"My Uncle used to…if I misbehaved, or he believed I was disobeying him, he would hold me under the water until I learnt my lesson. One day he held me under for too long, I almost died that day" she whispers in such a small, low voice that I even had to strain my Vampire hearing in order to hear her. I know I have heard this before in much more detail from Pam, but hearing it again and from the person who suffered because of it; it boils that fury in me all over again.

"Sookie, I would like to help you come over this fear of yours, it will take a lot bravery and dedication on your part. But, if you will allow me, I would like to build your confidence up in water; I hate to see you living in fear over it. Water truly isn't anything to be frightened of, I can show you that" I smile at her lightly, Sookie grinning back at me. I think I may have just struck a deal with her.


	9. Wise Man

**AN: Thank you to ashmo2000, mindy781, B-Rock525, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Katherine Westwood, Silver Moon Goddess1, ILoveVikings, RamintaD, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, VixensLair, media-savant and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter nine

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie, what the fuck do you call this?" Pam demands as she lifts up my swim suit, I give her an odd look before snatching it out of her hand. It is one of my best swim suits, it is a proper swimming costume, not a bikini, and it is in a lovely emerald green colour. My gran bought it me for summer for when we went to the beach (I only sunbathed, I refused to go near the water), she said it brought out my eyes and that it suited me perfectly. I have never had a swim suit fit me so perfectly, it is not too baggy and it isn't too tight, it's just right. It is really comfortable.

"That swim suit is preposterous, you are going swimming where there are going to be _many _fit boys who will be shirtless and in speedos, you want to make yourself look sexy. You cannot tell me you don't want a boyfriend, Sookie, and if you do you need to start taking pride in your appearance" wow, trust Pam to knock my confidence and make me feel like I don't care about myself. She makes it sound as though I let myself be dirty and untidy, whereas in actual fact I have a shower every day and I always make sure I look half decent.

"Why does everyone want me to get a boyfriend?"

"The reason people want you to get a boyfriend, Sookie, is because you are so sweet and innocent, you need someone to care and protect you. That is why I want you to meet a nice guy" I get the feeling she has a little plan up her sleeve, I think there is more behind her motives than she is letting on. But she is my friend, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I should just wait and see.

"I don't need anyone to care for me, I can care for myself" I state clearly as I watch her rummage through her bag, I can see from where I am stood that her bag is full of clothes. But I think those clothes may be the ones she needs for her selected sports, I actually cannot remember what hers is. I think it may have been yoga, or something along those lines.

"So, Sook, you are telling me that you don't want a big strong man to hold you, kiss you, take care of you and even one day tell you he loves you? Do you not want someone to love you for who you are, a man who wants to be with you for you and not because of anything else? Are you seriously telling me you don't want a man to give you gifts and lots of attention?" Pam throws me an exasperate look, causing me to shrug as I sit down on my bed, I don't have a clue anymore about what I want. The man I want is my professor – not to mention there is a good ten years between us – and the man who has always been there to take care of me, is one of my best friends and I don't feel that way about him. Not only am I confusing myself, but I am hurting those around me in the process. I have managed to avoid being alone with Sam for the last day or so, today is Friday and unfortunately I cannot hide away from him anymore. The main reason behind that being that we both have swimming together this morning.

"Yes! I found it" Pam yells in success as she yanks out a bikini set. From what I can see it is a proper bikini set with the swimming bra part and the swimming pants as well. The material is pure white with red cherries patterned all over them, the cups on the bikini part look very small; the chance of them being able to hold my girls are next to nothing.

"There you go, Sookie" Pam chucks them over to me, making me jump as I fling my hands out in the hopes that, by chance, I will catch them. But of course I didn't catch them, instead they hit me square in the face, leading me to glare at Pam as I pull them off of my face.

"You need to wear that; you will have all the boys at your feet. You have a great figure, Sookie; you need to learn to show it off" Pam states just in time for Amelia to walk into the dorm.

Amelia spent last night with Tray – that is if I go by on the text she sent me – so that is why she is only just returning now. Pam had just popped in this morning to have a talk with me, but I think she only came to see me to check up on what my swim suit was, otherwise why would she be carrying a sexy bikini set if she is doing yoga?

"Pam, this will not fit me" I state logically, Amelia rolling her eyes at me.

"That is the point, the more skin you show, the more interested the boys will be in you. Show some bust, some sexy legs and a nice figure, and they will be _begging_ you to be their girlfriend"

"Or one night stand" I mumble, knowing exactly how a man's mind works. If these boys are anything like Jason, then the only thing they will want with me is sex. Something I am not prepared to just jump into, I want my first time to be special and have meaning to it.

I shake my head at them both before heading into the bathroom with the suit; I might as well try it on and see how it looks. At least that way they will see how wrong they were in their assumption that I would look good in this monstrosity. I hurriedly shove it on where I take a good look at myself in the mirror, my breasts are almost falling out of the bikini, there is a _lot_ of skin on show and the swimming panties make my legs look extremely long. _I definitely prefer my normal swim suit to this_, I chant at myself as I open the bathroom door and slowly walk out into the room where both Amelia's and Pam's eyes land on me. Both of their eyes widening before Pam lets out a long and low wolf whistle, Amelia giggling beside her.

"And you thought it wouldn't fit you. You look _hot_" Pam emphasises her point by licking her finger and placing it on her hip where she makes a sizzling sound. I couldn't help bushing as I look down at my feet, Amelia stepping towards me slowly.

"The cups are a little small for our Sookie's bust, but that doesn't matter, does it?" Amelia looks at Pam who shakes her head.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Now get a move on, Sookie, you've got to go in five minutes. Pull on your summer dress and lets head down" Pam orders me, making me sigh before I grab my peach summer dress that I pull over my head until it is sat around my body perfectly. I slide on my gladiator shoes before I pick up my bag, Amelia hooking her arm through mine on one side, Pam on the other, before they both guide me out of the room and out of the building where we walk towards the parking lot.

I think Professor Northman mentioned that we would be taking a mini bus. He said that he has assigned a mini bus to each set of students depending on their sports activity; the swimming students such as me are on one mini bus and the yoga group on another one and so forth. When we reach our destination the first thing I spot is Professor Northman who is leant up against one of the mini busses; he is dressed in a black wife beater and some dark coloured army shorts that go just below his knees. His hair has been pulled back into a braid that goes down the back of his neck; it is only a small braid, but a sexy braid none the less. He doesn't exactly have super long hair, but it isn't exactly short either. I would say it would go to about his shoulders if he let it down. I wonder if he has ever considered getting a haircut, I bet he will eventually.

Almost as if he could sense me looking at him, his gaze cuts across at me where he smiles at me before going back to sipping at his drink. But I can see from here that the liquid inside the water bottle looks exactly like how Pam's does, it looks like it has a purple tint to it.

"Is his drink purple, or is it just me?" I query as I look at Amelia who looks at me like I am mental.

"I think you are seeing things, Sookie, it is clear just like how water should be. Maybe you are just seeing the reflection of a colour or something on it" Amelia states before she releases my arm where she skips over to Tray who gathers her in his arms, his lips pressing to hers. I have never seen Amelia so happy before, it kind of warms my heart to see her finally settling down a little bit.

"I'm just going to head other to my _yoga_group; I will see you later" Pam tells me before she pats my shoulder and walks away, but as she walks away even I noticed the smirk she sent over to Professor Northman. But the cautious frown that formed on his face kind of brought some relief to me, maybe he doesn't like her anymore. _Wait, Stackhouse, stop jumping to conclusions, you don't even know if they were involved together in the first place. After all, Pam had mentioned that her interests are in Miss Crane._

"Sookie, come over here" Professor Northman waves me over, I nod as I quickly speed walk over there where I stand with the rest of the group, my eyes meeting Sam's awkwardly. I really don't know what to say to him. After our little…incident in the woods, I don't know how to even begin to talk to him.

I know he really likes me, but…this is so horrible and awkward.

"Has everyone got their swimming outfits? You will all be taking part whether you want to or not" Professor Northman states, making everyone sigh a low 'yes, sir' before he begins to guide everyone onto the bus, Alcide winking at me as he walks passed me where he climbs onto the bus.

"Sookie, you do not have to do laps of the pool like the rest of them, I will be taking you to the opposite side of the pool so that I can try to get you to feel comfortable in the water first. You can have your friend, Sam, with you if you would like"

"No, no that will not be necessary. Thank you for offering though, and thank you for trying to help me with this, I never…I never thought I would even try to swim again" I remember learning how to swim when I was younger, I used to love it, and then my Uncle happened and I just couldn't do it anymore.

I just couldn't bring myself to climb into the water, the masses of volume of water in the pool scared me; I can only imagine how I will react this time round.

"Go get on the bus, we'll sort it all out when we get there" he assures me, making me nod as I smile at him lightly. With that I climb onto the bus where I take a deep breath and sit down on one of the empty seats. I sit down next to the window, but despite that my eyes are drawn to the side where Sam is sat with a girl, her giggling at something he said. I recognise her face, but I cannot quite place who she is. She is about the same height as I am, maybe a little bit smaller, she has bright blue eyes and straight blonde hair that falls down below her shoulders; she has strong cheekbones, a perfect little button nose and she has this innocent aura about her. But when you look in her eyes you can see she is anything but innocent.

"Hey" Alcide grins down at me before he sits down beside me without my permission, this glint in his eyes as he takes me in.

"I love the dress" he states as he reaches out to touch it, but I slap his hand away, making him look at me startled. I can tell he isn't used to having women fight him off; most girls would probably strip themselves naked and spread their legs for him without even having to be asked if he showed them attention. I, on the other hand, am not like that.

"Feisty, I like that"

"I'm sure you date Debbie Pelt"

"I _used_ to date Debbie, we broke up, she kind of got on my nerves; she has kind of become far too obsessive with me" he informs me, making me roll my eyes. He couldn't be much further up his own ass if he tried.

"What do you want, Alcide?" I demand, not really in the mood for any of his crap.

"You just looked like you needed the company, I would rather sit with you than anyone else on this bus" he tells me just as professor Northman walks onto the bus, his eyes meeting mine briefly before he sits down on the front seat. In the minibus there is a small aisle down the middle and there are eight rows made up of four seats, two on each side of the aisle. Professor Northman is sat on the row in front of me, except he's sat on the aisle chair whereas I am sat on the window side chair. I sigh as I look at Alcide, his eyes staring at my chest, only causing my annoyance to rise even more.

"It's one sided then because I do not want to sit next to you" I deadpan, Alcide laughing a full blown laugh, his gaze resting on mine.

"I don't give a fuck what you want, I'm sitting with you. Most girls would kill to have me sat next to them, and yet you just seem so unmoved by it. Class yourself as lucky that I am even bothering with a little slut like you" that hurt. But through that hurt I found my anger flaring through, spurring me to punch him straight in the nose, him howling out in pain causing everyone to stare at us. Professor Northman quickly acts on it by grabbing Alcide out of the way where he warns him, before sending him on his way to the back of the mini bus. Once he is out of the way, Professor Northman sits down next to me, just in time for the bus to start moving.

"Sookie, I know boys like that can be frustrating, but attacking them solves nothing" he scolds me for what feels like the zillionth time this week.

"I know, I'm sorry, but he talked to me like I was nothing, like I was just an object he could control. He called me a slut. I'm not a slut…" I trail off, Professor Northman nodding beside me before he offers me a sad smile.

"I know, I can tell that you aren't" he assures me, making me give him a strange look. How can he tell? I shake my head of that thought because, let's face it, he is just being nice and he is making me feel better. I shouldn't question him over it.

"Sookie, sometimes boys do not truly grow up and respect those around them until after they have left school and realised that they are now on their own within the big wide world. Once that lonely feeling settles in, they will realise that they need to be respectful in order to gain the friendships they need in order to fill that lonely void. That void is not apparent to him yet because he believes everyone loves him, they don't. They pretend. That is the harsh truth of being a teenager; people pretend to like you in order to keep themselves safe. It is a part of the human cycle, like those who are strong, or hate them and be prepared to be bullied for being weak" Professor Northman speaks his wisdom to me. I have never met a man so intelligent who can relay wise comments like that out without even thinking, in my opinion, it makes him a hundred times hotter.

A man who is wise, is a man who will treat you right if you were to date him. I just wish I could be the woman he treated right in a relationship, but even I know the chances of that happening are next to nothing. I am a teenager in his eyes, a young naïve girl, but I am far from naïve. I am more mature than the majority of women these days, and I don't allow myself to be blindsided by things I genuinely think could happen. That is why I remind myself on a regular basis that Professor Northman has no interest in me. Reality is something that I rely on.

**Eric's POV**

After I had finished saying my little wise comment of the day, I notice how Sookie reacted. She seemed very surprised, yet pleased, with my comment. I think my Sookie appreciates a man who speaks the truth in a wise manner. Wait; hold on, no, she is not _my_ Sookie. She is just Sookie; she is my student, a young woman who does not know about the world around her. It is my job as her teacher to prepare her for the difficulties the world may throw at her, it is not my job to fantasise about her and plan up ways of how I could fuck her. Luckily I have been able to supress the majority of my thoughts about her since our little talking the day after that party. But from the look Pam threw me when she passed me earlier, I get the feeling that my strength may be broking down. I swear to God that Pamela is trying to torment me.

The second we get to our destination I guide everyone off the mini bus in an orderly manner; I gather all the males on one side and female on the other. I point each gender in the direction of their changing rooms, me following along with the male side. Like I told Sookie, I am planning on getting in the water with her so that I can help her to overcome her fear. What her Uncle did to her is unforgiveable, sick at that, but I plan on restoring her back to who she was. I plan on bringing that confident side of her back out again; I find that I do not enjoy seeing her looking so scared and weak. I just want to make her strong again.


	10. Resisting Natural Urges

**AN: Thank you to charhamblin, ILoveVikings, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, mindy781, Katherine Westwood, Silver Moon Goddess1, nordiclover, B-Rock525, Katie M, kpkisses, ljhjelm49, RamintaD, VixensLair, NuZer001, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, and Baronessjai for reviewing xx **

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter ten

**Sookie's POV**

When I walk into the girls changing rooms, I look around the place, trying to find somewhere where I can get changed without all the girls staring at me. All the girls who have been selected for swimming have great figures, perfect tans, are beautiful and don't carry any extra weight. I, on the other hand, am not exactly the thinnest person, nor am I the prettiest, I am curvy and I am proud of my figure, but being around girls like this make me slightly livid. The only reason behind that is that these girls are all very confident, have had millions of boyfriends and have nothing to be ashamed of. Whereas I have that little bit of extra weight to worry about, but the only positive to this is that I have the best natural tan out of them all. They all have fake tans, you can just tell because they are all almost orange in colour rather than a golden brown like me.

"Oh, my, God, you have, like, the best tan." one of the girls notes as she takes me in. She is about the same height as me, has bleach blonde hair – obviously dyed – and her face is slathered in make-up. She is also one of those who are wearing a fake tan that makes her look a lovely orange glowing colour. She is almost too bright to look at. She looks like some overdone Barbie doll. I seriously do not understand what men find attractive about that.

"Thanks." I grumble awkwardly as I stand in front of a locker where I begin to peel away my clothes, seeing as I am wearing my bikini set underneath my clothes.

"Where did you buy your fake tan from? What make is it?"

"It's called the sun." I mutter, completely feeling blindsided that she would even think that I would wear fake tan, unlike these girls I have great skin that tans easily. Not that I want to blow my own trumpet or anything.

"I've never heard of that brand." she notes thoughtfully as she crinkles her nose. I really don't want to live in this world anymore if this is how stupid the people are becoming.

"You should look it up. It's great for the skin, but it does carry its own risks. So be careful." I nod my head, sarcasm practically dripping off of my voice, but she takes me seriously as she tells me she will before skipping away happily.

I place my head in my locker where I pretend to whack the locker door against my head numerous times. What is the world coming to when stupid girls like that are wondering around? The second I have all my clothes off and folded neatly in my locker, I shut and lock it before taking the bracelet key out of the lock where I tie it around my wrist so I don't lose it. I look around the room where I can see all the more popular girls – the ones who always have their legs spread open – staring at me. Amongst the group I can see Alcide Herveaux's ex-girlfriend, Debbie Pelt. I could almost see the hatred burning in her eyes.

"You know, women like _you_ should _never_ even attempt to pull off something like that. You just look like some poor frumpy unloved little _girl._" Debbie hisses at me, making me look down at the floor so I can hide the hurt I feel. I knew I could never pull something like this off, I told Pam and Amelia as much but they just kept pushing and pushing…now look where it has gotten me.

"Oh, God, do you have…_tan lines_?" one of the girls beside Debbie gasps as she stares at my waist, almost as if she could not believe what she was seeing. I didn't bother to answer her as I turn around, ready to walk out of the room, but Debbie quickly walks over to me where she grasps my arm forcefully, her nails digging into my skin, making me cry out in pain.

"You don't just fucking walk out, bitch. You will stay fucking here and talk to us if you know what's good for you." she throws me to the floor, making me land on my knees painfully; I bite my lower lip in order to help me bite back the scream from escaping. I don't want them to see that they are getting to me, I am stronger than that.

"Now, look, this is the case, you are flirting with _my_ boyfriend. You are fucking nothing, you are _worthless_, he would never be fucking interested in you so back off, bitch." she knees me in the back, making a tear leak down my cheek as I try my hardest to stay quiet. I don't even let out a whimper.

"Get over yourself, he told me how he broke up with you. He was the one flirting with _me_; he said I was better than you. He said you were a psychopath." I spit at her as I get up, my blaring gaze meeting hers.

"You bitch." she hisses as she goes to slap me, but amazingly I catch her wrist in my hand, surprising not only her, but myself as well.

"Don't mess with me." I warn her before slinging her arm back at her, her and all of her posse staring at me with astonishment. With that I quickly rush out of the changing room, my heart absolutely pounding as I walk down the poolside. The pool is outside in the open air, and luckily it is a beautiful sunny day. My eyes quickly scan the area where I spot Professor Northman taking a register of all the boys, I quickly rush over there. On my journey towards the group I allow myself to admire Professor Northman's form.

He is wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks that hang low on his hips, the trunks hug his ass perfectly but then the legs of the trunks are slightly loose on his legs, but not majorly. They really help to emphasise his sexiness. They only come to just above his knees, helping to showcase the well sculptured calves of his legs. My eyes travel up his body where I take in the beginning of a six pack he is sporting, his chest is well defined and I can see he has muscles building in his arms. He really is scrumptious and easy on the eye.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is nice of you to join us. Where are the rest of the girls?"

"They are still faffing around." I quickly answer him without missing a beat. My hand is wrapped around the lower part of my arm where Debbie dug her nails in.

I could feel the blood trickling out of the crescent moon cuts she had created, but I didn't want anyone to see the damage she had created. Then just to make matters worse I could see Sam flirting with that girl, his hands on her hops as he murmurs things in her ear, making her giggle. If he is trying to make me jealous he is failing miserable, but if he is trying to piss me off, he is succeeding.

**Eric's POV**

The second I spotted Sookie heading towards the group, my jaw almost dropped open. She was wearing a delicious bikini set that really showed off her gorgeous body. The bikini barely covered and supported her breasts, so I could easily get an eyeful of her luscious bust. The pantie part to her bikini set was tight around her ass and really helped to encase and show off her long sexy legs. I can tell from just looking at her that she has an even brown tan, a natural one at that, nothing like those fake ones I seem to see everywhere. It took a lot of will power to prevent the hard on that was threatening to appear. It didn't help that her bikini set was covered in a cherry pattern, only emphasising how innocent she is. God knows I would love to corrupt that innocence of hers with my hard long cock. I could almost imagine pummelling her tight wet pussy with my throbbing member, her screaming out my name as she digs her nails in my back…

_Stop it, Northman_. I warn myself, causing me to shake my head to remove those thoughts from my mind; I genuinely need to learn to control myself. I cannot allow my want for Sookie get in the way of my professionalism, she is just a student and I her teacher, nothing can happen….at least….not yet anyway. Maybe in the future I will be able to fuck her senseless, you know, after Vamps have come out of the coffin and human laws no longer apply to me. Yes, now that does sound appealing. I would love to have her on my bed, her legs splayed open for me, her dripping wet pussy on display for my hungry gaze, as well as for my throbbing cock…_Fuck, said not so little member has caught on to my thoughts._ I am quickly brought out of my horny thoughts when I catch a whiff of blood in the air, my eyes darting to Sookie. I quickly scan her body, trying to figure out where that delicious scent is coming from on her body.

Maybe mother nature is paying her visit, but that cannot be the case. If that was the case, she would not be doing swimming today, so she must be hurt, surely. But the question is, where? My question is soon answered when my eyes land on her hand that is gripping her lower arm, she is hiding it. I will have to approach her about it after I have sent everyone on their way.

"Right then, the plan is that we will spend an hour and half, maybe two hours, swimming. That means no messing around, no kissing, no doing other sexual activities, I expect you all to do laps of the pool. You are allowed a five minute break every so often, but do not push me. I will be checking on you all. Go on, get on your way. Sookie, may I have a word?" I probe, Sookie nodding lightly as everyone else walks away towards the pool.

I couldn't help but notice how one of the girls bumped into Sookie on purpose on her way, it took all my will power not to growl in annoyance.

"You wished to speak with me, sir?" Sookie prompts me sweetly, making me smile softly at her as I nod my head in indication for her to follow me.

"Sookie, have those girls said anything to upset you or hurt you?" I offer her a branch of trust, my hopes are very high that she will accept the branch and talk to me. If she does this, then I will be one step closer to pulling her under my power.

"No." even I could tell she was lying. It is obvious when she is lying because she bites her lower lip and twiddles with her hair at the same time.

They are some of the most obvious signs of lying that I have seen in a while. She needs to learn to be more subtle about it all if she doesn't want to be found out.

"I know this is hard to believe, Sookie, but you can trust me. I will not breathe a word of anything you tell me, I just want to help." I assure her with a smile as I guide her over to the outside bar area where we both sit at the bar.

"How may I help you, sir?" the man behind the counter probes, his eyes darting straight to Sookie's breasts, I couldn't help but growl then.

"First of all, eyes up off of this young ladies body. She does not appreciate your unwanted gaze. Second of all, can you get the lovely young lady a glass of orange juice?" I snap at him, the young lad quickly nodding his head as he apologises before rushing off.

I look over at Sookie who is being very silent beside me, but despite her silence I know she has been listening, I can see the bright red blush on her cheeks. That blush only emphasises how hot she looks in that bikini, especially with the colouring of it all.

"What are you hiding?" I nod towards her arm where her hand is still covering the area, all she does is shrug at me before she mutters a pathetic 'it's nothing' response.

"May I have a look?" I ask politely, Sookie throwing me a worried look, but she soon gives in as she sighs, removing her hand off of her arm for me to look at. Straight away the smell of blood invades my senses, my sight attacking the bright red crescent moon indents in her arm, I can see some blood trickling from each wound.

It took everything in me to resist the urge to lick at her wounds, she is making me very hungry for blood; I think I will need to feed as soon as I can. If only I could feed from Sookie…but alas I cannot. She cannot be glamoured, so therefore she would remember the experience. Oh, well. Maybe one day soon I will be able to indulge myself in her delicious warm blood.

"Sookie, who did this?" I query just as her orange juice arrives, an idea quickly popping in my mind.

"No one, it doesn't matter now…I'm fine." she shrugs as she goes to grab her orange juice, but like the pro I am I quickly divert her attention.

"Was it her?" I point to the side, Sookie looking over there. I quickly use my Vampire speed to prick my finger and put a few drops of my blood in her drink; that should heal her up faster. Not suspiciously fast, but faster than if I just left her human body to do it.

"No, it wasn't her." Sookie shakes her head as she turns back around, my eyes scanning the area to make sure no one saw me spike her drink with my blood, but luckily no one is paying attention. Thank God, that means less hassle for me. I nod slowly as Sookie picks up her drink and takes a sip; she obviously hasn't noticed the slight taste difference. That is probably for the best.

"Then who? I can easily deal with this, Sookie, I will not make a big deal about it; I will talk to them privately about it and set a punishment for their actions. I do not tolerate violence in my school"

"If that is the case, then surely I should be punished or expelled because I punched Alcide."

"Technically, you are correct, yes. But I heard what Alcide was saying to you and he was being very inappropriate and controlling. I understand your actions behind it, I will probably call your carer about the incident, but I will not punish you for it. In the end, he was the one who provoked you. It was not uncalled for like this situation was." I nod towards her arm.

"It was Debbie Pelt, she was just angry because her ex-boyfriend was showing interest in me. You know, Alcide is her ex." oh, now this is interesting. You never can trust those bastard Were's and shifters, they are all a piece of nasty work no matter how you put it.

"I will be having quiet words with the both of them later on when we return to the school, don't you worry about that, if you have any other trouble with those two, please do inform me. I can and will help, Sookie." I assure her with a soft smile just as her feelings begin to be whispered to me. There were many reasons why I slipped my blood in her drink, the main one was to help her heal, but the one that has the highest advantage is this one. The one where it allows me to feel what she is feeling. If I can slip her some more blood I may be able to get a drift as to where she is at any given time, but I believe I will need some of her blood in exchange for that to happen.

Now that would be very useful for my procuring plan.

"We better get your swimming lesson undergo, are you ready to reacquaint yourself with the water?" I ask casually as I stand up, Sookie nodding lightly with a tiny smile. I can see the reluctance in her eyes, and I can feel how scared she is. I think I need to pay a visit to her Uncle; he deserves to suffer for everything he has put this poor woman through, she did not deserve the shit he put her through. Sookie deserved a perfect childhood, and yet she was greeted with pain and fear.

"Um…as ready as I will ever be, I guess…" she trails off as she downs the rest of her orange juice before standing up as well, my eyes taking a brief trip down her body and back. Why does she have to be so sexy? Better yet, why does she only have to be sixteen? Why couldn't she be eighteen?

Wait, she will be seventeen very soon if I go by her record, which means she would be legal in _some_ ways…hmm…I can feel a plan brewing in my mind…But I cannot do that to her, I do not want to take advantage of her in such a way, I find that I am beginning to…care for her in more than just that one way. I feel like if we were to engage in such sexual activities, we should have some form of connection. What the fuck is happening to me? Why is she having such a huge effect on me? I have only known her for one week for Christ's sake! All these questions are only making me doubt my original plans for Sookie more; maybe I have been approaching this all in the wrong way.

_No, do not be ridiculous. You do not feel anything for this human; you have not subjected yourself to feelings in over a thousand years. In fact, the only feeling you have ever allowed yourself to feel is lust, and let's face it, lust is a must when you are a Vampire. Maybe what you are feeling for Sookie is just an over indulged sense of lust_. My mind offers its opinions on the matter, only making me release a deep sigh. Humans are such frustrating creatures.

"Professor Northman, you will be there with me when I go in, right?" Sookie doubles checks, making me nod.

"Of course I will be; I told you that I would be the one to help you overcome your fears, and therefore I will be there every step of the way. I will be joining you in the water and getting you to partake in different exercises in order to help you become more confident; by the end of this session you should hopefully be able to trust the water around you. Just remember, it is not the water that has wronged you." I give her my wisdom, Sookie smiling to herself as she nods, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth again. I can see that is a habit of hers.

"Thank you." she smiles at me, sincerity radiating through her gaze. It is rather – do I dare say – heart-warming to see the trust she has in me?

"You are very welcome, now come; we will practice on the other end of the pool. That way you will not have quite an audience." I note thoughtfully, Sookie agreeing as we head towards the bottom end of the pool. For some reason the school group seems to have gathered in the middle of the pool rather than spreading themselves out. But I am not complaining as they have given me the opportunity to work with Sookie on my own. Something that I appreciate greatly. I watch as Sookie stands by the poolside, her body shaking out of what I am guessing is fear. I could almost see her past memories shooting through her mind; she has even gone paler than she was before. This is very alarming indeed. I head over to her where I call her name softly, Sookie's heading whipping to me like I had just scolded her.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't think…I can't do this." she goes to turn around, but I gently grab hold of her wrist and guide her back towards the pool. After she has begun to calm down slightly I release her wrist, I wasn't gripping it too tightly. In fact, I was gripping it rather loosely. The last thing I need on my hands is a court case for harassment, I gave her a chance to shake me off, but she didn't. She wanted me to lead her back. I look Sookie in the eyes, my gaze holding hers.

"Sookie, you are very strong, I can see you are; I know this is hard for you, but you can overcome this. Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths, calm your nerves." I advise her, Sookie doing as follows as she closes her eyes as she takes a few deep breaths, my eyes darting to her breasts subconsciously as they rise and fall with each of her breaths.

I quickly shake my head, scolding myself for checking her out again. I really am not able to control myself when she is in that bikini, I mean, there is lots of soft tan skin on show, her breasts are very distracting and when she turns around I can even get a great look at her ass. This is just pure torture, worse than the torture I used to suffer back in my human days. She did this on purpose. Then it dawned on me. Sookie didn't do this on purpose, Pam did. Pam got Sookie to wear this because she knew it would tease and torment me, my Child truly is an evil mastermind.

"Ready?" I ask the second she opens her eyes. She smiles at me as she nods, with that I guide her towards the pool ladders. I watch as Sookie swallows deeply, her hand gripping onto the rail fearfully.

"Would you like me to go first?" I probe with a small smile, Sookie looking at me and nodding furiously; I find that I hate seeing her so scared. I grin to myself as I jump and take a flying leap into the pool; the cool water caressing my skin like a person would with their lover. The second I hear giggling I look up to see a drenched Sookie laughing to herself, her eyes full of happiness as she meets my gaze. For some reason I get this pleasant feeling from seeing her like this, I find I enjoy making her laugh and smile. The joyfulness suits her far more than the upset and fear.

"Join me, Sookie. The water is cool and fresh. You would enjoy it."

"O-okay." with that she walks away from the steps where she instead sits on the pool edge, allowing her legs to dip into the water first.

I wait for her patiently; I can see that she is just getting used to the water first, which is probably a wise thing to be done first. She takes a deep breath before sliding her body into the water where she ducks under the water, but soon comes back up again coughing. I rush towards her where I pat and rub her back lightly, trying to help soothe her before she panics.

"Better?" I inquire as her coughing fit dies down to just ragged breaths, my eyes being caught by the droplets of water making their way down her breasts, the same breasts that are very close to falling out of that bikini. _My, God, Pam, I am going to kill you_.

"Yeah, I panicked when I went under. Past experiences and all." She shrugs as she pushes her hair back, only giving me flashes of a scene you would expect on something like _Baywatch_. I can still remember the day Pamela introduced me to that program; it was basically about sexy people strutting on a beach in slow motion. I could have done that job easily.

"Right then, just remember, the water is harmless, it cannot hurt you."

"But people drown in water."

"Yes, but it is never the water's fault, those people are either held under the water to die, or they are trapped in rocks, or in seaweed and therefore cannot escape to avoid the tide. It is nothing to do with the water; the water doesn't wake up in the morning and think 'oh, I think I will drown someone today'. The water is the victim in all of this." I do not understand why people always blame the water for tragedies such as deaths.

If a person drowns, it is due to a reason like they are trapped and cannot escape, or that someone is holding them under the water. Back in my human days we relied solely on the water – mostly sea water – to help us get through our everyday lives. Our only form of transport was through travelling across the sea, no matter what the seas state was. Even if it was rapid waves and sharp attacks, we would still travel across the sea, and through all of my travels I have never lost a man yet to the sea. Sure, some men were thrown overboard on my travels, but that was either due to the fact that they had deceased therefore their body was just taking up room, or it was because they could not take the pressure of the fighting or being at sea, and would therefore throw themselves off of the ship.

"Yeah, your right." Sookie grins as she bobs in and out of the water, I can tell her legs are working like mad to keep her afloat, she has obviously not been swimming in a long time. Either that or she is lacking in the experience you need to be able to swim.

"Your moving your legs too much here let me." I go to stand behind her where I rest my hands on her hips, offering her that little bit more support in the water.

"Oh." she whispers as she rests her hands on top of mine, I think she is enjoying this psychical contact as much as I am.

"Just kick your legs lightly, do not thrash them around, you need to work _with_ the water, not against it." I offer her some advice, Sookie following through with it as I feel her legs movement lessen. I can hear less fury in the water.

"If you work against the water, you will find yourself struggling to move in it, but if you work with the water, the water will give you more leverage and more space to move in. It is team work really." I gently let go of her waist where I push myself around her so that I am back in front of her, Sookie is now floating much easier than she was before.

"Doesn't that feel better?" I cock an eyebrow at her. The second I feel her feelings being whispered to me, I jump back in the water. This feels very strange; I have not done this since I made Pam a Vampire. Being able to feel what Sookie feels is a rather strange feeling. Of course, the emotions are not purely clear to me, nor do they have a strong presence within me. But they are there, I cannot deny that.

Maybe giving Sookie my blood wasn't quite as clever as a plan as I first thought it was, but I must look at the pros to this. I can sense her emotions, which means I can sway her to what I want her to do as I will be able to manipulate her based on how she is feeling. But just thinking about it causes this sense of guilt to build up within me. I sigh. It would seem that this woman, this _girl_, is having a larger effect on me than I ever planned.

"This is actually quite…fun." Sookie giggles as she tries to push herself forward so that she is floating on her stomach, but she soon loses it when she accidently does a flip in the water, panic shooting through the tiny little bond I have with her. Of course, our bond will never be a proper bond unless I feed from her and her me three times, but these few little drops of my blood running through her system allows me to get a feel of what she is feeling. Something which will come in handy, as I have already noted.

I quickly rush over to her where I help her back to the surface of the water, Sookie quickly hyperventilating. Maybe bringing her swimming was not a good idea.

"It's okay, Sookie, you are fine. You are safe, I am here. Do not panic, do not cry, it is all okay. Look around you, the water is calm. It will not hurt you." I try to soothe her, Sookie nodding lightly.

"Can…can you help me?" she asks hopefully. All I do is smile at her softly as I get her to float on her back with only the back of her head in the water, one of my arms supporting her upper thigh whereas the other one supports her upper back.

"Baby steps, Sookie. You need to be able to _feel_ the water before you see it." I murmur as I begin to swim to the side, my legs kicking lightly as I glide Sookie through the water, trying to help her feel more involved in what she is learning. The second she learns to trust the water, will be the same second she will be able to swim on her own. Trust is the key to any forming relationship, and in order to be able to swim properly, you must have that trusting relationship with the water. I hear laughing, causing me to look up sharply where I can see the other students from the school laughing amongst themselves, some of the more…sluttier, to put it nicely, students throwing me seductive looks. All I do is raise an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, sir, do you think you could help me?" one of them calls over as she blatantly pretends to struggle to stay afloat.

"I ask that you get on with your activity, you have another ten minutes and then we shall be leaving the pool to go get ready." I warn them, all of them rolling their eyes before going back to talking. At this rate I think I may need to cut swimming off of the agenda, maybe I can replace it with another, more boring activity. Maybe then they will realise the good deal they had before.

"Sookie, would you like to get out now so that you can get changed before the other girls go in. I do not want another repeat of what happened here" I nod towards her arm as I allow her to stand – well float – back up in the water.

"Yes, please. I would prefer that." she thanks me, making me smile as I help her get back to the other side so she can climb out, I climb out straight after her – after I have spent time admiring her ass while she got out – where I head over towards the changing rooms with her.

"Professor Northman, I don't mean to sound rude, but you seem rather pale. I would have thought a man of your form would be out and about in the sun all the time."

"I am not very partial to the sun, it is lovely to be out and about in it every so often, but the majority of the time I prefer the indoors where I can work in silence, I am also more of a night person." I inform her, Sookie nodding slowly as she adjusts her bikini more. It took everything in me to not stare at her while she did it. My poor cock is straining like mad; trying to fight my natural urges to become erect is a very painful process.

"Thank you for helping me today, I never thought I would ever get back in water again."

"You are very welcome, Sookie. It is my pleasure to help you, and I will carry on assisting you until you feel confident enough to take part in the activity on your own." I assure her, Sookie thanking me again before she disappears into the girls changing rooms, leaving me to lean up against the building as I groan in frustration. I am so close to throttling Pamela. I will be having very serious words with her about this when I get back. I shake my head as I walk to the male changing rooms where I undo my locker with the key. The second the locker is undone I snatch up my phone, just in time to accept a call that has just come through.

"William." I greet him.

"Please tell me you will be returning soon, I genuinely cannot get my head around what you wish for me to teach these bratty little children."

"I will have you know those _bratty little children_ you are referring to are the children who will be deciding the fate of this school. You need to boost their grades. Now, tell me, what seems to be the problem?"

"They are learning about the Vikings and Saxons, I have no knowledge on them. The other history teacher dropped this criteria on my desk this morning, I am trying to familiarise myself with the criteria, but I do not have enough knowledge on this topic for todays lessons."

"Oh, I can help you there, William. As you know, I am very acquainted with the Viking era. I will tell you what, you look up more information on Saxons, do some research, and then we will join together to teach the class about that topic. Which classes are learning about this topic?"

"The Juniors and Seniors are written down to be learning about that. The younger grades are due to learn about the civil war, something that I can teach them easily."

"Hmm, place a timetable on my desk ready for my return. I will make sure I am not in any meetings during those periods, and if I am not then I will join those classes." I couldn't help grinning to myself at the thought. It would seem I will be teaching Sookie even more than usual, I am rather looking forward to spending more time with her. The more time I spend with her, the closer I will be to reaching my target of making her part of my hierarchy.

"I have also arranged a seating plan for each class, I have learnt from other teachers who are the trouble makes and who work well, so I have been mixing it up a bit if that is okay of course…" Bill trails off, waiting for my approval. If he wants me to praise him he can forget about it, he has done nothing different to what any other teacher in my school has done.

"Yes, that is fine." I assure him, my mind thinking something over before a worry pops up in my head "Bill, whereabouts did you say you were now living?"

"Hummingbird Road back in Bon Temps" as I recall from her record, Sookie is living on that same street…surely that must be coincidental. Mustn't it?

**AN: Okay, so I think we all know what the next chapter is going to be about! It is going to be one very interesting history class…and I also believe one very sexy Professor Sinful is going to be doing some research and drawing up conclusions…there may be some law breaking as well, so be aware… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plus, if anyone is interested, if I can get 22 reviews for this chapter I will update again on Wednesday! xx**


	11. Mischievous Tormenting

**AN: Thank you to Sueaczel, kpkisses, RamintaD, mindy781, B-Rock525, charhamblin, Txclamityjane1, ljhjelm49, awesome, the anonymous reviewer, Silver Moon Goddess1, Katie M, Katherine Westwood, VixensLair, ashmo2000, njg1rl, ILoveVikings, Vamplover669, rebecca t.p. wrecker, Nwagoner, Jasmine M, Grisell R and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter eleven

**Eric's POV**

"I could kill you, Pam." I growl at her as she wanders into the room, her eyes darting to me with surprise, almost as if she wasn't expecting me to be sat in her History classroom. Oh, wait, that is right, she wasn't expecting me.

"Why? What have I done?" she probes curiously as she steps cautiously to her seat, her eyes never leaving mine; it is almost as if she was expecting me to fly out of my chair at her.

"You, my dearest Child, set me up. You sent poor innocent Sookie to her swimming session dressed in a barely there bikini, it is now of my greatest regrets to inform you that Sookie is no longer a virgin." I smirk at her. I know I am lying through my teeth, but my Child does not know that and even our Maker/Child bond won't tell her of my lies as I have blocked it off. I love tormenting her.

"What? Seriously!" she practically yells as her eyes widen, dread practically pouring off of her face.

"Yes, I enjoyed pounding her wet pussy more than anything, there is nothing like taking a fresh virginity from a sweet Southern Bella."

"You have got to be bullshitting me; Sookie would never fuck any guy. She has made it obvious she wants to be in a 'serious relationship' when she finally gives away her virginity." Pam even goes as far as to do metaphorical speech marks with her fingers when she mentions the serious relationship part. I look up at her, making sure that I look very impassive. She is only a couple of minutes early to the lesson; the bell hasn't gone yet to order the students to get to lesson. She must have left from her dinner break earlier to come to this lesson. It is almost as if she knew I was here, or maybe she came here to have a bit of 'fun' with her usual History teacher. Little does she know, I have fired her old one.

"She made an exception. The second she saw my huge, long, thick, hard cock all stood there waiting for her, she practically splayed her own legs and invited me inside." I wink at her teasingly, Pam's mouth dropping open.

"You are fucking bullshitting, I can tell." she accuses, making me shrug just as there is a small knock on the door, my head turning to the side where I see Sookie waddle inside. She is quite literally waddling; she is walking as though she is in pain. I look over at Pam, a huge grin on my face because, like her, I can see how this looks. I am here telling her I have fucked Sookie, and then here comes Sookie waddling as though she has indeed just had me fucking her and removing that long preserved virginity of hers.

"No. Fucking. Way." I hear Pam mutter quietly, only loud enough for me to hear. Sookie looks at me apologetically as she shyly plays with the bottom of her sleeves on her school jumper, I can see she is embarrassed about something.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is very nice to see you. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could sit in here, I know the bell hasn't gone yet, but this is my next class and it would be easier for me if I could, please." she smiles at me awkwardly. I grace her with a gentle smile as I motion for her to take a seat, I do not care what seating plan Bill has planned; I want Sookie to sit where she wants. Luckily for me, the front of the class is her choice, front row in fact. My, my, my, I am a lucky boy, aren't I?

"Sookie, what have you been doing? You're walking…funny." Pam just about manages to get the last part out as she throws me a dirty look, all I do for response is cock an eyebrow at her. She cannot stand the thought that I fucked Sookie. The thing is Pamela is a better friend than she makes herself out to be. She is always saying she does not care for her 'friends', but Sookie seems to be an exception to her harsh words.

"I was practicing for when I re-joined the dance crew; let's just say the splits didn't go too well." Sookie blushes lightly as she needs her thigh, I had to hold in the growl I wanted to release. She is getting me excited already, and all she has done is told us how she injured herself. But I think the main bit that enthralled me was the action that followed her small explanation.

"I am glad to see you are enthusiastic about joining the dance squad again, Sookie, but you should take it easy. You have not been checked by a doctor, we do not want to risk you hurting yourself or being on our team if your leg is still weak. You could have hurt yourself." I note, my gaze falling on Sookie's.

"I'm fine, really. My leg feels fine; it's been a couple of years since I broke it, it has healed, I can tell. I wouldn't have been trying to get myself back into the routine of stretching if I wasn't."

"Hey, I heard that you were very flexible back when you were in the dance squad." Pam pipes up, my eyes shooting to her. I can almost see exactly where she is taking this.

"Yeah, I used to be able to put my legs behind my head so that I was in a ball; I don't think I will be able to do that anymore." Sookie points out, my jaw practically dropping open, but I soon close it before anyone could notice. I can almost imagine how fun it would be to slam my thick cock into her pussy with her legs behind her head, it would be the hottest sex I would have ever had. But unfortunately that will never happen, and I need to kick the thought out of my head right now before it escalates into something more…detailed.

"Oh, Sookie, while we are on the topic of dance, I will be making you a doctor's appointment for Monday morning. I will be attending it with you and we will also be planning out the days in which you can practice with our team." I tell her, Sookie nodding just as the bell goes, signalling it is time for their history lesson to start.

"Pam, while we are waiting for the class to fill up, may I have a small word with you outside?" I stand up, Pam getting up, knowing full well that she doesn't get a choice in the matter. On our way out of the room, Mr Compton walks passed us and into the room, I do not take much notice of it as I guide Pam into the empty room next door. This way we are out of the way of prying eyes and perky ears looking for some gossip.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I slam the door shut, my furious gaze landing on hers.

"You don't tell me you fucked her if you didn't! I took you fucking seriously, especially when she came waddling into the room. I thought you had fucked her senseless, and I know how thick and long that cock of yours is. You would have ripped her poor virgin pussy apart if you had sex with her" Pam snaps at me, almost as if I am the one in the wrong here.

"You deserved it; you shouldn't have sent her down to her swimming session dressed in barely anything. That so called bikini set she was wearing barely covered her body. Her breasts almost fell out of it for fucks sake! I could have had her right then and there if I wanted to." Before Pam can even get a chance to answer I walk out of the room where I stand in the corridor, my gaze holding hers steadily as she slowly walks out of the room grumbling to herself.

"Get in there and get your grades up." I order her, Pam snarling at me slightly before walking back into the classroom with me following in behind her, I nod my head at Bill who nods his head back. I look around the room to see that he has indeed enforced this seating plan, and the only seat spare – the one which is obviously Pam's place – is on the front row next to a spotty young lad. It would seem said young lad also has hygiene issues. _Karma is a bitch_. I think to myself smugly as I walk to stand in front of the class, my sight falling over all of them.

"In three weeks you have an exam which will require you to write a four thousand word essay on the Vikings and Saxons. You will be provided with a comparison question where you will have to compare the two eras against each other. I am very knowledgeable in the Viking era and will be teaching you about them every Friday and Monday. The Viking topic is a larger topic than that of the Saxons, so your remaining one lesson of History will be left with Mr Compton. If you require any extra lessons, Mr Compton has very kindly offered to do some after school on Fridays starting today." I begin, making sure I have gotten all of the basics out of the way. These students have very small attention spans so ideally I need to wrap this up and get on with the lesson, I need these students to do extraordinarily well otherwise the schools report will suffer.

All the other subjects within the school are under control; within this first week students grades have already shown a steady rise. We tested the freshman on Algebra yesterday and the majority of the freshman classes are working between grades A to C. They are reasonable grades and I will not argue with them.

"Mr Compton, whom is your new teacher, will be observing the lessons I have with you so that he, too, can gain more knowledge in this area. You are all expected to get at least a B, preferably an A, in the exam. The grade you get will go towards your final overall grade for that subject." I start to write my name on the board as I talk; all of the students being very quiet. Something I definitely was not anticipating.

**OxOxOxOxO**

The second that History lesson finished I was gone, I made my excuses to the other staff members and then left the school where I got in my Corvette and drove off. I have a very busy night ahead of me, so I needed to make a move on to ensure that I had enough time to fulfil every task I had in mind. To begin with, I am making a small trip to Bon Temps. The business I wish to fulfil there is a greater concern to me than all the other ones are, after all, if needs be, I can always send Pam out to deal with the other tasks. But that would have to be a last minute resort, Pam is portraying a teenage student, therefore she must keep up that appearance. So if I was to send her to do my business, we would be breaking that appearance we have spent ages perfecting.

Somewhere along my quick escape I found the time to get changed into something more comfortable; I am now just wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, my boots and a black wife beater. My wardrobe does mainly consist of attires such as this one, but I do have the few ordinary shirts as well. But just for today I am also wearing black leather gloves; I don't want to leave my fingerprints anywhere now, do I? Along my travels tonight, I also have to drop by the building ground of my new bar, I need to make sure we are still on track and set to open soon. I also have to call up a fellow Vampire, I have been informed that the synthetic blood has been created and all we need to do is arrange a date for the selected Vampires to try them. I am rather looking forward to it, but no matter what happens, the synthetic blood will never be the same as real warm blood. It will never live up to that. But it will suffice, just for the sakes of the humans' sanity and peace of mind.

I quickly take a left turn where I fly down the rocky road, but I soon slow down the second I realise there are pot holes; I refuse to damage my Corvette. This car is like my baby, I treat it with the utmost of respect. I clean her on a regular basis, I wax her, service her, upgrade her, I do everything I can to make sure my baby is happy. I couldn't help grinning to myself at the thought as I gently caress her black leather steering wheel. I don't think I could ever give up my beautiful red Corvette. I pull up to a stop at the top bottom of humming bird road where I park my car out of the way; I cannot risk anyone seeing me here. I quietly climb out of the car where I lock it before using my Vampire speed to run through the grave yard and to the top of the road where I find an old looking house.

The house is very old fashioned, you can tell that the house is a few hundred years old, give or take a hundred years. The house is mostly made out of wood, but you can tell it has been chipped and worn through the years; it is definitely due for a remodel. I step towards the house casually, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible, but at all times I am alert. My ears listening for even the slightest sound as I keep my eyes peeled, no doubt the shifters and Weres will be out tonight having fun. It isn't a full moon, but they tend to go out partying on Friday and meet up to create mischief. But if they get in my way, I will kill them. I am a man on a mission. A mission to protect one certain blonde haired, blue eyed Southern Bella.

The second I get to the door I easily hack the lock and push the door open, my eyes taking in the dusty dump that Compton calls his _home_. This place is a tip, how anyone could live in such a shoddy place is beyond me. I have no idea how anyone can put up with this mess. I prefer my house to be more modern, clean and have some oomph to it. I wander into the pig's pen where I quickly walk around the house, my eyes being pulled to what I believe to be his office. After all, there is a computer and many cabinets in there. On my way into the office I pick up the set of keys that is hung up beside the door. Bill must be an idiot to leave his keys lying about like that. I couldn't help smirking to myself as I undo his cabinet, the draw unlocking easily. Bill really is a fucking moron.

Hopefully I will be able to find the files I need, the incriminating files that will help me understand the true reasons why he is back in Bon Temps. Of course, I am only acting on a suspicion, so of course there is a very high chance that he could genuinely just be back here because he wants to. However, I highly doubt that is the case. There is always a reason behind everything William Compton does.

"Come on." I mumble as I rummage through the draw, he has lots of useless crap in here, the majority of it just being useless photos and random documents. Just as I am about to give up and move onto his computer, I find exactly what I am looking for.

In the very last draw I look in I find the file that has several documents inside of it; I walk over to Bill's desk where I place it down and open the folder. My eyes scanning over every inch of the papers as I spread them out, I genuinely cannot believe my eyes at what I am witnessing. He has a contract here, one that he has signed. It is obviously a copy of the original document; this contract says that Bill has agreed to procure a telepath that goes by the name Sookie Stackhouse. But it does not say _who_ has sent him to procure her. It would seem that Bill and I have the same target, but for different reasons. I wish to procure her not only for my own benefit, but so I can protect her as well. But it would seem that Bill is doing it for money and power.

I move the contract out of the way where I find a photo of Sookie, one that was only taken last year. It is a school photo. So he must have hacked onto the school system to get this, which means my systems are not secure. He could have retrieved every single bit of information I have on that system, and I have a full profile on every student on there. This is not good. I run my hand through my thick hair as I growl through a sigh. I think I may need to make a few tweaks to my original plan. I slide all the document back into the file that I keep hold of as I rush out of the house and back to my car. I need to get some reinforcements. Not to mention to talk to Pam, this is a very serious matter indeed. But the most worrying part of this is that I am sure Bill is holding extra History lessons today which I am sure Sookie will attend.

I need to call Pam right now.

The second I get in the car I rev it up and take off at full speed, one of my hands frantically grabbing my phone where I dial Pam.

"Master."

"Pamela, find Sookie right now. Stay with her. Do not leave her. I don't care what you have to do to get her to let you stay; do it. She is in danger, do not trust Compton." with that I put the phone down as I speed up the car, a plan forming in my head already. This weekend is looking to be very busy and stressful. I guess I will have to delay my other tasks for another day; I have plenty of time to deal with that. But right now, this is my number one concern.


	12. Over Whelmed

**AN: Thank you to nordiclover, lumpyspaceprincessrocks, B-Rock525, Nwagoner, , TeaCupHuman, mindy781, Sueaczel, ILoveVikings, RamintaD, VixensLair, ljhjelm49, artzannie25, Silver Moon Goddess1, ashmo2000, Baronessjai, NuZer001, jjpressley, rubycherrylips, Rossy1 and Megan Consoer for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twelve

**Eric's POV**

This file that I had discovered at Bill's house is rather intriguing; he has documents on all aspects of Sookie's life. He has a copy of her birth certificate, copies of _all_ the certificates Sookie has ever received in her life, the majority of these certificates being academically based. He has photographs of Sookie as she has grown up, he has a record of every little thing she has done in the last couple of months. He has information on my school and what subjects Sookie takes; he even has her address in here. The worst part about it all is that he has information on all of her family as well as newspaper clippings on what happened to Sookie when she was younger. To me it looks as though he has put all of Sookie's life into one A4 folder. But what bothers me the most about this is that he has been _stalking_ her for the last three months apparently.

So that means he purposely moved back to Bon Temps so that he could become closer to Sookie, but when he realised she didn't come home after school, he decided to try and find a job here. But that cannot be possible, he has all the information on my school, it even states here that my school provides dorms for those students who live a great distance away from the school. Which means he moved to Bon Temps to be closer to my school; he did that so that he could gain a job here in order to get himself closer to Sookie. He has planned this all out since day one. But who sent him? I ponder this idea as I lean back in my chair, my hand running through my hair in frustration. I usually enjoy my long hair, but lately it has become a nuisance, I may have to trim it up a bit. Not loads though. I do not like short hair.

I lean forward, my elbows resting on my thighs, where I stare at the contract he signed, my eyes staring at the second signature. The one that isn't his. I recognise that signature, but I cannot place whose it is. This is going to pester me for a long time, and until I can find out more on this, I will just have to be cautious of Bill and instead opt for just watching Sookie. Protecting her. I do not want to out right accuse Bill, not yet. I wish to study him closer first, see if I can urge him into admitting his crime, if not, then I will have to take matters into my own hands. I am not passed staking my own, especially that bastard. He has always come across as a weasel to me. I just still cannot believe he managed to hack into so many systems to get all of this information, so he must have good technology skills, which means I need to be more livid of him.

_Note to self: Keep William away from the school computers_.

Luckily Sookie is safe for now though, Pam is watching over her, keeping an eye on her and making sure she is safe and out of harm's way. Pam has been kind enough to watch over Sookie over the weekend for me, just while I have been studying this file. It must have taken Bill a lot of dedication to gain all this information, but what could he possibly need all this info for? Surely all he needed to know was who she was and where she lived. So why has he gone all out and learnt about every aspect of her life? Maybe Bill has his own little plan in his mind, one that is not directly related to the one this person has set him.

Just then there is a knock at my office door, causing me to hurriedly shove everything back in the file before slamming it in my draw.

"Come in." I call out casually as I pretend to be busy working on my computer, just then the door opens and in steps Sookie awkwardly; she smiles at me shyly as I motion to the chair opposite my desk, Sookie quickly rushing to the seat.

"Sookie, it is good to see you. How may I help you?" I cock an eyebrow at her, I am rather intrigued as to why she would be here; surely she should be in her history class right now. In fact, _Pam_ should be with her right now, how could she let Sookie out of her sight? Especially after what I had told her.

"I…I don't feel comfortable in History." She admits, her looking down as she stares at her hands that are resting on her thighs. She looks embarrassed and ashamed to have admitted that.

"Why do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Um…the teacher…he makes me feel uncomfortable. He's always…_looking_ at me, you know, in _that_ way and I don't like it. I find it extremely inappropriate, it's almost like he's trying to will me over to him, whenever he looks at me like that I feel this tingle in my brain. I think it's my nerves playing up. He makes me nervous, and not in a good way." Sookie tells me, anger shooting through my body instantly. He has been trying to _glamour_ her?

How dare he even _think_ he has the audacity to do such a thing! She is no object he can just _play_ with; she is a woman who deserves respect. That little fuck is going to have it in for him when I get hold of him, fuck that holding back from staking him, he just tried to glamour _my_ Sookie into coming closer to him. My blood is literally _boiling_.

"I am very sorry about this, Sookie, but thank you for informing me of this. I will deal with the matter at hand, do not fear. I will fire him; I do not appreciate men like that making my students uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" I raise an eyebrow at her, feeling very confused as to why she wouldn't want me to fire him, but it does not matter. I plan on kicking his ass and shoving him out of this school, and hopefully out of my area and our lives, for good, no matter what Sookie says.

"I don't want him to lose his job over it, it's only me he does it with; I was just wondering if I could go into a different history class or something. You know, just so that I am out of his way. He is a great teacher; I just don't feel comfortable around him. He kind of freaks me out." Sookie shrugs lightly, her gaze still avoiding mine. Her emotions are everywhere, she feels embarrassed, ashamed, worried, but I can even sense this slight feeling of…dare I say; arousal? Sookie is feeling slightly aroused at being around me? Now, I can definitely work with this. I find that I am very thankful for slipping that bit of blood into her drink, not only can I see that her cuts are almost healed, but I get to feel some of the emotions she feels. Which means I can use them to my advantage.

"Well, in that case, I am very willing to offer you private lessons, I am sure you would appreciate some one on one sessions. I am very knowledgeable in History, probably more so than that of Mr Compton." I smile at her charmingly, I love throwing on the charm; my charm has never failed me. My charm is irresistible and makes women swoon.

"Oh, well, I…" she bites her lower lip, her thoughts obviously racing. I love seeing her like this; I can tell she wants to say yes, but there is this little bit of her that is fighting against that part. I rather hate the side preventing her from agreeing, I would love to be able to spend more time alone with Sookie; it would be a very…_memorable_ experience if I got my way with her.

_Knock it off, Northman, you need to protect her, not fuck her_.

"It is okay to say no, Sookie, it was just a suggestion seeing as you do not wish for me to fire him."

"Oh, no, I love the idea. It's a win/win situation really." She quickly covers herself, making me cock an eyebrow at her again.

"Now, Miss Stackhouse, what exactly do you mean by _win/win_, what do you win out of this other than an education?" I had to resist the smirk that was threatening to arise, especially when Sookie blushed lightly and looked down.

"I thought…well….um…I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore?" she was practically asking about her answer, and that straight away indicated a lie to me. She is lying to me, but I get the feeling she is lying because the truth involves me.

How can this woman have such an effect on me? I have known her for just over a week, and yet I feel like I have known her for years. Must be all that information I read on her, having all of that in my mind must have made that feeling appear. There is no way I could possibly be having _feelings_ for her, I do not _feel_ anything other than lust. Even then the lust situation is controlled, which is very difficult considering that Vampires are very sexual creatures. We thrive off of sex and blood.

"It would seem we still have another thirty minutes until registration, so why don't we begin that history lesson now?" I suggest with a small smile. I never thought I would admit this, but I enjoy all the time I get to have with Sookie, she is a very bright woman who is wise beyond her years. I have always admired a smart girl.

"I would like that." she admits with a small, a fairly cute smile at that.

"Perfect. When Mr Compton teaches you, you will come down to my office here and I will teach you instead. I will make sure he is aware of this change. But when I am the one teaching your class you will have to join us, I know Mr Compton will be there, but he would not dare bother you while I am there. Now, Sookie…" I lean forward again, my elbows resting back on my thighs as I level my gaze with hers. "You are aware that you can tell me anything you want, aren't you? I am here to help you if you need it."

"I know, and I thank you for that." she smiles at me sweetly; I can see the sincerity radiating in her eyes.

"Sookie, is something wrong?"

"I'm…I'm not sure if I should be talking to you about this, it's more personal than school related."

"I am not only your teacher, Sookie; I am your friend as well. I know that seems absurd, having a teacher as a friend, but I am here if you do need to talk. No matter what the topic is about." I assure her. Now this alone is a very rare thing to hear a Vampire say, we do not trust people, nor do we make friends with them. Friendship is not something Vampires offer, when you are turned you are instantly taught the rule that you must never trust anyone. Even if they seem kind and trustworthy, never trust them, do not believe them, always be livid of them. The only people a Vampire can trust is their Child, and that is because a Maker chooses his Child based around the trust he holds with that person.

I chose Pam to be my Child because she was beautiful, sassy, intelligent but most of all; trustworthy. I could trust Pamela with my life if I wanted to.

"I'm just having a few problems, that's all, I'm a bit…I'm everywhere right now. It's going to be a very emotional couple of weeks for me." Sookie's voice breaks slightly, but she manages to catch herself before she cries. However, despite her doing this, I still feel very alarmed about her current emotional state; I can see there is something wrong with her, she is being tormented by her thoughts and I find myself wanting to help her. Wanting to soothe and care for her. How absurd.

"Sookie, you can talk to me. Come here, let's go sit on the couch and I'll get you some water." I insist as I stand up, Sookie nodding lightly as she gets up and trails over to the couch where she practically collapses onto the soft cushions. I can see her thoughts are everywhere.

I grab a glass and pour her some water from the water filter I keep in the mini fridge in my office. Yes, I do have a mini fridge in my office and a small counter top; I have one because I often get important visitors and I enjoy being able to cater to them myself. It shows a sense of personal touch which helps to seal a deal in a business environment.

"Here you go." I pass Sookie the glass of water before I sit down beside her, but still leaving plenty of space between us so she doesn't feel uncomfortable. By sitting on the couch like this I am presenting her with a more personal and close proximity, this will help to simulate that friendly feeling I am trying to express with Sookie. This will only go towards helping me to build that trust I need between us, if she can learn to trust me, then I will be one step closer to pulling her into my hierarchy and into my care.

I am doing my hardest to protect her already; I cannot risk anything happening to her. She harvests a power that will be very useful to me, not to mention I am rather fond of her. Not sickeningly fond, but fond to say the least. However, I don't think I would ever risk my life to save her, she is replaceable I am sure, whereas it would be a bit tougher to replace me in the Vampire world. I am over a thousand years old, I have great fighting skills due to my human life as a Viking, I am intellectual and great at making plans, I bring in the highest funds for the Queen and the majority of Vampires will willingly fight for me. Not many Vampires can say they have all of that going for them.

"Now, Sookie, what seems to be bothering you?" I probe after she has had a couple of sips from her water while she calmed herself down.

"My Uncle is being released from prison this week." She whispers softly, my eyes widening. Is this the same Uncle who abused her, held her under the water and made her fear it?

"Why was your Uncle in prison and why does it scare you that he is coming out?" she has never told me this story before, I know that I know it all, but she is unaware that I know, so for now I must play along, and if what she is telling me is true then I will be paying her Uncle a little visit. He will not hurt her again.

"He…do you know how I am scared of water?"

"Yes." I nod, my gaze meeting and holding hers. I am trying to offer her some support.

"He…he held me under the water, he used to do it to try and make me behave, even when I had done nothing. He…he held me under for too long at one point and I had to be rushed to hospital. He's also…abused me. He used to touch me in ways that…" she stops there, I can see the torment in her eyes so I won't make her go any further. I already know how much of a sick bastard he is.

I reach out and gently place two of my fingers under her chin where I lift her head back up, her gaze falling back on mine.

"Sookie, I can see this is hard for you, but I am here to support you. If you wish to miss any lessons to relax, or if you wish to go back home for a few days I will allow it. I just want what is best for you, if you feel you are better off back at home for a little bit then go. I do not want to risk your health or your grades within this process." I assure her, Sookie nodding lightly; I can tell she is contemplating the idea, but I find that I don't want her to go home. I find that I want her to stay here where I can support her personally, but I do not know the reasons behind _why_ I feel like this. It is very peculiar, but when I think about this properly, I realise that I will not be able to lure her into my team if she is not here. I need to be able to interact with her in order to pull her into my hierarchy.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am safer here. He doesn't know what school I go to, he will never be able to find me here. Plus I need to keep my grades up, my dad is spending every last penny he has keeping me in this school, I need to do this for him more than me really." She is a very dedicated young woman, for her to remain in school away from those she loves just so she can get higher grades shows great dedication and bravery.

"If that is what you wish, just remember that I am here if you would like to talk to someone, seeing as you have decided against going home to your family."

"I don't really have much of a family to go back to. My brother is at university doing a football scholarship and my dad is always working away in New Orleans, I very rarely get to see him. The only family member I actually get to see, and who I care for dearly, is my gran. She has been like a mum to me since the day I was born."

To say that I was astonished she revealed so much to me is an understatement, I was not expecting her to be so open with me like this. It only helps to show me that the trust between us is building quickly, something that I find myself grinning at. But I soon shake the grin away when I realise it is not appropriate to be smiling right now.

"Your gran sounds like a wonderful person."

"She is." Sookie smiles at me, making me smile at her, our gazes completely locked. Soon enough I find us both leaning forward until her lips connect to mine, her mouth moving against mine in rhythm. Our kiss starting out so sweet and innocent, but it soon turns deeper and the next thing I know I have Sookie straddling my lap, her arms around my neck as my hands rest on her hips, our lips still connected as I lick along her lower lip, begging her for entrance.

I know I should stop this now before it goes too far, but I find I am enjoying this far too much. I no longer care about these human laws, I finally have Sookie right where I want her and I plan on taking advantage of this. The second she opens her mouth my tongue dives into the wet cavern of her mouth as it seeks out her tongue, my hands running up and down her sides as she moans softly against my mouth. My cock most definitely heard that moan as it twitched with delight, already beginning to harden as I rock Sookie against my already hardening member. Sookie gasping before whimpering, her hand travelling down my chest as she rocks against me again. It would seem she loves the feel of my desire being rubbed against her pussy, even through the material of her panties. I can only imagine how much she would love my cock actually inside of her. It would be heaven for me.

Soon enough I feel Sookie's hand playing with the button on my trousers, making me groan, but unfortunately my groan caused something to click in her mind as she quickly jumps off of my lap, her chest rising and falling as she breathes. Her each breath is ragged and she looks completely shocked, she somewhat resembles a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to…oh, God. I am so sorry." She claps her hand over her mouth before shaking her head as she rushes out of my office before I could even say a word.

**Sookie's POV**

Oh, my, God I cannot believe what I just did. I just kissed my teacher! My headmaster! What the heck is wrong with me? In fact, what has gotten into me? Since meeting him over a week ago I have done nothing but think of him…you know…in a rather intimate way. I have had dreams where he has…touched…caressed…and kissed my womanhood. I have had dreams where he has kissed me passionately. I have craved him to no end and I fancy the pants off of him. But never in a million years did I think we would actually do that! I practically attacked his lips with mine; I dry humped him for God's sake! What kind of Christian am I?

"Whoa, Sookie, where the heck are you going in a rush?" Pam grabs my wrist, spinning me around to face her; I must be blushing a deep red colour because Pam cocks an eyebrow at me with a smirk, almost as if she knew _exactly_ what I had been doing.

"Nowhere, I was…going to go revise. Wait, why aren't you in class?"

"The lesson finished, I was on my way to registration, exactly where you should be going."

"No…no I can't go to registration, not with Professor Northman being there." I shake my head, Pam cocking an eyebrow at me before she drags me off to the side and into the school closet. I look around the small room to see that there is an old dusty table in here and on the opposite side the shelves are filled with cleaning products and there is a bucket and mop in the corner.

"Why are you avoiding him?"

"I kind of… I kind of kissed him…" I shrug as I bite on my lower lip, feeling extremely embarrassed about this. I shouldn't have done that.

"You _kissed_ him?"

"And I kind of…um…dry humped him…" I grumble, Pam laughing as she claps her hands together in amusement, I couldn't help but glare at her.

"This is fucking hilarious! You made a move on him? I bet he loved that…" she mutters the last bit to herself, this huge smirk on her lips. I choose to ignore that part.

"Pam, what am I supposed to do? I can never face him again after that. I have been all over the place…my emotions have been everywhere and I guess…he was being so sweet…I wanted him. He made me feel like I had someone!" I shout, Pam looking very surprised as she stares at me.

"You really like him, don't you? Look, Sookie, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure he didn't mind." She tries to assure me, but that didn't soothe any of my fears, especially when I know I have to face him next for registration and then again for biology. This is not my day.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would like to tell you that I have created a little teaser to send to everyone who reviews. Review = teaser. If you would like a teaser then please review and thank you for spending some of your time reading this chapter, it means a lot to me! xx**


	13. Facing Facts

**AN: Thank you to , **_**jroxraytech**_**, CecilieDK, **_**txclamityjane1**_**, Katherine Westwood, **_**sheetse**_**, VixensLair, **_**vikinglovster**_**, B-Rock525, **_**ashensunset**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**Lindslou**_**, jclare, **_**Baronessjai**_**, mindy781, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, Sueaczel, **_**Nwagoner**_**, elliemay4, **_**hyzenthlay09**_**, SophieGellett, **_**kpkisses**_**, jjpressley, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, ashmo2000, **_**Sarah12030**_**, jwarden, **_**vilannh**_**, loretta57, **_**njg1rl**_**, Katie M, **_**SomebodyWhoCares**_**, Katie-loves-lemons, **_**ArnaKittyPet**_**, loveforever, **_**the anonymous reviewer**_**, TeaCupHuman and **_**Elisabettasirani **_**for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirteen

**Eric's POV**

After Sookie's unfortunate departure, I found myself staring at the door longingly, almost as if I actually _needed_ to have her back with me. Now that alone is a feeling I have never felt before, nor is it a feeling I ever wish to feel again. Feelings, emotions and even sappy thoughts are not on my agenda, I was taught to rip those from myself when I was turned, the life of a Vampire can be very lonely, so we must be able to depend on our loneliness to get us through. The main reason I turned Pam was due to my loneliness, she helped to keep me going and now I am very thankful that I carried on with my Vampire life. I enjoy my not so new life very much. It is exhilarating to say the least, especially when hot young blondes kiss you passionately and dry hump you in your office. It didn't help much that she was a virgin either, that thought just turned me on even more.

So now she is gone and I am left with a not so little problem, one that I know I need to remove immediately, but the question is: how do I go about getting rid of it? I can hardly start stroking myself again, I do not want to risk Pam barging in to the room again and ruining the mood. Maybe…yes, that should work wonderfully. I waltz over to my desk where I sit down and press the button on the intercom, the one that is connected directly to the receptionist's office.

"Yes, Mr Northman, how may I help you?" The sickeningly sweet voice of my new receptionist, Roxy, purrs down the phone. She is a beautiful red headed girl who is about 5ft8 and is 21 years old if my memory serves me right, which it should. She has bright blue eyes and straight from when I interviewed her for the job I could tell she had a thing for me.

I figured she was a good employee, she got on with her work and did it to the highest standard possible, but the main reason I hired her was so that I could use her as my fuck and feed if the time ever arose. It would seem now is that time, however, I will not be fucking her. She will be performing sexual things on me, I do not have the time to get down on her and rock her world, her sweat would get on me and I do not want to smell when it comes to dismissing her.

"Your assistance is required." I murmur, Roxy quickly clicking off of the intercom; soon enough she is at my office door knocking. I smirk to myself as I get up and head to the door where I open it; Roxy is stood in front of me with a huge grin. Today she has curled her hair and has gone with the sexy office girl look. She is wearing a short pencil skirt that barely meets her mid-thigh, she is in four inch heels from what I can see and she also has on a low-cut blouse that really shows off her perky breasts.

Normally I would not approve of such an outfit for work, but right now I do not care, she is helping to keep me hard and that is all I care about.

"Roxy," I taste her name like a fine wine as she walks into the room, me closing and locking the door behind her, her heartbeat increasing as she practically pants with excitement "what would you do for me if I asked?" I whisper in her ear, a light moan leaving her lips. I couldn't help but grin to myself. If I can make her like this with just my words, then I can only imagine what she would be like if I actually fucked her. But I shall not do that.

"Anything." She spins around to look at me, her tongue licking across her lips as she steps forward and slowly plays with the button on my jeans as she kisses along my neck.

"Do you swallow?" I breathe against her ear before nipping at her ear lobe, her whimpering as she nods and gets down onto her knees as she pulls down my zip. This is going to be very fun indeed, I just hope she can give good head; otherwise this would have been a waste.

**Sookie's POV**

"See, it's not that bad being in tutor, is it? I mean, seriously, look, he isn't even here." Pam points out as she looks over at our substitute teacher, who, in our opinion, has a very nice ass. On a scale of one to ten I would give it about an eight. Professor Northman's ass though is off the scale, it is just that great to stare at. _No, Sookie, you cannot think like that. It's those types of thoughts that got you into this mess._

"It's worse, Pam, not too long ago I was kissing and letting Sam…you know...touch me down there and now I'm kissing and dry humping my _teacher. _I feel so dirty, I feel like some common whore like Debbie. I don't want to be a Debbie who goes around being a psychotic slut!" I shout a little too loud, everyone turning around to look at me. I awkwardly meet Alcide's gaze, but all he does is smile at me, which I wasn't expecting considering he dated her not too long ago, just recently broke up with her actually.

"I can't believe you just announced the most popular guy in the school's girlfriend as being a whore, Sook." I hear Sam chuckle as he takes his seat across from us for what seems to be the first time in forever. After our little incident, we haven't exactly been talking. I've been trying to avoid him, and he has been a complete jerk and gone off with another girl. I mean, I don't have any objections seeing as it keeps him occupied and away from the mistake I made with him, but it kind of angers me that he could jump from me to her in a matter of seconds.

"You and her must get along well." I grumble, Sam looking completely taken aback at my accusation and clear insult. Like I have probably mentioned before, I don't take situations like ours very well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demands.

"Exactly how it sounds, you man whore. It's not the fact you found yourself a little play thing that bothers me, it's the fact you and me did things – which I regret – and then you moved on within seconds. That's what bugs me the most!" I hiss at him, Sam looking at the table, guilt and fury written all over his face.

"You were the one who ignored and avoided me, I tried talking to you about it, but you kept avoiding it all. You made it clear that you didn't want me, so I did what any other guy would do, I found myself a girl who was just a bit of fun. Sure, I fucked her and left her, but that was my agreement with her. I didn't use her like other guys would. You need to get your facts straight before you start throwing accusations like that around. I'm no man whore; I'm a fucking idiot who liked a girl who just went out to fucking hurt me. So screw you, Sook, if that is how you want to treat me." With that Sam gets up and saunters off to the other side of the room where loads of girls instantly crowd round him, showing him lots of sympathy as they throw me dirty looks.

I couldn't help how tears welled up in my eyes, everything becoming far too much for me. My feelings are so screwed up right now, I don't know what feelings are real and what aren't, I don't know which ones to follow. I'm embarrassed of how I acted with my teacher and now I've lost one of my best friends because of my stupidity. Today really couldn't get any worse.

"Wow, you really fucked up there. Look, I need to go, tell the sub guy I've '_gone to the toilet_'." Pam winks at me before getting up, grabbing her bag and abandoning me as she leaves the room. Great, so now Pam has sodded off and left me here on my own. Typical.

"Are you okay?" I hear a deep, husky voice probe as I whack my head against the table. It is almost like my life is falling apart right now. I don't even care if I sound like I am over reacting, I'm a teenage girl; it's what we do best.

I look up then where my gaze meets Alcide's, this huge grin taking place on his face as he sits down beside me; I don't even have any fight left in me to tell him to get lost…

**Eric's POV**

"That's it, faster, faster." I groan as I grip Roxy's hair tighter, encouraging her to suck me faster and harder, I am so close to my release. This has definitely been one of my better ideas lately and my God it certainly is paying off, especially after Miss Stackhouse left me high and dry. Soon enough I am meeting my end as I explode into her mouth, my come spraying out as I sigh in relief. It took everything in me to not moan out Sookie's name, I will admit that throughout this session all I have done is imagine that Roxy is Sookie, and that it's Sookie's moist mouth around my throbbing member. How I would kill to actually get that wish.

"Was that good for you, baby?" Roxy murmurs as she kisses my tip, obviously expecting me to now move on and fuck her, but she will be disappointed.

"That was grand, thank you, but I think you should go. I have work." I inform her as I put my member away and do up the zip and button, Roxy staring at me in complete fury.

"You fucking dick! You used me, you asshole. I am going to fucking hav-" I catch her gaze then where I maintain it until I feel her fall under my control. I quickly change her memories so that she now remembers the blow job and now has a new memory which involves us having sex, even though we didn't. I imagine that will keep her going for a while. I then drop my control from her before heading over to my desk where I sit down, Roxy shaking out of her misty thoughts before she looks over at me, this sultry smile taking place on her face.

"I'll see you around." I wink at her, Roxy giggling as she practically skips out of the room, finally leaving me with the silence I now crave. But of course that has to be ruined as well…

"Sookie has told me every last detail about what you two got up to, you dirty bastard." Pam barges into my office, a smirk on her face, all I do is cock an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever do you mean, Pamela? We have done nothing together what so ever, I was merely this comforting her."

"So by kissing her senseless, rubbing your hard on against her crotch and allowing her to dry hump you is comforting her?"

"I found it very comforting." I smirk at her, Pam rolling her eyes at me as she plops down onto the char opposite my desk.

"Can I help you?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow, I do not see why she is skiving registration to see me, and let's face it, if she did have a problem she would deal with it on her own, not tell me.

"Why aren't you in tutor? Why have you left that dickhead sub to take over for you?"

"I didn't want to make Sookie feel even more uncomfortable, from the way she departed from our heated moment, I would say her seeing me is the last thing she wants."

"Eric, she fucking likes you to no end, she loved that heated session, believe me. I could see it written all over her face, yes, she feels embarrassed that she got so sexual with you, but that is only because you are her teacher. She'll be fine; she'll probably want to talk to you about it. But in the meantime, tell me what it was like. Is she a good kisser?" Pam queries, making me grin at her victoriously as I lean back in my chair.

"She was very…enjoyable to say the least. I rather enjoyed tasting her mouth, she wears cherry lip gloss." I wink at her, Pam laughing as relaxes more into the chair.

"And the dry humping?"

"Let's just say that she was very wet, after she had run out of the room I could see a damp patch on the crotch of my trousers from where she was humping me. If she hadn't of realised who she was doing this to, we would have been naked and fucking on that couch in no time. My cock was dying to be in her pussy." I sigh, feeling rather regretful that I did not move her advances further; I could have fucked her and got her out of my system right then and there. But she was wise and ran before it got too serious. I was rather disappointed when she left.

"You dirty dog, I cannot believe you got down and dirty with a sixteen year old."

"Pam, we did not get _down and dirty_, we merely had a little kiss and fondle; nothing serious. Just playful behaviour really, and may I remind you that you were only young when I fucked and turned you. You were like a little Alice in Wonderland, still are in fact. All you need is a blue dress and white apron and we would be sorted." Even I didn't miss the glare she shot at me then. She hates it when I refer to her as Alice in Wonderland. I guess that will teach her not to tease me over my session with Sookie, I am rather angered and upset about it myself as it is.

"Anyway…" Pam trails off, bringing us back onto the topic at hand "How are you planning on pursuing this then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that girl likes you, you like her – do not deny it – and you two just had a rather intimate moment. Surely you aren't just going to ignore it and let it pass on by, this is your chance, take it if you have any balls." I couldn't help cocking an eyebrow at her as I try not to smirk at her; this is very typical Pam, always pushing you into the direction she believes to be correct.

"So, tell me, Pam, do you truly believe it is fine for me to fuck Sookie just so I can pull her into my hierarchy? She is your friend, surely you should be more protective of her and instead of encouraging this you should be _dis_couraging it." I point out, Pam only flinging her head back as she laughs what sounds like an evil cackle.

"Yeah, as a _friend_ of Sookie, I am happy to give you permission to fuck and feed from her. She bloody fancies the pants off of you, whenever she sees you she always gets aroused and her heartbeat always speeds up, even you know that. You can sense it, too. Also, you now as well as I do that you don't just want Sookie in your little team, you want more than that from her but because you are so proud and don't believe in feelings you deny it. You want her in more than that one way and you want her bad." Pam smirks at me, making me growl at her. I do not appreciate her questioning my reasons behind why I want Sookie.

"I want Sookie for her abilities, and whilst I am using her I might as well get a little something out of it. There is nothing wrong with having a bit of fun with her. Just because I want that does not mean I hold any emotional connection to her." I protest, Pam scoffing at my words.

"You may want to get your facts straight, you fucking fancy her to no end; you do have an emotional connection to her. I mean, why would you want to protect her if you didn't? Surely if you didn't have an emotional connection to her, you would have sped up your plans when Bill's plans came to light rather than slow them down so you can _protect_ her."

"That is part of my building trust plan; it has nothing to do with me _fancying_ her as you so delicately put it." I grumble, Pam only smirking at me more as she nods slowly.

"Yeah, okay, you keep telling yourself that. Now, onto the actual reason I came here, Sookie is destroying herself over what happened between you two, go find her, talk to her, assure her it's all good and fine. Actually, tell her that and then give her a kiss, show her you want exactly what she wants. Go on, you know you want to do a little law breaking." Pam grins at me, but I can hardly disagree with her, I am rather fond of the idea of breaking a few laws just so I can bury my cock in Sookie's pussy. It would be a law worth breaking.

"Pam, it is Sookie's seventeenth birthday soon isn't it?" I look over at her properly, Pam nodding slowly, she is obviously thinking about where this could possibly be going.

"Yeah, it's in like ten days or something like that."

"If I can become closer to her within these next ten days, I will be able to pull her under my control and fuck her on her birthday."

"Wait, Eric, listen to me, Sookie may have dry humped you earlier on, but she won't give you her virginity just like that," Pam clicks her fingers "she is going to want a serious relationship to go along side that, one that doesn't involve her being hurt and dumped after you get what you want. Plus, Sookie hates people trying to control her. I don't recommend it." I have never seen Pam looking so deadly serious.

Maybe Pam is a better friend to Sookie than she likes to believe she is.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I _suggest_ you get your ass out of this office, go find her, take her away somewhere private and just _talk_ to her. Make her feel like you actually care for her feelings, then slowly lull her into your arms, soothe her with your charming words, then kiss her softly. But don't force it, let it go natural; let her take the lead if she wants that to happen. You may be able to get some action out of her on her birthday if you did that, but you won't get sex that soon. You may get a handjob at the max. Also, she may be a little more willing to help you out if you do that." Pam informs me, making me chuckle. It is rather funny that my Child is giving me advice on my sex life and on how to approach a woman such as Sookie.

"Thank you for the advice, I may take it." I roll my eyes. The last thing I need is for Pam to actually think I am going to take advice from her; the last thing I want is to take advice from a young female Vampire who reads _Dear Abby_ columns.

"If you want Sookie, Eric, you need to show her respect, make her feel wanted, make her feel like you actually really like her. But if you play that game, Eric, just remember that she will fall for you eventually if you do that, so don't even try that unless you are serious about her. I won't even tease you about it if you do decide she is worth your time. When I say that, I mean I won't tease you if you want to make her your girlfriend. Oh, before I forget, if you want her on your team, you are going to have to find a way around the whole Supe thing, unless you fancy telling her you're a Vampire." But before I could even answer her she was gone and out of the room, leaving me there feeling rather flabbergasted.

For one, Pam never offers to not tease me over something like this, for two, she raisers a good point about the whole Supe thing, I ideally need to tell Sookie the truth, otherwise she will never open up to me about the whole telepathy thing, nor will she be willing to work with me and help me out if I didn't tell her. And finally, she said the word. That _word_ that I do not like. _Girlfriend._ That means a relationship. I do not do well with those, nor do I want to get myself involved with one of those. The prospect of me entering into a relationship of any kind with anyone is…dare I say…scary?

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update, life has been very hectic lately but I am going to try and get back on top of all of my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx**


	14. Revelation

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, SomebodyWhoCares, vilannh, loretta57, VampQueenV, Sueaczel, charhamblin, mindy781, ArnaKittyPet, Nwagoner, Baronessjai, VixensLair, Butterflysparkle1012, ILoveVikings, media-savant, ashmo2000, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, kpkisses, jwarden, the anonymous reviewer, Katie-loves-lemons and Guest for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter fourteen

**Eric's POV**

After Pam dispersed out of my office yesterday, I was left with a lot to think about. I avoided teaching my biology lesson yesterday, and instead got that substitute teacher to cover all of my lessons for the rest of the day. Pam was right in telling me I should contemplate this carefully, she raised many strong points to me regarding my plans and ideas, and I must admit I can even agree with her on some of them. But the problem I am incurring is how I am going to go about these plans and ideas, yes, I want Sookie, but do I want her in a way of a relationship? I have not had a relationship since I was human, and even then the term was loosely used. Back when I was human all being in a relationship entailed was having children with that person, of course, you had to show dedication as well, but you were never required really to love or care for that person.

Whereas these days a relationship entails fidelity, love, care, dedication and the possibility of marriage and children in the future. But considering I am a Vampire, the last two are out immediately, in fact, ideally, they should all be out. As a Vampire, love, or any form of feeling, is unknown to us and we do not often indulge ourselves in the thought that we could ever be capable of it. Once you are turned, you are taught to disconnect yourself from your emotional side, so trying to get back in touch with it is pretty much an impossible task. Especially if you are as old as I am and you have gone years on end without being in touch with them. I sigh. This is all very complicated and I am not too sure how to deal with any of this, I know what I want, but it is a matter of getting it. But first things first, I need to make things better between Sookie and I.

It is registration next, so I will be able to pull her out of the classroom for a few minutes so we can talk. I think I shall do exactly what Pamela suggested, I will tell Sookie that I enjoyed our kiss, tell her that there are no regrets. That way she will feel more connected and comfortable around me, this will provide me the key I need to unlock Sookie's heart and pull her into my hierarchy. But if she was to be on my team, I would protect her, care for her, I would make sure she is well attended for. She would be safe to say the least, and that alone is vital considering that the Vampires shall be coming out of the coffin, so to speak, very soon. With that settled I decide to finish up a few bits of business before I need to leave to go deal with my class; I start with picking up the phone and dialling the Vampire in charge of this synthetic blood tasting.

"Northman, good to finally hear from you. You are a little late in replying." I could hear the sternness radiating through his harsh, hoarse and low voice. This particular Vampire has never really been a friend of mine, but has never been a foe either.

"Yes, I have been rather distracted. But better late than never they always say."

"Hmm, of course. Well seeing as you are the _last_ to reply and you are late replying, we have already set a date, one which you will just have to put up with."

"Please do feel free to inform me of the said selected date." I roll my eyes, already feeling very annoyed and angered by this. Why can't these things ever be quick and hassle free? I do have work in which I would like to be getting on with.

"The synthetic blood will be shipped to each person in time to arrive on the twentieth of September, we expect a reply on the same day they arrive at your home. In fact, we will be placing them all on recorded shipment, meaning you have to sign for them. So once we have confirmation you have received them, we expect feedback within twenty-four hours otherwise your opinion will be dismissed and forgotten about." And with that he puts the phone down on me, leaving me in a furious mood. I am royally pissed off at how these young Vampires think they can treat me like shit, I am over six hundred years older than this asshole who I have just been speaking with. How dare he believe he can treat me no better than he would a human commoner.

I shake my head, shaking away the annoyance as I check my emails, just to discover a new email from one Marilyn, the one who will be performing the school's annual report. She is the one who will be deciding if the school is satisfactory, whether it is meeting its aims and objectives, whether the students are performing well and whether or not we have improved since our last report. She could make or break this school. _My _school. _My_ business. I quickly open the email to see that Marilyn has changed the date of the inspection, she has changed it to the…Well, fuck me. She has changed it to the twentieth of September. So, in one day I have to taste the new synthetic blood and deal with Marilyn. Wait, if she is coming next week, then I need to hold a staff meeting tonight, I need this school to be outstanding, I need all the students' grades to be top notch and basically I need everything to be perfect for when she arrives.

This school needs the best report possible.

I open my office draw ready to collect today's learning plan for my classes, but my attention is soon drawn away from them when I spot the brown folder; the one containing all of that information on Sookie that I found at Bill's home. Speaking of which, I have not seen or heard from Compton lately. That is never a good thing. I pick the folder up along with the lesson plans before heading out of my office and towards the classroom where my tutor is, on my journey there I flick through the folder, trying to see if there is more to this than I first thought. It is very strange that before Sookie came along, my life was rather peaceful with very little hassle, but since she has appeared, everything seems to have taken an exciting turn. A turn which I find I am enjoying. It makes a nice change.

Just as I get to my room I stop, my eyes landing on a vital bit of information. It would seem Miss Stackhouse's birthday is on the twentieth of September. Great. So I am now dealing with a number of problems on that date, but as long as I get to spend some time with Sookie all should be okay, I have a lot planned in my mind for Sookie's seventeenth birthday, and wooing her will take up the majority of that. With a flick of my wrist I have the door open, but I am greeted with a very unpleasant smell and sight.

"Compton." I growl in annoyance as I quickly shuffle the paperwork in my hands about so that the file is hidden between the other bundles of paper I have.

"I am not too happy to be here myself; I believe you have something of mine."

"You will have to elaborate, William, I am a tad confused as to what you could possibly be referring to." I grin at him, testing to see how far I can push him. While he is glaring at me I place the paperwork into the desk draw where I lock it, he will never get that file back, especially while I am around. I cannot risk him getting a hold of Sookie.

"You have been in my home, your scent is bold and very hard to remove, I want what you took."

"And what did I take, exactly?" I challenge him as I cock an eyebrow at him, this should be great. If he admits to having that folder, he will have dropped himself in it big time. But I guess that is a good thing, it means I will be able to deal with him faster than I first anticipated.

"You know exactly what you took; in fact, I believe you have it with you right now." Bill's eyes flicker to my desk, only making me grin more as I walk over to my desk and sit on the swivel chair behind it, my eyes never leaving Bill's.

"I am still uncertain as to what you could be referring to."

"I am referring to the vital information you _stole _from my home. That information was there for a reason, it was provided to me and I built on it, it is part of a task that was set for me. You cannot just go around stealing people's paperwork."

"I can if it involves the safety of one of my students. Miss Stackhouse is very valuable, William, which I am sure you are aware of." I note thoughtfully, Bill nodding once.

"Yes, I am aware of the gift she has. I was hired to collect her, she is required."

"Who hired you? Why is she required? Better yet, how did you plan on _collecting_ her?"

"All of that information is confidential. I am not obliged to share it with you."

"So, you are asking me for some information back, yet you won't provide me with anything for it? You have to learn to bargain, Bill. I always knew you were here for one reason or another, but I never thought it would be this."

"It is a secret task; you were to never find out about it. My existence is at risk now that you do know." Bill hisses, his anger rising slowly. I couldn't help but smile smugly at him.

"Good, you don't deserve to exist. Now tell me what I want to know, otherwise I will remove your existence myself."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" I challenge him, he knows as well as I would that I would slaughter him and not spare a thought about it. Personally, I have always wanted to have the pleasure of killing Mr William Compton, and considering his current plans, it just gives me more reason to want him dead. Really dead. As in the final death.

"Queen Sophie-Anne heard about Sookie's powers, she wanted Sookie to be under her control ready for when we came out of the coffin, she was going to offer Sookie a luxury life in return for her co-operation. She said Sookie was valuable and with Sookie's powers she would be at an advantage. She said she could put Sookie through training, training that would unlock her powers." I couldn't help but lean forward then, my elbows on my thighs. He has spiked my interest now.

"What powers?"

"That I do not know. I have been trying to find out; she knows something more than I do, maybe something more than both of us know, and I don't think this power she is talking about is Sookie's gift." Then she must be referring to Sookie's Fae side. But I am pleased Bill is not aware of that little fact, the only reason I now is because I asked Claudine – one of my staff members at the school – to find out for me. She came back almost instantly telling me Sookie was a Fairy, but apparently she is only an eighth Fairy. She never told me much more than that, so as you can imagine I have a lot of unanswered questions in my mind.

"Carry on; I want to know the rest."

"Originally I was going to glamour her, but when I found she couldn't be glamoured, I changed my plan." He informs me, making me cock an eyebrow at him.

"What did you change your plan to?"

"My new plan was to seduce her, make her fall for me, and make her think I was the perfect man for her. Once I had her following me like a lost puppy, I would take her to the Sophie-Anne so I could collect my reward." He explains the rest of it, only making me bite back my anger before I released it on him. I am so pleased Sookie told me he made her feel uncomfortable, at least I know she doesn't like him, which means I still have a chance.

"What is the Queen offering you as a reward?"

"She is offering me a position of power, a large sum of money and access to all the databases and Vampires I need in order to complete my project. The one I have been working on for years."

"I want to make you a deal, Bill."

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey, Sookie." Alcide greets me as he catches up to me and falls into step with me, I give him a gracious smile in return. Alcide and I talked yesterday, he apologised for being a dick to me; he said we got off on the wrong foot and that he would like to try again. I admired that in him, so of course I agreed to give him a second chance. Of course, you never know, he may surprise me. People can change, it is a well-known fact, whether people want to believe it or not.

"Hey, how was your lesson?" I probe as we walk through the busy corridors, many of the girls glaring at me, it is obvious they are all envious of me, but as to why I do not know. It's not like I'm dating him, nor do I have an intimate interest in him.

"Alright I guess, how about yours? You had English right?"

"Yeah, it was good. A bit boring though."

"Look, Sookie, there is actually something I would like to ask you." Alcide informs me just as a spiteful Debbie Pelt pushes into me, causing to lose my balance and fall onto the floor with a thud, my books going everywhere.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alcide hisses at her as he crouches down to help me pick all my books up before he stands up and helps me up with him.

"She's a fucking whore." Debbie snarls.

"No, you're the whore here. You should try and keep your legs closed for a change, might stop you from spreading those STD's." I snap back at her, surprising not only myself, but Alcide and Debbie, too. I cannot believe I just said that. With a humph and a grumble Debbie struts off, not even bothering to attempt to shoot a snarky comment back at me.

"I'm so sorry about that, are you okay?" Alcide probes, his sincere gaze meeting mine. All I could was nod before shaking my head and carrying on with our walk to our tutor, Alcide walking alongside me.

"What was the question?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you out on a date."

"A date?" I raise my eyebrow at him; I don't know what to say to that. Sure, Alcide is a very attractive man and after our little talk yesterday, he has been a right sweetheart. But before that he was a bit of a jerk, so I'm kind of confused on what I should go on here.

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe, tomorrow night?"

"It's all good you wanting to do this, Alcide, but we're not allowed to leave the premises of the school without permission." I remind him, probably dampening the mood a bit, but that doesn't seem to stop him as he grins at me.

"I'm sure I can think up an alternative to going out." He grins at me, leaving me with a very difficult decision, but luckily before I could answer we arrive at tutor where we walk in, Professor Northman calling me over to him immediately. I couldn't help but notice Mr Compton leaving as we entered. I wonder what he and Professor Northman were talking about; I hope it wasn't about my complaint towards Mr Compton. That would be awkward if it was.

"Sookie, I just need to have a private chat with you for a minute." Professor Northman informs me, making me nod. I can already tell what this _private chat_ will entail. He wants to talk about me practically jumping him in his office.

I look over at Alcide who is sat at his usual table with his usual friends, but his eyes are only on me. I couldn't help but lower my shields and take a cheeky dip into his mind; after all, I need to make sure that he isn't being nice to me for a reason. For all I know this could be some plan he has concocted to lead me into danger, or to rape me, or to do something horrible. But in his head all I could hear were rather innocent thoughts, thoughts like '_she looks mighty pretty today' _and '_I hope she says yes to that date. I find I really like her_'. I couldn't help how my heart went hearing those thoughts; I have never heard someone think such nice thoughts about me before. To think he was a right dick when I first met him.

But despite that, I couldn't help but notice how difficult it was to locate those thoughts; it was almost like his mind was very fuzzy, like it was on lock down. How strange.

"You are all to follow the task set out on the board. Sookie, outside please." Professor Northman nods towards the door; I oblige and follow him out of the classroom where he leads me down the hall and into an empty classroom.

"I believe we have a small matter to speak about."

"I'm…I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me, I apologise." I hurriedly stumble out my words.

"There is no need for apologies, Sookie; all I want right now is the truth. I want you to answer my questions honestly."

"O-okay." I stutter, feeling rather taken aback by this. I was not expecting this.

"Did you enjoy our intimate moment?"

"Well…I….um…"

"It is okay to admit that you did, Sookie, I will admit I enjoyed it very much myself."

"Really?" I couldn't help how unbelieving my voice sounded, nor could I help how my eyes practically bugged out in surprise.

"Yes." He grins at me, this glint in his eyes that makes my heart do flips.

"Oh. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was scared you would be freaked out and repulsed by it, I thought you were going to tell me you regretted it."

"Sookie, a beautiful young woman kissed me, and I kissed her back, I can hardly regret it. It is not every day such an intelligent, strong willed and stunning woman comes along." I couldn't help blushing at his kind words, his words only making me like him even more. If he is trying to woo me, I must admit it is working.

"I just wanted you to know that what happened between us, I am not ashamed of it, nor do I regret it. I wanted that to happen as much as you did."

"But what do we do now? Do we forget about it?" I probe, my heart literally stopping at that thought. That is the last thing I want to happen.

"Honestly, I never plan on forgetting about it. We will go in the direction you want to go, do you wish for us to push it to the side and forget about it?"

"Well…no, I really don't want to forget about it."

"Then tell me what you want us to do, Sookie? We will do what is most comfortable for you." He assures me, but before I could answer there is a knock at the door, surprising us both, before it opens.

I watch as a young woman walks in, she is wearing such skimpy clothing that she looks as though she belongs on a street corner, not working in a school.

"Roxy, what a pleasant surprise. How may I help you?" She must have stalked the corridors trying to find him. Just look at her, she is dressed like a slut and she is practically drooling over him.

"Here is that paperwork you asked for just be careful with it." She purrs at him as she passes it over to him, but even I didn't miss the cheeky wink she sends him before she struts towards the door, adding an extra to sway to her hips. But before she could reach the doorway I take a quick dip into her mind where I quickly pull myself back out again after I capture one of her thoughts. Please tell me I did not just see that.

Professor Northman has just been sat here complimenting me, telling me how he _doesn't_ regret our little session, and yet minutes after I ran out of his office he got down and dirty with her. I bet all he wants me for is sex, and here I was thinking that he actually might have cared for me. Who was a kidding? I hate being a teenager sometimes. It sucks, it really does. I had to suppress the tears welling in my eyes, threatening to leak out, as I look back at the lying twat in front of me.

"I'm sorry about that interruption, now, where were we?" He probes as shuffles the paperwork in his hands, a picture falling out and landing on the floor between us. All I could see then where tears and red after I caught sight of that photo. That slut Roxy has taken a dirty picture of herself, a _very_ revealing photo of herself, and slipped it to him. Only solidifying my new found opinion of Professor Northman. I shake my head at him before I rush out of the room, not even sparing him a quick glance.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I am happy to offer you all a teaser. So everyone who reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter. So just remember: review = teaser. :D xx**


	15. Startled

**AN: Thank you to VampQueenV, sheetse, Katherine Westwood, laacford, midnightstar0603, kpkisses, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, Katie-loves-lemons, txclamityjane1, jclare, Lux819, NuZer001, VixensLair, TeaCupHuman, nordiclover, MSR82, jroxraytech, Nwagoner, ChickiesMom, artzannie25, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Baronessjai, Okinawa haruhi, ashensunset, B-Rock525, vilannh, LeMiSo, mindy781, Killjoy-AtomicD, ljhjelm49, slr-1, RamintaD, , loretta57, njg1rl, ILoveVikings, Bubblesroolz, Silver Moon Goddess, Shantigal, jamielynn25, ashmo2000, Guest, TMart37, madisonbroker, bethelove, Guest, Katya 123, Guest and TearyJewelEyes for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter fifteen

**Eric's POV**

Sitting at my office desk, I find myself thinking about Sookie. Seeing her run away like that, it did something to me. I remember being stood there, I didn't want to go after her, I felt like I _needed_ to go after her, but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in place. Could it have been shock? I am not used to a woman running off like that, especially not a woman who I have just propositioned. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts; they are not doing anything good for me. All they are doing are arousing strange emotions in me, ones I do not recognise nor do I enjoy the feeling of. I release a long sigh as I open up the folder full of Sookie's information, only bringing my little meeting with Bill back into my head. We did manage to strike a deal, all I have to do is draw up a contract, get him in here, discuss it with him again and then both of us sign the contract. Easy as that.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Pam screeches at me as she charges into my office, her menacing form charging at me where she smashes her hands against the table, her furious gaze shooting daggers at me. I have never seen my Child like this.

"I have done nothing." I murmur, my eyes flickering down at my paperwork, but they are soon brought back up again after I feel a stinging slap strike me across my cheek. Within seconds I have Pam pinned up against the wall, my fangs down through pure aggravation as my menacing gaze threatens her. I will not tolerate such undesirable behaviour from my own Child, I am her master; she should treat me with respect. I am her superior.

"I suggest you think before you act." I growl at her, my hand gripping her throat tightly; maybe this will make her think twice next time. She knows I do not take well to such violent behaviour. Especially when it is aimed directly at me for no reason.

"You fucking bastard. She is sat in her dorm room crying her eyes out." Pam struggles against my grip, but at the realisation that I have upset Sookie and she is sat all alone in a room crying because of me, I drop Pam onto the floor, that strange feeling erupting inside of me again.

"She is distraught?" I whisper, Pam staring at me with a look I could not identify.

"Pretty much, yeah. She won't talk to anyone. What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I did nothing, we were talking, I did what you suggested; I told her I regretted nothing about our encounter. I told her I would never forget it and that it was down to her to choose what we did next, but before she could answer me, Roxy, my receptionist, came in to hand me some paperwork."

"Wait; have you recently glamoured Roxy into believing anything?"

"I glamoured her into believing we had sex. She got very bitchy at me when I told her no, so to settle her anger I glamoured her. It seemed very logical at the time." I note thoughtfully, Pam bashing her head into her hands as she shakes her head at me disapprovingly.

"You're a fucking moron sometimes. She is a _telepath_; she probably read that thought on that woman's mind and assumed you were using her. But that isn't enough to set someone like Sookie off, what else happened? Something else must have contributed to it."

"Roxy had hidden a rather dirty and revealing photo of herself within the paperwork, something which I was unaware of, and when I moved the paper about it fell out onto the floor."

"Right, you need to get your ass up to her dorm and tell her everything. Reveal that you're a Vampire if you have to. You can't leave her like that, especially not with all the male attention she receives." Pam points out, making me frown at her.

"What male attention?" I ask cautiously, my eyebrow rising in question as I watch her carefully, taking in her reaction slowly. No male should even be near Sookie, she is mine. I guess I need to make that even clearer to people if they think they can intrude on my territory.

**Sookie's POV**

Hearing the light knock at my dorm door sent shivers of dread down my spine; I can only imagine who that is. I'm not exactly in the mood for any visitors, no matter who it is. That man has broken my heart into pieces, he gave me hope by practically telling me he wanted us to go somewhere, but then he ripped it from me when that Roxy cow came in. Not only that but she gave him a dirty picture of herself! That only supports the evidence even more. It's just trying to explain that evidence to anyone else, considering that I used my sixth sense to collect the majority of my evidence against one horny dog called Professor Northman. Or should I say one very naughty Professor Sinful?

"Sookie, it's me. I saw you run off, you looked really upset. I just want to help if I can." Alcide's cool, low, comforting voice soars through the door and into the room. I lick my lips as I wipe away the last of my tears before getting up, with that I head over to the door where I open it. Alcide is stood there leaning against the door frame; his sleeves on his school shirt are now rolled up, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He doesn't even have his blazer or bag with him.

"Hey." I smile weakly at him, Alcide giving me a very worried look as he asks if he can come in, I agree without thinking as I open the door a little wider before heading over to my bed. Alcide gently closes the door behind him before he sinks into the cushioned seat that is sat at the desk near my bed, his eyes meeting mine briefly as he takes me in. I must look terrible.

"What's made you so upset?" He murmurs, making me wave my hand at him. I don't think I can bring myself to tell him, the last thing I want is to sound weak and pathetic to him. I'm just being stupid anyway. I'm overreacting. I always knew Professor Northman and I could never work, I always knew it would never happen and that he would never be interested in me. I shouldn't have let my hopes get so high, I should have kept my emotions in lock down.

"You don't want to know; I'm fine, anyway. Just me being stupid really."

"I don't think you're stupid." He smiles at me before moving so that he is sat on the bed beside me, I can sense his awkwardness before he finally plucks up enough courage to wrap his arm around me comfortingly. I eagerly lean into his embrace.

I know I shouldn't, but right now him just being here feels kind of right, it feels comfortable and having a calming presence around me makes me feel better.

"I don't get this. When we met you were smug and pretty darn up yourself, and yet now you're quite caring. I must admit you're pretty easy to put up with now as well." I giggle, making Alcide chuckle as he rolls his eyes at me, his hand rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Most girls love to be told what to do; they love a smug hard ass. I wanted to please them so I went along with it, but with you, you're different. You're independent; you'll stand up for yourself. I like that in a girl." I look up at him then to see that he is looking down at me with a look I couldn't quite place.

"What's that?" I nod towards his arm; I can see a black print through his white school shirt. The only reason I can see it now is because Alcide is full of muscles, so his arm muscles are literally flexing, causing his thin shirt to grip his arm like a second skin.

"Oh, it's a tattoo."

"Can I see?" I probe, Alcide grinning at me as he undoes the buttons on his shirt before sliding it down his arms. My eyes instantly begin to misbehave as they travel along his defined six pack, his golden skin looking very touchable. I just want to run my hands all over his abs, but I manage to resist the urge as I tear my gaze to what he was originally showing me. But despite me finally diverting my eyes, I catch that smirk on his face. He caught me checking his body out.

I blush lightly as I observe the tattoo on his arm, it's of a wolf howling at the moon and underneath it there is a scroll like text that says '_Long Tooth Pack_'. His tattoo reminds me a lot of Tray's, except his has different text underneath his wolf tattoo. I wonder if there is some kind of connection there…

"Is it some sort of tribe or group you're in? Is this their symbol or something?"

"Kind of yeah. I'm in this _group_ and we just relax around, go for runs. Y'know, just the usual things. We kind of have each other's backs."

"It's nice to know you have a group like that, I'm sure you all look after each other."

"Oh, we try our hardest." He throws me a cheeky smirk, making me giggle just in time for another knock at my door.

I quickly jump up from the bed where I head to the door, taking a deep breath as I do so. I bet it's Pam. She's probably just come up here to check on me. I open the door to find Professor Northman stood there with an ashamed look on his face; I glare at him as I step out into the hall, closing the door behind me.

"What do you want?" I snap at him. I do not care if he is my teacher, I do not care if he is the head of this school; he mislead me and hurt me in the process. I refuse to let him off lightly, he doesn't even deserve my respect right now, but because I am a good Christian woman, I will give him _some_ respect.

"I came to apologise for that picture, I promise you I have no interest in Roxy. She just has an obsession with me, I promise you that much."

"Hmm, she seemed to think there was something between you, in fact, she seems to think that you two have had a little fun together beforehand."

"And what makes you believe that? Has she told you that? Because I assure you she is lying."

"No offense, but I believe her more than you right now. At least she is easy to read, at least she isn't blank." I cross my arms, my snippiness getting the better of me.

"What do you mean by that? How am I blank to you?"

"I…err…I just can't get a read on you. You know, body language wise." I quickly make something up; I knew I must have been getting too cocky for myself beforehand; I really need to watch what I say. I can't have anyone knowing about my disability; very few people know about it now and I plan on it remaining that way.

"Sookie, I…I find myself caring for you, and I know what you think I have done looks bad, but I promise you it is not what it looks like." And yet I don't believe a word he has just said to me.

"Hey, Sooki-" Alcide begins to call to me, but his words are soon cut off when he spots Professor Northman stood in front of me, Alcide freezing in place. He is literally in the middle of fastening his shirt back up. Oh, God. This is going to look wrong and bad.

"We didn't do anything." I quickly assure him, Alcide giving me an odd look that I greet with my serious one. This is not the time or place for any funny business.

"Of course you didn't." Professor Northman grits out, my eyes widening in surprise. Did I really just hear jealousy in his voice?

"Alcide, before you go, do you know that date you asked me on? My answer is yes." I smile at him. I have Professor Northman hook line and sinker. He's jealous at the thought that I may be interested in someone else, he's jealous that another guy has taken interest in me, and I know this is being really spiteful, but I want him to hurt just like he has made me hurt. If this jealousy will make him ache for me, then so be it. He hurt me by using me like that, and I just want my own back. Anyway, I really like Alcide and he may turn out to be a better person for me than my teacher. At least Alcide is closer to my age.

"Um…yeah, sure. How does this weekend sound?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect. Just let me know the details later on in the week." I smile at him, Alcide grinning in what looks to be an unbelieving way before he practically runs off.

As he rounds the corner I hear a loud howl of what sounded like victory. I couldn't help giggling. I think Alcide has turned out to be a lovely man, and I find myself looking forward to our date.

"Hmm, it would seem you are no better than I am."

"At least I didn't sleep with him."

"And how do you know I slept with Roxy?"

"I just know."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"The only answer you'll get you selfish dick." I hiss at him before pushing passed him, leaving him there to stew to himself.

Well, that's what I thought he would do, but soon enough I find him in front of me, his hands gripping my upper arms, my eyes meeting his in both surprise and anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" I struggle against his grip.

"I want you to tell me the truth, what makes you believe that I have been with Roxy?"

"I just know it!"

"Do not lie to me!" He roars at me, causing my fury to shoot through me as I push at his chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps in surprise.

"You do not yell at me! You are not in charge of me, I am my own woman. You cannot drag me around like a rag doll! I am a woman who doesn't take crap like that from no one. Do you really want to know how I know you slept with that dirty slapper you like to call your receptionist?" I snap at him, Professor Northman staring at me in shock, but nods his head slowly nonetheless.

I can tell I have completely taken him by surprise, he must have expected me to be this sweet, little innocent girl, but my God, get on my bad sad and you will know about it. That much I can assure anyone. I do not like people trying to control me, nor do I appreciate people shaking me and demanding answers from me.

"I'm a telepath. I can read minds. Don't believe me? I don't care. Get over yourself you manwhore, you're not all that." I shake my head at him before charging passed him, not even throwing him a look. I will not stand by and let some low life man boss me around. I deserve respect.

"Sookie!" He calls after me as I hear him jogging behind me, but when I don't stop for him I hear him speed up before I see a blur in front of me, Professor Northman now stood in front of me.

"Please do not walk away from me like this, I can explain everything. Just give me a chance." He practically pleads with me, my thoughts racing. How did he move so fast? How the heck did that happen? Please tell me I just imagined that.

"Not today, I have had far too much excitement for one day." I shake my head, figuring that everything has just become too much for me and that I must have hallucinated that.

"Sookie, please."

"Not now." I breathe as I rush to the stairs; suddenly feeling very panicky, my breaths quickening as I pant my way down the stairs. That didn't happen. I must have imagined him moving so fast, surely. No human can move that fast, and it isn't like he isn't human, there are no such things as Supernaturals.

**Eric's POV**

"Pamela, code red." I tell her down the phone as I follow Sookie, I am not making my presence known; I am jut silently following her. I just want to make sure she is okay; when she left earlier she was pale white in the face, like she had seen a ghost. I think I may have startled her with my Vampire Speed. Maybe not the best time to reveal I have supernatural traits, but she was about to run off. What else could I do? I thought that if I revealed I wasn't a normal human like her, she may feel more inclined to hear me out, but it would seem all I have done is spooked her. God knows how she would feel if I were to announce to her that I was a Vampire.

"What do you mean code red?" Pam hisses down the phone, I can hear the loud noises in the background. Looks like I timed this phone call perfectly with their class interval, she will be heading to her next lesson now.

"To put this gently, Sookie has run off in a bit of a state. She revealed her telepathy to me, but then she tried to rush off, I took it upon myself to use my _speed_ and in the process I believe I have startled her to say the least."

"I can tell there is so much more to this story, but for now I will let it be. Do you know where she is? Where are you?"

"I am following behind her, I thought it would be best if I kept an eye on her, you know, just to make sure she was safe. "

"Location?"

"She is heading towards the dance studio from what I can see."

"I will meet you there." And with that Pam places the phone down on me, leaving me to carry on following Sookie, my need to make sure she is alright rising. I find that seeing her in such a state such as this, due to me, is doing something to me. Something I am not accustomed to. I watch as Sookie walks into the studio and out of sight, leaving me to creep up to the door where I have a peak through the glass to see her sat on the floor. She is thinking.

**AN: I know this chapter is shorter than what I usually deliver to you and I apologise for that, but to make up for it I will make the next chapter longer (I will aim for over 5000 words). Just bear in mind that I am on holiday and will not be updating anything until the 29****th****/30th July. So until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx**


	16. Just The Beginning

**AN: Thank you to charhamblin, ljhhelm49, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, loretta57, sheetse, Guest, jclare, Sueaczel, kpkisses, jamielynn25, ILoveVikings, mindy781, Nwagoner, Katie-luvs-Vikings, SomebodyWhoCares, RamintaD, NuZer001, Megan Consoer, Baronessjai, VixensLair, Silver Moon Goddess, ashmo2000, artzannie25, TeaCupHuman, The Vikings Succubus and Tomtom for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter sixteen

**Sookie's POV**

Sitting down on the cold floor of the dance studio really allows me to get to grips with everything, I don't know why, but I have always found peace here. Just being able to sit on my own, just being able to be alone with my thoughts, it feels like heaven. The silence is just pure bliss. No drama, no trouble, no stress, no anger, just pure silent bliss. I open my eye briefly where I scan the room, my eyes settling on the iPod docking station. From what I recall that docking station is hooked up to the speakers in here, I could…should I? It has always been a way for me to relax, plus I enjoy it and should get some practice in before I join the dance squad again.

With that thought in mind I get up and make my way over there, my eyes landing on the docking station, but I don't have my iPod with me. Wait, Miss keeps one…

"Found it!" I grin to myself as I pull it out from under the box in the corner of the room. All the costumes are in that box; you know, for when the dance squad or just a normal group of dancers dance in something like a school play or competition. That much I do remember. I scroll through the play list, trying to find something that I like the beat of. I always did enjoy ballet, but I always liked having that rocky edge to it as well. Like a kind of rock fairy, or punk fairy. I soon stop on Rihanna's song 'Umbrella' where I press play, the beat blasting through the speakers.

I close my eyes and allow the music to take hold of me as I start my dancing, just allowing the music to flow through me as I twist, turn, jump and even flip through the waves of the music. But soon enough I feel a pair of eyes on me, causing me to sling my eyes open as I stop in the middle of my dancing, my eyes landing on Professor Northman, my breathing now erratic from my fast moved dancing. I return his gaze with as much intensity as he is giving me. I soon find myself slowly walking towards him as he steps forward one foot at a time towards me, our gazes never leaving each other's until we are right in front of each other, practically chest to chest.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you or frighten you, but you needed to know the truth. I glamoured Roxy, I did not sleep with her. I put that memory there."

"Why?" I watch as he closes his eyes, I have many questions about what glamouring is and what he is, but right now I need to get answers about this first. First things first and all.

"When you ran from my office, you left me…hard, to put it mildly. I needed relief, she was there, she sucked my cock and then when I told her to go she turned…furious. She wanted to have sex with me, so I placed that fake memory in her head. It was the only way."

"But you still did sexual things with her minutes after I left. That makes me feel used. I feel dirty and used. Discarded at that." I shake my head at him as I go to take a step back, his hand reaching out and wrapping around my wrist.

"Please listen to me. You have not heard the entire story. I am part of a race of Supernaturals that are very sexual creatures; we need to be satisfied in that section as often as possible. Masturbation does not quite fulfil the need we have,"

"What are you?"

"If I tell you, I need you to promise me you will not freak out and that you will not scream and try to run away."

"Okay…" I trail off, feeling very suspicious and unsure about this now.

"I need a promise,"

"I promise, now tell me."

"I'm a Vampire." He deadpans; I could feel the colour drain out of my face as I step away from him, my fear rising slowly.

"As in that thing that sucks on people's blood with their, you know…" I trail off as I mime fangs in the neck, Professor Northman just levelling me with a very unimpressed gaze.

"Do you mean these?" He cocks an eyebrow before opening his mouth, two very sharp fangs sliding down into place, making me scream as I fall back a step, ending up on the floor on my ass.

I stare at his fangs, Professor Northman grinning as he licks over each one before retracting them, leaving me there with my heart pounding out of my chest.

"I won't hurt you, Sookie. I am capable of controlling myself, and I will. There is nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear? You drink human blood, you have fangs, you are technically dead if what I heard about Vampires is right!" I shout, Professor Northman just cocking an eyebrow at me as he sits himself down on the floor, his gaze meeting mine as the music (now on a different track) carries on to play in the background.

"We do not just feed on human blood,"

"Wait, you feed on animal blood, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous, that is just unhealthy and sickening. We feed on all blood from the majority of Supernaturals, Fairies are especially sweet and tasty."

"Fairies? There are such things as _Fairies_?"

"Yes. Fairies fall under the Fae part of the Supernaturals. The Fae is made up of Fairies, Demons, Elves, things like that."

"What are the other parts of the Supernaturals?" I probe, my interest suddenly spiking as my fear begins to die down a bit. I know I should be frightened, scared out of my wits in fact, I should be sat here panicking and praying to God that this is all just some bad nightmare, but I find myself intrigued by these new prospects. Of course, none of this excuses what Professor Northman did with that woman, he hurt me and I won't let that drop so easily.

"There are too many to name right now, but some examples are Werewolves, Shifters and Witches. All of which you have encountered during your school life, some of them are even your friends, you just have never known," I couldn't help how my eyes widened in surprise. So I am apparently acquainted with other Supernaturals and never realised? Wait…

"That actually may explain why I struggle to read some peoples thoughts," I note thoughtfully as I nod my head thinking, Professor Northman cocking his head to the side as he observes me out of interest. I must have been thinking along the correct path though, because my general thinking earned me a positive nod from my teacher. It would seem he had had suspicions of this himself.

"Can you read my thoughts, Sookie?"

"No. You're kind of just like an empty void to me. It's like, I know you're there, I can sense you, but I can't _hear_ you and, believe me, you do not know how much of a relief that is." I giggle happily as I let my shields down, the silence of his mind soothing my now throbbing headache as it slowly emerges from the back of my mind.

"Interesting," He eyes my carefully, almost as if he is working some extremely complicated math problem in his head.

"So, you say I know some other Supes, can you tell me who?"

"It is not my place, if they wish for you to know their secret, they will tell you. Just like you have hidden your secret from everyone other than those you wish to know," He may have a point there. I would hate it if someone told everyone that I could read minds. It would destroy me. I remember the way people used to look at me when I was little, the way they would _stare_ at me as if I was some freak. Some still do look at me as if I'm _Crazy Sookie_.

"We have gone off track," Professor Northman notes thoughtfully, his gaze briefly scanning the room, his eyes darting to the door, almost as if he could sense someone was there. I concentrate my other sense over there where I find myself face to face with a void. A Vampire. I must have gone pale because my teacher soon takes my hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"There is nothing to fear, she will not hurt you. She is here on my command, let me send her away," But what confused me was when he didn't move, he just sat there, still watching me. But then in a flash the void – the _vampire_ – was gone.

"How-how did you do that?" I frown as I snatch my hand back, my panic beginning to slowly rise again by the second. Don't get me wrong, I am adjusting to this new…revelation, but that doesn't mean I like it, nor does it mean it doesn't frighten me.

"It is a Vampire thing." He deadpans, not even bothering to try and explain it to me.

"What kind of Vampire thing?"

"This is hardly the time or place to be talking about this."

"When is the right time and place to find out creatures such as _Vampires_ and _Werewolves_ exist?" I let my southern accent shimmer through my words; it always pops up more noticeably when my temper or agitation grows.

"Keep your voice down, we do not want the whole world to know about this. We like our privacy, each Supe is choosing their time to tell the world carefully, as not to frighten them."

"Frighten them? _Frighten?_ You have bloody scared the living wits out of me over this! Did you really think _I _was ready to hear about this? To learn about this God damn secret? This must be some cruel practical joke, surely," I grumble, my temper – which is probably spurred on by the fear – rising slowly. I close my eyes as I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I need to be mature about this, I need to be reasonable.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, sorry…"

"Nothing to worry about, it is a lot to take in, but like I said, we are off topic. We are discussing _us_ right now,"

"_Us?_ Is there even an _us?_" I question, Professor Northman cocking an eyebrow at me, almost as if he was expecting me to answer my own question. I guess he doesn't know the answer to that either.

"Sookie, I came here to explain to you the conditions behind what I did. I know it is no excuse, and I am aware it does not make everything okay between us. But I find that you…intrigue me. I find that I am…attracted to you in more than one way, I am not used to this. I do not usually do this," He offers me a crooked smile.

"Don't usually do what, exactly?"

"Approach women in a way such as this, usually women are just one night stands. Fuck and feeds we Vampires refer to them, but with you it is different,"

"How so?"

"I find that I want more than that with you, I want…you. Just you all on your own." He murmurs, his bright blue eyes locking on mine, his golden mane falling around his face. I suddenly find myself leaning towards him, him leaning straight back until our faces are only inches from each other.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" He breathes.

"Just kiss me." I demand, Professor Northman grinning before he does as asked, his lips connecting to mine in a long, sweet kiss; my arms wrap around his neck as he pulls me onto his lap, his arms holding me closer while our kiss begins to deepen. His tongue is soon licking along my lower lip, almost begging me for entrance, I quickly grant it him as I accept his broad, moist tongue into my mouth. I sigh through a small moan as our tongues meet in a passionate haze. Within seconds I find myself laid on my back, Professor Northman's full weight pressing against my body, making me gasp. My Professor immediately moving off of me where he settles for lying on his side beside me. I roll onto my side so that I am facing him, my breathing erratic from our kiss.

**Eric's POV**

I observe Sookie closely as she attempts to catch her breath, her chest heaving in the process. I couldn't help how my gaze slowly made its way to her breasts, just as her hand came up to massage the swell of them.

"You kind of hurt me when you laid on me like that unexpectedly," Sookie breathes, my gaze moving back up to hers. I must admit I enjoyed our kiss.

"Hmm?" I question, still in a daze myself, my eyes gradually making their way back to Sookie's breasts as I watch her fingers rub soothing circles along her breast, right where it must be hurting her.

The second she realises I am watching her, her hands come round where she cups both of her beauties, my eyes shooting up to Sookie's. She is being very provocative and daring by grabbing her twins like that, I just wish it was my hands cupping them. Holding them.

"Do you want to see them?" She whispers hoarsely, my mouth hanging open as my gaze flickers between the _them_ she is on about and her.

"Are…" I take a deep unnecessary breath. "Are you being serious?"

"Oh, very. I can see you want to see them; I can see the hunger in your eyes, the lust. It makes me feel…it makes me feel sexy and wanted."

"Y-yes. I would love to see them," I breathe, my lips pressing to hers as her hand plays with the top button on her shirt. I cannot believe my luck. It would seem she has gone from reluctant and angered to horny and accepting within seconds. But you shall not hear me complaining. I watch as Sookie leans closer to me, her lips grazing over mine gently, not quite kissing me, while she takes hold of my hand; gently running my palm along her covered stomach. Even I could not stop the already forming bulge in my trousers.

"Hmm, it would seem that what you say is right. Vampires are very sexual creatures," She smirks at me before rolling away and jumping up, leaving me there stunned.

"I-I…"

"You thought what? That I was going to bear my breasts to you? Spread my legs open and let you bury your cock in my wet pussy? I don't think so. I'm not easy, Professor," She crouches down beside me, her crude and sexy words only turning me on even more.

"You should not play with fire like that; you can sometimes get burnt,"

"I guess I got lucky this time," She smiles at me seductively through her sultry voice, only making me close my eyes as I hear her slowly walk towards the door, obviously waiting for my next move. But what is my next move?

This game we are playing, it is like chess. I could makes the right move and knock one of her defences out of the way, leaving her more open to my attack, but I could make the wrong move only leaving my own defences lacking and broken. Which move is right?

"You confuse me," I call over to her as I finally stand up, Sookie turning around and looking at me with a look I could not quite identify.

"How so?"

"One minute you are angered at me, the next you are jumping me and now you are walking away? What do you want, Sookie?"

"I don't know," She whispers slowly, almost as if she was pondering that idea to herself.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes," she answers without even thinking.

"Turn around and tell me that," That caught her attention as she turns on the spot, her gaze meeting my own, only allowing me to see deep into her eyes. I can see all her emotions, I can feel them being whispered to me softly through the now fading barely there bond. She is confused, upset, furious, curious but on the other side to her she is feeling lust, care, want, _need_. She actually _needs_. But does she need me? Or does she need me to make the next move? Maybe if I took that next step, it would be showing her what I want, what I desire.

"Do you want me?" She challenges straight back.

"Yes," Even I cannot deny my desire for Sookie.

"Then come and show me," She opens her arms, making me feel taken aback by her bluntness. Is she challenging me here? Is she trying to trick me? She is confusing me very deeply. I take one step forward, carefully testing the water, but once I see that Sookie has not made to make a run for it, I walk towards her again; this time Sookie meets my step with a small step of her own. We carry on like that, meeting each other's steps, until we are finally close in proximity once again.

"This kind of feels like déjà vu," Sookie murmurs quietly. All I do in reply is pull her into my arms, my lips pressing back against hers, but making sure to give her that chance to push me away if she wishes to. However, it would seem she is not running this time as she pulls me closer, her want for me making itself known. She definitely did need me to make the first move. It was me causing her all this confusion and worry.

"Is this what you really want, Sookie? You were just about to walk out the door," I breathe to her, my fingers running through her soft long golden locks. We have the same shade of hair colour, I notice.

All she does is nod through a whimper before kissing me again, our lips turning against each other's in passionate waves as I gently lay her back on the floor, this time we are side by side facing each other. Sookie does not tease me this time as she slowly undoes her shirt before sliding it off of her body. My eyes instantly move to her breasts as we pull back from each other, my eyes taking in the soft swells of them as she breathes, her chest rising and falling with her every soft breath. I run my fingers along her bare stomach, Sookie shivering under my touch as I make my way up her body. After the way she reacted before I am still on edge as to whether she will try to leave again, but I think that last time was more to test me, to test how I would react. She was testing me when it came to her.

"Am…can I?" I look at her, Sookie nodding as she guides my hand to her breasts. I eagerly cup one of her soft plump breasts, my lips descending where I lick over the thin material, right where her nipple would be.

Sookie moans as she arches against my mouth. I couldn't help but grin as I slide my hand to her back where I unhook her bra, my hands immediately removing it before I push Sookie onto her back, my body rolling on top of hers so that I am straddling her. I smirk down at her, my eyes locking on hers as I lean back down, my teeth taking hold of her perky pink nipple. The nub going hard in my mouth. When I pull back I witness my achievement, her nipple is standing up tall and erect against the small pink area of her areola, which is surrounding her perky nipple. I take my time, my hand massaging her breast while I take in her golden skin. Sookie whimpers under my touch, her hands gripping my face where she guides me to her other breast.

"Don't forget that one," She breathes, making me grin as I take that nipple into my mouth. I love how open and demanding she is being about this. I have never worked with a virgin before, but I must admit I am rather enjoying it; Sookie is really letting herself go around me and I find myself loving every moment of this. I can only hope she is being so open and free with me like this because she somewhat trusts me, on one level or another. While my mouth is busy and Sookie is moaning, I push my knee between Sookie's thighs, Sookie quickly pushing herself against my own thigh where she grinds her arousal against me. I can tell she is drenched; her wetness is seeping through her panties. It doesn't help that her skirt has ridden up either. Within seconds my mouth is back on hers, our kiss instantly becoming deeper as I move my leg out of the way, my bulge now rubbing up against Sookie's pussy.

We seem to be making a habit out of these little _dry humping_ sessions.

"Oh, Professor Northman," That moan went straight to my cock, especially because she used those words. _Professor Northman_. Only Sookie could make it sound dirty like that.

"Eric," I murmur softly in her ear. It does not take long for Sookie to cry out against my lips, taking me by surprise when I feel a large sudden wetness seep through my trousers, only seconds before I meet my own end. My come spraying out into my boxers. It would seem I am wet by both Sookie's juices and my own. Interesting.

"Fuck," I groan as I collapse next to Sookie, her breathing becoming extremely erratic; her breasts bouncing with her uneven gasps.

"I…what was that?" Sookie looks over at me, excitement and curiosity all over her face.

"What was what, Sookie?"

"That – God, it was amazing. That tight feeling in my abdomen," She rests her hands over the spot she is talking about. "The one that just _exploded_ throughout my body when…when we…you know," Sookie blushes a bright red colour, I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I roll onto my side, pushing myself up on my elbow where I start to caress her smooth skinned stomach.

"You know exactly what that was, Sookie." I kiss her softly, my forehead resting against hers afterwards.

"But…I got told that-"

"Virgins do not tend to orgasm that easily, if not at all?" I deadpan as I raise an eyebrow at her, Sookie turning an even darker shade of red.

"Well, yeah. Wait, how did you know I was…a virgin?"

"Vampire sense," I deadpan quickly, burying that hatchet before I move on to the next one. "Think about it, Sookie, if you can have such an intense orgasm through pure dry humping, then think about how _intense_, how _exciting_, how _amazing_ that orgasm will be when you have proper sex," I murmur to her, Sookie pondering that idea but she soon shakes her head.

"I know what you're trying to do, but I don't think so. I'm pretty sure what we just did then was illegal; I'm not chancing actual sex. I'm not ready for that anyway, heck, I didn't even know I was ready for this! I'm not usually like this,"

"Yet you are ready to let me suck on your breasts, caress your body, and rub my hard cock all over you pussy? Even if it is through our clothes."

"I…I wasn't…"

"You wasn't thinking. You followed your heart," I rest my hand over where her heart would be, my palm resting over the swell of her breast lightly. "Not your head. You didn't think about the logic behind it, you followed what you wanted and what felt right to you. Even you cannot deny you enjoyed it,"

"But you're my teacher! Oh, God, you're my teacher and I…" Sookie shakes her head as she sits up, my hand falling off her chest and back to my side. I stay on the floor, my eyes watching her carefully as she gathers up her bra, shirt and tie; she quickly pulls them all back on. By the time she is finished I am back on my feet, my eyes still firmly attached to her. It will be interesting as to what she does now. Will she run off and pretend it never happened? Will she stay and talk? Will she do something even I cannot predict?

"Sookie, forget about the teacher part, put that passed us. That does not matter,"  
>"Of course it matters! You could get into a lot of trouble over this…"<p>

"You are worried about me?" I smile at her, Sookie blushing again as she looks at the floor, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth. I couldn't help the smugness that radiated through my body at this point.

"I just don't want you to end up in prison, or losing your job…"

"Sookie," I step towards her, my hand cupping her cheek where I bring her head up so that she is looking at me. "I will not lose my job; I will not end up in prison. This can just be between you and me; we do not have to tell anyone." I kiss her softly again.

"I should be angry at you; I should have gone when I had the chance."

"But you didn't want to go. You wanted me as much as I wanted you, and now you still won't go because you are curious about what I have told you. You want to learn more. That and you want more of me," That earned me a whack on the chest as she pushes me away playfully.

"You're so smug." She frowns at me.

"But you are not denying it." She chews that over for a moment.

"I have so many questions,"

"And I will answer them all in time,"  
>"What about Roxy? I'm still pretty annoyed about that."<p>

"I told you, it meant nothing. You ran out of the room, leaving me hanging. Vampires are very sexual creatures, as I have explained, so we desire contact from someone else when we become aroused over anything. It makes the feeling much better, more intense for us. Masturbation can still happen, but even then we prefer it with a partner, even if it is just to watch them masturbate straight back." I explain, hoping Sookie will leave it at that. I do not know what else to tell her. I fucked up. Simple as that.

"You still shouldn't have done it," Sookie whispers softly, hurt pouring through her words, making me sigh as guilt builds up in me.

"I regret it; I thought you would never find out." She doesn't know that I knew she was telepathic beforehand, so I can easily pull this excuse off, but to be fair at the time I did glamour Roxy and have her suck my cock, it had slipped my mind that Sookie could see and hear those thoughts and memories of hers.

"That doesn't make it right,"

"I know it does not. All I can do now, Sookie, is keep apologising to you. Telling you how sorry I am. I do not know how to prove how sorry I truly am. I feel like I have let you down,"

It is killing me knowing that we sound more like a couple than anything else, it also annoys me that Sookie makes it sound as though I have cheated on her when in actual fact there was nothing between us but lust at that point. In fact, there is still only lust there now really with some very confusing emotions. We have not made anything official, nor have we hinted at the fact that either of us wanted something. The only reason I wanted Sookie to be mine before was so that I could protect her better, make sure she was secured and untouchable to other Vamps and Supes, unless they received my permission. Another reason I wanted her to be mine was so that I could one day lead her to my bed. For more than just a dry humping session, I assure you.

"You hurt me; it killed me seeing that…_image_ in her head. But you're a single man who can have any woman he desires, I can see why you took advantage of the situation," Sookie shrugs, but under her sincerity I can still sense that boiled anger and hurt, just waiting to pounce back out again. I kind of get the feeling that she is storing that anger away, ready to unleash on me later on. Not a pleasant thought at all, I can assure you.

"Hurting you was not my intention, but if you are willing to try I would like us to try and get passed this. Maybe we could try something a little more permanent between us,"

"Permanent?"

"Well, permanent unless one of us decides to quit,"

"You're talking in riddles; my head is still a bit dazed over…what we did." She blushes again.

"I propose we start a relationship," I grin at her, Sookie's eyes widening for a second.

"You mean you actually want to date _me_? _Me_ of all women?"

"Yes, you. I am not exactly experienced in courting women in this way, but if you would ever so kindly give me the chance, I am sure I can surprise you."

"I've had enough surprises to last me a life time…"

"Oh, but it is just the beginning," I smirk at her.


	17. An Us

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, B-Rock525, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, ashmo2000, laacford, mindy781, kpkisses, ILoveVikings, Baronessjai, ljhjelm49, jclare, RamintaD, jamielynn25, Katherine Westwood, jwarden, artzannie25, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , Silver Moon Goddess1 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter seventeen

**Eric's POV**

"Wait, let me get this straight, you are good enough to dry hump her, suck her tits and bring her to orgasm, but you aren't good enough to date her?" Pam throws me an exasperated look, one which I think is aimed more towards Sookie than me. Pam seems to be outraged by the fact Sookie let me do all that to her, but then didn't accept – or reject – my offer of a relationship between us.

"She never said that, she did not agree or disagree to my proposition. She just said she needed some time to think about it." I remind her of that little bit of the story, Pam rolling her eyes at me.

"Yeah, that was at the beginning of the week, it's now nearly the end of the week, Eric, its Friday and as I recall you have a little swimming session with her. You should have forced that talk on her before now,"

"And what was I supposed to do, Pamela? Grab her and yank her in my office? Interrogate her? She is very over loaded right now; she is probably far too stressed. She has just found out that I am a Vampire and that many other Supernatural creatures exist. Then I put that idea forward, not only that but her and I became very intimate, it may not have been sex but it was fucking amazing any way. Then there is the Were situation…" I growl at that part. I hate the thought of my Lover going on a date with that _Were_ tomorrow. He will not treat her right; he will not even tell her the truth about his true identity. He is a Werewolf. They can never be trusted.

"If that is what it took. And what Were situation? She hasn't told me about any situations," Pam frowns at me even more, oh, she really is not happy now. I couldn't help but grin to myself.

"She agreed to a date with Alcide tomorrow, she did that to get back at me, I was in her presence at the time and she was still pissed off at me. But now she is unsure about this date,"

"So why doesn't she just not go?"

"Because she likes to make everyone happy, she is one of those kinds of girls. She is also one of those people who do not like to let people down,"

"But she is letting you down,"

"Do not be ridiculous, Pamela, she is not letting me down. She is thinking, something both you and I do very often before making a decision," I remind her, Pam rolling her eyes again as she collapses into the chair opposite my desk. I look up at her more, my paperwork seeming very dull and unimportant. I find my need to talk to Sookie is much higher than the need to finish my work.

"Unless it involves sex or dry humping, and then it is _all_ instincts," Pam smirks, I couldn't help but grin back at her, we both know that our natural instincts always take over when it involves anything sexual. We love sex, us vampires.

"Come on, Pam, we better go, it is time to leave for the activities," I note as I look over to the clock, Pam rolling her eyes at me.

"You know, I really detest yoga. All the sluts love it because it involves them spreading their legs,"

"And you enjoy the fact you can look at their crotches where you can no doubt see their thongs through their leggings, so stop complaining." I tell her firmly. I know exactly how my Child's mind works, and by the looks of the guilty pleasure on her face, I was right on the mark with my assumption. It is no secret that Pam enjoys women. Although, she did enjoy me and I her at one stage. But not anymore.

"Pamela, you aren't still fucking Ms Crane, are you?" I cock an eyebrow at her as I guide her out of my office; Pam is already dressed in her yoga pants and a black tank top that says 'bite me'. Very ironic considering the circumstances.

"Maybe a little," She smirks over at me, I couldn't help but give her a disapproving look.

"You are risking a lot by doing this, Pamela. You could lose control at any moment when you are with her especially if she let her guard down, even if it is just for a second; one scent of Fae and you will drain her. I ask that you quit your playing and find a new toy,"

"Is that an order?"

"It's a suggestion, but it may turn into a demand if I believe you or her are in danger." I deadpan, leaving no room for argument as we walk down the corridor and out of the building where we head towards the minibuses that are gathered in the parking lot. My eyes instantly settling on Sookie who is dressed in a lovely pale pink sundress with what looks to be pink converse shoes. I am definitely spending too much time with my Child if I can identify different types of shoes. I shake my head at such nonsense. With that I send Pam on her way before I walk over to Sookie, her gentle gaze meeting my harder one, this small blush and smile making their way onto her beautiful face.

"Hey," She whispers.

"May we speak before boarding the bus?"

"Um…yeah," She nods before following me away from the group where I lead her just out of earshot from everyone else. This conversation is private and is not for the ears of humans. Even Sookie is not a human in her own right, she is part Fae, not that she is aware of this yet. I do not even know if I will make her aware of it, she has no suspicions nor does she believe she is part of the Supe world, even with her gift. So until she begins to question how she gained her gift, I shall not tell her anything. It is not my place, for one.

"Sookie, I need to know what you want. I have been patient and have allowed you time to adjust to these revelations, but now it is time I knew what it is you wish to do."

"What do you mean?"

"What are we doing about us? Even you cannot deny there is a spark, an attraction, here," I motion between us, Sookie giving me a small smile as she licks her lips lightly.

"I know there is, but I don't know what to do. I've got that date with Alcide tomorrow…"

"Cancel it. Tell him you have a boyfriend,"

"I could never do that to him, not at late notice like this especially. Even if I did cancel the date, what do I tell him when he asks who my brand new boyfriend is? Plus, he'll get all suspicious because within those few days before I was meant to be going on a date with him, I have got myself a lover. He will not be happy about that. I'm not that kind of girl."

"But you are the kind of girl who dry humps her teacher and allows him to suck on her breasts until she comes everywhere," That gained me a small glare along with a reddening blush from her.

"I…" She bites her lower lip, making me want to tear that soft supple lip from her teeth, but I know I cannot do such an intimate gesture, not while I am within the sight of other people. I am supposed to be Sookie's teacher, not her lover.

"Sookie, give me a chance. Go on that date if you must, but try me. You know you want me, and believe me, I want you…" I eye her body cheekily, Sookie blushing even more.

"I...I'm not sure," She looks down, this confused look happening on her face as she tries to debate something in her head. I believe that she is debating the idea of her and I being together, maybe it frightens her. From what Pam has told me Sookie has never been in a relationship herself, so she may be feeling frightened over the prospects of this new experience. What she does not realise is that we would be learning together, although, I do not feel as though I will be able to contribute to the emotional side of the relationship. I have never been very well in touch with my feelings, and I do not plan on changing that. Not even for Sookie. Not yet, anyway.

If I become emotionally attached to her, I risk not only her life, but my own as well.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"Can you remember what I told you last time?" I murmur to Sookie as I help her float on her back, my hands supporting the back of her thighs and her back.

"Be one with the water," She giggles, making me chuckle as I gently begin to swim backwards, once she has relaxed fully into the water I release my support on her where I move it to her hands, my hands wrapping around hers where I pull them above her head. I use my chance then to gently tug her along; she is taking to the water much better than she did last time.

"Sookie, start to paddle with your legs," I order her, Sookie beginning to do as I ask. This is definitely a great improvement, she is pushing herself through the water now _and_ she is feeling calm around the waves.

"You seem to be taking to the water better than last week,"

"That's because I trust you more now, I know you won't let anything happen to me," She opens her eyes, her bright blue orbs meeting mine. I smile at her. Even I can admit how pleasant it is to hear her say those words to me.

"Why?" I find myself curious as to why she trusts me, a Vampire, who has lied to her before. I have hidden things from her, yet she has more trust for me now than she did before? It all seems to be too good to be true.

"Because in the end you told me everything, like you said," She breaks away from me where she stands in front of me in the pool, water droplets dripping down from her shoulder all the way down and over her breasts. The same breasts that are barely being contained by the bikini, the same breasts that I got to kiss, caress and suck on. I can never look at them the same after being able to properly _see_ them and touch them.

"Eric, what did I just say?" I look up at her, realising that I had just blanked out the majority of what she had just said due to me being rather…distracted. "You weren't even listening," She grumbles, making me smirk at her.

"Sorry, blame your breasts. They look irresistible when there are water droplets dripping down them," I lick my lips before winking at her, Sookie blushing a deep red colour.

"Stop it," She warns me, making me shake my head at her as I look around, once I see that no one is around or looking, I pull her to me where I connect my lips to hers.

She instantly melts into my kiss, her lips turning against mine eagerly. I must admit I was expecting her to push me away, we are out in the open after all, but then again, the rest of the students who came with us are in the main pool while we are in the teaching pool.

"See? You kissed me back, if you did not want me or want an us, you would not have done that, you would have pushed me back," I point out, Sookie chewing that over as she fiddles with the damp hair on the back of my head. I do enjoy having her arms around my neck while I hold her around her waist. She is the first woman I have ever enjoyed such small intimate gestures with. I have always been about the sex, things like this have always meant nothing to me, but with her it is different.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I do want an us, but…I don't know how to tell you…"

"You're scared," I deadpan as I release her reluctantly, I did not release her because I wanted to, I released her because I can hear some people approaching this way. I estimate they will be here in about five minutes, give or take a minute or two.

"You're a Vamp, Eric, you're a Vamp, my teacher, you're so much older than I am, so much wiser, and you live in a world that seems so dangerous…Wait, if you're a Vampire how are you standing outside in the sun without being burned to a crisp?"

"It is this potion, that is irrelevant and I will explain that in more detail later on," I abruptly wave off her curiosity. "As for the rest, the world I live in is the world you live in. They are all equally dangerous, especially now that you know about the Supes, you need to be careful. Do not let on that you know about them, you will panic them and they could harm you in order to keep you silent if they ever found out you knew. If you were to be with me, I would protect you. Give me that chance,"

I watch as Sookie licks her lips nervously, her hand rubbing her arm; she is blatantly thinking about this carefully, I can tell how worried she is about all of this. I find myself wanting to hold her close, wanting to soothe all her fears. I will protect her, which was one of the main reasons why I wanted to make her mine, that way she would be untouchable.

"But I have that date with Alcide tomorrow," She reminds me, making me sigh as I reach under the water and take hold of her hand, my large one practically engulfing her small one.

"I know, I am not saying cancel it, I would prefer it if you did, but you don't have to. Go on it if you feel obliged to, but remember, my offer still stands. I do wish for there to be an us, if you will give it a chance," My talk soon becomes just low murmurs when I spot the other students heading towards the pool.

I quickly drop her hand before swimming to the side where I climb out, Sookie giving me a frazzled look until she spots the cause of my abruptness. I throw her an apologetic smile.

"Sir, can we all go and get ready now?" One of the girls whines, I dismiss them all with a nod of my head and a flick of my wrist, before I look back over at Sookie who is paddling over to the side of the pool. Albeit, she is on her back and she is only using her feet, but seeing her doing that on her own, in the water, it brings this feeling of accomplishment over me. I helped her get to that stage. Once I am sure everyone is out of the way I walk around the pool where I help Sookie out, she trips over suddenly, but I luckily catch her in my arms, her blue mesmerising eyes meeting mine in a grateful gaze as I help her back onto her feet again.

"If there was an us, I would always catch you when you fell," I murmur in her ear quietly before I pull back, Sookie looking at me with a smile as she bites her lower lip. I reach forward and gently pull her lips free from her teeth before I turn and head towards the changing room, it is down to Sookie now. If she wants there to be an us, she needs to decide sooner rather than later. The Vampires are to jump out of the coffin soon; she will need all the protection she can get after that.

**Sookie's POV**

"Amelia, I need some advice," I look over at her desperately. I have been feeling very confused over everything, I don't know what I want anymore. I feel this undeniable attraction to Professor North- I mean, Eric, and he brings this spark in me out, that spark which makes me feel sexy and cared for, plus I fancy the pants off of him. But then there is Alcide; we started off on the wrong foot like, but he has shown me how caring he can be if I gave him a chance. He's funny, he's charming, he's handsome and not at all stubborn. Not very anyway. Plus Alcide is around my age, whereas Eric isn't. Eric looks only around twenty-six, but if he is a Vampire he could be God knows how old. For all I know he could be over five hundred years old. There is so much mystery about him that I want to explore, but I don't want to get hurt in the process. That is my biggest fear about being with him.

"Shoot," She calls over to me as she heads into the bathroom, I couldn't help but notice she was carrying a small carrier bag in with her.

"I'm having a bit of a guy dilemma,"

"Sam and Alcide by any chance?" I had forgotten all about Sam. We haven't really talked since that thing happened between us; things have just been too awkward between us. He was one of my best friends; I should really try and sort things between us. I must admit I hate being angry at him and not being able to talk to him; he has always been the one I could talk to about anything. He was always the one I trusted, I trust him with my life, well, at least I did before all of this happened.

"Not exactly, no. Alcide and someone else…"

"Okay…tell me everything,"

"Well I got really upset with this other person, so I agreed to a date with Alcide – which is today – out of pure spite, but then this other person came to say sorry, he was so sweet about it. He told me the whole truth, he explained everything to me and…we kind of did a few things. He wants us to be in relationship together, but I feel guilty because of the whole Alcide thing. Plus there are a lot of complications between me and this other person. I just don't know what to do…and then yesterday he was really caring. He made me feel special, the way he looked at me, the way he kissed me," I touch my lips gently with my fingers.

"Amelia?" I call out to her when I don't get a response, I frown as I walk towards the bathroom door where I knock on it lightly, but all I am greeted with is a small sob.

"I-I'm fine,"

"It doesn't sound it. Amelia, I'm your best friend, open the door and talk to me," The next thing I know the lock on the bathroom is flicked off and the door opens slightly where I am greeted with Amelia's upset face. She has tears rolling down her cheeks and all her eye make-up has been smudged. She has black streaks going down her cheeks and she has gone rather pale.

"Oh, Amelia, what's wrong?" I gently push the door open more, causing Amelia to go and sit on the edge of the bathtub. She has a scrunched up black stained tissue in her hand, tears are still falling freely down her cheeks, she looks to be in a right mess. But what I don't understand is what has caused her to go from seeming alright to this in a matter of minutes.

"I'm so scared, Sookie, I'm so scared…" She sobs even more, only making my concern rise even more as I sit down beside her and wrap my arm around her, trying to comfort her as best as I can. I have never enjoyed seeing my friend distraught, especially not Amelia. Amelia has always been the strong one, the one who has supported everyone and gave them advice if they needed it. I have never seen Amelia like this, the only other time I can think of that even comes close to this is when her old boyfriend cheated on her. But that was when she was fourteen.

"God, Sookie, I have screwed up my entire life,"

"I'm sure that's not true, look, Amelia, what's happened? Has Tray left you?"

"What? God, no," She shakes her head violently, making her wavy brown locks whip around her face. Her hair isn't long, but it isn't too short either, it is just above shoulder length. It really suits her. She just had it trimmed the other day actually, I think.

"Then what is it, Amelia? What has gotten you so upset?"

"I'm…I can't even say it!" She yells out frustrated, making me wince slightly at her tone. I really have never seen her like this.

"You're what, Amelia?" All she does is nod towards the sink which is sat opposite to us; I frown at her but get up and head over there. I must admit this was the last thing I expected to be doing on a Saturday night. I peer into the sink where my eyes widen.

"Oh, Amelia, here I have been ranting off and worrying about boys, and you've been here panicking. I should have paid more attention. Why didn't you tell me you were suspicious?" I crouch down in front of her, Amelia shrugging as she wipes at her eyes again.

"I…I didn't want to believe it was true. I thought I was just imagining it all, but now look at me, what am I going to do?"

"Have you talked to Tray about this?"

"No…I'm scared he's going to leave me."

"Don't be ridiculous, that man loves you, you can tell with the way he looks at you, the way he is with you. He would never leave you unless you told him to, we both know that," I point out, Amelia nodding slowly as she glances at her phone that is buzzing on the floor. I pick it up to see that tray is calling her.

"Answer it, tell him to come over, talk to him. Make a decision together,"

"But what about you?"

"I'll go out for a little bit, get some fresh air."

"I meant with your boy troubles,"

"I'm sure I can figure it out on my own, you have bigger fish to fry," I smile at her, Amelia smiling back at me weakly as she answers the phone, leaving me to head out of the bathroom. I don't want to intrude on their conversation.

"Oh, Sookie," I turn around to look at her just as I get to the door. "Thank you." I smile at her again before walking back into the bedroom area where I shut the bathroom door behind me. I really do hope those two can sort this out. I hope they make the right decision, at that. Then again, what would the right decision be?

With that I sigh as I sit on my bed, my problems all seem so minute and unimportant compared to this huge one Amelia is dealing with. I glance at my phone, wondering what I should do. Do I go on this date with Alcide? It will give me a chance to get to see what he's like, get to know him more, plus it will help me take my mind off of Eric and get me out of the way so that Amelia and Tray can talk. But then if I go, I'm only going to sit there wondering if Amelia is okay, wondering what decision her and Tray have made and then I would also be wondering what it would be like if I agreed to being with Eric. This is all so confusing for me. I decide in that moment that I will go on this date, I have promised Alcide this date and I'm not going to say no now. Plus I do feel very guilty about the fact that I feel like I'm using him, I hate that. I have never been the type of woman to do that.

I hurriedly pull on my red dress, the one that goes to mid-thigh but has sleeves that goes down to my elbows and it has a black belt that goes around my waist. It's more of a casual dress than a going out one. I pull on my black heels just in time for Amelia to walk out of the bathroom, she has wiped all of her make-up off and she looks much more relaxed and happier now.

"He's coming over now,"

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Amelia, have faith," I get up just in time for Amelia to hug me, I hug her back tightly before I pull back and smile at her.

"Thank you, Sookie,"

"I'm here for you if you need me, you have my number, feel free to call me at any time while I'm out; I will drop everything to come back here if you need me. Don't hesitate," I tell her, Amelia nodding as she laughs lightly.

"Do you remember when you asked me what was wrong when we first came back here after the holidays?"

"Yeah,"

"This was it. I've had my suspicions for the last couple of weeks, but I was too scared to check it out but I knew I couldn't avoid it forever." She shrugs.

"I'm sure you and Tray can sort this out, just let me know what happens, yeah? And remember, phone me if you need me," I remind her just as there is a knock at the door.

"I will, don't worry, now go and have some fun. Tray will be here in a sec and I would like to get myself in order, I must look horrible without my make-up and sexy clothes." I couldn't but laugh along with her as I shake my head. Only Amelia could make a situation like this funny.

"I'll see ya," I wave at her before I wander over to the door where I open it to find Alcide stood there. He is dressed in black tailored trousers, a white open collar shirt and he has on a black blazer to finish off his casual look. He does look very handsome and attractive in that, but I couldn't help but imagine what Eric would look like dressed in an ensemble such as that. I bet he would look panty dropping good.

"You look beautiful, Sookie," He smiles at me as he offers me his hand, I place mine in it.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," I grin up at him as I close the door behind me, but before I closed it I managed to catch sight of Amelia winking at me. Trust her to still act like that even though her plate is full.

"I've booked us in at this restaurant down the road; it's a great little place. You'll love it," He seems very sure of that; let's just hope that I actually do. I smile up at him but just as we head towards the open school gates – we're allowed off of the premises at weekends – I spot Eric stood off to the side. He is leaning against a tree in the dark; his gaze meets mine where he grins a toothy grin at me, one that bears his fangs a little bit. I didn't know whether to be scared, turned on or happy about that.

Almost as if Alcide could sense someone was looking at us he throws his gaze over to where Eric was. I say _was_ because he isn't there anymore. Gone in a blink of an eye. I really need to learn more about Vampires.

**AN: I am really sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories on here in a week or so, but I am back now and I am going to attempt to update them all as soon as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we shall all see how the date turns out in the next chapter.**

**And if you're interest: review = teaser. ;D I have lined up a **_**very**_** pleasant teaser for you all, so if you would like one just leave a review. Thank you very much! :D xx**


	18. Exploring

**AN: Thank you to RamintaD, SomebodyWhoCares, txclamityjane1, mindy781, B-Rock525, jroxraytech, Katherine Westwood, Nwagoner, artzannie25, charhamblin, ljhjelm49, ashensunset, loretta57, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , ILoveVikings, kpkisses, Silver Moon Goddess1, Baronessjai, NuZer001, ashmo2000, Bubblesroolz, laacford, Shantigal, Katie-luvs-Vikings, Vamplover669, njg1rl, TeaCupHuman and huntley for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter eighteen

**Sookie's POV**

This date was a bad idea, I can see that now. We have been sat in this beautiful, romantic restaurant for over twenty minutes now, and all Alcide has done is sit there on his phone. He has barely acknowledged me, barely spoke to me and during the starter he wolfed it down like a pig. I cannot understand why he is being so rude to me now, when before he was so sweet. I thought we were really starting to get somewhere, even if it was only as friends, but after this I am starting to think otherwise. Maybe I should have just gone with my heart rather than my head, my stupid head told me to go with the guy who was closer to my age, whereas my heart told me to go to my teacher who is much older than me, but at least he makes me _feel_.

Alcide doesn't make me feel much, at this very moment the only _feeling_ I have towards him is annoyance. I genuinely cannot believe how much of a rude ass he is being. It's disgraceful.

"So, Sookie," Alcide finally speaks a couple of words to me. I feel like cheering at the fact my existence has been recognised by this ignorant ass in front of me.

"Yes?" I smile at him sweetly. Let's just hope he's realised he's being a bad date and that he needs to learn how to treat a lady properly. My gran has always told me that if he doesn't treat you right, he isn't worth your time. She told me that a man should want to spend every second of every moment with you, not those fancy schmancy devices, as she calls them.

"How are you enjoying it? Do you like the restaurant?"

"I love this restaurant, it's so beautiful and it feels very romantic. Candle light, soft music, all the waiters are dressed in fancy clothing, the lights are slightly dimmed. Then there are the flowers, God, it's perfect," I sigh happily as I take in all of the things I just described. I have never been to such a romantic place before.

"Glad to hear," He grumbles as he hurriedly rams his fingers at his phone, trying to type up a text it would seem. I sigh in a disapproving tone.

"Alcide, you are aware it is common courtesy to _not_ have your phone out in the middle of a date, you can make a girl feel very unwanted and pissed off," I practically growl at him, Alcide flicking his gaze up at me where he smiles at me abashed as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry, old habits die hard,"

"You do this to all of your dates?"

"Just the ones I find bori-"

"You find me boring?" I cut him off, anger soaring through my body as I curl my hands into fists. If he doesn't watch his mouth he is going to be leaving here with a black eye. Even the Lord himself will forgive me for that act of violence. As it is written in the Bible, you should _Love thy neighbour_; therefore treat them with respect at all costs, and he is defying that command. Then again, the Bible also says _turn the other cheek_. Two very contradictive pieces of advice from the Bible there. Damn it. Sometimes being a good Christian woman can be very difficult. Then again, I'm a bad Christian woman as it is, I have dry humped my teacher and orgasmed because of it. That alone goes against the whole _sex before marriage_ rule technically.

"Well, you have barely said anything…"

"That's because you've been an ignorant ass that has done nothing but sit on his phone. You are just a selfish nasty jerk; I knew this date was a bad idea. You pretend to be some nice guy and you pretend you genuinely want something to happen here, but I can see through all your bull crap now. Goodbye, Alcide." I get up and grab my purse, Alcide standing up as well where he goes to block my path as he grips my wrists tightly, far too tight for my liking. I try to shake him off, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at us.

"Alcide, get your hands off of me right now,"

"Or what?"

"Or I will rip them off and you will be leaving here with a black eye." I growl at him, Alcide instantly releasing my wrists. The second I'm free I push passed him where I charge out of the restaurant, fury burning through my blood. I am never listening to my head again; I'm going to go do what I should have done right from the beginning. I'm going to follow my heart.

**Eric's POV**

"Fuck!" I yell as I throw my stapler at the wall where it smashes into a million pieces, my anger is raging through me like lava about to erupt from a volcano. Sookie went with him on that date. I watched her go. I know I grinned at her, I know she saw me, I was trying to entice her to me. I figured if she spotted me she may reconsider what she was about to do, but it would seem I have failed. She went off with that Were. I get the feeling I may be overeating, but then again I do not feel as though I am. Sookie and I have a connection, she is as aware of that as I am, plus we have done things together that I know she has never done before. I gave her the very first orgasm she has ever experienced. That brought a wicked grin onto my face as I remember back to that day.

The way she was laid on the floor, the way her lips parted with her moans, the soft kisses we gave each other, the way she rubbed her wet centre all over my leg. Then when I started grinding against her with my bulge; that was the best part. I have never been one for dry humping, I do prefer to have my naked body pressed against there's as I thrust into them, but with Sookie it was different, she even made something as simple as dry humping feel like hot sex. Just the thoughts alone are only making me even more frustrated. I know this date probably does not mean anything to her, but the way I see it is that she has chosen him over me. I push back from my desk, my mind racing as I pace the room. I cannot work right now; all I can think about is what they are doing on this date.

Is he being kind to her? Is he trying to force her into things she doesn't want to do? I cannot even check the thin thread of a bond between us because it has disappeared. I have never felt like this, what is this feeling bubbling up inside of me? What did Pamela say it was called? Jealousy? But surely I am not jealous of a _Werewolf_. They are the most incompetent of the Supes, they are lucky they can remember their own name the majority of the time. Let alone lead an army to war. I have done that. I have led many men to war, to their deaths. I have fought and I have killed. What has that Were done? Flexed his muscles? Hardly an achievement.

My inner turmoil is soon pushed away when I hear a gentle knock at the door, so soft that I barely heard it, even with my Vampire hearing. I recognise the smell of the person behind the door, but it is being interfered with by whatever chemicals they have sprayed on themselves. Things such as deodorant, perfume and sun tan cream. Those types of things can tamper with the natural smell of the person. It is the natural smell we Vampires go by on to recognise someone without having to look at them, unless said human uses one of those chemicals on a regular basis, then that smell becomes part of their natural smell. I stride to the door where I sling it open, already ready to tell whoever it is to fuck off, but the person stood there leaves me speechless.

Sookie.

"May I come in?" She whispers softly, I nod, unsure of what to say, as I open the door more for her. She thanks me as she steps inside, my eyes following her every movement while I shut the door behind her. I lean against the door as I watch her place her purse down on the floor in the corner before she wanders over to me, she does it so casual that I did not expect what happens next. She leans up and kisses me, her arms wrapping around my neck the second mine go around her waist. I hurriedly pick her up where her legs automatically wrap around my waist, my hands gripping and supporting her by the back of her thighs as I press her against the door, my tongue sliding into her mouth where she moans with pleasure. I feel her delicate fingers glide through my messy blonde hair, only making me growl against her lips as I grind my already hardening cock against her covered pussy. Her dress has ridden up to the top of her thighs, revealing the giant wet patch on her black panties that have a red lacy trim around them.

"You know, I love red on a woman," I breathe in her ear, Sookie whimpering as she pulls my lips back to hers, her hips moving in encouragement. I think she wants another dry humping session.

"Please," She begs, her blue eyes meeting mine as she gently brushes her now red and swollen lips along my own lips.

"What has brought this on?" I probe as I rub against her again, her head slinging backwards where she rests it against the door, another moan leaving her lips.

"You," She tells me as I move her over to my desk where I push everything onto the floor before sitting her on it, her legs still wrapped around my waist.

I gently kiss along her neck, allowing my fangs to scrape along the delicate, sensitive skin there, Sookie moaning even more as she wraps her legs even tighter around me.

"God, Eric," She whimpers again, only making my growing hardness ache even more to be in her. I groan as I start to slide my hand up her thigh towards her panties where I play with the elastic there.

"Sookie, I need to be…I need to be in you," I murmur in her ear, Sookie stiffening in her place. I quickly pull back, already realising my mistake, she is not ready for that yet.

"It's not that I don't want it, I do, but I don't think I'm ready yet. We still have so much to learn about each other," She whispers, I can see she hates herself for denying me, but I assure her that it is all okay as I cup her cheek, my gaze holding hers.

"I will wait for you, Sookie, I will not push you. Don't ever do anything you do not want to do," I assure her as I lean forward and brush my lips against hers, Sookie pulling me closer where she deepens the kiss slightly.

"We can do other things though," Sookie runs her hand over my chest, her eyes meeting mine. I can see they have darkened slightly, pleasure and seduction clouding her beautiful blue eyes. I must admit mine must look very similar.

"We certainly can," I grin at her before kissing her deeply, my fingers hooking around the elastic of her panties where I slide them down her smooth, long, tanned legs. I pull them off of her feet, but still leave her heels on.

When she goes to take them off herself I stop her, my hand resting on hers.

"Leave them," I order her, Sookie nodding as she whimpers, my lips seeking out hers again as I run my hand back up her thigh towards her centre where I find she is drenched. I smirk against her lips while a run my finger up her slit, Sookie gasping before she moans.

"Oh, that feels, wow," She breathes breathlessly.

"Sex may be off the agenda, Sookie, but you can have just as much fun and pleasure from this," I tell her, Sookie humming with approvement as she begins to play with the hem of my wife beater.

I grin at her as I rest my hands on top of hers, with that I guide her hands up where I assist her in taking my shirt off, Sookie's seductive gaze skimming over my torso. I tug at the hem of her dress, waiting for her to give me permission to remove it. She nods before moving slightly so that I can pull the dress up and over her head. My eyes instantly dart to her breasts where I remove her bra with a flick of my wrist, not even waiting for her permission. I allow my eyes to run along her naked body where they take in the swells of her breasts, her hardened nipples, all the way down over her stomach where my eyes land on her bare pussy. I can see how wet she is, I can see the bare pink folds of her pussy, I can see her swollen clit. Sookie is also trimmed it would seem. I knew she wouldn't be a shaven girl, and I am all glad for it.

I genuinely do not see why women shave, it is ridiculous. I look back up at Sookie where I can see she is blushing profusely, her golden tanned skin taking on a dark red tint. The blush itself goes from her chest all the way up to her face.

"I want to see you naked now," She fiddles with the button on my jeans.

"But of course," I smirk at her as she pops the button on my jeans before she pulls down the zip, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth as she pushes the jeans over my hips where they fall to the floor, Sookie gasping as my erection jumps up at her. Going commando has never paid off so much. Just seeing her hungry gaze eating up my cock, her tongue licking across her lips, it is all worth it, she is only making me feel even more turned on.

"You're so big," She breathes.

"So I have been told, maybe you would like to measure just how big I am?" I kiss that certain spot under her ear, the one that I have discovered makes her extremely wet and turns her on to no end.

"I…"

"You never thought we would be doing this?" I murmur as I nudge her legs open, my thumb adding gentle pressure to her clit as I rub circles on the swollen nub. Sookie moaning out my name as she bucks her hips slightly against my hand.

"Yeah, that," She agrees dreamily, her eyes falling closed as she enjoys the feel of my thumb stroking her sensitive nub.

While she is in her pleasure land, I push two fingers into her, Sookie yelling out my name as her hips buck again. I kiss her softly, trying to calm down her moans. I cannot risk anyone hearing us.

"Does that feel good, Lover? Do you love having my long fingers inside of your tight pussy?" I growl in her ear, Sookie crying out with pleasure as I thrust my fingers in and out of her, Sookie's hips moving in time to the pumps of my fingers.

"Y-yes!" She cries out, my tongue licking over her nipple before I take it into my mouth, Sookie groaning in pleasure. Soon enough I find her soft warm hand seeking out my cock where she wraps her delicate fingers around my throbbing member, I couldn't help hissing at the touch of her hand around me.

I have thought about this moment so many times, but not one of those thoughts has ever lived up to what I am experiencing now. This, unbelievably, has got to be one of the most pleasurable experiences I have ever had. Sookie soon starts to stroke me in rhythm to my fingers pumping her, both of us edging towards our end where I kiss Sookie passionately, sending Sookie over the edge as she comes all over my hand, my name the last thing on her lips. I carry on thrusting gently into her hand until I meet my end. I roar out Sookie's name while I come, my forehead resting against hers as we both calm down from our highs.

"W-wow, that felt,"

"Amazing?" I whisper in her ear before nipping at her earlobe, Sookie nodding as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer to her. I pull back where I kiss her nose softly.

"Does this mean it's a yes to my proposition?" I chuckle as I grab a couple of tissues off of my desk where I begin to wipe at my hand while Sookie giggles as she nods.

"Yes, it is. I'm fed up of following my head, Eric, I'm going to follow my heart for a change, and so far I'm liking it," She giggles, making me laugh as I kiss her again.

"So this does mean that we are…you know,"

"In a relationship? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yeah," She smiles at me.

I have never done this before, I have never wanted to be tied down in a relationship, but if by having one with Sookie it means I can protect her and have access to her body as and when I want, then I am all for it. I find that I rather like Sookie, more than I do most women, so this may develop into more; my only problem is that I cannot risk becoming too attached to Sookie. If I become far too attached to her, I risk not only her life, but my own as well. I kiss her softly again as I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist where I carry her to the door, my hand flicking the lock on before I carry her over to the couch where I lay her down.

"Are you saying we did all of that with the door unlocked?" Sookie stares at me horrified.

"We did, but it is locked now, we are fine," I assure her, Sookie smiling lightly before she kisses me as I climb on top of her, but I make sure to support my own weight so that I do not crush her. She runs her fingers through my hair, her breasts moving with her every breath as her eyes hold mine.

"Did your date not go well?"

"I made the wrong choice; I shouldn't have gone on it. I don't even feel anything for Alcide, especially not after tonight. I regret going, and I'm sorry I've messed you around so much," She apologises, but I assure her it is okay.

"I was the one who made you livid of me, but I am glad we can move passed that,"

"So am I," She smiles as she runs her finger along my jawline before she runs it down one of my still extended fangs. I couldn't help closing my eyes as I sigh with pleasure. Fangs are one of the most sensitive parts on a Vampire, so having Sookie caress them in such a way; it is just a pleasure all on its own.

"What actually causes your fangs to come out?"

"Well, we Vampires can force them out to show people if we want, but they can slide out involuntarily due to things such as us being infuriated, horny or are ready to feed. Sometimes it can be a mixture of them all,"

"What other things should I know about Vampires?" Sookie probes as I move us around so that I am laid on my back and Sookie is laid on my front, her breasts crushed against my chest, she is propping herself up enough so that she can look at me. It would seem our topics have really sizzled away from what we were originally heating up. It feels very odd that we have gone from passionate flames to common conversation; then again, talking about Vampires is probably not a common topic for one Miss Stackhouse.

"Vampires can be dangerous, Sookie, especially the younger ones. The younger ones are still trying to contain themselves, trying to fight their natural urges. Those first few years of being a Vampire are the hardest, because as a Vampire your need to feed is unbearable and feeding is very closely related to sex for us. Most young Vampires end up raping the person they are feeding from, not on purpose, but because the urges have become too powerful for them to control,"

"That's terrible," Sookie frowns at me.

"It is, yes, but they cannot help it. Another thing about Vampires is that they are very tricky, they work in mysterious ways. Ways in which I cannot explain to you now, maybe not ever. It is for your own safety, of course," I assure her, Sookie nodding although I can tell she does not quite believe me.

"Eric, you said you wanted to protect me, what do I need protecting from?"

"That is a very complicated thing to explain, Sookie. Some things have come up, but you are safe for now. I will not let anyone hurt you. But you need to be aware that when the Vampires come out of the coffin, you may become a target due to the fact you are involved with me, but they shall not hurt you. I will make sure of that," I reach up and brush a few stray strands of her golden locks behind her ear, Sookie smiling softly as she nods.

"Eric?" Sookie blushes, making me cock an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Lover?"

"Can I explore your body more?"

"Hmm, that is a request I am sure I can agree to," I smirk at her, Sookie grinning at me. She starts by slowly kissing my lips, her kisses trailing down my neck where she bites at the skin there playfully, I groan at the pleasure. She soon begins to trail those kisses down my chest where she nips and licks at each of my nipples, my body shivering in delight. Her eyes lock on mine as she begins to kiss down my stomach, I watch her with heavy lidded eyes as I contemplate what she is up to.

"Hmm, I think it is time I explored your body," I move us around so that I am laid back on top of her, my lips attaching to hers as I press my erection against her thigh.

"You get hard very quickly," Sookie giggles against my mouth; I couldn't help but grin at her.

"I wonder who's fault that is,"

**OxOxOxOxO**

Monday came sooner than I had hoped, and I found myself sat at my desk, my eyes watching the hands on the clock slowly tick-tock around the clock face, just waiting for it to be time for me to head to Registration. I have not seen Sookie since that Saturday night. That night was very memorable on its own, we spent the entire night touching and caressing each other's body. Sex, of course, is off the agenda for us, at least until Sookie is ready for it. But we did enjoy each other's hands, the small caresses, the cheeky grins. The kisses. We enjoyed all of that and still ended up coming like a freight train. I, myself, must have come more than three times that night, Sookie only came twice, but she did enjoy my talented fingers inside of her even if she didn't come in the end. Virgins are very difficult to make orgasm, it would seem. I can only hope that she will orgasm when we have sex for the first time, otherwise I will feel like I have failed myself. Failed her at that.

"You look like a lost puppy," My Child chuckles as she saunters into the room, her black skirt swishing around her legs before she collapses into the chair opposite my desk.

"I do not look like a lost puppy,"

"You're staring at the clock like a lost puppy, you are obviously anticipating something. Care to share with your favourite Child?" She raises an eyebrow at me, making me roll my eyes at her.

"I had a good Saturday night; I plan on having a repeat today. Something to help calm me ready for Thursday," After all, Thursday is going to be very busy. Not only is the school having its annual inspection to make sure it meets the requirements set, but I also have to try that new synthetic blood, but alongside all of that it is also Sookie's birthday.

"Sookie has been in your office, I can smell her, but it is only faint,"

"I have many students in my office, Pamela,"

"Ah, that may be true, but Sookie's smell is mixed in with that of sex, or at least arousal," Pam takes a deep breath of the air around her. I couldn't help grinning as the bell rings, signalling it is time for registration finally. I get up, Pam following pursuit.

"You fucked her, didn't you?"

"No," I shake my head as we walk out of my office where I lock it before we walk towards the classroom designated to our tutor.

"What did you do then?"

"I shall leave that to your imagination," I smirk over at her before wandering into the classroom where I can see Sookie sat talking to that Shifter. I narrow my eyes at the pair. What is this feeling bubbling inside of me at this sight?

**Sookie's POV**

"Look, Sam, I want us to get back to normal, I'm fed up of us avoiding each other. We're best friends, we always have been. I'm sorry if you feel like I used you, or if you hate me because I said I regretted our little encounter, but, Sam, I don't regret our friendship. So surely we can put all of this behind us?" I probe as I sit down beside him, Sam looking at me in surprise. His golden red hair is falling into his eyes slightly, it's much shaggier than it used to be, I think he's due for a trim. I look into his eyes, Sam regarding me carefully.

"You know how I feel, Sook, are you sure you can deal with having me as a friend knowing what I feel about you? I don't regret what happened, I mean, it's not like we had sex. We kissed, I got a bit frisky, we were drunk, my fault,"

"It's not your fault, Sam, I didn't exactly say no. Look, it's over and done with now, we can move passed it, I know we can. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I'm fine with us being friends, as long as you are, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or pushed to the side," I try to assure him as I take his hand in mine where I give his fingers a reassuring squeeze. He smiles at me.

"I'm good with being friends; honestly, I've missed you, Sookie. It's not been the same without ya," He wraps his arm around me in a half hug, I giggle as I hug him back before pulling away, my eyes being caught by a certain tall blonde as he takes his place behind his desk, his eyes briefly meeting mine. I smile at him, Eric smiles back before he looks down at the paperwork on his desk.

"Hey, Sookie, you seem extremely happy today," Pam notes as she sits down across from me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem very happy, I have never seen you smile so much. Did something good happen at the weekend?" She raises an eyebrow at me as she smirks, I couldn't help how my heart practically stopped. I feel like she knows what Eric and I did. I try to hide my blush by pulling my hair down and around my face, Pam only smirking even more. Luckily Sam has gone over to talk to that girl he has been getting pretty close to. I think her name is Jannalyn; she hangs around a lot with Alcide and his little pack. Speaking of the Devil, he is sat there looking pretty down on himself. Good.

"You know, if you are trying to impress a male friend, I have an idea of how you can do it," Her smirk turns into a mischievous grin, one I'm not sure whether I should trust. But I get the feeling I don't get a choice on the matter. Oh dear.


	19. BuckARoo

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, B-Rock525, laacford, charhamblin, ljhjelm49, Katherine Westwood, Shantigal, jamielynn25, Sueaczel, Silver Moon Goddess, ILoveVikings, kpkisses, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , Nwagoner, Baronessjai, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, mindy781 and sebeaver for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter nineteen

**Sookie's POV**

"Pam, I'm not sure about this, I look like some common whore," I whine through the door. Pam's bright idea to entice my new man was to dress me up like a slapper and take lots of dirty pictures of myself to which I then proceed to send him, but, of course, Pam put it in much more socially acceptable words. I was dead against it when she suggested it, and I'm still not one hundred percent with it even now. She apparently bought me this outfit last night after school, and she has practically forced me to at least try it on. Don't get me wrong, I want to impress Eric, I want to make him want me, I want to look sexy for him, but this…This is out of my comfort zone.

The outfit Pam has me dressed in is some sort of sexy burlesque set that is in a sultry red and black colour, the outfit even has lots of fringes. As in material that has been cut into strips that makes up the fringes. The actual outfit is made up of a padded bra which has lifted my breasts up to no end, they look as though they are about to fall out for Christ's sake! Then, not only that, the bra has a black lace and scoop neck line. There is even a matching red garter skirt that is aligned in black lace; it matches the G-string she has me in and the hot red garter straps. But, to top it all off, I'm also in like six inch stiletto heel platform peep-toe shoes, and even they have black lace on as well! I look like something you would find in a brothel, not a young woman who's still in school. I'm not even seventeen yet – at least, not for another two days – and I'm already dressed like a slut thanks to Pam.

"Just because you look sexy, doesn't mean you look like a whore. You're just not used to looking like that, that's all. Now come out here, I'll curl your hair and do your make-up then I'll take some pictures on your phone. You can send it to your mysterious man, he'll love it," She assures me in her all-knowing tone. I roll my eyes. What if I do send Eric a sexy picture of myself? What will he think? What if he looks at it and thinks I look like some slut? I don't want to put him off of me…

"How do you know this is what a man wants?"

"Sookie, it's no secret I have had a lot of experience with both men and women, and I've had a lot of conversations with Amelia. I think it's safe to say I know what a man wants and enjoys, he'll love this, I promise," She reassures me, I nod as I open the door and waddle – yes, waddle, I literally cannot walk in these heel – out, Pam's eyes widening as she tilts her head, her eyes invading my body.

This is awkward…

"If you were older and not my friend, I would be all over you," She announces, making me blush as I close in on myself, suddenly feeling very _exposed_. Not something I am used to feeling. Even when I was naked in front of Eric, his fingers inside of me, I didn't feel naked. I didn't feel exposed. I know that sounds weird, but I felt…comfortable I guess. Accepted.

"Can we just get this done with?" I probe as I sit down in front of the small vanity, Pam rolling her eyes as she stands behind me, taking hold of the curlers where she begins to curl all of my hair for me. It's currently our dinner time, so my plan is that we do this and then during registration I will send Eric the picture.

He gave me his number yesterday when I went to go see him in his office, he said he may be preoccupied and busy these next few days, so I was to send him a text to make sure he was free before I turned up at his office unexpected. I felt, and still do feel; very giddy about the fact I have his number. I think it's the whole excitement that he's my teacher that really adds to it. Soon enough Pam is done with my hair and make-up and I'm laid on the bed in her room, she had changed all the sheets to red satin – where she got them from I will never know – and she is stood to the side with my phone, snapping shots as she orders me to try out new positions.

"Sookie, lay on your stomach and get into the most sexy position you can think of," I do as told as I move onto my stomach, revealing my bare ass due to the G-string, my legs lifting up in that classic innocent girl kind of gesture. But this outfit is anything _but_ innocent. I wink just as she takes the picture, Pam grinning as she coos out a casual 'stunning' comment. The second the photo-shoot is over I sigh in relief, knowing that I can pull on some clothes finally. I accept my phone back off of Pam before I rush into the bathroom and change out of my sexy outfit into my school uniform, not bothering to sort out my hair or make-up. I don't usually do much with those departments, but I find I really love how I look. Pam has done this natural look with me, but has added a slight red tint to the eye shadow, for the lips all Pam did was put on a pink lip gloss.

"You know, Sookie, you could be a model, you have the body and looks for it. You have the natural actions as well, I mean, when you winked without thinking, it was perfection,"

"I have no interest in being a model, Pam, I would love to be a journalist or work in finance, be a nurse, I don't want to do anything glamorous like modelling," I shake my head.

"Keep an open mind about it; you never know, you may change your mind when you're older," She tells me, but I don't believe that. Like I said, I have never really had an interest in modelling, and I don't think I ever will. After all, there is a difference between posing for sexy photos for your boyfriend, and posing for a magazine.

"Come on, let's just go to English before we're late," I head towards her door, Pam following after me after she has picked up her bag. I cannot wait to send Eric those photos. English went by in a blur, I didn't even register what was being told to me, so when I heard the words 'test' and 'tomorrow' thrown together I immediately paid attention. After finding out what I needed to prep for regarding this exam, I leave in a hurry, feeling extremely excited and enthusiastic to get to registration where I find Eric already there sat at his desk. His eyes briefly looking up where he spots me, a small grin appearing on his face as he watches me sit down. I pull out my phone then, without Eric or anyone else noticing, where I scroll through the photos, finding the sexiest one of me (which is coincidently the one where I wink at the camera).

With a giant grin on my face I send the photo to Eric; I quickly put my phone away before I turn my gaze to Eric, his phone buzzing with the message. It's his work phone. He furrows his eyebrows before he picks up his phone. I know the exact second he opens up the picture because his eyes widen, his gaze shooting between me and his phone. I grin as I look down at the table blushing, Pam sitting down opposite me where she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Did I miss something while I was over there?"

"Uh, no," I shake my head, trying to hide my face so that my blush isn't quite as obvious. I spare a quick glance back over at Eric who is still staring at his phone; I hurriedly send him another picture of me in that sexy outfit without anyone noticing.

Soon enough his phone is buzzing again, Eric's eyes widening even more as he swallows heavily. I think it's safe to say he's aroused. I should have trusted Pam's instincts, she was right after all, turns out Eric is loving these photos. I should learn to trust her more often.

"Hmm, so why are you as red as a tomato?" She smirks just as my phone buzzes; I sneakily slide it out to see that I have a message from Eric. It say '_What lesson do you have next?_'. I quickly text back '_Theatre Production III'. _ I look up then to see Eric grinning over at me, my phone buzzing on my lap. I look at the text from him. '_Skip it'. _I couldn't help smiling as I lick my lips, my confidence suddenly gaining a massive boost.

"Pam, how do you…you know…" I make a random gesture, Pam frowning at me as she stares at me as though I'm mental.

"How do you what?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You know, um…go down there on a man…" I trail off awkwardly, Pam barking out a laugh, her hand resting on her stomach with how much she is laughing, everyone's quizzical gazes landing on us both in curiosity. I take this chance to take a nosy into people's minds while they are distracted, my first target being Sam who is wondering why Pam is laughing, why I'm blushing so much, but he's also thinking about what him and Jannalynn did last night… So did not need to see that particular thought.

I quickly move on, not really focusing on whose mind I dive into next, but the second I hear their thoughts I know who it is immediately. Alcide. He's thinking about our date, he regrets being an ass to me, he wants to come say sorry but he doesn't know how to. But along with that he's got this jealousy thought rushing through him, he can see me blushing and he's automatically linked it in with it revolving around me and another boy. But the strangest part to reading both Alcide's and Sam's thoughts, is that they are both rather fuzzy, I literally had to push passed several barriers to even get close to hearing a thought from them. I have never experienced that before. Everyone else's thoughts are so open, it's like reading a book with everyone else, I can open and close it whenever I want. But with those two, and Jannalynn from what I can tell, I have to probe the right spot to even get a hint of a thought and even then it isn't entirely clear. Unless it's about me… then it is as clear as day.

How odd.

"Sookie," Pam waves her hand in front of me, making me look up at her, I can see that she is finished laughing at me now. About time.

"Hmm?" I hum mindlessly, my thoughts still turning over the whole fuzzy thought thing, I keep trying to come up with some theory behind it, I don't want to believe that they are Werewolves or shifters, or whatever else Eric says exists within this Supernatural world we apparently all live in. I don't want to believe that Sam is a Supe, I mean, I wouldn't treat him differently if he was, but…surely he would have told me! I'm his best friend, I have known him since we were little; you would think he would tell me something like that, wouldn't you?

"Look, Sookie, there is nothing to it, there isn't a secret to it, you just open your mouth, put it in and suck like you would if you were sucking a lollipop, use your hands as well, they love that," She advises just as the bell goes, Pam getting up and disappearing out of the room with everyone else, leaving me there to stand up slowly until I'm the only one left in the room, Eric is stood in front of his desk looking at me, this glint in his eyes.

"You are an evil woman, Sookie," He murmurs as he holds up his phone, that sexy picture of me is now on display to my eyes.

"I take it you like it,"

"No, I love it. You look…delectable. I love red on a woman, but this…wow," He breaths, bringing the phone screen back into his view. His tongue darting across his lips. I think I know where this is going.

**Eric's POV**

Registration was a painful process in itself. Sookie obviously found some form of amusement from tormenting me with delicious pictures of herself, that first one she sent me blew me away. Seeing her dressed in that delectable bra and pantie set, the wink she added into it, just the position she was in and the way her ass was bare to my eyes. It caused a painful erection. But to make matters worse she had to send me another one of herself, this one really focussing on her bust area, her large breasts practically spilling out of that bra. She was wearing a _G-string_. She looked…irresistible to put it plainly. I wanted to do nothing more than jump her, strip her, kiss every inch of her beautiful soft skin. I'm only straining my erection further thinking that.

Even now, just sitting on the couch in my office kissing her seems very erotic. The way her tongue meets mine, the way her teeth gently bite down on my lower lip as she straddles my waist, it is all just a huge turn on for me. To say my Lover is a virgin, she has the mind and natural instincts of a much more experienced woman. Sookie knows just how to moan, just how to move so that she rubs my erection, she even knows how to make a sweet kiss the most intense thing you can imagine. She even knows just how to swivel her hips against mine. I groan against her mouth as she starts to slowly rock against my bulge, but something catches my attention immediately when she does so. I run my hands up her thighs where I grin. No panties.

"Mmm, you are being very daring today, Lover," I breathe against her ear as I rest my hands on her hips, helping her move against my bulge, I can tell she loves the feeling of the material of my trousers against her bare wet pussy. She is dripping wet; I can feel it seeping through my trousers.

"I blame you for that," She whispers against my neck before she kisses the sensitive spot there, a small moan leaving my lips as she rocks faster against me. I cannot wait for the day when I can be inside of her; I bet the pleasure will be twenty times greater than what it is now, and let me tell you, the pleasure is _very_ intense when we dry hump. Just look at how powerful that orgasm was that we both had in the dance studio. That was all down to a little grinding, so I can only imagine just how powerful our orgasms will be when it's my cock pounding her pussy. I feel my cock twitch at the images flashing in my head.

"I would like you naked, Lover," I gently nip at her earlobe, Sookie nodding as she whimpers, her hands undoing my tie where she throws it onto the floor.

"I want you naked, too," She kisses my chin as she begins to undo all of the buttons on my shirt before she slides it off of my shoulders. Her lips kissing the new bared skin.

"You do not act like a virgin, you act like a woman who knows what she is doing," I accuse as I strip away her shirt and tie with a flick of my wrist practically.

"I've been doing my research…" She blushes as she stands up, unzipping her skirt where it falls to the floor, leaving her naked in front of me, the only thing she has on now is her knee high white socks which she rolls down her perfectly tanned toned legs in the most seductive manner possible.

I could get used to this.

"Hmm, and what research does that include?" I stand up and strip away my trousers and shoes so that I'm naked before her eyes, I do love going commando. She slyly takes a step closer to me where she pulls me down for a tender kiss, her hand wrapping around my member firmly.

"Just research," She whispers in my ear after I have lifted her up so that her legs are wrapped around my waist, I lay her down on the couch where I kiss her deeply again, my hand moving to fondle with her breast while I trail my kisses down her neck, ready to take my journey down her body. I soon follow through with that as I kiss down the valley between her breasts, over her soft stomach all the way down to my target area.

"Lover, do you want me to make you come?" I breathe against her wet pussy, my tongue pressing to her clit, making her buck. I place my hand on her stomach in an attempt to hold her down.

The last thing I need her doing while I eat her out is playing buck-a-roo.

"Y-yes…" She moans, her hands knitting in my hair where she grips the strands tightly. This is the first time I am going to eat her out, the first time I'm going to have my tongue caressing her delicate folds and I plan on making it a memorable experience overall for both her and me.

"Then tell me what research you have been doing," I kiss the inside of her thigh as I run one finger up her slit, Sookie arching her back as she moans again. I love seeing her writhing under my touch.

"I…I asked Pam a few questions which she answered, and I've been reading…you know. I'm not proud of it, but Amelia suggested it, she said that's how she learnt all her tricks," Sookie blushes even more, but I think this is more from embarrassment than anything else. I raise an eyebrow at her as I slide one long finger into her, Sookie bucking against my hold on her as she cries out my name.

"What things have you been reading, Lover?" I add another finger where I twist them slightly, Sookie moaning out again. I am sure I am giving her a much better experience than going to class.

"I'm a bad Christian," Sookie groans, closing her eyes. I tilt my head to the side as I observe her.

"How are you?" I murmur as I pull my fingers out of her, my tongue licking up her slit, Sookie crying out my name as this new sensation runs through her body.

"I-I'll explain later," Sookie moans as I prop her legs on my shoulders, my face burying itself in her pussy where I lick her up and down, my tongue flicking over her clit. I gently push her pussy lips apart before I push my tongue into her, Sookie arching again as she cries out my name, her hands gripping my hair forcefully as she holds me in place.

I think it is safe to say my Lover is enjoying having my tongue inside of her.

I carry on to fuck her pussy with my tongue, my thumb rubbing her clit furiously, until she screams out my name, her womanly juices rushing out of her. I lick up all of her release, Sookie sighing in delight as she moans softly. I begin to slowly kiss my way back up her body until my lips attach to hers in a heated kiss, Sookie pulling me closer.

"I think it's your turn now," She kisses me softly before getting us to swap positions so that she is on top, leaving me to lay on my back as she kisses down my chest, over my stomach, my muscles contracting under her lips, all the way down to where she takes hold of my cock, her tongue licking at the pre-come. I growl.

"Are you sure you are ready for that, Lover?"

"I'm sure," She smiles up at me, and in that moment she looks so innocent, but so mature as well. She has that type of innocent look you would expect a seductive woman to have, not that of a sixteen – going on seventeen – year old girl. The second Sookie takes my tip into her mouth I grip the leather of the couch tightly, my eyes closing as I groan, but when I feel her beginning to take me in inch by inch, I open my eyes to watch her. When I feel my cock hit the back of her throat, I assume she will stop there, but she soon deep throats me, albeit, not all of me, just a couple more inches if that, until only an inch or two is left out of her mouth, her hand taking care of that as she begins to bob her head up and down my cock, her tongue caressing my sensitive skin down there, her teeth grazing along my skin making me moan out her name.

"Oh, Sookie," I encourage as I move one of my hands to her hair where I begin to stroke through the curled blonde locks of Sookie's soft hair. When she begins to speed up I start to thrust up into her mouth gently, Sookie moaning around me, the vibrations of her soft hum going straight through me, only adding to the pleasurable sensations she is gifting me with.

"Hum again," I order her, Sookie following through with my demands as she hums again, making me growl as I speed up my gentle thrusts, Sookie moaning as she sucks harder on my member. This has got to be the best blow job I have ever received. I close my eyes as I feel my release nearing rapidly, almost as if Sookie could sense this she begins to fondle my swollen balls, sending me right over the edge as I come into her mouth, leaving me to howl out her name.

I crack my eyes open briefly to spot my Lover licking up the explosion of my come. It would seem my Lover is a swallower. Good. I pull her up where I kiss her deeply, not caring that I can taste myself on her. I hold her close to me, her breasts now squashed against my chest.

"That was amazing, Lover, thank you," I kiss her more softly this time, Sookie smiling at me as she gently pushes my golden mane out of the way of my face, her eyes holding mine.

"I think I'll have to send you more photos like that if this is the reward I get," She shifts slightly on me, a wetness now appearing on my lower stomach where Sookie's pussy is.

"Did you come again, Lover?" I watch as a deep red blush makes its way onto her face.

"Yeah…" She looks down embarrassed, but I soon lift her chin up so that she is looking at me again, my lips pressing to hers lightly as I cuddle her closer.

"I'm glad you came again, I love making you come," I kiss that special spot under her ear, Sookie moaning lightly before she turns to look at me, her fingers gently separating my lips where she gazes at my fangs. She runs her fingers along them, making me shiver in delight.

"Are you hungry?" Sookie whispers, her eyes moving up to meeting mine again. I shake my head. I am a little hungry, but I do not want to admit that to Sookie because I do not believe my Lover is ready to be fed from, she is still only just getting used to the idea of Vampires.

"When you are hungry, who do you feed off of?" She furrows her eyebrows at me.

"Whoever takes my fancy, some days I crave a certain blood type, and other days I will feed on a random person," I explain, Sookie frowning at me as she sits up so that she is now straddling me.

"I remember you saying that Vampires relate feeding to sex, do you…you know…with the people you feed from?" I catch a glimpse of hurt flash through her eyes, but it soon disappears as she locks down her emotions.

"I used to, yes, but now that I am with you I do not. I just feed from them, that is all, I do not engage in any sexual activities with them. You do not have to worry about that, Lover, I promise," I sit up, Sookie sliding down to straddling my lap, her lower lip is caught between her teeth. I gently pull her lip free.

"Will you ever feed off of me?"

"Only if you would like me to, I will not force you into anything you do not wish to do," I stroke her cheek before cupping it, Sookie nodding.

"Maybe…maybe one day you can feed off of me, I just…"

"You wish to get used to what we have now before we do anything such as that, I understand, Lover. I have only just introduced you to the world of Vampires and other Supernaturals, it is only natural that you wish to have time to adjust," I assure her, Sookie nodding as she hugs me, my arms holding her closer.

"We should probably get dressed, it's almost time for biology," Sookie climbs off of my lap where she begins to gather up her clothes, I stand up and help her. I pick up Sookie's black bra where I slide it up her arms for her before clasping it at the back, Sookie thanking me.

"Do you have any underwear, Sookie?"

"I do, yeah," She pulls out a pair of lacy black panties from her bag that she pulls on. It would seem she did not wear them before because she wished to impress and seduce me, or, at least that is what I want to believe. I wonder if she has that outfit she was wearing in the photos, I wonder what it will take to persuade her to wear that for me. Soon enough we are both full dressed, well, almost, I go to grab my tie but Sookie beats me to it as she picks it up and gently pushes me into my chair so that she can wrap it around my neck. I watch with a grin on my face as she ties it for me, placing the knot exactly where it should be.

Not too tight, but not too loose either.

I lightly push a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I enjoyed that greatly, Lover, thank you," I kiss her as I stand up, Sookie licking her lips afterwards as she smiles happily. I do enjoy seeing my Lover happy.

"I think I should be thanking you, I have never experienced anything like what you have given me,"

"It is my pleasure,"

"Oh, no, it is mine as well," She winks before giggling.

"Sookie, I was thinking we could do something on your birthday, something special. Maybe I could cook you something to eat?" I suggest, Sookie resting her hand over her heart. She is obviously feeling very touched by my thoughtfulness. Good. I wish to try and be the best partner I can be to her.

"You would do that for me?"

"Let's just say it's part of your birthday present, I am more than just a sexual fiend," I joke, Sookie laughing as she hugs me. I hug her back as I kiss the top of her head. Maybe I will make a good boyfriend. Although why I must be labelled like that is ridiculous. _Boyfriend_. Doesn't even sound like a proper word in my opinion. Companion or partner sound much better than _boyfriend_.

"Eric, I have a few questions, if you have time to answer them," I glance over at the clock to see that we have another five minutes before the bell is due to go to signal the end of fifth period. Then when the bell goes we have five minutes to head to the Biology lab.

"Of course, Lover, what is on your mind?"

"Well, I was using my…curse earlier on to look into people's thoughts, and I found some of the students thoughts to be…fuzzy. Hard to read. Does that mean they are some sort of Supernatural?"

"I honestly cannot tell you that, Sookie; I do not know how your telepathy – which is a _gift_ – works. For all I know those people could just be hard to read, I genuinely cannot supply you with an answer," I smile at her sadly, Sookie nodding as she contemplates that.

"Do you find it awkward trying to teach a class when I'm in it? You know, knowing that we're together as a couple,"

"No, I find it exciting. Knowing that the most beautiful and intelligent student is my girl, my Lover, it makes me feel smug. You are mine, I could never feel awkward, even in those circumstances," I murmur before kissing her, Sookie grinning against my lips.

"You are scoring big points here," She pats my chest before winking as she heads to the door, just in time for the bell to go. I grin to myself as I follow after her.

**AN: I think the next chapter will be Sookie's birthday and we all know how eventful that is going to be! Poor Eric is going have his plate full. Plus there is still a little Bill related problem to deal with… xx**


	20. Happy Birthday

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , Nwagoner, Millarca666, txclamityjane1, ljhjelm49, njg1rl, B-Rock525, artzannie25, mindy781, vilannh, Mikaelv, kpkisses, laacford, SomebodyWhoCares, ashmo2000, NuZer001, Baronessjai, sebeaver, Katherine Westwood, ILoveVikings, Silver Moon Goddess1, Bubblesroolz and mademoisellesnow for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty

**Sookie's POV**

"Sook, get up!" Amelia practically squeals as she dives onto my bed, forcing me to groan as I crack an eyelid open so I can look at her. I really wish she wouldn't do that, not only is it a horrible way to be woken up, but it is also only half past eight in the morning and I am exhausted. I didn't sleep Tuesday night because I was studying for all those tests yesterday, and I didn't sleep very well last night because I ended up persuading myself that I had done horrible and that I had failed them all. Anyone who knows me knows how much I hate failing.

"Why now, Amelia? It's too early," I grumble as I roll over, causing Amelia to fall off of the bed and onto the floor with a _thump_. All I could do was giggle as she mumbles a half-hearted '_ouch_'.

"Because it's your birthday, numpty. I want you to open my gift now so that I can go, I agreed to meet Tray. We're spending the morning together before school," Her and Tray apparently managed to sort everything out between them. They went through a pretty tough talk about the situation they were left in, albeit, they only had three choices to choose from. Poor Amelia couldn't bring herself to kill an unborn life; then again, I don't think I could. Not just because of my religion, but because of the simple fact that embryo, that _child_, deserves to be able to live their life. Amelia told me they are debating between adoption and keeping the baby, but of course there are so many factors they have to take into account. This really is a difficult decision for them, but I wish them the best of luck, I know they will make the right decision.

I stretch out on my bed like a cat before I sit up, a large yawn leaving my lips as I cover up my mouth with my hand, a lazy '_excuse me_' leaving my lips in the process.

"I know you will love it," Amelia thrusts the small box into my hands; I smile at her and thank her before placing it on my lap while I rub my eyes. I feel like I could sleep for another million years. I gently open the lid where my eyes widen at what is inside.

"Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea! This must have cost you a fortune, Amelia!" I scold her, Amelia waving a hand at me in dismissal. She couldn't have just bought me chocolate or a photo frame, no, she had to go out and buy the most expensive things possible.

She has gone out and bought these sapphire and diamond pear drop earrings. I would say they must have cost her at least three hundred dollars, if not more depending on where she got them from.

"Look, Sookie, you only turn seventeen once and seeing as you are now legal I figured you needed a little something sparkly to draw in a few guys attentions," She winks.

"You couldn't have just bought me a cheap top instead?"

"Sookie, it's your birthday and I have plenty of money to spend, I wanted to get you something special and daddy knew you were my best friend, so he gave me a little extra to get you something special, hence the stunning earrings which will look amazing on you," She grins widely. Her dad's version of _giving her a little extra_ is giving her an extra thousand dollars on top of her five hundred dollar pocket money. Amelia really does come from quite a rich background, she gets the best of all the worlds, but the best bit about Amelia is that she doesn't rub her money in your face.

At least, she doesn't try to. Sometimes she does it without even realising.

"Would these even suit me?" I look at her, my finger running over the smooth large sapphire in the middle of the earring. They are very beautiful.

"If placed with the right outfit, yep," She smiles at me, I just about expected her to pull out another box now containing said outfit, but luckily that isn't the case as she says '_see ya later_' before shooting out of the door, leaving me there to fall back onto the bed, the soft pillow catching my head by softening the blow. I breathe out a sigh of relief. I can just go back to sleep now. I slowly begin to close my eyes, but just as I get comfortable and I am on the midst of falling back into dream land, there is a loud knock at the door. I grumble out a few unpleasant words in a small rant as I climb out of bed.

I'm only wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a strap top. I never wear a bra to bed because it rubs against me and makes me sore. I quickly pull on my slippers that are in the form of ankle boots, after that I strip off my top where I pull on one of my comfortable bras before sliding my strap top back on again. With all of that hassle done and out of the way, I head towards the door where I sling it open to find the most beautiful bouquet sat on the floor in front of me. It's even already in a glass vase. The bouquet is made up of stunning vibrant colours such as buttercup yellows, smoky reds and even some peach colours. The combination of the orange tiger spray roses, the Nicolus Hult roses and the straight Eudora roses all hand tied with rosemary really adds to the effect of this gorgeous group of flowers.

"All of my favourite colours," I murmur as I kneel down, my hand plucking the card from within the flowers. I grin as I read the small message. It says '_Happy Birthday, Lover. – E_'. "How sweet," I coo as I pick up the vase filled with the most amazing flowers I have ever seen, where I carry them into my dorm room, shutting the door with my foot, before I place them on my bedside table. It is even arranged in the most flattering way, it has been done in such a way you can tell it has been done with such careful thinking. Eric really has outdone himself here. This is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received, he knows how much I love flowers, I told him so when he asked me the other day. But I did make sure to stress that I _hated_ red roses, they just seem too…common. Whenever anyone thinks of romance, they think of red roses. I hate that.

To me, the bouquet should be filled with all the flowers that represent your partner, whether it be by what the flower actually means or how they bloom or look or even smell. Even the colours play a part in my opinion. I just wish others could see what I saw. Maybe Eric does see it. Maybe I will never know… Before I can think too deep into that thought there is another knock at my door. I frown. I head over to the door where I open it to find an empty space in front of me. I frown even more. How odd. But just as I am about to shut the door a figure jumps out from around the corner.

"Eric!" I yell happily as I jump into his arms, Eric catching me flawlessly as my legs wrap around his waist, my arms around his neck, his hands supporting me as he carries me into my room, kicking the door shut behind us. He gently lays me on the bed as he kisses me.

"I am glad to see you are happy to see me," He murmurs against my lips, making me grin as I pull him down for another kiss. I literally cannot get enough of his lips.

"Of course I'm glad to see you!"

"I see you got the flowers," He notes thoughtfully as he reaches out and caresses one of the petals on one of the orange tiger roses. I smile.

"I did, they're beautiful,"

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you are, though," He leans in and kisses me again, my hands sliding over his chest where I move down to his toned stomach before sliding them around his body where I run my fingers along his back, his muscles contracting under my delicate touch.

I love how his body reacts to my simple touch.

"As much as I love kissing you, that is not the reason I came round here,"

"It isn't?" I pout playfully, Eric chuckling as he kisses me, getting rid of the pout in an instant, before he pulls back and sits back on his heels, allowing me to sit up in front of him.

"I would love to stay much longer, Lover, but unfortunately I must leave for a meeting soon," He cups my cheek gently before pulling back where he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long blue velvet box. I look at him curiously.

"Eric?" I raise an eyebrow at him, this wicked grin making its way onto his face as he passes me the box; I smile at him.

"I wanted to get you something special," He tells me as I open the lid, a huge gasp leaving my lips when I see the beautiful gift held within the velvet box. He's got me a white gold necklace with a cross charm. The cross is also encrusted with diamonds. He's thought about my religion and what I love and mixed it all in one. I rest my hand on my heart as I sigh through a joyful smile.

"It's…wow," I really cannot think of anything to say to show just how much I love this gift…

"I'm glad you love it," He gently plucks the necklace out of the box before moving around behind me where he clasps it around my neck, the cross resting between the swells of my breasts.

I run my finger along it as I grin.

"It's stunning, Eric, thank you," I wrap my arms around him in a tight hug once he has returned to sitting in front of me, my lips pressing to his.

"I have another surprise, one which I hope to give you later, but for now I must go, Lover. I have a meeting to hold, a guest to entertain and a shipment I must accept later on in the day, but hopefully I shall see you tonight," He kisses me softly before disappearing out of my room, leaving me there already beginning to miss him. I sigh as I fiddle with the cross sat over my heart, well, as close to my heart as it can get.

**Eric's POV**

"You do understand the schedule for today, don't you, Pamela?" I cock an eyebrow at her as she follows me down the hallway towards my office; I need to pick up some documents from my file cabinet before I can head towards this meeting. Today is going to be very stressful, even for me. It also does not help me knowing that it is my Lover's birthday and that I will barely see her today, but I do hold high hopes for tonight. I plan on spending time with her tonight, hence this small plan Pam and I have organised between us. I want to give Sookie the best birthday of her life, she turns seventeen today, which means she is legal in some aspects, and I plan on giving her a very memorable night. Hopefully one which will end well for us both, if you catch my drift.

"What's hard to understand about it? I've managed to wangle it so Amelia has gotten Sookie something perfect that will go with her dress and heels that I've bought her, you'll shoot her a text later on asking her to meet you wherever the fuck it is you want to meet her, and you'll ask her to dress up. Hence, between us all, we have provided Sookie with her perfect outfit for whatever special birthday plans you have for her, but let's face it, you are only doing this so you can bone her tonight," Pam rolls her eyes at me, making me growl at her.

"You will not use such foul language when regarding my Lover. Yes, I would like to have sex with my Lover, but I will not force her into it, nor is it my number one concern. My main target tonight is to make sure my Lover has a great birthday," I snarl at her. I cannot stand her assuming that all I want from tonight is sex, yes, it would be great, but it is not my target for tonight, like I have already said.

"Touchy much," Pam rolls her eyes at me as she saunters up beside me where she falls into step with me; she was just casually following slightly behind me before.

"You know, Pamela, I thought you would have matured after all these years as being a Vampire, I thought you would have grown-up more, but look at you. You are still some immature _child_,"

"_Child?_ Oh, I'm sorry. Of course I'm just some _child_, just because I have pointed out the obvious. You think with your dick, Eric, you never think with your head. There is the rare occasion when you may think something through before fucking it, but we both know you just like to shag their brains out and then leave them hanging. Oh, and may I just remind you that you turned me before I even reached adulthood!" Pam yells at me, causing me to yank her into my office where I sling her up against the door once it is closed.

If it weren't for this stupid potion those witches concocted for us, I would have let my fangs slide out. Unfortunately this ridiculous potion prevents the majority of my Vampire traits shining through; I genuinely cannot wait for it to wear off.

"You need to learn to respect, Pamela; I do not know what has caused you to be so…disruptive. You have never acted like this before. What has gotten into you?" I demand, Pam snarling at me as she pushes at my chest, making me take a step back as I let go of her. I take a deep unnecessary breath, almost as if I actually believed that would calm my temper down.

"Just don't hurt her," She stares at me with complete seriousness.

"You care about her, don't you, Pam?"

"She's too sweet and innocent to be hurt, Eric; you would kill her if you were to use her,"

"I'm not using Sookie, I am protecting her, caring for her, I do not plan on changing that," I assure her, Pam carrying on to level me with her menacing gaze before she nods. Without another word she leaves through the door, leaving me stood in my office gob smacked. Did I just imagine all of that? I have never seen my Child care for anyone, especially not a human, yet look at her. She cares for Sookie's well-being. This just gives me even more reason to keep Sookie close. Like Pam, all I wish to do is care for Sookie, I do not know why, nor can I grasp the strange…_things_ Sookie causes within me, but I do know I will never hurt her. Not after I saw how painful our last argument was. I will try to avoid that situation at all costs.

I shake my head to remove those thoughts before I rush over to my file cabinet where I scoop up all the necessary folders and files before rushing out of the room. I am already late to my meeting due to that little hold up, and due to the fact I cannot use my Vampire speed, I am left running at human speed. This is ridiculous. The second I get into the classroom filled with all the staff members, I notice that Bill is not here.

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey, Sook!" I turn around just in time to see Sam jog over to me where he comes to stand in front of me, a grin on his face as he passes me a small birthday gift bag.

"Aww, Sam," I smile at him as I hug him, him hugging me back just as tight before pulling back, this cute boyish grin still plastered all over his face.

"Happy birthday, _Cher_. Now open your present, I know you will love it," I give him a curious look as I sit down on the grass, Sam joining me, where I pull out the square black box from the bag. I pull off the lid to find that within the box there is a beautiful white gold charm bracelet. There are lots of charms on it, there is a pineapple, a shoe, dice, a heart, handbag, cross, butterfly, another heart, a padlock, a key, a bell, another heart and a star, all in that order.

I watch as Sam pulls it out of the box where he clasps it around my wrist for me. I seem to be getting a lot of jewellery today, I wonder if they all conspired with each other to make sure I was set for life in this department. I don't usually wear jewellery, but I plan on wearing this bracelet all the time. Same with the necklace Eric got me.

"I love it, Sam, it's wonderful, thank you," I hug him again, Sam hugging me back but when we pull apart I can't help but feel as though we are being watched. I look around, half expecting to see someone staring at us, but all I find is empty space or the odd student wandering past. But they don't really care about what's happening around them, it's all _me, me, me_ in their world.

"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure what to get ya, but I saw that and I figured you would like it. It's simple but still special, if ya get what I mean,"

"Yeah, I do love it. It is perfect," I stand up, Sam standing up as well.

"Who got you the necklace, looks fancy," He points out as he gently cups the cross charm in his palm before letting it fall back into place.

"Oh…um…Jason got me it," I quickly lie, Sam giving me a curious look. I can tell he knows something is up, but luckily he won't say anything until he has evidence, and the only reason I know that is because I read it straight off of his mind. With some difficulty, of course.

"It's about time he actually remembered your birthday, he has always been a lousy brother to you, and it looks like he's really starting to make up for it. Have you heard from ya gran or ya dad?" I sigh at the mention of them.

"My gran phoned me up this morning," I smile. "But I haven't heard anything from my dad. I guess he's just too busy…" I shrug through a disheartened sigh. What I haven't actually mentioned is that even Jason hasn't sent me a text or anything, but of course I can't tell Sam that, I've just told him Jason bought me this necklace. I hate lying.

"I better get going, I said I would meet Pam soon, but thank you for this present Sam, it's lovely,"

"You're welcome, you concentrate on having a good birthday and I'll see ya later," We give each other a hug, but when we pull back we are greeted with a very unhappy, frowning Jannalynn who is giving me the evils. I give Sam a cautious look before saying goodbye and rushing away, leaving Sam to deal with the wrath of his new girlfriend, that is, if she does release a wrath. I wish him luck. I quickly head over to the picnic tables on the field where I find Pam already sat there waiting, but she looks as though she has a lot on her mind. I frown. I hope it isn't anything bad, but if I ask her, I know she won't tell me, Pam likes to keep what she is thinking and her feelings to herself.

I briefly consider looking into her mind so I can catch a drift of her thoughts, but I soon decide against it as I shake my head. With that inner turmoil out of the way I join Pam at the picnic bench where she soon pushes two boxes in front of me.

"What's this?"

"Your birthday presents," She grins. She's up to something, I can sense it. After eyeing her carefully, I soon puck the lids off of the boxes. In one box there is a gorgeous pair of silver sandal high heels and in the other there is a blue dress. I would love to pull it out and have a proper look at it, but that is probably not the best idea considering we're outside and on the mucky grass…

"It's your size so it should fit you perfectly, and I am sure you're secret Lover will love you in this as well," She smirks at me, making me blush. Maybe telling Pam about my secret boyfriend wasn't the best idea, she just can't help herself. At least she doesn't know who he is; she would never let me hear the end of it if she did know. She would be gob smacked if she knew little Miss Innocent Sookie Stackhouse was dating her super sexy _older_ teacher, whom of which is a Vampire. A Vampire. I still can't get my head around that, even now.

"I saw him earlier today actually, he was so sweet. He came to see me this morning, he bought me this beautiful bouquet of flowers and then he surprised me by turning up. He got me this, too," I gently finger the cross charm unconsciously.

"They're real diamonds as well!" Pam practically screeches as she stares at my necklace. I blush.

"I know, I thought it was too much but I didn't want to say so, he looked so happy giving me it. He makes me feel…all warm and fuzzy inside, even if that does sound cheesy. He's actually quite thoughtful, you know. He said he had another surprise for me, I'm really excited for it," I tell her, Pam smiling, almost as if something had just clicked in her mind.

"He's got you all loved up, hasn't he?" I couldn't help fidgeting uncomfortably at those words.

"I wouldn't go as far as love…I mean, we have only been together for a week, probably not even that! It's a bit too soon for that kind of thinking…" I quickly splutter something out, Pam laughing at me as she shakes her head.

"Sookie, stop worrying. Have fun, you're young, live your life. Don't rush things, so, has he got you in the sack yet?" She waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively, making me giggle as I blush.

"No," I shake my head. "He knows I'm not ready, but…I was thinking that _maybe_ tonight would be the night," I murmur, Pam's eyes widening as she leans forward, obviously becoming extremely interested in my sex and love life now. I can tell this is going to be a long and probably awkward conversation…but, hey, it's amongst friends. It's not like she's going to go reporting all this back to Eric, she's blissfully unaware that Eric and I are an item. So I'm safe to talk to her about all this. It's great being able to confide in my friend like this, especially when it regards things like sex. Pam is like the Queen of sexual things, next to Amelia of course. Those two could probably write a worldwide best-selling sex novel if they really wanted to. They know _that much_ about it.


	21. Wonderful Night

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, charhamblin, Nwagoner, B-Rock525, mindy781, Baronessjai, loretta57, Sueaczel, laacford, Mikaelv, ILoveVikings, Old Man, Katherine Westwood, fallunder, NuZer001, mademoisellesnow, ashmo200, LinBer93 and Megan Consoer for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-one

**Sookie's POV**

While everyone is busy rushing around the stage setting it all up, I make myself busy with sorting out the costumes. I have been assigned the job where I need to unpack all the brand new costumes for the dance squad, and then fold them neatly as well as section them off into sizes. The only problem is that they are all size eights bar one which is a size ten. That ten will be mine, no doubt. I'm supposed to be doing Theatre Production III right now, but due to the dance competition being only a couple of months away, the school has insisted that our class help out with the practice. So we are still kind of doing Theatre Production, but not to the extent we would have done beforehand. The rest of my class are either setting up the stage, cleaning the place up a bit, setting out chairs or are busy talking to the head of our dance squad.

What's happened is that the school is actually making us spend the next few weeks practising in front of students, and then we'll do it at a showcase where anyone can come and see us, and then they are hoping that by the time the actual inter-school competition approaches, we'll be ready and will know the routine off by heart. But at this rate I genuinely don't think that will be the case for most of my fellow squadrons, seeing as the majority of them focus on flirting, or having sex, with the football team rather than learning the routine. Every time we go to practice, all they do is make faces at the football team who have kindly come to watch us practice; the majority of them usually end up leaving early with one of the footballers.

The worst part about this is that I have actually only practiced with the team twice, and I have already picked up on all of this. That just goes to show they are all a bunch of stuck up sluts. You see, in this school we don't have cheerleaders; instead we have a group of dancers of all varieties that can perform at all events, no matter what the theme. When I used to be in the under sixeen squad, we used to perform at everything from introduction days, all the way up to football matches. Expect due to our ages we were only allowed to perform at the under sixteen's football matches. Now, on the other hand, we get to perform at the over sixteen football matches, so that includes everything from our school jocks, all the way up to college footballers.

When I was younger I used to love to be able to ogle all the footballers, but now I just couldn't care, I have Eric, why would I even need to look at another man? Eric is all the man I need, and that alone scares me in a way. Eric is just…he's ideal really. He's the ideal partner for me.

"Sookie, have you got those costumes sorted yet?" The head of the dance squad demands as she stands in front of me, her hip popped out and her hand resting on it dramatically; unfortunately Felicia is the head of our dance squad. In fact, the actual dance group is made up of everyone I hate practically, there may be like one person I actually get along with.

"I have unpacked them all, each pile is each person's uniform. I was about to put each pile into a separate bag with the dance member's name on," I explain, Felicia rolling her eyes at me as she shakes her head. She couches down in front of me, her fingers gently running over the material of the costumes before she spots the shoe boxes.

"Are they the trainers we ordered?" She snatches up the first box there which is like a size five shoe, I had to resist the urge to mutter '_no shit, Sherlock_'. If I was to tell the truth, I find these costumes to be very tacky and horrible, no thought has gone into them and basically you can tell the sluts chose it for us to wear, it's _that_ revealing.

I mean, come on, the costume is made up of a rainbow coloured ruffle tube top, a rainbow coloured bustle skirt that has a satin ribbon so we can tie it around our waists, different coloured spandex boy shorts and rainbow Nike trainers. We're basically going to be going on stage looking like peacocks, except with less feathers, in a manner of speaking. The boy shorts will no doubt barely cover our asses, meaning that all of our legs will be on complete show and so will all of our upper torsos bar our breasts. I detest this costume, but it's not like I get a say, I'm a nobody in their eyes.

"Right, listen to me, Stackhouse, there are fourteen girls in our dance group and there is two of each colour in the shorts department. It doesn't matter what colours you assign who, but you need to wear the red ones seeing as your fatter than the rest of us," She sneers at me before chucking the shoe box at me and disappearing, leaving me there frowning.

I know I shouldn't let her venomous words get to me, but I can't help how horrible I feel. I hate how I get judged by them just because I'm a size larger than they are. I'm happy with my curvy size ten body, I wouldn't wish my body away for anything, but sometimes people like her make me feel like nothing. They make me feel like dirt, and I hate that. I hate that they can get to me like that. I soon shake my head, scolding myself for being so ridiculous, as I get back to work, sorting out the costumes ready to shove in separate bags for each person, but I soon get distracted again when the door opens, all of us turning to watch Professor Northman and some woman walk inside. The woman is quite tall and she is dressed in a black pencil skirt and a low cut purple blouse that she has tucked into her skirt. She is even wearing what I would estimate to be five, maybe six, inch black heels. Ridiculous.

But my gaze soon falls on Eric who is stood there looking very smart, sexy, sleek and very proud. He reminds me of a peacock, funnily enough. However, I think he would make a better peacock than the dance squad would, maybe Eric will tell them to change these costumes. He's dressed in a smart black suit; he is even wearing a dark blue tie over his crisp white shirt. The blazer is open, giving this casual impression to those who look at him, his hair has been pulled back into a braid. I do love how long Eric's hair is, I just love running my fingers through it. His gaze soon falls on mine where he smiles, I smile back. The second Eric turns his gaze away from me; I look back at the woman with him. She looks to be about twenty-four, maybe twenty-five, she has long wavy dirty blonde hair and she also has hazel eyes. She is very beautiful and she has an amazing figure.

I couldn't help but feel jealous at her, especially when she lays her hand on Eric's arm, him grinning at her as he rests his hand on her back and leads her to the front of the room where our teacher is. I know she means nothing to him, but I still can't help but hate her.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our guest, Ms Mason, she will be observing your lesson and the rest of the school. This is the lovely young lady who will be writing our school report," Eric announces, a couple of boys wolf whistling, making Eric shout at them for being inappropriate, Ms Mason assuring Eric that she doesn't mind. She seems far too laid back to be a school inspector.

I try to ignore the suggestive looks Ms Mason keeps shooting towards Eric, so to help keep me distracted I get back to work on organising the bags to hand out to each member of the dance squad. Seeing as all the girls are size eights bar me, it was easy enough to sort out the outfits and shove them in a bag with a girl's name on, the hard part was assigning the correct shoe size to each girl. Some of the girls in the dance team have small feet that are size four, and then others have larger feet. I think the largest shoe size is a size seven. I'm not quite sure who that is, but the information will be on the piece of paper Felicia gave me at the beginning.

"You see, we have a dance show coming up soon, so we have allowed the Theatre Production class here to help with setting things up, it will give them experience as well as an idea of what it is like to work under a time limit. As you can see each student has taken a job upon themselves, this young lady here is Sookie," Eric introduces me to Ms Mason, I give him a curious look as I stand up, the young woman offering me her hand. I grudgingly take it and shake it twice, plastering a fake smile on my face. I really dislike this woman, which I know is unfair seeing as I do not personally know her, but just having her near Eric infuriates me for some reason.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sookie, I see you are organising the costumes," Ms Mason notes thoughtfully as she picks up one of the bags, her hand routing through the bag, pushing things around so she can see what is held in there. That only makes me even more furious, they were all neatly folded and now she has messed them all up. I release a deep breath that I didn't even realise I was holding.

"They are very bright colours, I assume the dance squad will be dancing to a very joyful song then?" She looks at Eric questioningly.

"Sookie here is actually a part of the dance team; would you like to share the song choice the team have made?" Eric probes.

"We're dancing to Rock DJ by Robbie Williams. We have organised for a young man to join us in the dance as he is required, after dancing to that we will be making a swift change to _who's that chick_ by David Guetta and Rihanna," I explain, the woman nodding thoughtfully. I bet she isn't even listening to a word I am saying, she is just stood there gawking at Eric, she is practically stripping him with her eyes.

I lower my walls down slowly, I know I am being rude here, but I really want to know what she is thinking, but what I do hear – or should I say _see_ – makes me slam my walls straight back up again. I just received some very graphic images of her and Eric in bed… I bite my lip. She was recalling a memory there, she wasn't thinking that up, that was actually one of her memories…Eric has slept with this woman at some point, but I can't go ballistic at him for it. He probably slept with her before he even knew I existed, from what I could work out I would say that memory was from around about a year ago, so well before Eric and I ever met.

"Are you the head of this dance team then?" She probes, making me shake my head.

"No, the team leader is Felicia who is stood over there," I point the biggest slut ever out to this woman who nods before walking off.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Eric smiles, I couldn't help but smile back at him. He always makes me smile; just him being near me makes me feel giddy and happy.

"Yeah, my friends have given me some lovely presents, and today has been a pretty easy day lesson wise," I inform him. I can tell Eric wants to hug me, but due to us being in public like this he can't.

"So I can see; which one gave you that bracelet?" Did I just detect a hint of jealousy then?

"Sam did," He frowns at that. I can see he doesn't enjoy the thought of other men giving me jewellery, but what he doesn't realise is that Sam is my best friend, my brother in some ways, we've known each other since we were little. Nothing will ever happen between Sam and me, especially not while I'm dating Eric.

"What do you think to Ms Mason?"

"I don't think my response to that is appropriate." I deadpan, leaving no room for argument as the devil herself calls Eric over to her. He sighs before walking away, leaving me there to stare after him, but I do not make it obvious as I sit down on the floor, going back to organising all of the costumes again. I soon receive a text.

**Eric's POV**

The second Sookie made that comment towards Marilyn I knew she had delved into her thoughts, and knowing Marilyn our last sex session from last year would have been on her mind at the time. I hate having Sookie subjected to my past affairs, but I guess there is no hiding the truth. Sookie was very aware beforehand that I have a very colourful past with women, I just hope this new revelation of one of the women I have fucked does not become between us. I am dying to get this inspection over and done with, I cannot wait to get to spend some time with Sookie, I want to celebrate her birthday with her. It is a very special birthday for her. She is legal in some ways, but we do still risk a lot by us being together, but why should we let some idiotic laws get in the way of what is obviously meant to happen?

I am not usually a big believer in fate, but when a pretty young blonde turns up out of nowhere and I find myself instantly enthralled with her, well, it makes you wonder. Only time can tell though, I am sure. So for now we just need to keep our relationship under our hats. After Sookie and I have interacted closely in an intimate manor, I tend to spray her with a special spray which eliminates my smell from her, making my scent on her invisible to other Supes. This morning, however, when I kissed her I knew I did not need to spray her; she was no doubt going to have a shower that morning before going anywhere anyway. The only time I cannot help but be curious about whether another Supe smelt me on her or not, is after our little close up in the dance studio.

I can only hope no Supes were around when she ran away, that or she doused herself in some deodorant, which can hide the majority of my scent from her. Not all of it, but most of it luckily.

"I must admit I am _very_ impressed with your school, Eric," Marilyn drawls out in her sultry voice, I smile politely at her as we walk down the corridor towards my tutor room.

"I am glad you appreciate the effort and high standards we are presenting, we aim to achieve here. After all, achievement is key to the future," I mutter some useless educational fact just as Pam appears in front of us, she is still dressed in her school uniform, but she has tidied herself up a bit for today, which I am very thankful for considering Pamela usually dresses like something you would expect to see in a strip club.

"Mr Northman, I do not mean to intrude but I was curious as to whether you have seen Mr Compton anywhere? I wish to discuss a grade of mine with him," She smiles sweetly, that is code for she has not seen him anywhere and she is beginning to worry based on the fact she is aware he is after Sookie. I still worry about that myself, even with the deal Compton and I made. The deal was he could stay here in my area and carry on with his job here at the school; in return he would drop his mission and become part of my regime. I would train him to become a better warrior, I offered him the chance to work under my wing and maybe one day take over my role as Sheriff if I were to ever move on to greater things, that is, if Pam did not want it. Would he risk such a deal like that for a woman who will no doubt reward him terribly? I am offering money and power, as well as for him to stay within his home, even Compton is not stupid enough to give up all of that surely.

"I am unaware of his current location, please do find him for me and let him know I require a meeting with him. Try down in the History rooms, you are excused from registration so that you can find him," I assure her, Pam nodding before she shoots off in the opposite direction to us. I really do hope she hunts down Bill, I do not feel comfortable not knowing where he is, it also does not help that he will not answer his phone; I have tried him several times throughout today. It is very alarming, not because I care for his safety, but because I care for Sookie's and I know what his original plan was. I cannot risk letting him ruin Sookie's birthday, or harming Sookie.

"So, when are we going to get down to business?" Marilyn practically purrs at me.

"What kind of business is that, Ms Mason? Do I need to sign some paperwork?" I cock an eyebrow at her as we come to a stop just in front of my tutor room. She smirks at me.

"You know what kind of business I'm talking about," She comes up close to me, but I soon step away as I open the door to my tutor room and slide inside, I do not wish to make a scene out in the open there, I will take her down to my office and glamour her, although I do not believe I will be glamouring her into thinking we had sex. I know how bad that turned out the last time I did that…

"We were wondering where you had got to, Sir," Alcide yells out, I frown at him. I do not like this Were, especially after the whole him and Sookie thing. He treated her very poorly.

In fact, Sookie informed me that Alcide grabbed her inappropriately, he hurt her and I do not approve of that. Luckily he did not leave bruises, but if he had he would not be walking right now.

"I am here now, no need to worry," I fake a smile as I pull up a chair beside my desk for Marilyn to sit down on, once she is seated I sit down behind my desk, my eyes scanning the room. Everyone is here bar Pam, but I have given her permission to be absent. I look over at Sookie who looks back at me; she still has not answered my text. I sent her a message asking her what was wrong, even though I already know deep down. She never replied. She smiles at me softly, that smile assuring me everything is okay. I sigh in relief.

The rest of the school day goes quickly after that and I soon find myself sat in my office, Marilyn sat on my desk as she licks her lips, her gaze taking all of me in, her hand is playing with the button on her already low cut blouse. I smirk at her, trying to play along with this. I have still not decided how I am going to glamour her; I do not want to make her believe we had sex, especially if she happens to run into Sookie later on, on her way out. I think I may glamour her into forgetting about the fact we usually have sex, I will make that factor disappear but I will ensure she still gives us a spectacular review. Seems very reasonable and smart, in my opinion. With that thought in mind I catch her eyes with mine where I quickly glamour her before releasing her from my hold where she blinks a few times.

"W-what was I saying?" She looks at me confused.

"You were telling me about what you were going to write on our review; you said we had passed all of the sections you were testing us on,"

"Ah, that's right, this is an outstanding school and I will make sure it receives a brilliant review," She smiles at me before standing up, smoothing her skirt out before she outstretches her hand to me, I grasp her hand in a firm grip where I shake it twice before I lead her out of my office and out of the school grounds to her car. The second she has driven away I release a large sigh in relief.

"I see it went well," I hear a soft voice from behind me, I spin around to find Sookie stood there; I grin as I walk towards her. We are no longer on school site, so no one can see us luckily. I pull her into my arms while I lean down and kiss her gently, Sookie sighing happing against my lips as she wraps her arms around my neck. She is dressed in just general clothing, you know, jeans and a shirt. But not just any jeans, she is wearing black skinny jeans and then for her upper body she has on a black tank top, but on top of that top she on a red lacy top. She looks very beautiful.

"It went very well, but I am glad it is over, I can now concentrate on you, Lover," I kiss her again, pulling her closer, Sookie grinning against my mouth.

Just then I remember I have a delivery I need to sign for, in fact, it is due to arrive any minute.

"Lover, I need to go and do something very quickly, but why don't you go back to your room and get dressed up in something fancy, I have something very special planned for us. I will meet you back here in twenty minutes, and pack an overnight bag," I murmur to her, Sookie nodding as she bites her lower lip nervously. I kiss her again before shooting off back towards my office.

**Sookie's POV**

I wasn't sure what to pack in my overnight bag; I didn't know if I needed pyjamas or what. I just feel so giddy and excited, I mean, God, I may be spending the night with Eric and to be honest I have been thinking about this scenario all day. I have been thinking about this a lot; I've been considering the idea of giving Eric my virginity tonight. So what I have done is packed in a nighty, just in case, my make-up bag, make-up wipes, hairbrush, bobbles, my strawberry shower gel, my toothbrush and toothpaste and I've also packed my school uniform and a change of clothes just in case. I have pulled on that beautiful blue dress Pam gave me as well as the heels she gave me, and, believe it or not, the outfit actually matches the earrings Amelia gave me so I'm wearing those as well.

The dress is a gorgeous floor length blue dress that features asymmetrical ruching on the bodice, it has a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps as well. There is also a sparkling rhinestone adorning the neckline and the waist for contrast, and the dress also has a sexy front slit on the skirt. I feel very alluring wearing it, and to be honest it fits my figure perfectly, it really helps to emphasise my curves in the best way possible. It's perfect. I stand there, outside of the school grounds, waiting for Eric. I'm not sure where he is, but I'm hoping he will get here soon. Almost as if he could feel my anxiousness, he pulls up in front of me in his car. If I'm right, he is driving a red Corvette ZR1. He gets out of the car where he takes my bag from me, his lips pressing a soft kiss to my cheek before he heads round to place my bag in the boot.

He soon comes back to me where he opens the door for me, I climb into his car where he shuts the door before heading round and climbing back into the driver's side.

"You look breath taking, Sookie," Eric pushes a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear. I blush.

"Thank you, you look pretty amazing yourself," I smile at him nervously. He has changed out of the upper part of his suit, but has kept the black tailored trousers, but on top he is wearing a dark blue button up shirt that he has tucked into his trousers, the first couple of buttons on his shirt are undone. He looks very casual, but very sexy and fancy at the same time. What am I saying? This man would look great if he was wearing a black bag.

He starts the car up before taking off down the street.

"I love your car; by the way, what is it, a Corvette ZR1?" Eric looks at me with an expression that I can only describe as impressed. It would seem he appreciates my knowledge for cars.

"It is, yes, it is the new 2012 version, I have only just upgraded to it, I am now currently waiting for the 2013 version to come out," He informs me, making me grin.

"My dad always wanted a Corvette; he could never afford it though,"

"Why is that?" Eric raises an eyebrow curiously.

"He has had to pay for both mine and my brother's education, Jason, my brother, is in college right now. His course still has another year or so left on it, and then I'll be going to college and the process happens all over again. My dad has to work all hours to be able to pay for me to go to this school and for Jason to go to his dream college," I look at Eric to see him deep in thought. I have obviously said something that has made him stop and think. But I don't have a clue what he couldn't possibly be thinking about, and to be honest I love that. I love that I don't know what he's thinking. It's bliss.

"I am sorry to hear that, but if you're father is struggling please do tell him to phone the school and ask for me, I am sure I can work something out for him," I find it really sweet that Eric would do that for my dad, God knows it would make life easier on all of my family.

"Thank you," I whisper, Eric grinning at me. "So, where are we going?"

"Dancing, I know how much you love dancing and I thought you may enjoy some couple dancing, you and me," he grins over at me. "An old acquaintance of mine runs a dance club not too far from here, I thought we could go there and have some fun. Are you hungry?" He looks at me as though that thought has only just come into mind.

"No, I'm not, I've already had my dinner," I assure him, Eric nodding uncertainly. It is good to see that he remembered my human side and that I do need to eat, that just shows me that he is truly thinking about me. I smile at that thought.

"Are you a great dancer?" I probe, Eric looking over at me with a glint in his eye, a huge cat got the cream grin on his face. I think I can guess this answer before he even tells me.

"I have a few moves, don't you worry about that," He gently grasps my hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze before he pulls my hand up to his lips where he kisses the back of my hand. I blush. Soon enough we are pulling into a car park, music is blasting out of the building in front of us. Eric helps me out of the car before he locks it up. He pulls me under his arm where I cuddle into his side, he eagerly guides me inside of the club where lights are flashing everywhere, the music is blaring out and people are bouncing around the dance floor as though there is no tomorrow. I giggle.

"Do not worry, this side of the club is for those rowdy college students, we are heading to the romantic side of the club," Eric kisses my cheek as he guides me through the crowds and into a large hall where the lights are dimmed, setting a romantic scene, and there are candles lit up all around the room. In the background there is the soft music of love songs playing, there is a bar area off to the side and on the dance floor there are loads of couples who are all cuddled up together as they sway along to the music. I smile at Eric in approval as he takes me over to a partially private booth.

"What drink would you like, Lover? You can have anything your heart desires,"

"I'll just have a lemonade, thank you," I watch as he rushes off to the bar to get my drink. I can't help but wonder what he will be drinking, I mean, he can't drink normal human drinks, can he?

Eris soon returns with my lemonade in hand, I take a quick long gulp of the drink, Eric sitting down opposite me where he grasps my spare hand in both of his. His hands practically engulf mine.

"Tell me, Sookie, have you enjoyed your birthday so far?"

"I have, it's been amazing. There have been a few problems, but nothing I can't handle. This is definitely one of my better birthdays, and I hope it will get even better," I wink at him, Eric smirking.

"I am sure it will," He brings my hand up to his mouth where he kisses the back of my hand softly. Eric has no idea what I have been contemplating.

I stand up where I pull Eric onto the dance floor with me, I wrap my arms around his neck, his arms going around my waist where I rest my head on his chest as we sway and move gracefully along the dance floor. He kisses the top of my head. To say Eric is such a tall man, he moves very gracefully when dancing, most tall men tend to wobble and have two left feet, but not Eric.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I whisper, my eyes drifting closed as I enjoy the moment. I love having Eric's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I have been alive for a very long time, Sookie; you tend to pick things up such as this. Back in my time we used to always dance at celebrations, the most joyful dancing was always when we returned from battle," He murmurs, making me look up at him curiously.

"How old are you?" He smiles slowly at me then.

"Old enough," He informs me mysteriously. I think I will have to do some research; he must be very old in Vampire years for him to be so knowledgeable and talented such as this.

"You know, I would like to get to know more about you, that is kind of what boyfriends and girlfriends do," I remind him, Eric sighing as he nods, holding me closer to him.

"I will tell you everything you wish to know in time, Sookie," He assures me, his long fingers sliding through the loose curls of my blonde hair. I nod. I take my chance then to look around the room where I can see that no one is paying attention to us or to any other couples in the room; in fact, I have never been to a dance where people haven't interacted in one way or another.

I slowly lower my shields, allowing myself to count the heads in the room, see what everyone is thinking. I mean, surely they would have an opinion on Eric and I dancing together considering the age difference, but no one is thinking about us at all. When I look closer into their minds I instantly spot that twelve people in the room are Vampires, three of them could possibly be a Supe of some kind and the rest are…I don't know what they are. They're minds are open and easy to read from, but they have this different wave length exerting off of them, it kind of reminds me of Amelia. I look up at Eric. He smiles down at me innocently. I frown. He knows I have clicked on, I can see it in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Eric…" I trail off, trying to trigger him on to answering my unasked question, he sighs lightly before spinning me on the spot before he pulls me back to him, his lips pressing to mine before he pulls back, his gaze holding mine.

"Come sit down," He rests his hand on my lower back, guiding me over to the booth we were at before, once we are both sat down he leans forward, resting his forearms on the table.

"This club is designed specifically for Supernaturals, it is to help us mingle and become more…accustomed to each other. You see, most Supes do not get on very well, Vampires and Werewolves for one. This club helps to try and encourage civilised conversation and interaction with each other, whilst the members enjoy themselves. Most Supes tend to stick to their own kind, the Were's have their own bar they usually go to, the witches have a den they go to and I will be opening a Vampire bar soon," He explains, my eyes drifting over the crowd again, this time I feel as though they are all looking at me, even though their eyes are nowhere near me.

"Do they let humans in here?"

"Only if they are accompanied by a Supe, otherwise humans are band,"

"But how do they stop humans from coming in on their own? Do they prevent them from coming inside, telling them they aren't welcome?"

"No, only Supes are aware of this club and we are sworn to keep this place quiet from any humans, those humans who do come to this club must be glamoured, or told this is a membership only club. By improvising and telling the humans you need a membership to join, they will feel less suspicious,"

"But what if they asked about the membership?"

"They supply them with a membership card and a monthly fee, they pocket the money and send the humans to a different club, to which they tell them is part of their company,"

"Oh, so they try to make it out like this other club is a branch off of their own,"

"Yes," Eric verifies with a nod. I do find it very strange how their world works.

"Why do some Supes not get along very well?"

"That is a very long story, Sookie," Eric informs me, making me sigh. It seems anything and everything to do with this Supe world is a long story, every time I ask Eric questions, he just tells me that its either a long story, or he will reveal all in time. I sometimes wonder if he even plans on telling me. I have all these question, all this curiosity, but I have no answers or information. He can't expect me to be safe in this new Supe world if he doesn't provide me with the data I require. It's not like he can protect me all the time. He has already expressed to me that once the Vampires are out in the open, he will no longer take that potion, meaning he will be dead to the world all day and will only be alive at night.

"I will tell you everything you wish to know, Sookie, just not here. I would rather us discuss this in privacy, just you and I," He murmurs, his hand taking hold of mine.

"Eric, do none of these people object to our relationship?"

"No, they do not care too much. Vampires are known to dabble around in a variety of people who are of a variety of ages; we do not tend to stick to certain ages or people,"

"So none of these people care that you're dating a seventeen year old girl?"

"Nope. We follow different rules, there are the human laws, and then there are our laws. Our Laws do not prevent us from holding any romantic or sexual interest in young women such as yourself, in fact, my two protégés were both around your age when I turned them,"

"You're a Maker?"

"Yes, I am," Eric smiles very proudly at me.

"Do you still see and talk to them?"

"I talk to one of them on a regular basis, in fact, she returned to America in order to help me run my Vampire bar when I open it. She is working very closely with me; I can trust her with anything,"

"What about your other one?"

"I do not see her that often, the last time I saw her was around one hundred and fifty years ago, once a Maker releases his Child, they can go and do what they wish, they no longer need to interact with the person who turned them. The Child who has come back to help me came back of her own free will, she wanted to assist me in my plans," He explains, I nod, still trying to get my head around all of this.

I do find this all very confusing. The Vampire world seems very odd indeed, I don't know how I should react to it, it all sounds very complicated. God knows how Eric keeps up with it all.

"Will I ever get to meet your protégés?"

"You will get to meet at least one of them," I couldn't help but get the feeling as though I have already met her; that thought alone scares me in some ways.

"Do you have favourites?"

"You know, I have never been asked that before. Some Maker's do tend to favour one Child over the other, depending on how many they have, but I like to think I treat them both with the same common courtesy. If either of them require my assistance, I will offer it, but if we were to base this on trust, I must admit I do prefer the one who is helping me. I find her more trustworthy than the other, but then again, she has shown the most potential and has proved herself to me,"

"It's weird hearing you refer to them as your Children," I note thoughtfully, Eric grinning at me.

"You do not know the half of it," He mutters quietly. I can't help but wonder if I even want to hear the other half, I think I may just take what I can get and run with it.

"So, why did I need an overnight bag?"

"We're staying at a hotel tonight," He tells me, I smile at him as I blush lightly.

"Eric…"

"Sookie, we do not have to do anything you are not comfortable with, I just thought that if we were to do what we have been doing, it may seem more intimate in a hotel room with a bed rather than in my office," He points out, making me nod as I lick my lips nervously.

"What if I was to say I wanted us to…you know. Go all the way,"

That caused a reaction as Eric's eyebrows shoot into his hairline; he definitely was not expecting that, that much I can tell. But I can't make my mind up if he is pleasantly surprised or not.

"Is that what you really want? Like I have said, Sookie, I want us to move at a pace in which you are comfortable with; I am very patient, Lover. We do not have to do this,"

"I know; I want to. Just…take it slow with me. First time and all," I blush a deep red, Eric smiling softly at me as he squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Lover, we will go as slow as you want us to go, I will care for you and I will be gentle, I promise," He leans over and kisses me softly, sending me all the reassurance I need through that one gesture.

"C-can we go now?" I stutter, my nerves getting the better of my speech. Eric climbs out of the booth where he helps me up, him holding me close in his arms where he kisses me again and again. He truly is a really sweet man, I wonder if he even realises it.

"Let's go, Lover," He leads me out of the club and back to his car. This is it. Oh my God, this is it. I'm giving up my virginity and I feel so nervous, but so happy, about it. I take a deep calming breath. Eric won't hurt me, I know he won't and he has already promised to take it slow and be gentle with me. I just hope I'm not too much of a disappointment.

**Eric's POV**

I can see that my Lover is nervous, I can see her shaking lightly with her worries and fears, but what she is blissfully unaware of is that I, too, am nervous. I do not like to admit that, but it is the truth.

"The reservation is under Northman," I tell the male receptionist, he gives Sookie and me an odd look but does not say anything as he snatches up the key card to our room that he activates before passing it to me. He is a Vampire himself, so he will assume Sookie is one of my fuck and feeds, but he would be sorely mistaken. She is my partner.

"Room 126," He grumbles.

"Can you just wait for me by the elevator?" I probe Sookie who stares at me suspiciously before nodding and walking away, leaving me to deal with this young man.

"Do you have a problem with my company?" I challenge him; he instantly picks up on my authority making him shake his head. He is still but a baby Vamp.

"No, of course not. I just find it odd seeing a man such as yourself with a young girl,"

"She is not a young _girl_, she is a young _woman_ and many of us interact with the younger ones. Tell me, is your name Frank Dennis?" I guess, the man's eyes widening. "Oh, I know all about you, _Frank_. You are very well known in my area as being the man who takes fifteen year old girls to his bed, you have lived in _my_ area for over ten years now, you need to learn to respect the man who could destroy you with a flick of his wrist," I growl at him lowly.

"I apologise, Sheriff," He bows his head.

"I should think so," With that I turn on my heels where I head over to Sookie, she smiles at me nervously. I kiss her cheek. I take her hand in mine before we step into the elevator and ride it up to our floor; once the doors have opened we walk to our room where she swipes the card, the door unlocking instantly. I grin. I did leave a small message with the team here, I asked them to set up a little scene for me, one that conveys romance, I hope. When we walk inside Sookie gasps, her eyes scanning the room thoughtfully.

This particular room is one of their better rooms, it is large in size and has a king sized bed in it, the bed's headboard is pressed up against the wall which has been painted black, the rest of the walls are painted red. On the bed there are two pillows on each side and the covers and pillow cases are made out of a lovely satin material. The pillows are red and the duvet is black. To the side there is a door that leads into the bathroom where there is no doubt a large bath, toilet and sink as per my request. Across from the bed there is a flat screen television fastened onto the wall, the remote is sat on the desk under the TV. There are two beside tables, one on each side of the bed, and a wardrobe that has been placed in the corner out of the way. To complete the scene there are red and black rose petals spread along the bed, on the bedside table there is a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle sat in it with two glasses sat beside the bucket. Although I do not know if that champagne will be drunk.

I easily manage to dull the lights before going around and lighting up a few candles. I turn around to look at Sookie's stunned face; I think I have done well in impressing her.

"Oh, Eric, this place is…is that a teddy bear?" She looks over at the chair that is pushed up to the desk, there is a large golden furred teddy bear sat there, I bought that for her.

"It is for you," I tell her, Sookie smiling at me as she comes over to me and kisses me deeply, her fingers running through my hair as her lips turn against mine.

"This is perfect, Eric," She whispers happily, my lips trailing gentle kisses down her neck.

"I'm glad you like it," I murmur, Sookie taking a step back from me, I can see her nerves are taking over her as she bites on her lower lip, her body shaking lightly as she pulls down the zip on the side of her dress.

The second the dress falls to the floor my eyes widen. She is wearing a padded strapless bra that has red lace covering it; she is also wearing red lacy panties. She looks irresistible. Once she has caught my reaction she grins as she steps out of the bundle, kicking the dress off to the side, leaving her heels on, before she walks back to me, her hands taking mine where she rests them on her hips.

"Do you like?" She breathes in that sultry voice of hers, all I can do is nod; I am not sure what I can say in regards to this. She looks stunning, beautiful, breath taking. She soon puts her hands to work by undoing my shirt and trousers, easily stripping me until I am in nothing more than my boxers. I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, her arms around my neck, where I carry her over to the bed and lay her down, my lips attacking hers.

"Eric," She breathes, her lips moving to kiss along my neck before she grazes her teeth over my earlobe, making me moan as my fangs slide down into place. They ache.

"Yes, Lover?" I press my lips to hers softly.

"I'm ready for this," She brushes my hair off of my face, her eyes holding mine steadily.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes," She nods. I smile before kissing her softly again, allowing her to melt into my kiss before I even begin to explore her body with my hands. I know we have explored each other's bodies many times, but every time we do this it feels like I have never seen or felt this body before. I easily slide my hand behind her back where I unhook her bra, my hand grabbing it and throwing it to the floor before I kiss over each of her nipples, the small buds becoming hard under my light kiss. She releases a pleasured sigh.

I take her right nipple between my teeth where I gently tug it, Sookie's breath hitching in her throat while my hand plays with the elastic on her panties. I am giving her plenty of time to tell me to stop, to tell me she has changed her mind. I do not want to rush her, nor do I want her to regret anything.

"Lover, you can tell me to stop at any point, I will not be mad, I will not hold it against you, I just want you to enjoy yourself but if you do not feel comfortable, tell me," I murmur to her, Sookie nodding as she lifts her hips, signalling for me to carry on. I nod with her wishes as I pull her panties down her tanned, toned legs and over her heels. She knows I have a fetish for them; I do enjoy seeing them on her feet. Once they are gone I kiss Sookie's left ankle before trailing my kisses up her leg towards her centre before I go back and repeat the process on her right leg.

"Would you like me to try and warm you up first, Lover?" Like I have said, I am unsure of how to approach this virginity thing correctly; I want this to be perfect for her with as little pain as possible.

"No, no teasing, no foreplay, just you, please," Sookie begs, her hands pushing my boxers down passed my hips where I quickly discard them before kissing Sookie again, allowing my body to press against hers, my erect cock pressing against her wet, swollen pussy. I want her to get used to the feel and idea of my cock near her womanhood first, like I said, there is no rush. We have all night. I plan on drinking that potion before I am due to become dead to the world, that way I will wake up in the morning like a human, and Sookie will wake up in my arms, I need to her to know that she is not alone and that even after this, I will still carry on to remain with her. She is not one of my fuck and feeds.

"I've never heard of this hotel…" Sookie trails off, this sudden change in subject telling me that her nerves have finally kicked in.

"You wouldn't have, it is a private hotel, one designed specifically for Vampires, it has been a secret hotel for many years now,"

"So no humans or other Supes stay here?"

"Not unless they come with a Vampire, no. It is all for safety reasons,"

"But who cares for the hotel during the daytime?"

"Those who are trusted will care for it, if I am to be correct, I believe they have some other Supes who care for the hotel, these Supes are Vampire friendly, of course," I assure her, Sookie nodding as she thinks about that.

I watch as she takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready," She whispers, my eyes meeting hers so I can make sure what she is telling me is true, if I even spot an ounce of doubt I will not go through with this. I cannot do this if it means my Lover will regret it and hate it for the rest of her life. But luckily I find nothing but want, nothing but _need_, in her eyes. I smile before leaning down and kissing her again as I line myself up with her opening. I know what comes next. I push into her carefully, only entering her one inch at a time, allowing her womanhood to adjust to my size. The second I reach a barrier I know what it is. Her hymen.

"Lover, this is going to hurt and I apologise for that," I give her warning, Sookie biting on her lower lip as she grips my shoulders forcefully, obviously preparing herself. With that I push passed the barrier, gently tearing her hymen, Sookie gasping as tears instantly well in her eyes. I hate seeing her in pain, but if I stop now it will only hurt her more. I carry on pushing into her until, to my surprise, I am filling her to the brim. My cock fits perfectly into her pussy. I stand still inside of her, allowing her to adjust until she moves her hips lightly, blatantly testing the water and her pain fresh hold.

"I can feel you here," She rests her hand on her abdomen, right where I would estimate her cervix to be; maybe I am too deep into her. I slowly pull out a little bit, Sookie gritting her teeth. I kiss her.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, Sookie shaking her head at me.

"It's okay, please carry on," She pleads, her legs wrapping around my waist, her heels digging into my lower back demandingly. I do as asked and begin to slowly thrust into her. I monitor her facial expression closely as I move in and out of her, making sure that I am not hurting her too much, but I soon find that painful expression she was sporting changing into one of pleasure as her moans and groans increase, her hips starting to move against mine. I grin through a sigh of relief. I go back to kissing Sookie, her whimpers being caught in my mouth as our tongues mingle, my thrusts increasing. I am keeping my thrusts measured and in a rhythm so that Sookie can keep up, I will save my random thrusting at inhuman speeds for when she is more used to sex. Like I have mentioned many times before, I do not want to rush her.

When I push all the way into her again, Sookie arches her back, making me hiss a few curse words in my home language. I swore to myself I would not go that deep into her, I need to be careful.

"You're so big, it feels so good," Sookie moans, her arms holding me closer as I begin to speed up my thrusting a little bit at a time until I am pumping her fast, but still gently. She soon picks up on my faster rhythm, her hips starting to meet mine thrust for thrust until she is arching her back, crying out my name as she releases her womanly juices. I thrust a few more times into her before following soon after her, her name the last thing on my lips. I collapse down beside her, my arms gathering her limp body to me where I kiss her deeply.

"That was…it felt…"

"Yes?" I coax her, feeling desperate to hear her verdict.

"It felt amazing, it hurt a lot at first, but as you started moving I found that the pain soon turned to pleasure, after that it just felt…out of this world," She puts it mildly, making me chuckle as I hold her closer, feeling glad that she enjoyed herself.

"Have I made your first time memorable?"

"Oh, yes, definitely. I could never forget this, it's been…just wonderful. You've made it perfect," She cuddles into me, her head resting on my chest while my fingers run through the strands of her damp hair.

"Was it what you imagined?"

"It was so much better. Eric, you have made me feel special, you have treated me as though I'm a princess and have made me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, even if that does sound clichéd. You make me feel so many things, but I just can't place any of them, but what I do know is that you have been brilliant, and that I trust you to take care of me, to carry on making me feel like this. Thank you," She kisses my chest softly. I contemplate everything she has said, my arms never loosening their hold on her until she announces she needs to go the bathroom.

"You may be sore for a few days, Lover, there will be no more sexual activities until that soreness has gone," I tell her as she sits up, a small groan leaving her lips.

"Sore isn't the correct definition for what I'm feeling," She mutters as she rubs her lower abdomen, near where her womanhood is. I smile at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Lover,"

"It's fine, you didn't mean to, I knew it was going to hurt, I'm not stupid. I've been spending all day preparing myself for it; to be honest it wasn't quite as painful as I thought it was going to be. It's just the aftermath that hurts more than I expected," She laughs lightly, filling me with joy. I love that she can still find the humour in this.

"Here let me carry you," I get out of the bed, Sookie moving to the edge of the bed, her eyes widening when she looks down at her thighs before looking at my cock.

"There's blood, Eric!" She yells in panic, I lean over and kiss her reassuringly.

"It is okay, Lover, it is just from your hymen, they do sometimes bleed when broken, it is nothing to worry about. Come on, we can get cleaned up and then go to bed, you need to rest, allow your body to cure the soreness," I murmur before picking her up into my arms where I carry her to the bathroom, placing her down in front of the door. She thanks me before disappearing into the bathroom. While she is in there I pull all the covers back so that we can climb under the covers, Sookie needs to remain warm, the warmth will help to soothe the soreness she is feeling at the moment. The door soon opens and Sookie emerges where she waddles over to the bed and climbs in with a small groan, she has already cleaned herself up.

I quickly go into the bathroom where I clean myself up before grabbing a clean cloth that I run under the warm water before squeezing out the access water. With that I return to the bedroom area where Sookie is laid on her back, I rest the cloth over her lower abdomen and her womanhood.

"That should help," I tell her before leaning down and kissing her softly, Sookie humming happily.

"Thank you," She smiles at me, I smile back at her, something clicking inside of me. I don't know what these _things_ are that are happening inside of me, but I get the feeling they are due to Sookie, and I find myself not wanting them to go. That thought is very alarming indeed.

**AN: Whoa, so, that was a **_**very**_** long chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoyed it! :D xx**


	22. Pillaging The Village

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, fallunder, laacford, ljhjelm49, charhamblin, ILoveVikings, mindy781, Katherine Westwood, Millarca666, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , B-Rock525, TeaCupHuman, Mikaelv, LinBer93, Silver Moon Goddess1, Nwagoner, kpkisses, Baronessjai, peachesgo, ashmo2000, Nutmeg1985 and VixensLair for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-two

**Sookie's POV**

The only thing pleasant about waking up was the fact I had a pair of strong, very familiar arms wrapped around me from behind. I savoured the feeling of safety in them as I cuddled back against his firm body, Eric groaning behind me. He had taken that potion before we went to sleep, meaning that he is waking up at normal human time, as in, morning time. It is obvious that Eric isn't a morning person though; then again, I wouldn't class myself as being a morning person either. I detest mornings. I have always appreciated the night time more than the day time; I have always found the night to be more peaceful, more relaxing, more beautiful and just plain calming.

"How you humans do this on a daily basis is beyond me," Eric mutters behind me half-heartedly.

"Usually we aren't in half as much pain," I counter from personal experience as I shift uncomfortably.

I am still very sore down below, but nowhere near as sore as last night, it would seem I have healed a great deal during my night's sleep.

"Would you like me to heal you?" Eric cock's an eyebrow at me as he stretches along the bed, his long, large body on complete show to me as the sheets fall passed his hips, revealing his wide awake member. Morning wood. I actually find that rather amusing considering he is a Vampire. Albeit, a Vampire on some sort of potion, but still, very amusing in my opinion. I stare down at him curiously, his hands landing behind his head where he grins at me, basking in my appreciative gaze.

"Why didn't you offer that last night?"

"You were too tired and by the time the thought struck me, you had drifted off into a deep sleep. Not only that, but your walls would have been very swollen, far too swollen for me to have pushed my fingers up there to rub my blood along your sore walls," He explains as though that is a valid reason, I glare at him. He smiles at me apologetically.

"I see your reasoning, but I can't say I agree with them. If you had healed me last night, we could have had more intimate encounters," I trail a pattern along his chest, a cheeky grin on my face.

"I was already regretting my actions before you said that, but I regret them even more now," He murmurs while sitting up, his gaze never leaving mine.

"I may be able to forgive you,"

"You _may_?"

"If you heal me and repeat what you did last night with me,"

"Tell me _exactly_ what we did last night, Lover,"

"We had sex, and it was amazing," I tell him with no resistance.

"You wish for me to bury my member inside of you again?"

"Yes," I nod meekly, my tongue darting across my lips.

"I think I can oblige to those wishes," He smirks while gently pushing me back on the bed so that I am laid on my back, his lips pressing to mine tenderly. I kiss him back. He soon directs his kisses down my neck, between the valley of my breasts, over my stomach and all the way down to my already wet centre. It is ridiculous how fast he can turn me on. He knows just how to touch me and caress me.

"This may feel very uncomfortable at first, Lover, but once my blood begins to work, you will feel fine in no time," I look down at him out of curiosity as he picks up a sewing needle off of the side from the sewing set where he pricks two of his fingers before pushing them inside of me, I cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as I feel him swivel his fingers around inside of me, obviously trying to coat all of my inside walls. He pulls his fingers out of me once he deems the deed to be done, while I lay there feeling a strange sensation, Eric puts the needle away after wiping the tip. He looks over at me carefully, his eyes observing me patiently.

"How do you feel now?" He murmurs, his hand resting on my thigh thoughtfully. I smile.

"That really is a wondrous thing, you being able to do that, I mean. But how does your…blood…heal?"

"Vampires have a special kind of…cell, to put it simply, in their bloodstream. This cell is one that heals, the same cells can also be detected in our saliva, but our blood is much more effective than our saliva is," He informs me. I must admit I do love learning all of this new information about Vampires, it is all very intriguing.

"Well, I feel very good now, no soreness practically, so, you better get making it up to me," I smile at him seductively, Eric growling as he climbs on top of me, his lips pressing to mine heatedly. I soon find his tongue dancing around my lower lip, begging me for entrance. I immediately allow him access where his tongue seeks out mine, his fingers finding their way back down my body where my womanhood is.

He grins against my lips while pushing two fingers into me, making me gasp while I grip his shoulders, his fingers starting to pump me hard and fast. I throw my head back with a cry, my hips moving with his fingers. God, this man has such talented fingers. They feel so good.

"Do you like this? Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?" Eric groans, pushing his fingers hard into me, making me moan his name.

"Y-yes," I whisper quietly, struggling to hold onto my sanity as he crooks his fingers, causing him to hit my G-spot, making me scream in pleasure.

"I can't hear you," He growls while pinching my right nipple with his spare hand, making me whimper, all of these sensations combining together to create a sensational experience.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes!" I scream out, my hips bucking while my back arches, my orgasm taking over me as I shake with my end, my sweet release feeling like heaven, Eric's name being the last thing on my lips. Talk about the mother of all warm ups…

"I do love seeing you orgasm, you look very beautiful," He notes thoughtfully before placing each of his fingers into his mouth where he sucks off my womanly juices, I couldn't help moaning as I watch admirably. I find that really hot which seems really odd when I think about it.

"Oh, Eric," I pull him down for a sweet kiss, tasting myself briefly on him. I grin against his lips as I roll us over unexpectedly, Eric allowing me to do so of course. He could have easily stopped me if he protested to this sudden role swap.

"Can I…" I blush just thinking about my request.

"Can you what, Lover?"

"Can I ride you?" I blush a deep red as I look down at his chest, my lower lip becoming trapped between my teeth. He soon releases my lower lip from my teeth's hold on it by kissing me.

"I would enjoy that greatly," He assures me, making me smile through my blush as I lift myself up, Eric grabbing his hard cock where he lines it up with my entrance before giving me the all clear to lower myself down onto him.

I soon find that Eric's cock is fully inside of me, making me sigh in relief as I rock my hips gently, testing this new position out. I grin. I love the feel of him inside of me, I love how big he is, I love how long he is and I love how he stretches me so deliciously.

"This feels…" I swivel my hips a bit, trying to think up the correct word for this new sensation.

"I know," He murmurs before leaning up and kissing me, sitting up slightly before he rests his hands on my hips and starts to rock me against him, slowly at first.

"Do…do I just rock?" I breathe, gripping onto him tightly, my hardened nipples rubbing against his chest as I speed up the rocking. I love this position; I'm actually getting a lot of clitoral stimulation as well as the immense pleasure of his long member.

"You can, yes, but you can also bounce, slide up and down my length, ride me backwards; you can do pretty much anything," He assures me with a tender kiss, a moan leaving my lips as I start to bounce, this new technique feeling so much better. Eric's grunts only confirming to me that he loves this as well, I grin at him before kissing him deeply, never letting his lips leave mine as I dig my nails into his shoulders tightly, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable, Eric's grip tightening on my hips. I gently begin to fondle with my breasts, Eric growling at the sight while his thumb connects to my clit where he adds gentle pressure while rubbing my sensitive nub.

"Oh, Eric, God, yes!" I cry out, slinging my head back while riding him harder and faster, needing for my release to take over me soon.

That tight boiling knot in my abdomen feeling like pleasurable agony.

"Sookie, Lover, come for me," He breaths in my ear before nipping at my neck, his thumb pressing harder on my clit until my back arches, my release taking over as I shake with my orgasm, my womanly juices rushing out of me. Eric soon meets his own end as he roars out my name, his come spraying inside of me. I carry on to rock lazily against him while we both come down from our highs, Eric falling back against the bed where he pulls me down flush against his chest, his member still inside of me. I can feel him softening in me.

"I like that position,"

"You just like being dominant," Eric accuses with a smirk.

"All lies!" I protest while feigning horror and hurt, Eric releasing a full bellied laugh. I giggle as I roll down beside him, his cock pulling out of me, where I cuddle up under his arm and against his body. He wraps his arms tighter around me as he kisses my cheek, making me grin up at him. Eric brushes a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear, his lips pressing to mine in a tender kiss.

"What time is it?" I probe; trying to catch sight of a clock somewhere in the room, but to my dismay there isn't one. I mean, I don't really mind because I would love to spend all day and night here with Eric, but considering I do have school and it would look odd if I didn't make an appearance before it started, I kind of need to know.

Eric soon reaches over where he grabs his iPhone, pressing the button so he can glance at the time before relaying to me that its twelve thirty.

"We should probably start getting ready to go, school starts soon and we both need to make an appearance before it does,"

"We could do that, but I know you, like me, don't want to," He rolls on top of me, pressing his lips to mine in a deep, passionate kiss.

"If you are so knowledgeable, then what _do_ I want?"

"You want me to push my thick, long cock back into your tight pussy and make you come all over again," he murmurs, pushing his cock into me suddenly, causing me to arch my back as I moan his name.

He definitely knows what I want.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"What the hell, Sook? What time do ya call this?" Amelia whisper yells at me as I sit down beside her, I have just arrived at my first lesson fifteen minutes late, the teacher is already very annoyed at me, in fact, she keeps glaring over at me. Eric and I kind of lost track of time, we carried on having sex up until about thirty minutes ago, maybe less, which is when we made the mad dash to get packed up and back here to school. I still ended up late though. However, despite the negative of being late, I am also feeling very refreshed, very well cared for and extremely pleased and pleasured. The only real negative to this is that I didn't get to have any breakfast or lunch, so I'm pretty hungry; I just hope my stomach doesn't grumble in the middle of class. That would be awkward.

"Sorry, I over slept," I make up an excuse, knowing full well that Amelia was staying over in Tray's dorm last night, meaning that she would have no clue about my lack of presence in our dorm room. She eyes me suspiciously before sharing a look with Pam. I stare over at Pam who is on my other side, this huge grin on her face, this knowing look in her eyes. I swallow hard. I get the feeling I'm going to be pestered to no end over this.

**Eric's POV**

"You sly dog, you fucked her brains out, didn't you?" My Child accuses while barging into my office, shutting and locking the door behind her. I grin over at her.

"But of course not, I take great care in the way I pillage villages, I believe the word sex is more appropriate for what we did,"

"I don't know, I quite like the pillaging the village reference, that is just pure genius. You're finally getting with the times, old man," She laughs a full hearted laugh while collapsing into the chair opposite my desk. I cock an eyebrow at her.

"Less of the old, I am very up-to-date on recent changes and new ways of socialising,"

"Of course you are," Pam rolls her eyes.

"Did you come here to question my age and abilities, or did you come here for another reason?"

"I came here for details; Sookie wouldn't tell me a thing,"

"She told you we were intimate together?"

"No, she has been telling me about this _secret boyfriend_ she has and yesterday she told me she wanted to give him her virginity, and I know you would have jumped at that chance. I asked her about it earlier, but she refused to tell me anything. Can you believe that? I mean, I'm her best friend for Christ's sake!"

"Is someone developing fondness for a human?"

"You know as well as I do Sookie is more than just a human,"

"Indeed she is," I lean back in my chair, allowing my thoughts to wonder over this prospect. We are both aware of Sookie's Fae side. It would most definitely explain the sweet smell to her blood, I bet it tastes delectable.

"Are you going to reveal anything to me about your sexapades with her? We share all sorts of sex stories with each other! This one has got to be the most interesting and yummiest one yet, you can't hide it from me," My Child protests, making me chuckle at her antics. I can see her desperation to hear about my experience with Sookie, but if I could only use one word to describe what Sookie and I did, what we shared, it would be _magnificent_. Or something along those lines.

"What is there to tell? I wooed her last night with my dancing, I showed her care and want, she showed me need, together we did something very magical indeed. Then repeated said magical thing several times this morning, I am rather amazed she is still walking to be honest…" I only say that with great concern and care, I did plunder my cock into her deep wet depths many a time this morning, she must have had at least three, maybe four, orgasms before we had to make a mad dash back to this place. She most certainly did enjoy herself that much is obvious; then again, I did enjoy it myself. I find sex with Sookie to be much more exciting and memorable than that of sex with other women. Sookie makes sex into something more…I just don't know how I would describe these new levels reached. It is an oddity, truly.

"You care for her more than you wish to let on," Pam accuses, my gaze shooting to hers in disbelief. Surely what she says is not true, I do care for Sookie, yes, but the main question is, to what extent does this care go to? The way Pamela says it, makes me believe she is implying I would risk everything for Sookie, but the way I see it is that I care for her safety and well-being. I have come a very long way since I was turned, I am a Sheriff, _the_ Sheriff of area five, I run a successful school and soon I will own and run a fruitful Vampire bar, I am well respected, I earn and have millions, closing in on billions I am sure and I have many loyal Vampires who would happily risk their lives for me in battle. But would I risk all of that for Sookie? Would I be willing to give all of that up, just to see her safe and smiling? I ponder this idea briefly.

"Maybe I do," I concede with some distaste, I do not like admitting that, in fact, I do not enjoy even _believing_ that fact. I am a Viking Vampire who holds a powerful position amongst Vampires, and yet all of which I have known to be my new life, is now being compromised by one measly blonde young woman. I run my hand through my mane of hair.

"I never thought I would see the day my Maker was conquered by a pretty little blonde woman,"

"I have not been _conquered _by anyone,"

"No, you have just been enthralled by her. She has you wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even realise it,"

"I can get her wrapped around my cock whenever I want now, your point being?" I raise an eyebrow at her, Pam snarling at me in disapproval, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline in astonishment.

"I have warned you before, Eric, I don't care if you're my Master or not, what you need to realise is that I will defend Sookie. She doesn't deserve to be fucked around and then pushed to the side, _you_ gave me your word that you would only do this if you _cared_ for her and only had good intentions for her," She reminds me sourly, I smile at her reassuringly.

"I was only bantering, Pamela, I care for Sookie very deeply, I wish to protect her, you know that, but I am very grateful she has such a good friend in you,"

"Sometimes I hate the fact I'm such a good friend to her," Pam sighs while leaning back into her chair, this defeated aura taking over her.

"What is causing you such upset, Pam?" I probe while leaning forward. I know I do not show it very often, but I do care for my Child. Pamela truly is a spectacular protégé, one of whom I can, and am, very proud of, I would risk more than I care to admit to her, to ensure her happiness and safety.

"I don't actually know, I guess I'm just so fed up of all of this. I hate pretending to be a human; I feel as though I'm turning _into_ a human again, it's degrading. I need to feel more Vampire, I need for this coming out of the coffin to hurry the fuck up to put it plain and simple," She confides in me, I smile at her while nodding as I get up, heading over to my locked cabinet that I unlock and pull out an O negative from the new set of synthetic blood I received, I pop it into the microwave.

"I understand your feelings on the matter, Pam; I do hate this as much as you do. I detest having to hide who we are, but soon we will be known and soon we will be able to go about our business freely. No one can stop us once we are out there," I grab the warmed up blood from the microwave after the ding where I take it over to Pam; I grab her hand and place it around the bottle. She stares up at me. I grin down at her.

"Try it, I need to give feedback within the hour, I think it is a suitable substitute, it feeds my hunger while giving a general taste of what blood tastes like, but nothing will ever be as good as the real thing," I shrug, Pam taking a sip of the blood where she sighs in relief. She obviously has not fed in a while. That is not a good sign.

"It's alright; I could live with it if I had to,"

"Good to hear you agree, at least this way I can give them a statement of my opinion in which others agree with," I sit back down, clasping my hands together as I rest my elbows on the desk, my chin resting on top of my clasped hands while I look at my Child. "How about we go on an old fashioned feeding spree? You can go about fucking as well, if you wish," The huge grin that forms on Pam's face at that point makes me smile, it is very pleasant to see my Child like this. It has been a long time since she brightened up to this extent.

"I would love that, it will be just like the good old days, except we won't be fucking each other," She notes thoughtfully, I couldn't help but reminisce about those memories. Those were special times between us, but they are done and forgotten about now, probably to the relief of us both. After all, I have Sookie now, and I care for her, while my Child has chosen to pursue the life of women rather than men.

"So, I take it Sookie won't let you feed on her,"

"Not exactly. We briefly touched on the topic before, she never said no to it, she just said to give her time to become used to the idea of all of this first,"

"You know, you are going to need to sit her down and have a serious chat with her about this. She probably doesn't understand half of the shit that goes down in Vampire land, plus she will be a target now that she is involved with you,"

"I know; I plan on having that chat with her very soon. Within the next week or so, I believe. After all, we are due to come out of the coffin in about three months or so, by the time we become known, she will be well acquainted with our species and how we work," I assure my Child who nods.

"Any news about Bill?"

"No," I shake my head, smashing my fist against the table furiously.

"Do you get the feeling I'm getting?"

"I need to watch Sookie like a hawk, he is giving up my offer and is going to try and abduct her, I'm almost positive of this," I growl while standing up, just in time for the bell to go, notifying me that Registration is about to begin. I need to find one William Compton before he tries anything stupid, I refuse to risk Sookie's safety. I will pull her out of school if I have to.

**Sookie's POV**

This last week has been nothing but heaven in my opinion, lessons have been easy, school hasn't been stressful at all, Sam and I are talking like we used to, Pam has been Pam, although she did come back extremely bright and healthy looking the other day, and again yesterday, in fact. But on a completely different note, Eric and I have shared many more intimate meetings, nights and sometimes mornings together. I find that I love all this sex, it's brilliant. I think it helps that I really like Eric as well. He's so sweet to me, he blatantly cares for me, for example, Eric saw me before school today, and when he saw how tired and unwell I was, he sent me straight back to my dorm. He's been coming over and checking up on me every so often when the coast is clear. He's brought me bottles of water, blankets, more pillows if I want them and he's even brought me a little teddy bear that I have sat on my vanity, the big bear Eric got me for my birthday stays in bed with me.

I love cuddling the big one, it's so soft. It kind of reminds me of Eric, it's big, but soft on the inside, not that I would ever tell Eric I thought he was a big softy at heart. Well, towards me he definitely is. Even now I'm just snuggled up under my duvet, my arms holding the teddy bear close to me. I feel much better now; if I was to be honest I think it was just the lack of sleep catching up on me. After all, Eric has been preoccupying and keeping me up most nights. Not that I'm complaining. Amelia hasn't really noticed much of a change in me, not to the extent Pam has, then again, Amelia has been spending most of her days and nights with Tray. I believe they're still trying to debate between adoption and raising this baby on their own.

But if I were to talk about the changes Pam had begun to see in me, I would start with the fact she has started picking me apart, just the other day she said I seemed more cheerful, more laid back. She said I seemed more confident. She knows as well as I do why though, even if she is unaware of _who_ is making me like that. She knows the reason for it, just not the person who is part of that reason. Somehow, being with Eric has made me feel…different. In a good way. It's so odd I don't know how I could possibly describe it. I shake my head of those random thoughts just in time for there to be a knock at my dorm door. I call for whoever it is to come in, but who does enter surprises me completely.

"Mr Compton," I stare at him, my panic rising remotely while I sit up, my alertness increasing by the second. It is freaky when your teacher turns up out of the blue in your dorm room like this, especially when no-one has seen him in a long time.

"I heard you were unwell, I came to give you my best wishes and these," He walks into the room, shutting the door behind him, before coming over to me where he places a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers on the bed beside me. But not just any chocolates and flowers, they are my _favourite _chocolates and flowers. I give him my 'Crazy Sookie' smile. This is making me feel very uncomfortable; I do not like having him near me like this.

"Uh, thank you?" I half ask, not quite sure how he expected me to respond to this…generosity? Could you even refer to it as that?

"You are very welcome, is there anything I can get you?" Okay, now this is just plain old creepy.

"No, I'm good thank you, Sir. I have everything I could possibly require," I assure him with a fake smile and a nod of my head, he smiles back, gently reaching over and brushing a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear, I had to resist the urge to cringe and flinch away.

"If you're sure, Sookie, I will be around school if ya require me for anything," He drawls out in that typical southern accent. I hold no grudge against it, I have the same accept myself, but his is so deep and languid that I can't really take to it very well. It sounds…horrible. Creepy to put it mildly.

"Thank you, Sir," With that he smiles at me before getting up and leaving the room. I couldn't help but feel…violated in some ways.

I cringe. Where is Eric when you need him?


	23. Target

**AN: Thank you to B-Rock525, Millarca666, Guest 1, Nwagoner, charhamblin, mindy781, SomebodyWhoCares, Silver Moon Goddess1, Vamplover669, laacford, Katherine Westwood, sebeaver, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, kpkisses, ashmo2000, Guest 2, VixensLair, artzannie25, TeaCupHuman, Baronessjai and fondie0280 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-three

**Sookie's POV**

"I have received some wonderful news, Lover," Eric informs me when I enter his office, shutting the door behind me. Eric has been absent all day, I have not had a glimpse of him all day and he cancelled swimming this morning. That and he didn't come up to check on me yesterday. I need to tell him about Mr Compton.

"Have you?" I probe half-heartedly while sitting on the chair opposite his desk, Eric frowning as he turns his gaze onto me. He cocks an eyebrow.

"What is wrong, Sookie?"

"I didn't see you again yesterday,"

"I became very busy and did not have time to come and see you, and when I did become free, it was extremely early in the morning, about two in the morning. I figured you would be in bed,"

"Oh," I mumble mildly while fingering the hem of my skirt. I'm not trying to be seductive, I just feel pretty confused, pretty anxious and a little down to be honest. I just wish Eric could see it.

"I am sorry, Sookie, I did not mean to upset you," He gets up and walks around his desk where he crouches down in front of me, his hand taking hold of mine, preventing me from messing with my skirt. I smile weakly.

"I'm not upset," I quickly assure him.

"You seem it," He accuses, that frown still dominating his face. I lean forward and kiss him softly, sending him all of my assurance through that one gesture.

"I'm not upset; I just could have done with seeing you again yesterday, or even this morning. But you cancelled swimming,"

"I had to,"

"Why?"

"Some important business came up,"

"May I ask what important business? It must be pretty serious if it has kept you busy both last night and this morning,"

"Last night I had Vampire business, this morning I had work business. Why are you being like this, Lover?"

"I just… I really needed to talk to you yesterday, I sent you texts, I tried to call you, I even came here to your office but you were nowhere to be found and you didn't even return my calls,"

"I apologise, Lover, like I said I was very busy. I had to make a trip to New Orleans for a few hours, and then this morning I had a brief meeting with Mr Compton. He apologised for his absence, his…relative, Lorena, had called for him and due to that he has been busy and unable to attend his duties here. I have him under watch now, he is being observed in all his lessons," Eric explains, making me frown at him. So he is aware Mr Compton is back.

"Eric, he came to see me yesterday, he had heard I wasn't feeling well. He gave me chocolates and flowers, he kissed my forehead, Eric, that man is a pervert!" I explode, no longer being able to contain myself.

In that moment Eric's facial expressions contort between many different ones such as alarm, outrage, curiosity and annoyance.

"He came into your room?"

"He knocked, I called for whoever it was to come in. I thought it was you!"

"I believe I need to have a…word with him. I will deal with this, Lover, believe me," Eric practically growls, I cup his cheek before kissing him, trying to calm his temper.

"I'm sorry about dropping it on you like this,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, he has invaded your privacy and acted inappropriately, he is the one in the wrong and I shall punish him for it," I couldn't help but note the evil glint in his eyes. I frown.

"What are you hiding?" I whisper, Eric's eyes shooting up to mine. I have obviously taken him by surprise with my questioning.

"What do you mean?" He questions curiously while standing up, opting to lean against his desk instead, his gaze never once leaving mine.

"Eric, I know there is more to Mr Compton than your telling me, I could sense it when he was round my dorm last night. He was there to impress, nothing more, nothing less. Eric, I think he was trying to woe me, I'm not saying that to get him in trouble, but I think he has an underlying reason behind why he was like that, and I think you know it," I practically accuse him, Eric taking a deep breath before he releases it.

"You better make yourself comfortable," I frown at this while shifting on my chair, already dreading the answer that is sure to come.

"Sookie, there is a hierarchy within Vampires. You have your Queens and Kings who are in charge of certain places, they have their second in commands, below them are the Sheriffs, then the Sheriff's second in command and then there is the rest of the Vampires. If I were to take America as an example, you have a Queen and/or King of each state capital, in each state capital there is an average of between four to seven Area Sheriffs. Then each Sheriff has their own second in command in which they can trust to perform tasks on their behalf, below them are the rest of the Vampires, but even they are in ranks themselves. It is usually based on their Vampire age, their connections and the power they rein over people as well as who their maker is," Eric explains, making me frown.

"This all sounds very complicated," I shake my head, trying to make a connection between what he has told me and the current situation regarding Mr Compton. I don't see how this fits together.

"I have not even fully begun yet, Sookie,"

"Okay, so give me an example of this hierarchy,"

"There is a Vampire Queen of Louisiana and I am the Area five Sheriff, my second in command is my protégé, whom I trust dearly,"

"Wait, so you're quite powerful in the Vampire world?"

"More powerful than I should be, yes. I have high connections, my Maker was very well known, he was successful and rather feared by many. I have more Vampire followers than that of most Vampires, I supply the Queen with the highest of profits and payments, I make more money than the rest of the areas put together practically,"

"Wait, you said you went to New Orleans last night, that's on the opposite side of Louisiana, how the heck did you get back here in time for today?"

"That is the interesting part; some Vampires are able to fly,"

"You can fly?" I practically yell giddily in surprise, Eric grinning while he nods. I shake my head, getting rid of that thought. I need to focus on what's at hand right now. I'll ask questions about his flying later.

"Okay, I kind of get this, but what does this have to do with Mr Compton and how does this link in with your meeting in New Orleans?" I raise an eyebrow at him, Eric nodding once.

"William Compton is a Vampire himself, Sookie; he came to me not too long ago asking if he could settle in my area. He wished to move back into his ancestral home, the one just across the cemetery from your own home," I couldn't help but cringe at that thought. Just thinking that that creeper lives only five minutes away from my Gran, away from me when I am home, is just weird. I hate it.

"Wait, I remember my Gran telling me about that house. She said that no one has lived there since she was a little girl and she is heading well towards her eighties now,"

"That sounds fairly accurate. But that is not the cause of this conversation. Anyway, he came to me for permission, I agreed to it as long as he worked here at the school. I needed the students' grades to be raised in time for our inspection and Bill is very knowledgeable in his History, he is also very handy with a computer. So I set him on as a teacher in the school. Not too long after joining my area, I found that he was up to no good,"

"What kind of no good?"

"The Queen of Louisiana is in need of more power, she wishes to extend her congregation by adding in people who are very…talented, to put it delicately. At some point she managed to uncover your gift and sent Bill down here to procure you and bring you to her, she wishes to make you part of her party,"

"You mean she wants to use my telepathy for her own benefits?"

"Yes. Bill was offered a great deal of power and money to do this task, I countered her offer with one of my own when I found out, my deal included him dropping his task of taking you, he agreed. But lately he has been acting…strange. So me and my Child have been on high alert, we have been tracking his every move, but a few days ago he somehow managed to drop off of our scale. I went down to New Orleans last night to talk to our Queen, discuss this with her, get her side of why she wishes to have you. She offered me a deal to hand you to her; I denied it, obviously,"

"Wait, she attempted to bribe _you_ to hand me over to her?"

"She did, but, Sookie; I would never let her have you. You deserve better than that, you are not an object that can be used and abused, you are a young woman who has a bright future ahead of yourself, I wish to help you reach your full potential,"

I run my hand through my hair while I bite my lower lip; this is all a lot to take in. Far too much for me to be able to handle. This is ridiculous; surely this must be a wind up.

"How did she even find out about my telepathy?"

"I wish I knew; I tried to find out that for myself last night, she wouldn't even hint to me how she knew. She said it was her business, not mine, she threatened to strip me of my Sheriff title if I did not leave at that point,"

"If she can threaten you like that and actually have the power to remove your title, then why didn't she hold that over you when trying to pressure you into handing me over to her?"

"You raise a good question, and luckily I can answer that question. She did not threaten me with that on that occasion because I bring in the most money for her, and currently she is struggling for money, she is beginning to get herself into debt with other Vampires, I am the only one holding her afloat practically. Without the income from my area, she would have nothing. I am the most valuable Vampire in her regime, she has many a time offered me higher positions, but I have always denied them. I am very content with my Sheriff duties,"

"So you could have been even more powerful and high up in the Vampires?"

"Yes, but like I said, I am very content with my current situation,"

"So let me get this right, the Queen desires to have me as part of her regime, so she hired Bill, but he got discovered by you. You offered him a deal in which he had to drop his set task, he agreed, but now you believe he is backing out of his word and the deal, so you went to see this Sophie-Anne in order to get answers, try to put her off of me no doubt. She offered you a chance to earn a prize for handing me over, but you refused to hand me over,"

"Yes, that is correct, right down to the last detail. Sophie-Anne has realised that her plan is not working, she realises that it will be harder to get you now that I am involved, which means she may begin to play dirty,"

I release a deep breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

"I can't get over the fact I am being targeted,"

"You make it sound as though they are trying to assassinate you,"

"They might as well. I mean, why not? Let's throw that in there as well!"

"Sookie, you need to calm down. I know this is a lot to take in, but I will keep you safe, me and my Child have been watching over you, we both plan on protecting you. We will not let her get a hold of you," Eric assures me. I scream under my breath in frustration while jumping up, startling Eric blatantly. He watches while I calm myself down. I can no longer sit down quietly; instead I opt for pacing the room, allowing my mind to think over all of this new information.

"What's her next step? She must have another plan in mind," I point out.

"Oh, she definitely will, but she will not act out of terms, she is very subtle in the way she takes on her plans," He assures me, grabbing hold of my hand where he pulls me to him, his arms wrapping around me, holding me to him. He kisses my forehead. "Sookie, you are safe, I promise. I will not let her, or anyone, take you from me. Please just stay calm, relax, nothing will happen to you," He brushes a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear before kissing me softly. I smile weakly while nodding.

"Okay, I trust you," I lay my head on his chest, Eric resting his chin on top of my head while he holds me close to him, his fingers running through my hair.

"Don't you worry about Bill though, Sookie, I will deal with him. I need to discuss a few things with him anyway, so while I am at it I will bring this up with him. I plan on firing him as a teacher but I cannot let him leave my area, I need him within my sight, especially while you remain the object of everyone's desire,"

"You said you had some good news earlier, I could do with hearing some good news right about now," I whisper, Eric picking me up where he sits me on the desk, his body settling between my legs where he grins at me.

"I have been given a date in which the Vampires shall be coming out of the coffin,"

"What date have you been given then?"

"October eighteenth,"

"So you have around about a month then before you're going to be known to the whole world?"

"Yep, we are all very excited; we enjoy the idea that we will no longer have to hide who we are. We are all in desperate need of reconnecting with our Vampire side, trying to mainstream and be passed off as a human is very tiring and a nuisance,"

"Will you guys still follow the same human laws we do?"

"Not really, we may obey by some of them, but not all of them. We have our own rules that keep us restricted, let alone adding in some of your useless human ones,"

"It all sounds very fun, but what will you do when you guys come out? What will happen to the school? Will you still run it?"

"I have not quite decided yet, but I have been contemplating this. I have already begun construction on the Vampire bar that I will be opening, I have been thinking about getting a new headmaster. I will still own the school, I will still get all the profits, but another person will be running it, however, I will be dropping in. I cannot let this school go downhill, especially not after all the hard work I put in into making it what it is today,"

"Wow, it sounds like you've thought all of this through," I pull his hair out of the braid he has it in, his mane falling around his face. I love his hair down.

"I have planned ahead, yes," He kisses me, our conversation now being forgotten about while we begin to kiss each other more deeply. I moan lightly when I feel Eric's lips kiss down my neck, his hand ripping away my panties where he slings them onto the floor before pushing two fingers into me. I arch my back, my moan now sounding more like a whimper.

"You are very wet, Lover," He notes thoughtfully while he begins to pump his fingers in and out of me, my pants coming hard and fast while I moan, his teeth nipping at my neck. I push my hips against his hand, needing to feel his fingers deeper into me. Now this is what I need, I need release, I need to feel more relaxed, I need to be pleasured. I can just sit back and enjoy myself, forget about everything Eric has just told me. I don't want to think about that, all I want to think about is his fingers thrusting in and out of me.

"Oh, Eric," I moan, pulling his face back to mine where I kiss him, his thumb connecting to my clit where he adds gentle pressure while still thrusting his fingers in and out of me.

"You're making me hard, Lover,"

"Then shove your cock in me!" I order him, Eric smirking while he pops open his trouser button and zip, the material pooling at his feet. He's gone commando. I lick my lips eagerly while he pulls his fingers out of me before replacing his fingers with his erect member, I scream out in pleasure. I can already tell we are going to be that type of couple who struggle to keep our hands off of each other.

Eric soon picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist, my arms around his neck where he carries me over to the wall, pushing me up against it forcefully. He even still somehow manages to thrust up into me whilst doing so, as well as walk without tripping over his trousers. Very talented.

"Harder, Eric, harder," I pant, Eric obliging happily while thrusting harder and faster into me. Thank God school is done for the day. I love having him moving in me so fast; I arch my back, whimpering his name as I feel that tight knot beginning to build in my abdomen.

"Shit, Sookie…" He groans, running his fangs along my neck, making me shiver in delight.

"Bite me," I beg, Eric shaking his head in clear disapproval. He gives one last hard thrust up into me, sending me over the edge where I release my womanly juices, Eric groaning out my name while I feel his come spray inside of me. I sigh in relief.

He carries on moving in and out of me while we come down from our highs, his lips collecting mine.

"W-why…didn't you…bite me?" I pant between gasps of pleasure, the waves of pleasure still rolling over me. I love the aftermath of sex.

"I did not bite you, Lover, because when I first drink from you, with your permission, I wish for us to do it in a private, romantic setting, not up against a wall in my office in the heats of passion," I couldn't help smiling at how thoughtful he is being. I find it very sweet that he has already thought ahead about how he would like to feed from me for the first time; it just proves to me that he does care for me in one way or another. He reluctantly pulls out of me, gently placing me on the floor, but supports me while I catch my footing.

Once I am stable he release me, allowing me to crouch down and pull up his trousers where I refasten them for him, Eric smiling down at me with something in his eyes. I'm not sure what that is.

"Thank you," I hug him, Eric holding me close to him while he kisses the top of my head.

"What for?"

"Telling me everything, explaining things to me. You've made me feel more a part of your world, but when I say thank you, I also mean for taking my mind off of me being a target. I needed that release," I laugh lightly while I pull back, smoothing down my skirt and hair before adjusting my school tie.

"I am pleased that I could help, but, Sookie, there is much more that I need to explain to you. We need to discuss this soon, before Vampires become known to the world,"

"Well, when are you next free?"

"Tomorrow night, we shall discuss all tomorrow night," He decides, I nod. I lean up and kiss him gently, pulling back just in time for there to be a knock at his office door before it opens, Pam walking inside. Why do we always forget to lock the door? Luckily by the time Pam has entered, Eric is back at his desk. I smile at Pam. I really hope that I don't look flustered.

"What did you do this time, Sook? Forget to feed the school hamster?" Pam teases; I roll my eyes at her. She has always associated me as being far too innocent and goodie goodie to get in trouble.

"I've been discussing having further tutoring in some of my subjects," I lie, Pam nodding as though she actually believes me. I release a quiet sigh of relief. "Thank you for your time, Professor Northman,"

"Anytime, Sookie," He assures me with a smile. I smile back before grabbing my bag and hurrying out of the door.

**Eric's POV**

"It smells like sex in here," My Child states while I sit behind my desk.

"That's because we did have sex," I smirk at her, Pam picking up the shredded remains of Sookie's panties where she raises an eyebrow at me.

"You don't say," She throws them at me where I catch them. I place them in my desk draw.

"Pamela, I am glad you dropped in. We need to have a chat,"

"What kind of chat?"

"I want to tell Sookie that you are my Child. Tomorrow night I will be sitting down with her and explaining things to her, I have made a start today, but I need to tell her more tomorrow. So far she is aware of the hierarchy and how that works, she is also aware that Bill is a Vampire,"

"Jesus fucking Christ, the poor girl never gets a break. It's one revelation after another,"

"So you do not object to me revealing your Vampire nature to her?"

"She is bound to find out eventually. My only concern is that she may begin to not trust me, or she may feel uncomfortable around me after she has found out,"

"She will adjust, she will have to if she wishes to survive in the world in which we live in," I note thoughtfully, Pam nodding in agreement.

"I actually came in here to ask if they've set a date for when we come out of the coffin. I want to start a countdown for when I can quit school,"

"October eighteenth,"

"Aww, that's no fun. It's during our half term, where is the excitement in that?"

"They have chosen a wise date, at least that way all the students will be home with their families ready to brace the news with them. I cannot help but wonder what they will think when they realise that the school headmaster and several of the students are Vampires,"

"What are we going to do on that day then? Are we planning on opening the bar on the night we are revealed?" She probes.

"No, we need to give people a couple of days to adjust to this new revelation; they are not all as accepting as my Sookie is,"

"Your Sookie, huh?" She smirks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my Sookie. She is no one else's,"

"You're very possessive over her,"

"I just do not enjoy the thought of anyone else trying to take her from me,"

"Okay…so, anyway, what are we doing on that night then? Just chilling out at yours? Raiding other bars? Oh! Are we going to have a feeding spree again? I have enjoyed our last two sprees," My Child does enjoy exploring and exposing her Vampire side.

"I am not sure yet, I shall think on it. I was considering doing something with Sookie on that night, but I am not sure whether that is a wise decision considering the revelation, I think she may need to be with her family. I believe she lives with her Gran, and I'm sure her Gran will not be able to cope with the stress of this on her own,"

"Hmm, fair enough," Pam shrugs. I lean back in my chair, contemplating all of this. I have just under a month to plan out what we are to do when we become known to the world. This is going to be very interesting, but first things first, I must deal with tomorrow. Sookie has a right to know everything about us Vampires. She _needs_ to know if she is to be involved with me.


	24. Not So Innocent

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, SomebodyWhoCares, charhamblin, laacford, Katherine Westwood, artzannie25, mindy781, ILoveVikings, kpkisses, Baronessjai, media-savant, hurley1215 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-four

**Eric's POV**

"How are you going to break the news to her then?" Pam probes uninterested, her gaze fully on her nails as she files them in a bored manner. But despite her lack of caring in her appearance, I know she is worried deep down, she is concerned for Sookie and how she will react to this news, as well as to how Sookie will then react to her. I believe she underestimates my Lover, I believe she has it in her head that my Lover will not take well to this little revelation about Pam, but I believe Sookie will deal with it better than she did the news of Vampires. After all, she has known Pam for a while now, she should still be able to correspond with Pamela no matter what, and it is not like she will be discovering that Pamela is secretly some perverted alien. She is not Compton.

"Gently, she is still adjusting to the knowledge of Vampires, let alone knowing that her own best friend is one as well,"

"Yeah, you do that. If she hates me afterwards, I know who to blame,"

"You could tell her yourself, or stick around for when I do tell her, it may help her feel calmer about the news if you were to be here for it,"

"Nah, got plans tonight," She smirks over at me. It would seem my Pamela has found herself a fuck and feed for tonight. I cannot help but wonder who she has got her eyes set on this time.

"Do I ask?" I cock an eyebrow at her, Pam shrugging as she gets up, smoothing down her dress before winking at me slyly.

"You know I don't fuck and tell,"

"But you can tell before you fuck," I counter, Pam grinning.

"I'll give you more details later, as I recall you need to go meet Sookie. I better dash," I didn't even get a chance to slip one more word out before she was gone from my office, all essence of her now non-existent in here. I chuckle. Trust my Pamela to be indulging herself in sex and blood while I reveal her Vampire secret to her friend, it is such a Pamela thing to do. Soon enough I am leaving my office where I soon find myself knocking on Sookie's dorm room door, she soon opens it looking very nervous. Today she has opted for skin tight black jeans, trainers and a baby pink jumper that I must admit not only suits her, but makes her look very attractive as well.

"Lover," I greet her cheerfully, Sookie smiling awkwardly while opening the door for me to enter, once I am inside she shuts the door before going over and sitting on her bed.

"I've got to admit, I'm a tad nervous," She quickly tells me.

"Lover, there is nothing to fear," I assure her before getting up and locking her dorm room door, I do not want any intrusions while we discuss this matter, it is not only private, but vital that it remains a secret until we come out of the coffin.

"You know, you saying that while locking the door doesn't help my anxiety,"

"I apologise, Sookie, I was just preventing any interruptions,"

"I know," She murmurs quietly, looking down at her lap where she is fiddling with the hem of her jumper, I have never seen her quite as on edge as she is right now. I frown while wandering over to her where I crouch down in front of her, gripping her chin with my thumb and forefinger where I bring her head up to meet my gaze. I lean forward and kiss her softly.

"Lover, are you ready for this?"

"More than I ever will be,"

"Is there a certain area in which you would like me to begin?"

"I don't know any of the areas, so no, take your pick,"

"There are many areas in which we need to cover, how long is your friend to be gone? I believe you two share this dorm room,"

"I'm glad you reminded me of that, she's meant to be spending the night with her boyfriend, but she may come back. They're going through a bit of a complicated period, so they do sometimes argue and she ends up back here,"

"Then we must leave and retire to somewhere more private, somewhere where we shall not be disturbed. Pack an overnight bag, Lover, and meet me outside of the school gates," With that I place another tender kiss on her lips before getting up from my crouched position where I rush out of the room, making sure to be as conspicuous as possible, I do not want anyone spotting me leaving the female dorm rooms. It will arouse suspicion. As for why I have arranged for Sookie to pack a bag and meet me at the gates, well, I wish to take her to my home; we will have all the privacy needed there. We shall be able to talk at ease without worrying about curious ears overhearing us. Before heading to our meeting point, I grab everything I may need from my office. I make sure to pack the file containing the information on Sookie in which I took from Compton, along with any Vampire related paperwork which may prove useful when talking to my Lover.

With that I sling my back pack over my shoulder before rushing out of my office, locking the door behind me. I briefly peer around the corridor, allowing my vampire senses to extend throughout the corridors to make sure no one is approaching, once I believe the coast to be clear I rush out of the building and towards the gate where I find Sookie already stood there waiting for me, a bag on her shoulder, she looks nervous. I greet her with a quick kiss.

"I thought you weren't going to show up for a minute," She admits shyly. I smile at her, running my fingers through the soft waves of her hair.

"I am never one to abandon a lady," I assure her, my hands sliding into hers where I lead her through the gates, my senses still alert for anyone who may be close by.

We climb into my Corvette before I tear away from the school, I spare a glance at Sookie who still looks very nervous; I cannot help but wonder why. I rest my hand over her fidgeting one, my gaze briefly landing on hers as I squeeze her hand lightly.

"What troubles your mind, Lover?"

"I'm just thinking about all of this. How do I use this information you're going to be telling me?"

"You use it wisely and to your advantage. You keep it to yourself until Vampires come out of the coffin, once that has happened you need to keep every single rule and fact in your mind about us, you can use that to your advantage if you are ever challenged,"

"Challenged?" She looks over at me curiously.

"Yes, challenged. Some Vampires will challenge humans, for example, they may demand to drink from you, and if you refuse, they may still take it anyway despite the law. By being with me you have certain rights, ones that mean they may not and cannot feed on you because you are mine, they are only able to feed from you with my permission, however, it is not seen as serious as an offense as it would be if you were to be my bonded,"

"Bonded? What's that?" I smile.

"All shall be revealed soon, Lover," I tell her while pulling up to the gates of my home, I swipe my card over the scanner before typing in the password, with that the gates open, allowing me to drive and park my car onto my large drive. You could fit five cars on my drive if not more.

I get out of my car before helping Sookie out, I lock up my pride and joy before leading my Lover towards my home where I let her inside, Sookie taking her shoes off on my demand while she gasps as she takes my home in. I shake my head with a chuckle as I slip my own shoes off.

"This place is huge, Eric! Look at that coffee table, it's beautiful," She rushes over to said object. It has been a favoured object of mine for a long time. It is only a varnished wood that has intricate designs along it; it is a piece of furniture that I hold very dear.

"I built this myself, it was part of a hobby I took up in order to occupy myself. Having the potential to live forever is very boring," I note thoughtfully while running my fingertips along the delicate design work. I remember the day I carved this design.

"You're very talented, have you done other hobbies, too?"

"I have," I tell her while sitting down on the leather couch across from the coffee table, but Sookie does not join me, instead she spends her time wandering around the room, taking in all of what she defines to be fancy and expensive furniture and interior.

"Can I know some of them?" She looks up at me from her fascination with my glass cabinet; I have stored some of my old Viking war items in there. When I was turned I wanted to keep some of my personal belongings, more for a keepsake than anything else. Although my weapon of choice – my sturdy, worn down sword – has proven to be useful throughout the years. After all, I still partook in some battles, I could hardly avoid the conflicts and my Maker encouraged them, so it was to be expected of me to fight in them. It was part of my training, if my memory serves me right.

"I took part in a foray of hobbies, I did things such as carpentry, knitting, clay pigeon shooting, hunting and I even had a go at being a blacksmith at one point. That was an experience all on its own,"

"Oh, what kind of things did you make?"

"Swords, shields, armour, the usual items you would expect a blacksmith to make. Now sit down, Lover, it is time we moved onto the real topic of tonight," She looks at me then, that worried, yet somehow curious, look covering her face before she nods and sits down beside me. I turn slightly on the couch so that I am facing her, my legs stretched out in front of me. Sookie opts for crossing her legs, her head turning just enough so that she is looking at me.

"I'm ready," She assures me. "Now please tell me about this bonding thing you were talking about,"

"A bond is where two people are tied together through a blood tie. To create a bond the Vampire and the chosen person for the bond, must share blood three times. The beginning of a bond allows the Vampire to sense things about their chosen partner. It lets them know things about them,"

"What? Like their dress size?" I couldn't help chuckling at that suggestion.

"No," I shake my head. "Things such as their emotions, what they are feeling, and a brief drift as to their whereabouts. A completed bond allows all of this for both participants, although the whereabouts is usually only detectable by a Vampire, a human tends to struggle to pin down the location in a bond,"

"So, if we were to bond, or even just start one, you would be able to feel what I feel and I would be able to feel what you feel. Not only that, but you would be able to pin point my location?"

"Precisely. But a full bond also has other bonuses, for example, it makes you untouchable to other Vampires, if they were to try and feed from you or force you into anything, it would be a blood offence, meaning that I can punish them for even attempting it,"

"So it's kind of like a protective mechanism as well as one that brings two people closer together?"

"Yes, I guess it can be viewed in that way," I allow my Lover a few minutes to think that over. I can tell she wants to ask me a question regarding bonding, and I get the feeling the question will be about whether I plan on us bonding.

"So what's next? You've told me about bonding, what now?" That surprises me. She has obviously decided to keep her previous question to herself.

"As my partner, you have to obey by certain rules when around other Vampires, something which me and my Child will try and get you used to in preparation before we come out of the coffin,"

"What rules?" She eyes me carefully.

"You may be referred to as my pet for the time being as I have not established anything solid such as a bond between us. As my human, for a more pleasant term, you are expected to be seen and not heard when in company of powerful Vampires. So when we are in company of other Sheriffs or Kings and Queens, you will need to remain quiet,"

"I already hate the sound of that. If anyone refers to me as a pet they will get a very hard slap around the face. I deserve more respect than that, even from a Vampire. You aren't all as superior as you like to think you are. You are no better than us, in fact, without us you would have all been screwed," Sookie rants off. I had to contain my amusement.

"I agree, we would not have been able to live without you humans, but some Vampires do not see it in that light, they see it based on dominancy, we are at the top of the food chain. If there was to be a battle between a human and a Vampire, the Vampire would undoubtedly win, even you can see that," I point out, Sookie nodding, but I can see it still bothers her.

"Okay, so I have to be some quiet _pet_ when in the presence of more superior Vampires. You say I need training by you and your little Vampire Child. Care to share this Vampire Child's identity?" I can see my Lover is extremely annoyed; she does not even attempt to hide that fact.

"If I were to tell you my protégé is one of your closest friends, how would you react?" That earned me complete silence, Sookie's expressions falling into a frown.

"I…Who?" She demands, blatantly needing to know.

"Before I tell you, I must inform you first that my Child is very worried about me telling you about her being a Vampire. She fears you will not only treat her differently, but avoid her like the plague. She may not admit it to you or me, but she values your friendship. I believe you are her only friend, and because of that she is very protective over you, she has on numerous occasions gave me lectures on how to treat you and that I should never break your heart,"

"Wait, this person knew!" She yells in outrage.

"She did. You had told her that you had a secret Lover; she was my Child so I was obliged to indulge her interest and share the information. You already know I am not experienced in relationships, so she has been offering me advice when I have needed it. You must not be hard on her,"

"Just tell me who she is!"

"Lover, check your temper. I would appreciate a more clam atmosphere before I tell you anything of the sort," I tell her sternly, Sookie taking a deep breath.

"Please can you tell me?"

"Pam." I deadpan, Sookie's eyes widening.

"_Pam?_"

"Pam," I confirm with a nod, Sookie falling back against the couch where she stares off randomly, obviously thinking all of this through. I may have overpowered her with information.

"How can I protect myself against a Vampire?"

"Do you not trust me or my Child?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I trust you both. You're my boyfriend, I really like you, I trust you and I trust Pam. She has been my friend, a true friend, for years now. I would be stupid to suddenly not trust her because of this. She's still the same person, she has always been a Vamp, it's not like she's just been turned," I release a sigh of relief.

"I am pleased to hear that,"

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"I will in time, I wish to know what you believe to be the best protection first,"

"Well, from what I've read about Vampires, garlic is usually a good source," I couldn't help releasing a full bellied laugh at that, my head falling back in laughter.

"It has been a while since I have heard that foolish belief. Garlic has no effect on us, it may irritate the younger ones, but otherwise it has no effect, not even as a repellent,"

"You didn't have to laugh," She mutters, hurt crossing her face. I immediately silence my amusement as I pull her closer to me, my arms holding her close while I kiss her cheek.

"I apologise, Lover. Please, do tell me your other ideas,"

"Silver, I hear that burns Vampires,"

"It does indeed," I smile before kissing her in appraisal, Sookie grinning as she cuddles into me.

"At least I got one right,"

"A lot of the rumours you hear, Lover, about Vampires are false. The one about us not appearing in photos, for one, is a lie,"

"I kind of figured that, I always thought it sounded like a stupid myth,"

"You are taking all of this better than I had anticipated,"

"I try to be as accepting as I can be of situations like this," I look down at her where I can see her twiddling the diamond encrusted cross between her fingers.

"Are you okay, Lover?" She looks up at me then, a smile on her face. She drops the cross before climbing onto my lap so that she is straddling me, her lips pressing teasing kisses along my neck.

"Very okay," She whispers in my ear, taking me completely by surprise. She has gone from nervous, to outraged, to curious, to horny all in the matter of a few minutes.

"What has brought on this mood?" I probe, gently guiding her lips to mine, my cock already beginning to become hard. It is almost as if my manhood could sense that her pussy was close by.

"I thought we were done talking about Vampire stuff, and I'm not exactly tired yet…"

"Would you like me to make you tired?" I smirk, rocking her over my half erection, Sookie moaning as she nods innocently.

She may like to act innocent, but she is far from innocent in this section, she is like a sex kitten. Sexy and adorable at the same time. I know we still have much more to talk about, but I am sure we can delay it for another day or two. This seems like much more fun.

"Let me show you to my bedroom," I tell her as I stand up with Sookie wrapped around my waist, her lips pressing to mine. I must admit I was getting rather bored of that Vampire business, being with Sookie is meant to be my way of doing something that is not stressful. She is my relief. When I get her into the bedroom I lay her onto my King size bed, my lips pressing to hers while she undoes my shirt before sliding it down my arms where I throw it off to the side. Within only a few seconds we are bare to each other's gazes, our clothes scattered along the floor.

"I still can't believe how big you are," Sookie murmurs while stroking up my length with her hand, my eyes closing briefly as I enjoy the sensation.

"Do you enjoy my length, Lover?"

"Oh, yes, very much," She grins while lying back on the bed, her gaze holding mine as she allows her legs to open a little wider, baring her wet pussy to me. I groan.

"Do you want me to put my big cock in your tight pussy?"

"I want you to do exactly that," She plays along playfully; I smirk before lining myself up with her entrance. With that I push into her one inch at a time, allowing her womanhood to adjust to my size.

"Now what?" I look at her expectantly once I am fully inside of her; she kisses me while wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Now I want you to fuck me," I couldn't help feeling taken aback by her language, I have never heard my Lover swear like that before, it is unusual, but very attractive. I do as she pleases by starting to move in and out of her, Sookie moaning while I kiss the edge of her mouth before trailing my kissing along her cheek and down her neck, my thrusts maintaining that rhythm we have both become accustomed to. I soon seek out her nipple that I take into my mouth, Sookie gasping as I push deep into her, making her arch her back with a whimper.

"Eric, oh God, Eric…"

"You're so wet, Sookie," I growl, thrusting harder into her, hitting her G-spot and clit, causing her to scream out in pleasure as I suck at her nipple again, allowing my teeth to gently nip at the sensitive nub. I must admit I do enjoy giving Sookie pleasure.

"Faster, push your big fat cock into me faster!" She yells out, only turning me on further as I start to kiss her all over again, my thrusts speeding up while my tongue meets hers in a passionate haze. I am gradually introducing her into inhuman speed, but we are not quite at that level just yet.

"You are becoming very dirty, Lover," I murmur in her ear, Sookie nodding as she rolls us over so that she is riding me. I could have stopped her from rolling us over, but I must admit I rather enjoy watching her breasts bounce as she rides me, it is very exciting. I love this position.

"Don't you like it?" She whispers teasingly with a knowing smirk in her eyes, an innocent smile on her face as she fondles one of her breasts with one hand, her other hand going down below where she rubs her clit. I couldn't help cursing in my native language at the sight.

"You know as well as I do that I love it," I grip her hips, thrusting up into her; Sookie moaning again as she notifies me that she is close to her release.

"Eric, please feed on me," She begs, but I still hold back for a moment, my fangs aching in desperation. They are desperate to penetrate her soft skin, I am desperate to feel her warm blood go down my throat and she is desperate for that release me feeding on her will bring.

"Only if you feed on me," I counter, Sookie nodding hopelessly as she starts to bounce on my cock. I sit up more so that Sookie can still ride me, but this way I can get to her neck. I reach over to my bedside table where I snatch up the small knife I keep there, I slice across the base of my neck before offering it to Sookie. She hesitates for a moment but soon latches on, leaving me to scrape my fangs along her neck in preparation. I kiss the spot I am going to bite before I penetrate her soft skin, her blood flowing into my mouth, causing me to moan as I feel my cock swell up ready to explode, Sookie meeting her release as she screams out my name, her body shaking as I feel her womanly juices drench my cock. I meet my own end soon after, Sookie's name the last thing on my lips while I close my eyes, my release feeling like heaven.

After we have calmed down we fall back onto the bed, Sookie sliding down beside me where she cuddles into my side, my arms holding her closer as I lick along the fang wounds on her neck.

"That was…magical," Sookie whispers, kissing my chest lightly.

"It was indeed," I kiss her softly.

"When you bit me…it felt…pleasurable,"

"That is because I made it pleasurable, the majority of the time a Vampire will not make it pleasurable and it will therefore feel uncomfortable and painful,"

"That doesn't sound good at all," She shivers lightly in my arms, I move us briefly so that I can grab and pull the covers over us.

"Thank you for allowing me to feed on you, was it what you expected it to be?"

"It was…different. I didn't expect it to feel that…good. I thought it was going to be painful, in fact, I expected it to be painful, and I felt something happen when we shared blood like that. Is that the beginning of the bond?"

"It is," I smile, feeling very glad and proud that she clicked onto that fact.

"You want to bond to me?"

"I do in time, start off slowly. This small bond between us has already set the foundation of what will be a lifelong bond if we were to complete it," She cuddles into me more.

"Can a bond not be broking?"

"It can, but not very easily and it can be a painful experience to break it,"

"Then we better make sure we only complete it if we are certain it is what we both want,"

"We have a long time to think about that, Sookie, we have only been together for a short amount of time, I believe we need a couple of months before we should even think about completing this bond. I am not doing this out of spite or reluctance, I am doing this in case you decide that this is not what you want," I stroke through her hair, her warm body pressed against my cool one.

"I highly doubt that will ever happen," She yawns quietly, barely above a whisper. I pull the covers around us tighter. I begin to fear myself as I realise that I hope that what she says is true. I find myself becoming uncommonly attached to her, and I am of the strong belief that soon enough I may end up becoming very bewitched with her, if not something more than that. It is a frightening thought in some aspects indeed.


	25. Revelation: Part one

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, Millarca666, Katherine Westwood, TeaCupHuman, mindy781, ashmo2000, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, Nutmeg1985, laacford, artzannie25, Baronessjai, ILoveVikings and media-savant for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-five

**Sookie's POV**

"Would you like a glass of iced tea, Gran?" I call from the kitchen. These last couple of weeks or so have been pretty hectic, especially this week. There has been none stop news all week regarding this major news that is going to happen today, the thing people don't realise is that I am already aware of the news. Eric has been reminding me of it all week, he has been giddy over all of this; I think he is excited to finally be coming out of the coffin. He has even prepared me for this day; he has been telling me every single thing I need to know, including how to act around other Vampires and how to address them. I have learnt that Vampires don't like to shake hands with anyone so not to offer my hand to them.

"No, dear, I'm fine. Just come in here please, the news is coming on. I wanna know what all this commotion is about," She calls to me. I laugh quietly to myself as I grab myself a glass of iced tea before heading back into the living room where I join my Gran.

She is perched on her favourite arm chair with her knitting; I take my seat on the couch where I place my iced tea on the coffee table. Our home is quite old fashioned; it was built by hand by one of my ancestors and does need to have a lot of improvements made to it. For example, we desperately need to get the roof reroofed, especially seeing as we are in hurricane season. We have been lucky so far, but I can't bank on that carrying on for much longer, the days have started to become colder than what they were, and the sky has been much darker than usual. I fear the storm season is going to hit any day now, and we are far from prepared.

"Sweetie, what do you think this is all about?" Gran looks over at me while placing her knitting on her knee; she is in the middle of knitting me a red jumper.

"Something very unbelievable, I am sure," I smile at her. She eyes me carefully before dropping the subject, going back to her knitting quietly. I can tell she knows I know more about this, but I can't help but feel relieved that she didn't pressure me into telling her more. I promised Eric I would remain quiet about Vampires until the day they came out of the coffin, and I plan on keeping that promise, even if they are to announce themselves in about ten minutes. I cannot help but wonder where Eric is now, what he is thinking, what he has planned. He told me yesterday over the phone that he was unsure of what he wanted to do tonight when the news was revealed, he has decided against opening his new bar tonight, he wishes to instead open it in a couple of days when people have begun to take to this new news. I believe he said he would probably spend the night with Pam roaming the streets in order to see how everyone is taking the news and protect those baby Vampires who may not be smart enough to avoid the danger.

He also promised to phone me just after the revelation, but I'm unsure as to whether he will fulfil that promise, he'll probably be a bit too busy celebrating to phone me. I sigh at that thought.

"Have you heard from Jason, Gran?" I probe, needing to fill the silence, not because it felt awkward, but because I need saving from my thoughts before they begin to develop into something more serious, something more critical. I don't want my head filled with such nonsense that I know is not true.

"Yes, he phoned me this morning, he said he will be coming home tomorrow," I cross my legs while listening to her. I like how he has the time to phone Gran and tell her he is coming home for a bit, but he couldn't even spare a moment to send me a text to say happy birthday. I bet he didn't even remember. He never does. I'm practically none existent in his eyes.

"What about dad?" I have not seen or heard from him in months, then again, he never did really talk to me. Jason was always the favourite but I think that was because Jason was a boy.

But Gran has always told me that I look a lot like my mother, therefore it is hard for my father to look at me because when he does, all he sees is her rather than me.

"Your father and I talked yesterday, he asked how you and Jason were doing and he informed me he would be home for Christmas," She tells me, never moving her gaze from her knitting. She always has to have full on concentration when knitting, I have no idea how she can keep track of that while talking, but she has always been able to do it. I could never do that.

"Oh…has there been any mail through from him?"

"No," Gran shakes her head. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just hoping he might have sent me a birthday card while I was at school," I shrug, making it seem like it is no big deal, but Gran sees through my disguise.

She places her knitting back in the basket beside her chair before getting up and moving over to sit beside me on the couch, she takes my hand in her two while looking me in the eyes.

"Your father does love you, dear, he may not show it all the time, but he does," She brushes a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear. I sigh.

"It doesn't feel like it. This is the fourth year running that he hasn't remembered my birthday. He didn't phone me, or text me, he didn't send me a letter…I just feel like the forgotten child,"

"But you are far from forgotten, Sweetie, you are my pride and joy. You have cared for me just like I have you, I will never forget you, just you remember that," She reminds me, making me smile as I hug her. My Gran has always been more like a parent to me; she has always cared for me, even when she wasn't meant to. She especially cared for me after the Uncle Bartlett fiasco. After that happened she refused to let me out of her sight. She has cared for me ever since, whereas my dad and brother tend to forget I am even there.

Jason never was much of a brother to me; most brothers are protective of their younger sister, but not Jason. He's too dim to even realise when I need protecting. I remember when we were children and we went to the park with dad, he stood by and watched this other kid push me down onto the floor. He didn't even register that I was being picked on. He's just oblivious to anything that happens around him. Jason only cares for himself.

"Thanks, Gran" I smile, she smiles back sweetly while settling down beside me on the couch, both of our gazes moving to the television when they announce that some urgent news has come forward for release. This is it.

**Eric's POV**

"It has now been discovered that Vampires are in co-existence alongside humans, we are fortunate to have a representative of them here with us today," The newsman begins, but once that has been announced I lose all interested. That is it, we are out.

"Co-existing? They make it sound like we're equals," Pam scrunches her face in distaste. She has always thought of us Vampires as being far superior to humans and to any other Supes, and she would be right in thinking that. We are superior, top of the food chain at that.

"For the sakes of peace, let them have it. We need to get through this in one piece, as long as they believe us to be harmless, we are safe. The second they realise that we could destroy them in a matter of seconds, they will try and destroy us all," I point out while shuffling through my paperwork. My bar has not even opened and yet I am already piled sky high with paperwork.

"Destroy us? I would like to see them try," Pam mutters, all I do is roll my eyes at her. "So what do we do now? We can't just camp out here at yours forever, I thought we were going to go out and about? Check people's reactions while surveying other bars?"

"And we will in time, give them an hour to let the news sink in and then we shall head out. We shall find you a delicious meal, do not worry about that," I shift uncomfortably in my chair then, I can feel that my Lover is distressed, but she is with her Gran, so I am sure she will be well comforted for. No doubt her brother and possibly even her father will be there as well. She will be well cared for, I am sure. Therefore I do not need to worry about this new development too much.

"What about you?" She cocks an eyebrow at me. I think on that for a moment.

"We will see,"

"Are you seeing Sookie tonight? Is that why you haven't said yes straight away?"

"No, I am not seeing Sookie tonight," I sigh.

"Why not then?"

"She wishes to spend this time with her Gran, she is worried over how her Gran will react to the news of Vampires," I inform her. I wish I could see my Lover tonight; I would love nothing more than to see her, feed from her, make her feel sexy, but unfortunately that cannot happen. Anyway, I do have lots of paperwork to get through, I need to avoid getting distracted by Sookie, even if I can't stop imagining my cock inside of her wet pussy…her soft moans echoing through the room…her breasts bouncing with her panted breaths…I shake my head.

"You're like a love struck puppy,"

"I am not a love struck puppy, just a horny Vampire," I joke through a full bellied laugh, Pam laughing with me as she shakes her head in amusement.

"Pamela, you do realise that you cannot keep avoiding Sookie, you do need to face up and talk to her eventually. I have already told you on several occasions that she was very accepting of you being a Vampire," Since I revealed to Sookie that Pam was a Vampire, she has been trying to avoid my Lover at all costs, I believe my Child still fears that my Lover will reject her, even though I know for a fact she won't. I do not believe my Child has actually seen or talked to Sookie since I revealed all.

"I know, I just thought I would let her adjust first," Pam lies while strutting over to my cabinets where she routes through all of my files. I allow her to do so. I know what she is looking for, so it is of no concern to me if she goes through my cabinets, I told her where the documents she wanted were. She is looking for the contracts and the list of our new employees, plus I believe she wants to check over our stock order.

While she is busy doing that my phone begins to ring, my iPhone vibrating on the table as my ringtone sounds out. I grab my phone and answer it.

"Yes?" I demand in a bored tone, I did not look at the caller ID, but knowing my luck this is probably one of my suppliers contacting me to complain about an order or to confirm the address I wish for them to send the supplies to.

"Eric?" Sookie's teary voice comes through the phone, making me sit up straight, Pam turning around to stare at me; she can hear all of this conversation with her Vampire hearing.

"Sookie, what has happened?" I stand up, already collecting my leather jacket as I head to the door, I can tell she needs me and I will be there for her.

"My…my Gran…she had a heart attack…she's in hospital," She sobs.

"Are you at the hospital with her?"

"Yes…"

"I'm on my way,"

"Don't hang up…please…"She begs, I quickly assure her that I won't as I jump into my Corvette, placing my phone on loudspeaker so I can keep talking to Sookie, trying to soothe her fears and her upset. By the time I have gotten to the hospital I have managed to soothe her some, she is still distressed, but from what I can hear, she is not as distressed as she was before. The second I spot her stood outside leant against the wall I put the phone down while rushing over to her, Sookie breaking down into her tears all over again when she spots me.

I envelope her in a large hug, trying to calm her. I do not enjoy seeing her cry, nor do I care about whether or not people witness this. I just want my Lover to stop crying.

"I…I don't know what to do," She sobs, burying her face into my chest, I can feel her tears soaking through my shirt. Once she has calmed down she pulls back, pulling a horrified face when she sees my shirt, she is obviously not pleased with the tear stain.

"I'm so sorry," She whispers. I wave off her concern.

"Sookie, I do not care for my shirt, I would happily buy a new one or pay for this to be dry cleaned, just as long as you stop crying. I cannot stand to see you upset like this," I murmur, cupping her cheek lightly, Sookie leaning into my touch as I kiss her forehead lightly.

"Come, let us go inside, it is cold out here I am sure," I guide her inside, my arm wrapped around her. She is shivering, but as to whether this is through her distress and fear, or because she is genuinely cold, or maybe even both, I am unsure… When we get inside I get her to sit down on one of the blue soft chairs in the waiting room, she is far too distressed to be left alone, she made a wise decision phoning me. She knew that I would not be doing much tonight, at least, not while people are still adjusting to this new revelation about Vampires.

"Is your Gran stable?" That earns me a small nod. My Lover is still fairly pale, she has tear streaks down her cheeks, her eyes are still watery and she has large black bags under her eyes. She is still shaking as well. I slide off my jacket where I place it around her shoulders, her eyes meeting mine.

"The Doctor sent me out of the room because I had become too distressed; she said I would only add stress to my Gran if she were to see me like this. It was so horrible, they revealed about the Vampires, she took it fairly well, in fact, she got excited. She jumped up, went to bake cookies but the next thing I knew she was on the floor, clutching her chest…she was screaming in pain…I panicked…I didn't know what to do…" Silent tears fall down her cheeks as her breaths become shaky. I can only imagine how much that must have scared my Lover, she is still a young woman and to see the only woman who has probably ever cared for her fall to the floor like that…it could not have been easy on her. I can see from just looking at her that it has troubled her greatly.

"Lover, I am sure she will be okay," I take her hands in mine, trying to reassure her the best way I can. I do not know what more I can do.

Almost as if the Doctor could sense what we were discussing, she turns up before us. I release Sookie's hands reluctantly before she could notice where I then sit down beside my Lover. I am here merely for support. Unfortunately I am unable to cure her Grandmother of her heart problems. I could offer her my blood, but I cannot even guarantee that that will cure the problem at hand. It may be able to soothe it, but fully heal it, I do not know.

"Miss Stackhouse, may I have a private chat with you, please?" Sookie nods as she stands up, but she looks down back at me, her eyes clearly stating that she wants me there as well.

"Can…um…my Uncle join us, too?"

"Your Uncle?" She probes curiously as I stand up. The young Doctor cannot be much older than about twenty-four, she has long brown hair that she has pulled back into a simple pony tail and she has blue, questioning eyes.

"Yes, I am a distant relative. Mr Northman at your service," I inform her, the Doctor eyeing me cautiously, but she does not challenge me over this.

"Right, your Uncle may attend, however, this information is only for immediate family only," She informs us, Sookie nodding as she gets me to join them down the hall towards her Gran's hospital room, when we get there Sookie and the Doctor walk inside, after I have been asked to remain outside.

I wait patiently as the Doctor tells her what she needs to know, but the second I see Sookie break down in tears again, I rush into the room and straight to her. The Doctor eyes me carefully before giving Sookie her best regards and leaving. I look at my Lover who collapses in the chair beside her Gran's bed. Her Gran has been attached to many different machines, and she is also hooked up to a drip. I crouch down in front of my Lover; her eyes are attached to her Gran.

"Lover?" I murmur, Sookie reluctantly tearing her gaze from her Gran to me, I can see from watching her Gran's heart monitor that her heartbeats are uneven.

"They said that she is stable for now, but that…but that she has arrhythmia. She said…" Sookie takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"In your own time, Lover, I know this cannot be easy for you," I reach over and wipe away a stray tear of hers, Sookie nodding as she tries to centre herself again.

"She said that Gran's heartbeats were irregular, as you can tell from the monitor. She said that Gran developed it because there has been damage to the muscles around the heart, so therefore there has been a disruption in the electrical signals. Her heart isn't functioning correctly, Eric, they need to fit her with a pace maker in order to save her life, but they don't know if she will make it. They can't fit her into surgery until tomorrow, and they fear that this problem may develop into a complete heart block, which is where the electrical signals are unable to travel from one side of the heart to the other, or that it may turn into ventricular arrhythmia,"

"They believe her heart may stop all together?"

"They say that at her age there is a high possibility, yes. At the moment she's just on some medication which is helping to control and soothe the problem,"

"Oh, Lover," I open my arms, Sookie taking the opportunity as she embraces me, allowing me to hug and soothe her, I believe physical contact is an efficient way to comfort a human, they find the contact to be reassuring and calming.

"I'm just so scared, Eric, she barely made it through the first heart attack, how is she going to make it through this second one? She's lucky to even be alive right now," Sookie's voice breaks. All I can do is rub her back soothingly.

I find it very painful to see her like this, to see her so distressed. It is not pleasant seeing her so distraught and upset like this. I could offer her Gran some of my blood, even if it is just for the sakes of making Sookie happy, I would do anything if it meant she would smile again. Although I do hate myself for feeling this way. I am a Vampire, I should not care about this, nor should I even _feel_, yet I do, and it is all due to my Lover. Maybe she has more control over me than I first originally anticipated, but whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, I am unsure…


	26. Snappy

**AN: Thank you to B-Rock525, TeaCupHuman, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, kpkisses, Millarca666, artzannie25, Nwagoner, mindy781, ILoveVikings, laacford, Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-six

**Sookie's POV**

I watch through the plain glass window from my place on the blue plush chairs in the waiting room as person after person begins to be rushed into the hospital, several doctors attacking each new patient. The sights are horrific, there is blood coating most patients, burns others, some have both and then there are others who have broken bones, some bones sticking out of their skin. I can hear screams, cries, yelling… Outside there is a distinct sound of riots, windows smashing, people shooting, I can even hear the odd alarm sounding through the chaotic streets. I have been forced to sit inside this dull, four walled room for over twenty-four hours now. Saying goodbye to Eric when he had to leave early this morning, around three-ish, was hard. I needed support, I needed to feel as though I wasn't on my own, and without him I feel like I am alone. I feel like I have the world on my shoulders. Jason popped in earlier to check on her, but then went off again back home to unpack. I couldn't believe how unfazed he was over it all, I just wanted to hit him, scream at him, make him see how ill she is…

But it would be a waste of time. Just like my practically none existent father. I phoned him, he didn't answer, I texted him, he didn't answer, the hospital tried phoning him but once again he _did not answer_. He doesn't care. He never has done. I have no idea what Gran did to deserve such an ungrateful, nasty, selfish man such as my father. He has always cared about work more than his own children, more than his own mother, and even when he did bother with us Jason was always his main target, his main focus. He doesn't care. I wipe away my stray tears.

"Sook?" I look to the door to see Sam walking inside; I quickly jump up and rush over to him where I throw my arms around him, his arms going around me in a tight hug. I just needed someone and I didn't know if Eric would come see me, so I phoned Sam. I needed my best friend, the person I have been friends with since we were children.

"I came as soon as ya called, _Cher_," He murmurs, guiding me back down to the chairs where he gets me to sit down, him sitting down on the chair beside mine where he wraps his arm around me, rubbing my arm soothingly while I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so worried about her, Sam, she hasn't made any improvement since last night and I don't think these riots will help her either. No doubt she will hear about them and that will stress and worry her further…I don't know how she's going to cope,"

"Sookie, I know you're worrying, but I think ya need to try and concentrate on how you're going to cope at the moment,"

"I don't care about me,"

"Well I, and many others, do. Your Gran, she's gonna be relying on you, she needs ya, but what use will ya be to her if ya in a state like this?"

He's right. Gran needs me to be there for her, I need to be the rock and the support. I need to toughen myself up, control my emotions and help her through this, I'm not going to be able to soothe her or assure her if I'm breaking down myself. I need to be there for her.

"Who was with ya last night?" Sam probes after an eerie silence. I say eerie because there was no noise coming from outside either, it was almost as if the rioters had just…vanished.

"Um…well…" I trail off, not quite sure of what to say. Sam knows I only have two Uncles, one which is in prison and the other one died many years ago. I can't say my Aunt because she, too, died not too long back. She died shortly after Hadley ran away. I don't even think Hadley knows, then again, no one has heard anything from Hadley since she left. We don't even know if _she_ is alive.

"I was alone. Dad won't answer my calls and Jason is unfazed. He doesn't even care. Neither of them care…" I let a stray tear fall down my cheek.

"They're not worthy of your tears or your Gran's love," He points out, trying to comfort me the best way he can. At least someone cares about my Gran. Sam has always been fond of my Gran and she has always liked Sam, she has always treated him as though he is one of her own. Sam is about the only person who could even come close to feeling what I am feeling right now.

"Have you been able to see her?"

"A couple of times, she's been resting though, she hasn't really been awake or able to talk. This is her second heart attack, Sam; I'm scared I'll lose her…"

"You won't, your Gran is a fighter, Sook, she always has been, ya know that," I nod, but soon end up jumping out of my chair as the Doctor enters the room, my nerves fully on edge as he walks over to me. He's probably here to tell me about how her pace maker operation went, it probably went well. He said it's a safe procedure that they do on a regular basis.

**Eric's POV**

"Look at those pathetic humans," Pam practically spits. We are stood on the hospital roof, staring down at the rioters as they go about destroying the place, I must admit I am rather enjoying their protests against Vampires, I find all of this very amusing. They are not affecting Vampires at all in this way; in fact, they are only affecting themselves by blowing up businesses, destroying public property and hurting each other. To say they are against us, they have actually done nothing to get hold of us. I release a large laugh just thinking about it.

"Shouldn't you be going to Sookie?"

"She is occupied at the moment,"

"What do you mean by that?" Pam smirks as she raises an eyebrow at me, I roll my eyes. She seems to believe that when I say 'occupied' I actually mean she is busy with another man, as in, another man has his cock in her pussy. But even Pam knows that I do not share what is mine. Sookie is mine; the beginning of our bond proves that.

"Sookie is very much free in that sense, at least, until I get to her," I smirk. "But as of right now, someone else is with her, a Shifter I believe,"

"What, Sam?"

"Yes, Sam," I nod, the name sounding fairly familiar.

"I can head down there you know, I can drag him away, give you time to see her,"

"Please do, I wish to see my Lover, I find myself fairly worried about her,"

"I find it amusing seeing you like this,"

"Like what?" I stare at her, challenging her, _daring_ her to say exactly what she is thinking.

"You know as well as I do what I mean," She states before wandering passed me and towards the fire escape door that she yanks open before she disappears, I quickly follow pursuit, but make sure to stay behind. I cannot risk being spotted by the Shifter, after all, he knows I am his headmaster, and if I turn up out of the blue to comfort Sookie, it will make him suspicious. I cannot risk this relationship coming out; we need to keep this under our hats for now. That is a vital thing.

I am not doing this out of spite, but for the simple fact that the longer we keep our relationship quiet, the longer Sookie will remain out of danger, plus it means the longer I will remain out of the critical views. The last thing I need is a vampire mocking me for courting a young lady, not to mention the law would be on my ass faster than a house on fire. I stand around the corner, watching as Pam approaches Sookie and Sam, I can see the instant hostility between my Lover and Child; they are both very wary of each other. Soon enough Pam is leading Sam away, allowing me to slip around the corner where Sookie spots me, but she makes no attempt at moving towards me.

"Are you okay, Lover?"

"No, I'm not okay, my Gran is still in hospital, she isn't taking to the pace maker, you haven't been around when you told me you would be, I have been sat here with Sam because he actually cares about me. More than you obviously do and you're meant to be my _boyfriend!"_

"Lover, you know it is dangerous for me to be seen with you. Plus I sleep during the day and I have been busy, my bar opens soon. I have been worried about you, that is why I am here. It is unfair for you to judge me as such, you mean more to me than you, or I, will ever realise,"

"I obviously don't mean more than your stupid bar," She pushes past me, but I catch her wrist in my hand, not forcefully, but tight enough so that she stops and turns around to face me.

"Sookie, I care for you deeply, I want to support you and help you. Why are you questioning that and why do you doubt me when I tell you that you mean something to me,"

"Because I mean fuck all to you!" I couldn't help how taken aback I feel at her foul language, she has never sworn before, she told me that swearing was something she did not enjoy doing, she found no pleasure or reasoning behind it.

"Do not use words to which you and I both know are false,"

"So what? You like me? You care for me? What am I to you? Because now that I think about it I just feel like some God forsaking sex toy!" She screams at me, yanking her hand away from me. I peer around the place to make sure no one is paying attention. I refuse to be thrown into prison for her stupidity, I have done nothing wrong but care for my Lover; it is her who is trying to destroy what we have for no reason. She is overreacting to a situation to which I could mend in seconds if her Gran was to give me the chance, my blood could heal her, or at least soothe the symptoms.

"You are far from a sex toy, Sookie, in fact, I was cautious of making love to you in the first place in fear you would turn round and say or react like that. This is the last thing I wanted to happen; I did not want you to turn against me for no reason,"

"_No reason?_" She hisses at me, clenching her hands into fists while she seethes in anger.

"I understand that things have been stressful for you, Lover, but you must realise that I am here to soothe and support you, not start World War three,"

"Just get out of my sight, Eric; I can't be dealing with this. Not now," She shakes her head, her fury falling fast as tears begin to well in her eyes, things are truly taking their toll on my Lover; I feel it will destroy her before it makes her stronger.

"Then let me help you, Sookie, I have been worrying myself over you, I have feared the worst, I do not enjoy seeing you so broken. Allow me to help, to assist you and your Gran,"

"I…I don't know," She whispers quietly before walking past me and down the hall, I quickly follow pursuit, not allowing Sookie to remain on her own at any moment. She is far too sensitive and fragile at this moment in time for her to be left on her own.

"Eric, just go away, go do whatever it is you Vamps do, just leave me to do what I do, and that's care for my Gran because she genuinely is all I have left. If I lost her, I would have no one,"

"You would have me as well as your friends,"

"But you and my friends can't take me in when I have nowhere to go, you and my friends can't save me from the orphanage, you and my friends can't bring my dad back, make him love and care for me, nor can you guys actually make him a proper father. He would fight to keep Jason if it was Jason in my position, but he couldn't care less. I mean nothing to him or my brother, I might as well be dead to them, and while that is the case, I'm at risk of losing everything. Including you,"

"You will never lose me; I will make sure of that,"

"But you can't," She murmurs while a silent tear runs down her cheek.

"I can. There is more to me than you seem to believe, I can protect you, Lover, I can help you and I can make your life as perfect as you would like it to be,"

"I don't want perfect, I just want what I have always had, and that means my Gran…"

"Allow me to talk to her,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Her poor heart probably won't be able to cope with it. You're a Vamp, Eric, she's just had a heart attack and she definitely will not feel up to talking to anyone other than me,"

"If you wish to keep your Gran alive, or at least help to soothe these symptoms or even control the aftermath of what has happened, I suggest you allow me to converse with her,"

"You can have five minutes if she is well enough for it," Sookie tells me before shaking my hand off of her wrist, she nods for me to follow her as she walks down the hall, not even throwing me a glance. My Lover definitely is not in a good place at the moment. When we get to her Gran's room, she forces me to remain outside while she walks inside, I watch through the window as she sits down on the chair beside her Gran's bed, her hands taking hold of one of her Gran's. Her Gran turns her head towards Sookie where she smiles weakly; I can hear even from here that her heart is still unstable, but more stable than it was before.

She soon motions for me to come inside; I do as asked and walk in, smiling politely at my Lover's Gran. I look to my Lover who states that she wishes to be in the room as well. I bow my head in acceptance. I am well aware that I will not win the argument even if I were to attempt one, plus it may be better for both her and her Gran if she is present.

"Mrs Stackhouse, it is a pleasure to meet you," I smile at her, her attempting to reciprocate the gesture. I take my place in the chair beside Sookie.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Eric Northman, I am your granddaughter's headmaster, however, Sookie is aware of my true nature," I inform her.

"Oh, ya one of those Vamps?"

"Yes, I am a Vampire. One who is interested in helping you,"

"Oh, is that so?"

"That is, if you are willing to accept my proposal,"

"Before you start, I would like to ask a few questions first,"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," I agree, wanting to make a good impression on both my Lover and her Gran. After all, I am intimate with Sookie and it would be handy if my Lover's Gran did approve of me, even if it is just due to my honesty.

"Why are you here?"

"To help you,"

"But why?"

"Because Sookie is very distraught over your health and wellbeing, she worries about losing you; I must admit I do not wish to see her upset,"

"Do you care for Sookie?"

"Gra-"

"Sookie, hush, I'm asking the nice mister a few questions,"

"Yes, I do care for her. I just wish to see her smile,"

"Are you and my Sookie involved in a relationship?"

"Gran!" Sookie yells gobsmacked at the clear accusation, I just smile slowly.

"Oh, Sookie, hush will you. I will not tell you again, I do not care if you have been involved with this gentleman, he seems very lovely and compliments you well. It is heart-warming to see how much he cares for you,"

"Yes, Sookie and I have been in a relationship for a few weeks now, in fact, I believe it is verging on four weeks soon,"

"Has he been taking good care of you, Sookie?" Her Gran probes, her eyes switching between me and my Lover, obviously assessing us as a couple and as individuals.

"He has been, yes,"

"Has he taken advantage of you at any point?"

"What? No!"

"Good, I'm just making sure my little girl is being taken care of appropriately,"

"Eric has been nothing but sweet to me,"

"Then you two have my blessing,"

"Wait, you're not angry? Or curious? Or even cautious of us being together?"

"I am mighty curious, but not angry, no. I am just glad to see you happy, not to mention it's good to see ya enjoying yourself! We'll be having a right ole chat about this soon," Her Gran winks at her, Sookie blushing as she tries to protest, I couldn't help laughing. Her Gran is a funny one indeed, she seems to take to new news effortlessly and I find that very admirable in a person.

"Mrs Stackhouse-"

"Adele, please," She insists. I smile.

"Adele, I have come here to inquire as to whether you would be willing to accept a small proportion of my blood, if you were to consume it, it would help to soothe some of your symptoms and will most likely assist your heart in healing from the attack,"

"As lovely as that sounds, Mr Northman, I must decline,"

"Eric, please," I insist, feeling the need to reciprocate the formality that Adele has ever so kindly offered towards me. "And may I ask as to the reasoning behind your rejection of my offer?"

"I already have a kind man who has already offered me the same deal as you, but I would rather have blood from him because he is my partner at the moment,"

"Your partner? Gran, when did you get a boyfriend?"

"Oh don't use those words with me, Sookie; you know I find the word boyfriend to be such an informal name, not to mention it is in bad taste. It is not a label to which should be placed on a mature male who is courting a woman such as myself," Adele scolds Sookie, Sookie nodding silently, but I can see, and feel, that the curiosity is eating her up. She is worrying over this, I can tell.

"Gran…"

"He's a Vampire as well, Sookie, he treats me with respect and he has many stories about the old days, about the war, he is very interesting. I could spend hours listening to his sweet charm,"

"Is that why you were so casual about the Vamps coming out?" Sookie practically exclaims.

"Yes, I was aware of Vampires, though, even before my current partner,"

"When do I get to meet this current partner? Better yet, when is this partner going to give you blood? I need you well, Gran," Sookie reminds her, but even though Sookie's mind is on this new partner, I cannot help but take particular interest in the comment about her being aware of Vampire before the revelation. I wonder how that came about.

"You can meet him soon, but not yet. He wishes for me and him to remain quiet for now, allow us time to fully adjust and become used to each other before we announce it to the world," I watch as Sookie's face drops into a frown, I cannot help but agree with how she must be feeling. This can only mean trouble if she will not reveal who this Vampire is, which means that he is most likely either a rogue Vampire, a deceitful Vampire or he is a Vampire up to mischief. Unfortunately, even that does not narrow the suspects down. There are many unsuitable Vampires who are not all as well-mannered and good hearted as I am….

"Adele, you do realise that your condition is very serious, you need attending to as soon as possible,"

"And I will be, Eric, don't you worry about that. Now, can you do me a favour?"

"Of course," I assure her, her eyes moving to Sookie for a brief moment before she meets my gaze again, making sure to hold it. She is very brave to do that.

"I would like you to take my Sookie back to yours, I want you to care for her and watch over her while I am in the hospital, I will hopefully be out in a few days, but until then I would like to avoid her being on her own," She tells me. I lean back in the chair, contemplating this. Sookie and I do have a few more items of information to go over, plus Sookie and I do need to spend more time together and I would feel more comforted if she were close by. I would be able to watch over her more effectively that way.

"But of course,"

"What? Has no one ever considered the idea that I have an opinion on this and that I may _want_ to stay at _my_ home, even if I have to share it with Jason for now? Hmmm?" Sookie stands up in outrage; I cannot help but feel taken aback.

"Lover?"

"Don't you Lover me," She warns me, I stare at her in disbelief. She is acting like a child, and not a pleasant one at that. She is acting unreasonable.

"Sookie, contain yourself, what has gotten into you?" I challenge her, Sookie screaming under her breath through frustration before storming out of the room. I feel like I have walked onto a battle ground with her tonight, she must be on her time of the month or something for her to be acting up so much.

"She is just upset that I did not share my news with her sooner, she is also probably unhappy over the fact that I won't introduce her to him, just give her some time and do not take it personally. She is still a hormonal teenager remember, you must bear with her,"

"I believe her to be close to her time of the month as well, I believe their emotions are heightened around this area, yes?"

"That is indeed correct, Eric," Her Gran smiles. "Oh, Eric, just one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"We will be having a long chat regarding my Sookie when I'm out of here," She states, all I do is smile and tell her I will look forward to that conversation before she asks me if I can leave so that she can rest, I grant her her wish before I leave, already setting out to find my Lover. I soon find her stood outside in the cold shaking. I rush towards her where I wrap my jacket around her to try and warm her up, she accepts it happily before turning around and hugging me, allowing me to hold her close. I kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for snapping, it's just…I've been so worried and stressed. I know that is no excuse, but it's the only one I have,"

"I know things cannot be easy, Sookie, but keeping your emotions in check is very important, especially when in the presence of other Vampires. Most people, including Vampires, will try to gain a rise out of you, the last thing you need to do is give them it. Do not satisfy them," I tell her, Sookie nodding as she buries her face in my chest.

"Can I stay at yours until Gran comes home? I can't face Jason anyway,"

"Of course you can, I will take you home so you can pack and then we shall go to mine," I assure her. I just wish to do what is best for my Sookie, especially if it is on the request of her Gran; I wish to do all I can to protect Sookie while remaining in Adele's good books.

But I cannot help but wonder over whom this mystery Vampire is her Gran is involved with, I am beginning to get a bad feeling about it just thinking about it…

**AN: I apologise for the late update, but unfortunately my schedule has been pretty full up, which means that updates may become more precious as they won't be happening more than once a week. I will be trying to update more, but I cannot guarantee you anything, however, I will still attempt for once a week if possible. xx**


	27. Brightening Things Up

**AN: Thank you to charhamblin, Katherine Westwood, sheetse, Millarca666, B-Rock525, mindy781, jroxytech, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, sebeaver, The Vikings Succubus, Bubblesroolz, artzannie25, The Real Jackie-O, BananaMilkshake97, janiaco, RamintaD, laacford, ILoveVikings, Pink42, TeaCupHuman and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Sook, what the heck are ya doing?" Jason demands as he walks into my room, I'm in the middle of folding up my clothes. I stayed at my home last night because Eric wanted to clear up his home and get some _human food_, as he termed it, in for me ready for when I join him. He's going to be picking me up in a few hours after the sun has gone down. I have spent the morning in hospital with Gran who informed me that her partner was going to be giving her blood tonight, and that I was not to go and see her until tomorrow otherwise she would be '_mighty unhappy'_ with me. I have spent the last hour choosing some clothes and laying out everything I need to pack, and now I am actually at the stage of packing. But unfortunately Jason seems to want to intrude on this.

"I'm packing,"

"I can see that, I wanna know why ya packing,"

"Gran has arranged for me to stay at one of…um…her friends' houses," I swiftly lie.

"How come she aint sending me there too?"

"Because you're an adult Jason, you're almost twenty; she thought that you might be able to care for yourself and this house without her or anyone else being around,"

"So if I can do all that, then why can't I care for you?"

"Because…just because. Gran thinks I'm better off with her friend, she can see I'm not coping well with her being in hospital ill, she just wants to know that I have support,"

"And, what, I don't offer ya that?"

"No, Jason, you really don't. I want to be in as positive an environment as possible, and being here with you isn't going to do me any good at all. You always go out partying, you don't care about anyone but yourself, you certainly don't care about me, I haven't spoken to you since you left for college, we don't exactly get on and you don't care about Gran!" I yell at him, Jason staring at me. I could practically see his face reddening with anger as steam shoots out of his ears. But I am not taking anything I just said back, everything that I have said is the truth. Why should I try and hide those truthful facts? He needs to open his eyes and see what he is like.

"I bloody do care about Gran. I have known her longer than you have!"

"Like heck, you don't know the first thing about her!"

He takes several steps into my room then, but I don't flinch or move; I stand my ground, showing him that he can't boss me around.

"Fine. You fucking get the hell outta this house and don't ya return,"

"That decision isn't up to you, Jason, it's up Gran and she could quite as easily kick you out,"

"She could never do that to me,"

"And what? She could me? She loves me, Jase, I'm the only one who takes care of her, I'm the one who talks to her as often as I can, I'm the one who has been there for her, you and dad, well, you two haven't been much use at all," I hiss at him, but before I can even register what has happened Jason back hands me across my cheek, causing me to stumble and fall back onto the bed where I cover my throbbing, most likely bright red, cheek.

I stare at him wildly, Jason clenching his fists before walking out of the room, not saying another word to me. I soon hear the front door open and slam shut. I sit there quietly for a few moments, trying to grasp what has just happened. He _hit_ me. My own _brother_ just hit me. I get up from the bed where I step cautiously into the bathroom; I head straight to the mirror to observe the damage. It's already beginning to bruise slightly along my cheekbone and around the side of my eye. He really did a number on me. I still can't believe he hit me. I rush back into my bedroom where I just sling all of my things into the suitcase, not bothering to fold any of the clothes or sort anything out into sections. I just need to get out of this house before Jason gets back.

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, seriously, cover your modesty," Pam states as I walk into the kitchen, I have not bothered to place any clothes on, at least, not yet. At the moment I wish to sort the house out ready for Sookie, I want to make sure it is shining by the time my Lover arrives. I wish to only impress her further with my home; after all, she has only seen a snippet of what my home beholds.

"I will do no such thing, you know my preferences as to how I walk around my home, you should be used to it, I have been doing this for many a year now,"

"And don't I know it,"

"Do not complain, you once enjoyed my modesty yourself,"

"You're right, I did, but that was before I discovered the beauty and the taste of pussy,"

"And I ask that you remain away from my Lover's pussy, she is mine,"

"I figured," She rolls her eyes at me sarcastically. I smirk at her.

"Is everything ready for my Lover?"

"It is, there is food in the fridge, drinks in the fridge and cupboards, as well as more food in the cupboards. The presents you bought her are sat in the wardrobe in the master bedroom you wish to place her in upstairs. I have also made room so that Sookie may place any personal belongings she may have on the mantelpiece in the living room and in the bedroom,"

"And that of the bathroom I have assigned to her?"

"I have cleared all of the junk out of it and I have also added a girly touch to it,"

"You have done well, my Child,"

"Good to hear. Now, where is my reward? I had to take that yucky potion shit so that I could stay up all day doing this for you. I ask that I get paid handsomely at the least,"

"Name your price and we will see," I tell her while sitting down on the kitchen bar stool that is pulled up at the counter. Pam looks down at my member before raising her eyes back to mine.

"First of all, I would appreciate it if you covered _that_ up,"

"I think you will find that my member is having a breather in preparation for when my Lover joins my home," I smirk at her, Pam laughing cheerfully.

"Trust you to have your mind focussed on sex,"

"I would enjoy a steamy session with my Lover, but I shall not force her or pressure her, she is going through a rough time at the moment, I will be amazed if she is even up for talking,"

"Sookie is a strong woman, Eric, it takes a lot to break Sookie and even then she puts on a brave face and fights through it. She deserves more credit than you are giving her,"

"She does indeed. I feel as though I underappreciate her,"

"Is that why you bought her all those presents?"

"Partly,"

"You can't buy Sookie, Eric, if you want to truly appreciate her then show her you appreciate her. Cook her dinner, hold her, talk to her, make sure she knows that you appreciate her and care for her," Pam advises me, all I do is cock an eyebrow at her. My Child is full of wisdom lately when it comes to relationships. Where does she get all of this knowledge from?

"Pamela, how do you know so much about relationships?"

"Dear Abbey articles are very useful,"

"So I can see…" I note thoughtfully.

"You should try reading them,"

"I'd rather not. So, anyway, what reward would you like?"

"Well…I have always wanted the ZiGiny Women's Shiny pumps,"

"Describe them to me,"

"Well, they're made out of leather and fabric, they have a one point five inch platform and they have five inch heels. They are also encrusted with shiny rhinestones. The heels comes in black or pink,"

"Which colour would you prefer?"

"Both," She grins cheekily at me; I roll my eyes at her.

"How much are they?"

"They average the price of about $400 each depending on where you get them from,"

"Fair enough, I shall get you them in both colours. I must admit I was expecting you to ask for heels,"

"You know me too well," Her grin widens, all I can do is share her smile.

"What time is it, Pamela?"

"Almost seven thirty," I quickly stand up at that where I rush into my clothes room and pull on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black wife beater and my leather jacket as well as my boots. I must admit this is my favourite look to go with. I enjoy this outfit very much. I head back into the kitchen where Pam eyes me carefully before throwing me my phone off of the worktop.

"You're late picking Sookie up, aren't you?"

"Just a tad," I groan, hating myself for allowing it to get to this stage. I should have picked Sookie up just under an hour ago, I feel terrible for going back on my word to her. I must make this up to her. I look at my phone to see that I have a text message from Sookie. It's an address, but it is not the address to her home, it is an address to a house that I am not sure of. Why is my Lover at a home that is not hers? After telling Pam to be gone by the time I return, I phone Sookie while heading to my car. She soon answers, but she sounds…different. Unnerved.

"Hey," She answers quietly.

"Lover, why are you at a home that is not yours?"

"Um…there was...a small situation and I couldn't stay there. Just…come get me please," She pleads before putting the phone down, leaving me gobsmacked. I quickly jump into my Corvette where I speed off, needing to get to my Lover, something has happened.

Before I even get to turn the engine off when I arrive at the house, Sookie steps out of the house with her suitcase before coming down the path. I jump out of my car where I take her suitcase and place it in the boot, Sookie climbing into the passenger side of my car quietly. I frown worriedly as I shut the boot and climb into the driver's side. I look over at Sookie where I take hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looks at me, my eyes landing on the bruising along the side of her face. I growl.

"Who did this to you?" I demand while cupping her cheek, Sookie flinching. I apologise.

"I'll tell you about it when we get back to yours," I frown even more at that. I am beginning to worry, and the longer she withholds this information from me, the more the fury in me is going to grow. Someone has hurt my Lover and I want to know who and why they would do such a thing.

The second we get to my home and I have accessed us through the gates where I park my Corvette on the drive, Sookie climbs out of the car and heads straight to the front door where she waits quietly. I gather her suitcase and lock up my car before joining her, Sookie immediately apologising and offering to take hold of her own baggage, but I refuse the offer. The least I can do is carry her suitcase for her. Before she can protest I have the door open, her suitcase placed to the side, out of the way, in the corridor. I lead my Lover to the living room where I get her to sit down on the couch. I offer her a glass of water but she declines it, I frown more while sitting down beside her, reaching for her hand where I gasp it with mine, my gaze trying to hunt down and catch hers.

"Sookie, who hurt you?" I probe calmly, making sure to hide the burning fury scolding my insides.

"I…we…we were arguing, he didn't mean to…I'm sure he didn't…"

"Sookie, you're shaking," I observe.

"He hit me, he actually hit me,"

"Who did?"

"Jason,"

"Your brother?" She nods meekly at that, obviously still coming to grips with the attack herself. I growl and go to stand up, but Sookie soon catches my hand. I could have easily shaken her off, but I knew I shouldn't, so I don't. I look at her seriously.

"Please, just…I don't want you to go charging over there, and I don't want to make a big deal about this. I want to move on. All that matters right now is my Gran's health,"

"But, Sookie, he _hurt_ you,"

"Yes, he did, but that doesn't matter. Just let him think about what he has done, what good can you possibly do by turning violent towards him?"

"What do you want me to do, Lover?"

"I want you to sit back down and just cuddle me, that's all I want," I do as she has asked and sit down beside her, my arm wrapping around her where she lays her head on my chest. I rub her arm soothingly.

We remain like that silently for at least ten minutes before Sookie asks if she can see where she is going to be sleeping, I smile while standing up, offering her my hand politely. She giggles lightly while accepting my offered hand, I grin at her as I lead her up the stairs to the second floor of my home.

"The main bathroom is just across the hallway from where you shall be sleeping if you would prefer to use that one, but there is a bathroom attached to your bedroom that Pam has made more feminine for you," I explain while turning to the left after we have reached the top of the stairs.

"Wait, does Pam live here with you?"

"No, Pamela lives in another one of my properties,"

"Another one? How many do you have?"

"I have about five homes scattered around the place, but this one is my main home, the home which I take most pride in. It is the one home that I will never sell,"

"So where is this one Pam has?"

"That property is closer to where my bar is,"

"When does your bar open?" Sookie probes as we come to a stop in front of the white door that will lead Sookie to the large Master bedroom she shall be staying in.

"I plan on opening it on Sunday,"

"The day before we go back to school?"

"Yes,"

"Will you still be teaching us?"

"It will depend," I inform her before opening the door, her eyes widening and the view halting any further questions she may have had for me. She walks into the room slowly, this look of pure amazement on her face as she takes in the large room. All of the walls are painted cream bar one that is black; the one that is black has the headboard of the bed against it. The bed is a king sized bed that has satin red sheets on it, even the pillow cases are made out of the same material. On each side of the bed there are bedside draws that both have a lamp on, the one on the right also has an alarm clock on. Along the right wall there are wardrobes for Sookie to place her clothes in, there is a chest of draws beside that and on the left hand side wall there is a door to the attached bathroom I was telling her of.

"Eric, this place bedroom is gorgeous," Sookie breathes while running her fingers along the satin sheets. I grin at her before heading to the wardrobe that I open where I collect up the wrapped presents that I bring over to the chest of draws. I place them on top of it.

"What are they?" Sookie asks as she approaches me.

"These are for you, Lover. I thought they may cheer you up, I know things have not been easy for you, but hopefully these will brighten things up. You can open them when you are ready,"

"I know something else that would cheer me up," She whispers, running her finger down my chest playfully. I growl while yanking her closer, leaning down where I collect her lips with mine.

She kisses me back eagerly as she allows me to pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist while our kiss deepens. This is most definitely one of the bonuses to having my Lover here with me.

"Bed," She pants breathlessly. I happily carry her over to the king sized bed where I lay her down, never allowing her lips to leave mine. She shuffles back on the bed so that her head is resting on the pillows in the middle of the bed, her arms wrapping around my neck as she pulls me closer, our lips turning against each other's. I run my hand up her thigh.

"Eric, off," She demands, pushing against the waistband of my jeans. I sit back on my heels while undoing the belt, my gaze being drawn elsewhere though when I spot Sookie pulling her shirt off before she shreds off her jeans, leaving her in her lingerie.

I follow pursuit and shred off all of my clothes so that I am naked, Sookie unhooking her bra where she tosses it onto the floor. She goes to remove her panties but I halt her, my gaze holding hers while I slide them down her toned legs slowly before throwing them out of the way. Sookie licks her lips as her eyes travel over my body, their gaze landing on my large, long, hard member.

"I still can't believe how big you are," She murmurs, running one fingertip up my shaft. I groan.

"Feel free to measure,"

"Maybe another time, right now I want not so little Eric in my pussy,"

"Oh, I am sure we can arrange that," I go to climb back on top of her, but Sookie pushes her hands against my chest, making me stop.

"Can I have a go at being dominant?"

"Dominant?"

"Yes, I want to ride you," She pushes against my chest, a clear demand she wants me to 'fall' to the side so that I am on my back. I play along, allowing her to take on her dominant angle. I cannot help but feel even more aroused as she straddles my lap, her wet pussy practically dripping onto my thighs while she strokes my cock with her hand.

"Sookie, do not play with fire,"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll put it out," She smiles seductively, lifting herself up, I grab my cock and aim it so that it is sat at her entrance, she begins to slowly slide down my arousal, making us both sigh in pleasure when I am fully inside of her.

"Mmm, I love that you fill my pussy," She whispers sexily while moving her hips against mine, her gentle rocks igniting all of my nerves. I groan while lifting myself up on my elbows so that I can catch her lips with mine, Sookie eagerly kissing me back as she rocks faster against me. I soon fall back onto my back, just laying back and enjoying it as I watch my Lover hump me, her breasts bouncing everywhere as she pants, moans, whimpers and groans.

"Oh, God, Eric…Yes!" She yells out, her rocks meeting the fastest my Lover can do, I grip her hips, helping her move against me. This way I can assist her in speed as well. I start to increase the pleasure between us by thrusting up into her, Sookie closing her eyes as she moans my name.

"Come on, Sookie, come for me," I murmur while adjusting myself so that I am leant up against the headboard, Sookie still riding me, but now I can lean forward and kiss her softly before I take one of her perky nipples into my mouth.

"I'm so close, I'm so close!" She whimpers, gripping my shoulders forcefully as she starts to bounce on my cock, obviously desperate for her release. I must admit I do enjoy seeing my Lover so flustered and worked up, but I do enjoy it even more when she screams my name and comes all over my cock. Soon enough she is yelling out my name, her body shaking as her walls spasm around my cock, her womanly juices rushing out of her where they cover my cock. I bellow her name, my own come spraying into her. When I have finished my own release I sigh in relief, Sookie sharing my relief as she collapses down beside me, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tries to catch her breath, one of her legs still draped over my waist while she cuddles into my side.

"That felt…just wow," She breathes, laying her head on my chest, I run my fingers through her damp hair; I find myself grinning.

"You did amazing, Lover,"

"You really think so?" She lifts herself up on her elbow so that she can look at me. I smile.

"Yes, I do. You learn very quickly,"

"I'm glad you think so, maybe we can try new positions next time?"

"If you feel comfortable with it, we can," I assure her, kissing her softly.

"Will you be sleeping in here with me?"

"Unfortunately not, Lover. I will remain here until the sun rises, but then I must withdraw to my own specially designed bedroom that has been built under the house. It is my resting place,"

"Oh," She whispers quietly.

"If you would like, though, I can take that potion so that I awake at the same time you do,"

"No, you're a Vampire, that isn't natural for you. You shouldn't feel obliged to do that, and I need to get used to you being dead during the day, this is who you are and how you work, I need to adjust to that. It's only fair," My Lover is being very generous and understanding, as well as very mature regarding this. I must admit I feel very proud of her. Not many Lovers would do this.


	28. Fangtasia

**AN: Thank you to ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, Nwagoner, Lulubelle09, loveallsvmtb, SomebodyWhoCares, ashmo2000, Team-Sooric-Delena, Katherine Westwood, Bubblesroolz, mindy781, B-Rock525, artzannie25, laacford, TeaCupHuman and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

"Where's Eric?" Pam probes while wandering into Eric's new bar, I believe he has decided to call it _Fangtasia_. I find it very comical. I look up at Pam to find her stood there dressed in a blue dress that goes to her knees; it hugs her upper body but then flares out slightly at her waist. There is a white ribbon around her waist and she is wearing blue five inch heels. Her hair has been curled and she has heavy eye make-up on with a light texture on her lips.

"You look like Alice," I laugh, Pam glaring at me. This is the first time we have spoken properly since I discovered she was a Vampire.

"You know I hate it when you compare me to that little insolent girl from that Wonderland place,"

"I can't help it, sorry," I shrug, still giggling lightly.

"Damn it! You look far too good for me to diss you," I couldn't help but blush lightly at her comment. The dress I'm wearing is a little more revealing than I would have worn, but Eric bought it me especially for tonight, so I wore it. It's a dress that is low cut down to my waist line; from there, there is a black sachet that wraps around my waist which is the base for the flowing skirt that follows on. It goes down to about half way down my thighs. The dress itself is red bar the black sachet, so to finish it off I paired it with the black heels I had. Eric also bought me a new handbag, one that matches the outfit. I must admit I have taken a liking to the handbag.

"You really think so?"

"Has Eric not said so?"

"He said I looked sexy,"

"And you do,"

"I guess I wanted something more than that…"

"You wanted him to tell you that you looked beautiful, stunning, breath taking, didn't you?"

"Kind of, yeah," I confide in her.

"Just give Eric some time, he is new to all of this, and at the moment he struggles to admit any feelings or thoughts to people unless it's sexual," She's right about that, if Eric is horny, he makes sure to express that to me. But he has barely ever talked to me or expressed any of his thoughts or feelings.

"Where is Eric anyway?" Pam probes while joining me at the booth Eric sat me in. He said this one was going to be his private one, the one no one could go in bar him, Pam or me.

"He's in his office, he said he had some paperwork he needed to fill in as well as a few calls to make," I inform her, Pam nodding briefly before she looks over at the bar where there is a man working there. He's cleaning the bar area. He has long black hair and he has odd tattoos all over his body from what I can see, bar his face. I couldn't quite put a height on him, but he is taller than me, but small than Eric.

"Longshadow, put your hair up. Hasn't Eric gone through personal hygiene with you?"

"Has he not gone through manners with you?" He counters, never once looking up at her. Pam growls in distaste. I feel like I may be sat in the middle of what is going to be a war zone.

"I sometimes wonder why we put up with you,"

"So do I," He mutters before stalking off into the backroom, Pam rolling her eyes.

"What's his story then?" I look at Pam expectantly.

"He's a Vampire and business partner of mine and Eric's, but he only serves us a bartender here. He was born in 1752, I believe, and he was made a Vampire in 1790. When we first met him he informed us that he was from the Huran Tribe, and they grew up amidst the terror and strife of the French and Indian war. The problem with Longshadow is that he fights for both sides, he is always available to the highest bidder. He holds no true loyalty to anyone,"

"And Eric trusts him?"

"No, Eric has never trusted him. He works with him because he is experienced and has good ideas, but as far as trust goes, there is none. Hence why he doesn't work with the bars bank account,"

"But he does work with the cash register,"

"He does, but we have a camera that is pointed at the cash register, he would be stupid to try and steal anything from there. He doesn't even have access to our safe,"

"I'm sure he could find a way around all of the security if he tried,"

"Don't tell Eric that, he's paranoid enough as it is. Even I struggle to get into the safe or the accounts, he changes the passwords and pin numbers every day practically,"

"Oh," I frown, wondering silently to myself why he would do that. I understand about security, but to be that _obsessed_ with it, it makes you wonder if he's trying to hide something.

Then again, I shouldn't be making presumptions, I'm still learning about Eric myself, for all I know this could be a part of his whole personality.

"How have you been settling in with Eric then?"

"It's only temporary and fine,"

"Has he been treating you right?"

"Yes," I nod.

"You seem uncertain," She accuses.

"I just hate waking up all alone in a cold bed,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Eric leaves me once I'm asleep so he can go to his resting place that he hasn't even really told me about other than the fact it's his resting place. I don't even know where it is. I guess I just hoped it would be like our first night together every time we did it,"

"A Vampire's resting place is sacred, it is dangerous to sleep beside a Vampire who is about to wake from his slumber. He has done that for your own security. But as for that other part, explain it to me. I'm curious as to what you mean,"

"That first night we spent together, at a hotel on my birthday, I woke up cuddled in his arms; he had taken that potion specifically so that he could wake up beside me in the morning,"

"You can't expect him to do that all the time, it's not how we Vampires work, we have our given resting hours, we are going against nature just to be awake through the day. Even worse, we have to work beside Witches to do so,"

"Do you guys not like the Witches?"

"They are tolerable, I guess,"

"This is all so crazy,"

"Welcome to the house of fun," Pam grins before winking. With that she gets up just in time for Eric to appear into the room, Pam heading to the entrance. I guess its opening time soon.

"Have you and Pam had a pleasant talk?" Eric probes while sitting down across from me in the booth. I smile while nodding, feeling pretty thankful myself that it went so well.

"Yeah, I've missed talking to her,"

"She has missed talking to you, whether she wishes to admit it to you or not,"

"It's a shame she won't be coming to school anymore,"

"There are a few students and teachers who will no longer be joining us at the school,"

"You're still coming back to teach us?"

"Of course, I will still sleep during the day unless I have meetings to hold, I will wake up between six and seven o'clock at night, depending on the sun, and by the time school finishes, it will be time for me to open Fangtasia for the night. Pam has agreed to open it ready for my arrival. Also, before I forget, would you like to remain with me at my house, or move back into the dorms?"

"You wouldn't mind me staying with you?"

"Sookie, I would love for you to stay with me, you need support, something which I feel accustomed to give to you. I also gave my word to your Gran that I would care for you and keep you in my home; I am a man who always keeps his word. I never go back on a promise,"

"Oh," I sigh while Eric gets up and walks off towards the stage, leaving me there on my own. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure he didn't mean it in the way he said it, but he made it sound as though the only reason he wanted me at his house was because he promised my Gran, it isn't because he enjoys my company or wants to spend more time with me. It's because he made a stupid promise.

"Don't worry 'bout him, doll, he's more of ya sexual kind of Vamp, he like it rough, ya know," This red headed woman informs me. She is dressed in one of the skimpiest dresses I have ever seen, she might as well be naked with the amount of skin she is showing.

"Um…who are you?"

"I'm Ginger, I'm a waitress here and I do a lil bit of pole dancing too, but Eric prefer me down on the floor like this, I also used to do a bit of cleaning at that school he runs"

"And how would you know Eric prefers it rough?"

"I used to be his source of lovin', then again, I dint know he were a Vamp until now," I frown at that, turning my head away as I try to ignore her. I can't believe I'm jealous of her. Soon enough the bar is filled up with both humans and Vampires, through pure boredom I sit there surfing through people's minds, counting how many people are human compared to those who are Vampire. I eventually manage to work out that about seventy percent of the room are Vampires, the rest are human. I look around the room, dunking into the minds of those who look odd or suspicious, many of the females are thinking about Eric, they are thinking about what they would do to him and have him do to them. Some of them are very graphic images that cause me to shy away from their minds instantly.

It's quite sad seeing how desperate and horny these women, and some men, are. They even dress very…inappropriate. The majority of women are wearing short, tight dresses that are extremely low cut, a high percentage of them are wearing _leather_ dresses. Even the men are wearing leather trousers. You can tell who the Vampires are because they are the ones who are dressed normally.

"How are you enjoying yourself, Lover?" Eric probes while sitting down across from me, all I do is shrug. I must admit I'm not feeling too entertained.

"It's pretty boring, I can't drink, and I don't really want to dance, I mean, it's packed out there and these women…it's like being stood in a whore house with the amount of horniness and testosterone there is," I half joke, half state the truth, Eric chuckling.

"I could easily get you a drink, Lover,"

"But you would risk getting in trouble with the law,"

"Sookie, I just want you to have a good time,"

"I know," I sigh.

"Is there anything I can do that will make your time here more enjoyable?"

"I'm not sure," I cock my head to one side playfully. I know exactly what I would like to do to make my time here more _pleasurable_.

"I believe you know _exactly_ what you would like to do,"

"I do, but I think I may keep it to myself," I smirk. "I fancy going for a dance now actually, sod the crowd," I wink at him before climbing out of the booth and heading to the dance floor, Eric following after me where he catches me around the waist, spinning me around and pulling me to him.

"If you wish to play this game, then I shall play, too," He murmurs in my ear, holding me close as we sway with the music. I lean up and kiss his chin softly.

"We can't just sway, Eric, its music with a beat,"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"This," I whisper as I slide round his body carefully before I stand in front of him, my back against his chest where I sway my hips as I slowly bend my knees and go down. On my way back up I make sure to grind against his crotch, making Eric groan as he spins me round, picking me up so that my legs wrap around his waist as his lips attack mine.

"You play with fire, Lover,"

"Does the fire want putting out?" I whisper before gently biting on his lower lip, a wolf whistle coming from the side. We both look over in that direction to see Pam grinning at us. I blush a deep red while burying my face in Eric's neck, his hand gently caressing my ass.

"Should we take this somewhere more private, Lover?"

"Why, would you like a private performance?"

"Would I be allowed one?"

"If you're a bad boy,"

"I always thought I had to be good to get nice things such as you,"

"Being bad can be very…_exciting_," I breathe in his ear. Eric growling before I soon find myself in where I presume to be Eric's office. Eric sits me on his desk, kissing me deeply while he pushes everything onto the floor, not caring what clatters off of his desk. Luckily his laptop was not one of the things on his desk. I tighten my legs around him while deepening the kiss further, bringing him closer to me.

"What about this private dance you promised me then?"

"I never promised anything," I whisper, running my finger down one of his extended fangs.

"Do not tease me, Sookie,"

"Who said I was teasing?" I probe while jumping off of the table where I grab Eric's hand, gently tugging him until he falls into the chair that I moved to the middle of the room beforehand.

"Do you have a music player in here?" He tosses me his iPod that I catch while telling me to place it in the docking station that is on top of the filing cabinets. I do so, selecting a song before returning to Eric. I have never done a sexy dance before, but I have years of dance training behind me, so I'm sure I can concoct something. But I fear this may be more of a lap dance than anything else. Not that Eric will complain. I sit on his lap, gripping his shoulders, Eric watching me carefully as I swish my hair, arch my back and move to the music, soon enough I am turning on his lap until my back is facing him, my ass rubbing on his crotch while I sway my hips. Eric growls loudly behind me. He soon grips me, spinning me back round on his lap where he kisses me deeply, his hands pulling at the hem of my dress.

"Enough. I wish for us to christen my office," He tells me, I grin at him before tugging his shirt over his head with his permission, Eric then pulling my dress off, his eyes widening. "I knew you would not be wearing a bra with it, but no panties? Now that is daring,"

"Do you not like a daring woman?" I murmur, looking up at him through my eyelashes innocently while I pop the button on his jeans undone before sliding the zip down. Eric lifts his hips up where he pushes his jeans down until they fall around his ankles, his large hard member proudly stood waiting for me. I grip his cock in my hand, rubbing the tip with my thumb, making Eric moan lightly.

"You are no ordinary beginner,"

"What do you mean?" I wonder aloud.

"To say you are still fairly new to the sexual world, you act like an experienced torturer. The Queen of intimacy. You know just what to do to hold me in your grasp,"

"Maybe you're just easy to read," I suggest while lifting myself up before sliding down on his member, making us both moan. He brings his lips to mine, holding me in a passionate kiss where our tongues meet while our hips move against each other's. His large, long, hard cock sliding in and out of me as I rock against him. I love this position because I get lots of clitoral stimulation, I think Eric has realised this is my favourite position, you can just tell from the smirk on his face as he watches me hump him, my breasts bouncing, my pants fast and hard, my moans being smothered by his lips. He loves seeing me so wound up.

He grips my hips forcefully while thrusting up into me, making me scream out his name as he pounds my g-spot over and over again.

"Oh, God…"

"Eric will suffice, Lover," He breathes in my ear, thrusting up into me hard, causing my breath to hitch through the pleasurable shock of it. With that I start to bounce on his member while he thrusts upwards, I make sure to meet his up thrust with my own down thrust, only intensifying the pleasure further.

"Eric…oh…I…" I moan, no longer able to form literate sentences.

"Take it, Lover, hold every inch of pleasure you are feeling and then scream it all out when you come," He advises, his thumb rubbing my clit, making me cry out with pleasure again.

I can feel that warm knot building in my abdomen and I know my orgasm is about to strike. It's just unfortunate my orgasm, as well as Eric's, strikes just as the door opens, the person stood there witnessing me and Eric coming as we yell out each other's names. While I try to overcome my orgasm, I hide my face in Eric's neck while clinging to him, doing my best to hide my modesty the best I can considering our situation.

"Well, looks like I walked into a little private party,"

"What is it you want, Pamela? Can you not see that we are busy?"

"You're having sex, hardly busy. Just preoccupied. And yes, there is a reason why I am here, you're on demand. It's unusual for the owner to hide away when it's his bar opening. Some of the customers would like to see you, oh, and before I forget, Sophie-Anne is here to see you as well," Pam tells Eric before leaving.

"Lover, I am sorry to do this to you, but I must go. Get dressed and remain here unless I otherwise tell you," Eric orders, getting up where he places me down on the chair and pulls out of me, making me sigh as he hurriedly pulls his clothes on with his Vampire speed. He places a tender kiss on my cheek before disappearing out of the door, closing it behind him. I sigh again.

**Eric's POV**

I did not enjoy leaving my Lover high and dry like that, but at least she got to orgasm before I was in need of leaving. Even I managed to come before Pam so rudely disrupted us. On entering my bar I instantly spot Sophie-Anne sat at my private booth, I walk towards her carefully, making sure to observe her, trying to draw up why she is here and what answers I may need to give to her. I know she is in want of my Lover, but I shall not give Sookie to her. I vowed to protect Sookie, and so I shall. I will not deceive my own promise. Upon arriving, all the Queen does is spare me a brief glance before motioning to the seat across from her. I frown. She is acting as though she owns this place, when in actual fact it is _I _who owns and runs this place. She is in _my_ area, in _my _bar and she is sat at _my_ private booth. She has just ruined _my_ evening, _my_ intimate encounter with Sookie, just so _she_ can no doubt talk nonsense to me.

"I hear you have something that belongs to me," She notes thoughtfully after I have sat down, Pam placing two synthetic bloods down on the table. I thank my Child while collecting one and taking a sip. Her arrival disturbed me before I could feed with Sookie.

"I have nothing to which has your name on it,"

"You have my telepath,"

"Telepath?" I play dumb.

"Do not mess with me, Northman. I know you have the girl, give her to me and you won't get hurt,"

"I am older and far more powerful than you are, I could easily destroy you in a heartbeat if I wanted to. So your threat is not only invalid, but very plain and none motivational,"

"How much then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You obviously want money and/or power for her. Name your price,"

"There is no price. Why would I wish to give up such a valuable asset such as this young woman?" I am not being heartless; I am referring to my Lover as an asset for a reason. As long as I remain showing no attachment to her, it places her out of harm's way, once other Vampires and Supernaturals become aware that I am attached to her, she will become an instant target. I am doing this for her own protection.

"I have heard rumours regarding the fact that you are intimately involved with her. One word to the law and I could have you arrested and in jail in seconds,"

"What evidence do you have to support such a large allegation? Plus, why would the police want to bother a Vampire? I could snap their necks in seconds, not only that, but we no longer fall under their laws,"

"For now. But we do have a representative from our side bargaining with them over the law, how we will work, what we will do, soon enough laws will be drawn up for us, and I am almost positive this one will still stand,"

"But like I have said before, what evidence do you have? Because I would love to see it," She growls while biting her lip furiously. She knows I have caught her out.

"Why am I even bothering with these threats and bribery, I can just take her from you,"

"You cannot. We have begun a bond, she is mine and therefore she is off limits,"

"You are bonding to a _child_?"

"She is no child, she is a _woman_,"

"A very young one. She is seventeen, I believe,"

"No harm is being done,"

"Is she here?"

"No, I would not risk her being here in a place such as this,"

"I know you are lying, but I will not push you further. I will return in one month. If you are serious about this bond you will be on the second stage of the bonding process with her, I also demand that she be present at our next meeting. I wish to finally meet what will eventually be my pet, because, let's face it; you will never bond to her. The great Eric Northman does not do commitment," I growl at her violently then. All she does is grin evilly while standing up. She winks at me before disappearing, her two guards following behind her.

This is no longer a game, but a ticking time bomb. But how do I broach such a large conversational topic with my Lover? Now is not the right time, not with the current stress she is under regarding her Gran, and her brother for that matter. Actually, now that he is in my mind, I call for my Child who appears before me in seconds.

"Did you pay Sookie's brother a visit?"

"I did, I flirted with him, and once I had him caught hook line and sinker, I glamoured him. He will carry on to have erectile dysfunction and he will throw up every time he drinks alcohol until he apologises to Sookie,"

"Did you at least tell him when he was out of the glamour that that is what it takes for him to break the problem you have put upon him?"

"No, but that is half of the fun," Pam laughs a full bellied laugh. I chuckle alongside her.

My laughter soon dies away when I spot Sookie approaching the table, she does not look pleased.

"Eric, I want to go," She expresses. I frown while standing up, taking her hands in mine carefully, rubbing soothing circles with my thumbs on the skin on the back of her hands.

"Why do you wish to go, Lover?"

"I'm tired, I'm fed up, I just want to go and crawl into bed. I've had enough,"

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"I'm going,"

"Pam will drive you,"

"Pam can drive?"

"Yes, Pamela is a very good driver at that,"

"Okay…" Sookie shakes her head through a sigh. Pam tells her to go and wait at the exit for her; she also informs Sookie that she will be driving her home in a black Jaguar. I bought Pam that car as a thank you gift for her cooperation regarding assisting me with the school, this bar and having her mainstream so well as well as return from Sweden to assist me here. She deserved a large gift, and she was in need of a car, so I got her one. Once Sookie is out of ear shot Pam turns to me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I protest, my eyes watching Sookie.

I am only making sure that she is safe and not being disturbed or put in danger by any of my customers. I will not stand for anyone hassling her.

"You obviously did something to make her sport around a face like a slapped arse,"

"When you disturbed us, I told her I had to go speak with Sophie-Anne, I told her to get dressed and remain in the office unless I said otherwise. I pulled on my clothes, kissed her cheek, and then left to come speak with the Ice Queen,"

"You're such a fucking twat, Eric. You should have apologised properly,"

"Properly?"

"Yeah, you know, hold her close, murmur you're sorry, kiss her gently, and tell her you will try to be quick and that you will return to her. Tell her that she _may_ be better off remaining in the office, but still give her the option, be sweet with her about it, and take your time. Don't just be a dick and practically throw her to the side like she is nothing," Pam hisses at me before turning on her heel and heading to Sookie where they leave Fangtasia together.

"Fuck," I groan, laying my head back. Of course I would fuck up somewhere. Women are impossible; they are like a never ending puzzle, like a code that can never be cracked. I sometimes wonder if they are even from this planet with how complicated they are. I wonder if I will ever be able to crack their cryptic ways. I hope so; otherwise what hopes do I have of keeping my Lover? I find myself struggling to imagine what it would be like if I did lose her…


	29. Dejected and Rejected

**AN: Thank you to Katherine Westwood, Lulubelle09, kpkisses, SomebodyWhoCares, charhamblin, TMart37, laacford, Team-Sooric-Delena, Nwagoner, ljhjelm49, artzannie25, mindy781, Baronessjai, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, Swedeheart14 and mademoisellesnow for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Sookie's POV**

I stare at the clock, watching the red hand that indicates the amount of seconds gone by, I follow it's every movement, wishing that time would hurry up. This is my last lesson of the day, and I am desperate for it to be over because I want to go see my Gran. It has been a couple of weeks since she was admitted to the hospital, but she was released yesterday and is currently at home. I should be there with her, caring for her, making sure she has everything she needs, but she assured me over the phone that she felt great, she said she felt like a young woman again. I don't quite believe her. I need to see it for myself before I can accept that, plus I want to meet this man who has helped her. I don't care who he is, all I want to do is thank him; he has saved my Gran's life practically with his generosity. I just hope he treats my Gran with all the respect she deserves. She needs a good man who will treat her right, care for her like she needs to be cared for, God knows it would make me feel better if I knew she was being well looked after.

"Right, Class, I shall be back in one moment, Professor Northman is in need of my assistance," Our teacher informs us after he has looked at his computer, everybody nods, other than me, as he walks out of the classroom. I sit there pondering why Eric would need to see my teacher for, I mean, I know he isn't a Supernatural, so surely it cannot be that. Then again, he might be a Supe, just not a Vampire. He could be a Werewolf for all I know. But that seems so unlikely. In fact, I have never once actually spoken to a Werewolf or any other kind of Supe; I sometimes wonder if Eric was being serious about there being other Supes. I can always dream…

"Hey, Sook, are you alright?" Amelia nudges me, making me look up at her. I show her a small smile.

"I guess. I'm just worried about Gran,"

"I'm sure she's okay, Sook, stop worrying yourself. They wouldn't have let her out of the hospital if she weren't okay," Ames points out logically. She's right.

"I guess. So, how are you and Tray?"

"Um…alright I think. We're still on a bit of a rocky patch, you know, things haven't been too easy. We still don't know what to do,"

"Ames, how far along are you now?" I whisper quietly so that no one else can hear, I don't want to broadcast her private life to everyone after all.

"Um… I think I'm about ten, maybe eleven weeks, it could be twelve," She shrugs, obviously unsure herself, I frown at her.

"Amelia, you need to be keeping track of this, it's important you know,"

"I know, I know, but it's difficult. Sookie, I'm seventeen and I'm pregnant, I'm still in school, I'm slowly losing my waistline and I have no idea about what to do!" She hisses quietly, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh, Amelia," I rub her back soothingly, trying to calm her before she releases the river of tears she's trying to hold back. She has been very emotional lately, but then again, she is pregnant. I guess it's only to be expected.

"I'm sorry," She murmurs quietly, wiping at her eyes carefully with her fingers, just to make sure she avoids smudging her eye make-up.

"I know this can't be easy, Amelia, but I'm sure you and Tray will do what is right. Have you not spoken more about it?"

"We have…briefly…"

"Briefly?"

"Well, you know, we did rule out abortion and we have talked about the other two options. Well, kind of,"

"Amelia, you two need to sit down and talk about it. This can't go on forever, you need to make a decision soon," I remind her promptly, Amelia sighing in realisation.

"I'll be seeing him tonight; we'll talk and hopefully make a decision tonight,"

"Don't rush into a decision for the sakes of it, think carefully about it, but don't wait too long to make the decision. That's all I'm saying,"

"I know, thank you, Sook, you know, for being so supportive,"

"What are best friends for?" I smile at her, Amelia smiling back as she rests her hand on her stomach carefully and conspicuously.

Luckily the bell goes then, causing me to cheer on the inside as I stand up and scoop all my things into my bag ready to go. Luckily I won't have to rely on Eric for a lift to my house, in fact, Pam kindly offered to take me there. She knows Eric and I haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye lately. I feel like an obligation to him rather than someone he genuinely needs or cares for. I sometimes wonder if he's just using me as some sort of pawn. But he wouldn't do that to me; would he? No, surely not… He would never do that to me…At least, I hope he wouldn't. On my way out of the classroom I accidently bump into Sam, Sam catching me before I can fall to the floor. He helps me back onto my feet with a small chuckle.

"Sorry, Sam," I apologise while picking my bag up off of the floor, Sam assuring me it's okay.

"Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?"

"I'm going to go see my Gran,"

"Give her my love will ya?"

"Of course I will, she'll be glad to hear it, you're like one of her own you know,"

"You are, too,"

"I am hers in a way. She is my mother figure, she brought me up, she's been there for me, no one else," I point out, Sam nodding sympathetically. He knows about my mom and dad, he knows everything that happened when I was a child; he was one of the ones who supported me when I was at my worst. He believed in me when barely anyone else did.

"Have ya heard about Pam having fangs?"

"Yeah…I've seen and talked to her since hearing,"

"Same. Let's face it, Sook; she will always be Pam no matter what she is. It's not like we're exactly normal ourselves either, is it?" I raise an eyebrow at him regarding that.

"How are you not normal?" I challenge him, Sam grinning before shrugging.

"Define normal," He retorts. I stare at him curiously before shaking my head. I'm too tired to be trying to figure out something that probably isn't even there to be figured out.

"Where are you off to now? You must have been in a rush to bang into me like that,"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was on my way to Jannalyn's class; I said I would meet her. I'm planning on taking her out somewhere nice for dinner; I even managed to get permission from Professor Northman so that we can leave the premises,"

"He's obviously in a good mood," I note in a half daze. He is being extraordinarily nice; he's usually fairly strict over things such as this. Maybe he's trying to impress me; maybe he's just had enough. I turn around quickly, hiding the small tears forming in my eyes. I whisper a goodbye to Sam before rushing off down the corridor. The second I get outside I lean up against a wall where I take a deep, shaky breath, resting my head on the wall.

Once I have calmed myself, I push myself off of the wall where I walk towards the gate to find a red Corvette sat there in front of the gates, rather than the expected Jaguar that Pam drives. I stand there, staring down Eric who is leant up on the bonnet, waiting for me to come hither. We remain like that until I finally give in and walk through the gates, Eric walking round to the passenger side of the car where he opens the door for me. I climb in silently, fastening my seat belt while Eric shuts the door before getting into the driver's side. He revs up the engine with a roar before doing a smooth three point turn, with that he shoots down the road. We remain in silence for a few minutes, basking in our own thoughts, before Eric finally decides to break the awkward silence.

"What have I done, Lover, to make you so upset with me?"

"What haven't you done?"

"Do not play games with me, just tell me," He looks over at me briefly, almost as if he was trying to yank the answers out of me with his gaze.

"You have one of your ex flings working for you at the bar, you make me feel like I'm an obligation and you told that woman that I meant _nothing_ to you!"

"For one, Ginger is a good worker; she works hard and does as she is commanded. She is reliable and she has experience working in a bar, she was a perfect candidate. It saved me having to interview people, and she is willing to work for a low wage. For two, how do I make you feel like an obligation? What could I have possibly done to make you feel as though you are just a chore in my eyes? Because, believe me, you are far from an obligation. I care about you, Lover; I wouldn't be here if I didn't. And for three, you have misinterpreted what I said,"

"You have an excuse for everything, don't you?"

"Will you shut up and listen, Sookie. _Listen_ to me; stop twisting what I have spoken. Ginger means nothing to me, yes, we used to fuck, I didn't know you then and yes, if I knew it would upset you as much as it has, I would have glamoured her or not hired her. But you need to realise I have had past fucks; it's something you need to get used to. You accepted that fact about me from the beginning. Now, about Sophie-Anne, she is a powerful woman who could harm you, kidnap you and even torture or kill you if she felt like it. If she knew I cared for you, that you meant something to me, she would attempt to take you and use you against me. I have done this for your own safety,"

"My own safety?" I murmur while looking at him, not quite believing him.

"Sookie, you mean more to me than you seem to believe,"

"I don't know what to believe anymore,"

"You are being ridiculous," Eric shakes his head at me before coming to a sharp stop at the side of the road, causing me to fall into the restraint of the seatbelt. I glare at him while rubbing my chest where it hurts while leaning back in my chair.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you," He tries to reach out for me, but I push his hand away.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought we should talk, I do not wish for us to see your Gran if we are in a poor mood. The last thing she needs is negative vibes," He's right about that.

"Okay, so talk," I deadpan, turning around in the chair to look at him expectantly.

"No, Lover, I have explained myself for those two problems you have raised, it is time you talked. Tell me why you feel as though you are an obligation to me,"

"Like when you offered for me to stay at yours longer, you said that it was because you had given my Gran your word,"

"Oh, Sookie, I did not mean for it to sound that way, you are far from an obligation. I _want_ to have you in my home, I _want_ to be with you, there is no obligation involved," He takes hold of my hand. I allow him to do so as I grip his hand in mine, it feels as though I have not held his hand in ages. I love how his hand is practically twice the size of mine, I love how it wraps around my hand, I just love how comforting it actually feels to have him hold my hand.

"About Ginger," I begin. "It did upset me when she told me about your two's past, I guess I felt…well…jealous," I finally admit shyly, Eric smiling softly as he lifts my hand to his lips where he kisses it softly.

"You have no need to be jealous, Lover, you are worth a million of her, you are what matters to me. Before you, it was all about sex and feeding, with you it is about – what is the word I am looking for – the…attachment. I do care for you, Lover,"

"I care for you, too," I smile softly, Eric leaning forward slowly, giving me a chance to pull back if I want but I don't, instead I gently cup his cheek, bringing his lips to mine where we kiss.

"Lover, are you sure you wish to stay in the dorms, I would rather you come back with me," I may have moved back into the dorms when we started back at school, only because I felt angry at Eric, plus I just couldn't bear the cold, lonely mornings anymore.

"I don't know, I do want to go back with you, but my Gran might need me at home, and then there is Amelia, my roommate, she needs me as well,"

"Amelia is that girl who sits with you in Registration, is she not?"

"That's Ames," I confirm.

"Why is she in requirement of your support?"

"She's kind of…um…well, she's pregnant," That made his eyebrows shoot into his hairline.

"One of my students, who cannot be more than seventeen, is having a child?"

"Yeah…"

"Who is the father and why has she not addressed the subject with me? I can provide her with support and time off school if she requires it,"

"You are being very kind and understanding about this, I mean, you are usually so strict and critical over things," I point out, Eric chuckling lightly.

"You are right, I do find myself critical of most situations, and I am very cautious regarding things such as this, but I am not heartless. Pregnancy, back in my time, was treated as a blessing, not a curse, and it is a belief I will not discard so quickly," He informs me.

"I don't actually know that much about your past,"

"Then I believe it is time you learnt more about me. We shall visit your Gran and then you will come home with me, you shall stay the night, if you wish to that is, and I will answer all the questions you may have for me,"

"That sounds great," I assure him, squeezing his hand lightly, Eric leaning over and kissing me softly before smiling at me. I smile back, a small blush on my cheek, as he starts up the engine before whooshing off down the road. We spend the rest of the trip engaging in mindless chit chat before we finally arrive at my house. I climb out of the car where I walk up to the porch, my fingers running along the ragged, worn out wood. I step off of the porch where I look up at the roof; I can see that there is a small crack in it from here. I better tell Gran. That's going to need fixing before any storms hit otherwise we're going to end up with an indoor swimming pool…

"What is wrong, Lover?" Eric probes as he wanders up to me, his phone in his hand where he is tapping away at it mindlessly. I roll my eyes with a small shake of my head. Men and their toys.

"The roof needs fixing, the wood is worn and needs replacing, that window there has a crack in it, the door handle is practically falling off and there is a wobbly wooden board on the porch that feels as though it is going to break any second now. I dread to think about what work needs doing on the inside…" I sigh, walking up to the door with Eric where I pull out my keys, Eric taking in the old worn down house.

"When was the last time your Gran had this place fixed or even refurbished?"

"Never. This house was built by hand and has never been touched since. It's pretty old now. Been here since my Gran was a baby, if not before then,"

"It is due to be upgraded,"

"It's an old house, Eric, not a phone; it can't just simply be upgraded,"

"We'll see," He murmurs quietly as the door suddenly opens, my Gran stood there with a grin on her face.

I didn't even get a chance to find the right key before she slung it open, I didn't even knock. I wonder how she knew I was here…

"Sweetie, it is good to see you," She envelopes me in a tight hug, I hug her back, joy filling me up. I am glad to see her stood up like this, and she looks so healthy and happy. Her eyes have this twinkle, her skin looks refreshed and rehydrated, her hair has took on a healthy shine and she is sporting the biggest, brightest smile you could imagine.

"How are you?" I probe, pulling back to look at her with concern.

"Even better now that ya here, Sweetie, and I must say, I am pretty impressed, ya even managed to drag this handsome fellow along," That caught Eric's attention as he turns around to look at Gran.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Adele. I hope you are feeling livelier now,"

"More lively than you, I'm sure," She jokes with a giggle, and when I say a giggle, I mean a _giggle. _How unusual. My Gran never giggles.

"I see your humour is ever intact," Eric chuckles, taking on the dead Vampire joke like a champ.

"Ya know I'm only jokin', now come on in you two before it rains, the clouds look awfully dull,"

"Gran, you do know there is a crack in the roof, right? If it rains we're all screwed,"

"Sookie, watch your language, and yes, I am very well aware of the damage. I have a bucket placed under it for now; I will pay for it to be fixed when I have enough money,"

"Are you having money issues, Gran?" I probe, worry taking over me.

I grew up with my family suffering through money troubles, and I don't want us to go through that again, if she can't afford for it to be fixed, then I'll find a part time job so that I can get it fixed. I will drop out of that posh school and into a public one if it means we can save some money.

"Nothin' for ya to worry about,"

"Gran…"

"Sookie, I am a grown woman and I am capable of taking care of myself, you, Jason and this house, now stop your wittering,"

"Gran, if you need money just tell me, I can get a job and start paying towards the repairs and bills, or we could ask dad for money if we're desperate,"

"Sookie, don't make me warn ya again," Gran scolds me, making me sigh as I look down.

"Adele, I believe I know a man who owes me a favour, he works within this industry and I am sure he can fix your house up for you,"

"Ya know someone like that?" She perks up at that. Trust her to listen to Eric but not me. It's not like I'm related to her or anything.

"Yes, his name is Jackson Herveaux,"

"Alcide's father?" I burst out, Eric cocking one eyebrow at me.

"Yes, his son, Alcide, does come to our school,"

"So this here Jackson, he can fix this place up?" Gran brings the topic back on track.

"He can, yes,"

"For how much?

"You do not need to worry about the cost," Eric assures her, Gran huffing unhappily.

"I don't want no charity work,"

"Adele, it is not charity, it is me doing a favour for a friend, if you will have me as your friend that is,"

"If ya can arrange this then you are practically family in my eyes," My Gran assures him, I could tell she wanted to hug him, but her cautiousness holds her back. At least she is being careful about this, Vampires don't appreciate unexpected hugs, nor do they like shaking hands. In fact, they take it as an offense if you try to shake their hand without them offering the gesture. That was one of the first things Eric told me.

"I am glad to see you are so willing to embrace me with open arms," Eric smiles before offering his arm to Gran, Gran hooking her arm around his where he guides her into the living room before easing her into the armchair. She thanks him, Eric nodding his head before he takes hold of my hand and guides me over to the couch, both of us sitting down together, my Gran looking between us.

"You know, you two suit each other," Gran notes thoughtfully, making me blush lightly.

"It is very pleasant to see that we have gained your approval, I do not wish to do anything that would upset you or Sookie,"

"Upset me? Never! I have never seen Sookie so happy and smile so much, you have been exactly what she needs," Gran points out with a nod of certainty.

"Is Jason here?" I ponder aloud.

"He's been stayin' at a friend's house, at least, that's what he's been telling me," So it would seem my Gran is blissfully unaware of the fact that he hit me. He actually _hit_ me.

I look up at Eric to see him trying to hide his anger at just the mention of Jason's name, he knows what Jason did and he isn't exactly happy about it as you can tell. He would have killed Jason if it weren't for me preventing him.

"What's he done?" Gran sighs, already guessing he's in the dog house.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I assure her.

"Sook-" Eric begins, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to stress her," I whisper to Eric lowly enough that my Gran can't hear, but Eric can with his Vampire hearing. He nods once, but does not look pleased with my decision. I can tell that if it was down to him he would have told my Gran, especially seeing as he can't deal with it himself because I have been stopping him.

"Sookie, ya better tell me now otherwise I'm gonna go ask ya brother,"

"Gran, its noth-"

"Don't you lie to me, Sookie Stackhouse, you tell me right this second what he has done,"

"He hit me," I deadpan, no longer seeing any point in lying.

"He _hit_ you?" Gran repeats in disbelief.

"Well, back handed me,"

"He hit you…" Gran repeats quietly to herself.

"Gr-"

"Did he bruise ya?"

"He did,"

"I can't see anything,"

"I've been covering it up with some foundation,"

"How bad is it now?"

"Almost gone now, it's healed pretty well, Eric's been rubbing some of his blood on it, and that's been helping it heal,"

"He hurt you," Gran confirms more to herself than anyone else.

"Gran, please calm down, I don't want you getting overwhelmed by this,"

"He hit you, Sookie, he hit his own sister. He ought to be ashamed of himself,"

"He is,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well…no…I guess not…"

"Exactly," Almost as if Jason could sense we were discussing him the door slings open where he walks in, tossing his bag onto the floor before walking into the room, an angered look on his face. He's actually sober. Now that's unusual.

He takes one look at me before suddenly all the colour in his face drains, especially when he sees Gran's face. He knows he's in for it.

"Whateva she's been tellin' ya, it's all lies, I swear!"

"Why would she lie about you hitting her?" Gran challenges, Eric stiffening beside me, I can tell he is physically making an effort to restrain himself.

"She wants to be the only apple of your God damn eye, she's jus' jealous cause dad don't like her as much as he likes me. She told me herself she hated me,"

"That's bullshit, Jason, and you know it!" I scream at him as I jump up from the couch, Eric jumping up where he wraps his arms around my waist, restraining me in my place. I thrash around in his arms.

"Sookie! Calm yourself this instant. Jason, tell me the truth,"

"The truth is tha' I dint do fuck all to her. She just a lying lil bitch,"

"Watch your language, young man, and I know exactly who I'm going to believe,"

"Ya goin' to believe tha' lil lying slut over there!" He points at me viciously.

"I have had enough of this. Your sister is no slut, you did indeed hit her and I have witnessed the evidence. She was shaken afterwards. You should be ashamed of yourself hitting your younger sister, she is seventeen, you are almost twenty, hitting women is uncalled for, especially ones who have done _nothing_ to spiteful little boys likes you," Eric hisses at him.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?" Jason yells at Eric, making me shake with fury.

"I am the man who could end you if you do not settle down and admit to the harm you have caused,"

"Destroy me? I'd like to see ya try,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why? Are ya gonna accept it?" Eric goes to move but I spin around wrapping my arms around him.

"He's not worth it," I whisper, Eric wrapping his arms around me comfortingly as he nods, but his gaze never leaving Jason's.

"What da fuck is this?"

"Jason, I will not ask you again, watch your language,"

"I'm sorry, Gran, but there is some strange man stood in our livin' room hugging ma sis,"

"Oh, now you care about her?" Eric retorts.

"You betta watch ya self,"

"And you better learn some English. You are a disgrace to the language. Oh, before I forget, would you like me to refer you to a doctor for your small problem?" Eric grins over at him, making me frown. He's done something without telling me, I can tell. Oh, God, what the hell has he done?

"You…but how?" Jason frowns at him, I pull back to see Eric smirking at him. I sigh.

"Jason, please stop this, no more shouting, or threats. Gran doesn't need this," I point out as I step away from Eric where I go over to Gran to see she is sat there quietly, obviously deep in thought.

"Jason, if you did hit Sookie, which I believe to be true, I ask that you apologise to her right now,"

"Ya can't force me into anythin',"

"I know I can't, which is why I said I _ask_," Jason stares over at me, I stare back. He knows he's done wrong, and the fact he's tried to lie about it winds me up, but for the sakes of Gran's health, I will forgive him if he apologises. I just want this out of the way, and I want Gran to get better.

"Whateva. Sorry, Sook," I roll my eyes at how bored and uncaring his tone is, he really could not give a toss about me or what he said.

"How's dad?" I probe, trying to switch topics. I know none of us believe that apology, nor do any of us fall for it, but as you can tell none of us want to carry this on.

"He's on his way home,"

"Really?" I look between Gran and Jason who both nod. "How come he didn't tell me?"

"Because he hates ya, Sook, ya never were his favourite. He pays for ya to go to tha' school 'cause he didn't want to see ya on a regular basis when he was home, and then he thought tha' it would jus' be easier if ya were outta the way,"

"Jason, do not tell such horrible lies," Gran scolds him, Jason shrugging.

"Whateva. I'm gonna shoot back to my friend's house; tell dad I will be around tomorrow to see him. Oh, and, Sook, I am genuinely sorry. I dint mean to hit ya, you jus' kinda wound me up," And with that he just leaves, almost as if he didn't have a care in the world. Almost as if the world was made of roses, daisies, rainbows and everything nice.

"Sookie, it might be best if you stay at Eric's house for now, let me talk to Jason about his behaviour. Maybe your dad will sort him out,"

"Okay," I nod my head, feeling very dejected and rejected. Eric pulls me into his arms where he hugs me, kissing the top of my head lightly. I lean my head on his chest, releasing a small sigh.

"Sookie, if you two want to go now that is fine with me, I'm expecting company soon anyway,"

"Is it your fancy man?"

"It may be,"

"When do I get to meet him?"

"When the time is right," She assures me, going to get up but I halt her.

"It's okay, we can let ourselves out," I smile at her while going over to her, kissing her cheek as I say goodbye. With that Eric and I leave.

"Well, that was…"

"Eventful?" I fill in, Eric nodding as he opens my door, allowing me to climb in before he climbs into the driver's side. At least I know someone will be with Gran, and, better yet, now is my chance to finally learn more about Eric. I can finally ask him things I have been wondering about for a while now, like his human life. Now that I am interested in very much.


	30. Caring

**AN: Thank you to jroxraytech, laacford, Millarca666, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, Nwagoner, lavavalanche, ILoveVikings, mindy781, ashmo2000, Sueaczel, RamintaD, Bubblesroolz, TeaCupHuman, Baronessjai, Katie-luvs-Vikings and Toni for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Eric's POV**

I pass Sookie a glass of orange juice as I sit down beside her, making sure to shift slightly so that I can look at my Lover, meeting her gaze with my own. I can tell that she has many questions burning inside of her; I can see that she just wants to spurt them all out at me at once; it is rather amusing to see my Lover itching to know more about me.

"You may ask me anything," I assure her, trying to spur her on to finally shooting some questions at me, I am willing to answer _all_ questions she may have. I find myself developing a trust in her, just like she has me, and we have become increasingly closer since we started '_dating_', as she terms it, so it only seems fair that we exchange information. Well, she has already told me so much about herself, it is only reasonable that I gift her with the same honour.

"Anything?"

"Absolutely anything, it is time you learnt about the true me,"

"How old are you?"

"I cannot give you an accurate age, but I am around about one thousand years old, give or take,"

"So, if my history is correct, you lived your human years as a…Viking?" She half asks, half states cautiously, obviously unsure as to whether she is right. I smile at her in assurance.

"You're history is very good, that was an accurate placement. I did indeed live as a Viking; I was one of the more skilled warriors,"

"Tell me about your human life,"

"I was fortunate enough to be born into a well off family, at least, well off in those days. My father was well respected, he was a strong warrior himself; he was the one who taught me the ways of the battle. I owe him for the skills I now have. Within my family I had many brothers and a couple of sisters; we were never really that close. But it was very rare to find a family that were close back in those days. One of my brothers married, but when he died, I was left to take over from him, so in turn I married his wife after his death. Aude was a little older than me, I was only sixteen and she was in her twenties, but she did not mind. She was desperate for children. Together we created six children, but only three survived,"

"What happened to the other three?"

"Two of them were still births, and the other one developed an infection within the first few days of their life. Aude had the same deadly infection, resorting in both the death of my wife and child,"

"Oh, Eric, I'm so sorry," Sookie reaches forward where she takes hold of my hand, I smile weakly at her, unsure of what else I could do gesture wise to comfort her.

"I never loved Aude, I never loved anyone, but when she was gone I did miss her dearly," I give Sookie a sad smile. "I pursued another woman who had drawn my interest, not only to replace Aude as my wife, but to be a mother to my children as well because I did not have the time for them. I could not be there for them," I recall, regretting the lack of interest and lack of time I spent with my children, they deserved better, but I did not realise it until my chance had gone. "I went to her father's house, where she was staying; we shared a few glasses of wine in celebration when he agreed I could wed her, but as I stumbled home, well…"

"That's when you were turned,"

"Yes. He followed me half way home, then pulled me away from the crowd by feigning being injured, and that was how he changed me, turned me into what I am now,"

"Do you ever wonder what happened to your children? Did you still get to see them?"

"Once you were turned, you were made to detach yourself from your family, from your human life, where you had to start a fresh on your own, but with the small support of your Maker. I did, at first, wonder about my children, but as the years went by my interest shortened. I had figured that they were better off without me, I figured they were fine. They had to be,"

"Don't you ever wonder if you have a relative walking around the place in Sweden or Norway somewhere? Someone who originated from one of your children,"

"It is not a matter I care for, I have created a life of independence, I am no longer concerned with my children or what may or could be. I do not care,"

"Er-"

"Sookie, listen to me, Vampires are not meant to wonder or care for their past, for their _human_ life, we are _Vampires_ and as Vampires we are heartless and uncaring,"

"You keep telling yourself that, but I know that isn't true. You care about me, you have never once been heartless to me and you care for Pam, I can tell," I growl through frustration, she is not getting the point that I am laying in front of her.

"Do you have any more questions, or is that it?" I ask with a bit more harshness than I intended. Sookie stares at me before shifting back on the couch slightly; obviously taking the hint that I am becoming frustrated with the topic she is pushing.

"What were your children called?"

"Alberik, Ludvik and Roselle," I inform her without missing a heartbeat, the image of my children popping into my mind. It has been many, many years since I thought of them, and now that I am thinking of them, I find myself wanting to explore the memory more, but I soon lock it away, knowing that I should not even attempt to trace back the memory. Those are memories that should have never been uncovered.

"Do you ever miss them?"

"No," I shake my head. I have not thought about them for over nine hundred years, and I am not about to retrace the steps my Maker forced me to take. I have come a long way since them, and I will continue to race through more achievements, my past life never existed. Being a Vampire is all I know. I have not been human for many years, nor can I really remember my human years.

"Tell me about your Maker," She swiftly moves topics, obviously sensing my discomfort with the current one; I wish to move far away from my old life. Far away.

"He was Roman Soldier before he was turned, and I believe he lived around about the same time Jesus was supposedly born. He was attracted to my good looks, so when he turned me, he forced me to be his Lover for many, many years,"

"You had to be his Lover?"

"I did indeed. Many Makers engage in sexual relationships with their Child, it is only natural and to be expected,"

"Did you do any sexual things with Pam and your other Child?"

"I did. Pam was a very eager sexual partner, very exotic, it is a shame indeed that she turned towards women, but no harm done, the lady community has gained a very pleasurable benefit," I look at Sookie, a small smile on my face, but that smile soon falls when I spot Sookie frowning, her body turning slightly away from me. I have upset her. I go to reach out for her hand, but she stands up and moves over to the chair that is placed away from the couch. She is more than upset; she is most likely angered as well.

"Lo-"

"Tell me about your Maker," She cuts me off, obviously not wanting to hear anything more from me on the topic of sexual encounters between me and my protégés. I sigh.

"His name is Appius Livius Ocella,"

"Does he have any more children other than you?"

"I believe he has a new child by the name of Alexei, but other than that I am unsure," I inform her, Sookie nodding quietly; I can tell she is deep in thought. I know I need to say something, do something, I have upset her deeply, something which I am not very proud of. I wish to make things better, but how?

"Sookie, Pam is my protégé, she does not mean anything to me, not in that sense, you, on the other hand, mean more to me than I care to admit,"

"I'm just trying to get my head around the fact you have slept with my best friend," She shakes her head, throwing her head into her hands, obviously not able to process or accept this new information. But there is nothing I can do to assist; she needs to be able to accept this on her own, without my input.

"Sookie, I know it cannot be easy to accept, but it is the truth and it is a fact that I cannot alter. If you wish to not accept it and leave, go ahead, but I think you would be acting on stupidity to do that,"

"I do accept it as a fact, I can't change what has been, and you were right, she is a lesbian now and it has been many years since you two were intimate. It has been many years right?"

"Well, Pamela is around about one hundred and sixty years old, give or take a decade or two. She remained with me for at least eighty years, and I believe I released her around about that time, but our sexual encounters only lasted for about sixty years, give or take a few years. So we have not been engaged intimately for over one hundred years, I believe,"

"Wow," Sookie breathes, obviously lost for words. "So Pam would have been born in the Victorian period, but she wasn't Victorian was she?"

"She was. Pamela lived in London with her parents during that period, but after I turned her I moved her over to Sweden with me where I taught her my home language, and as the years went by I taught her Swedish, Danish and Norwegian which we both picked up while living there. We eventually came here to America for a brief period, but I found much potential here, however, Pam preferred Sweden. So I released her from my hold and she went back to Sweden, leaving me to take advantage of the potential around here. Once I decided to create my school and earn extra money there, I started preparation for a bar, to which then became a Vampire bar when it was announced we would come out of the coffin, Pam, hearing of my plans, volunteered in assisting me with my plans. I accepted her offer immediately,"

"How old was Pam when you turned her?"

"She was nineteen,"

"Really? She looks much younger…"

"Pamela does indeed have a young face, I guess that is what made me feel attracted to her, but the real reason I turned her was because of the potential I saw in her, she had the right attitude to be a Vampire and I saw that she would be a great one. I am yet to be proven wrong," I tell her smugly, Sookie giving me a small smile before I hear a small growl from her stomach, Sookie turning bright red in embarrassment. I chuckle lightly while pulling my phone out, asking Sookie what she fancies to eat.

"Oh, it's okay, really,"

"Sookie, you are hungry, you need to be fed. I will order you something to eat, just tell me what it is you fancy,"

"I guess Chinese would be good," She finally gives in; I grin at her while standing up and walking into the kitchen where I make the order. Once that has been dealt with I wander back into the living room to see Sookie stood at my cabinet, staring into the glass frame where I have many old memories on display. I have my old fighting sword in there, as well as a few other precious tokens of my past such as the old, frayed lace necklace I used to wear. It has a pendant on it, a very old one which is rusted slightly and damaged.

I walk up beside Sookie, Sookie looking at me slightly.

"Are these from when you were human?"

"Yes, they were all I was allowed to keep,"

"It must have been hard for you, you know, being ripped from your life like that, forcing you to adapt to a foreign concept such as being a Vampire,"

"At first it was, but I adapted quickly, it was almost as if it came natural to me," Sookie turns around to me at that point, her eyes watching me carefully. I raise one eyebrow at her, trying to assess her myself, trying to see what she may be thinking or wanting. I eventually settle for lifting one arm up invitingly, Sookie happily cuddling into my side where I wrap my arm around her. At least she is no longer upset with me. That is a bonus itself.

"Lover, what is on your mind?"

"I'm wondering about that Sophie person,"

"What about her?"

"Well, why does she request that I'm there? What does she want with me?"

"You are a…possession in her eyes, one that she believes she should own. She has somehow managed to uncover your secret, the one about your telepathy, and has recently had someone spying on you, their job was to procure you, but I managed to put an end to that,"

"Why am I desired by her?"

"Because you would be a great asset to her team,"

"How did she even find out?" Sookie looks up at me, a slight helplessness on her face. My Lover is confused, angered and curious, but I do not have the answers to which would soothe her. I wish I did, but unfortunately I do not.

"I am unaware at the moment, but I am in the process of finding out,"

"Eric, why do you do all of this for me?"

"What do you mean, Lover?" I probe, looking down at her curiously, my fingers running through her soft blonde locks.

"Care for me like you do, protect me. What made you want to help me in this situation in the first place?" She probes, wrapping her arms around me where she hugs me, her head resting on my chest; I hold her close, my fingers still running through her hair.

"I could not bear to think that someone was going to use you, harm you, I saw how special you were and I found that I had a large curiosity about you, so I took it into my own hands to protect you. I care for you more now, Sookie, than I did when I started to try and protect you. Surely that should tell you something,"

"I really like you, Eric; I've let you get close to me, closer than I've ever let anyone, even more than my best friends. I need you to promise me you won't hurt me," She whispers quietly. I kiss the top of her head.

"I would not dream of hurting you, Sookie,"

**OxOxOxOxO**

After Sookie and I had that heart to heart, I took that potion that allows me to wake up in the morning, I am aware that Sookie wished to visit her Gran and see her father before we went back to the school grounds. I stir slightly in my sleep, a small growl leaving my throat as I crack my eyes open, slinging my gaze down to the bump in the sheet. I groan, closing my eyes again as I enjoy Sookie's mouth around my cock, my hand diving under the covers where I grip her hair as her head bobs up and down my member, her tongue caressing my cock with every movement. I grip her hair tighter, causing Sookie to release a hum of protest.

"Do that again," I order, enjoying the vibrations through my cock more than I probably should have. Sookie eagerly repeats the process, the small humming ripping a moan out of my mouth as I start to gently thrust up into her mouth.

"Sookie," I groan, gripping her hair a little tighter again, Sookie sucking on my cock harder until I finally meet my end, exploding into her mouth. Sookie happily swallows every last drop before she kisses her way up my body, her head appearing from under the covers, she grins at me while licking her lips. I growl.

"Little minx," I smirk at her; pulling her up where I kiss her deeply, not caring that I can taste myself on her. All I want to do is throw her onto this bed and fuck her brains out.

"Now that is what I call a wakeup call," I smile at her when I finally manage to contain myself, Sookie smiling back at me where she kisses me again.

"I wanted to do something nice for you,"

"That was far beyond just _nice_," I assure her, flipping us over so that my body is pressed against hers, her smaller body trapped under my larger one, but she shows no protests, in fact, she wraps her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck where she pulls me down for a deeper kiss, my blonde mane falling around our faces. Sookie giggles.

"I love your hair," She smiles, her fingers running through my locks.

"But I am sure you love another part of me just as well, if not more," I press my growing erection against her thigh, Sookie nodding with moan as she shifts slightly, causing my erection to be pressed against her pussy, causing Sookie to leak another moan.

"Fuck me," She practically orders, causing my eyebrows to shoot into my hair line. My Lover does not usually engage in swearing, but it would seem that when she is horny, she takes on a different persona.

"Such a naughty word, Miss Stackhouse,"

"Then punish me," I smirk.

"And how should I do that?" I murmur, scraping my extended fangs along her neck, Sookie shivering with excitement in my arms.

"Shove your big cock in my tight pussy and make me come," I have never heard Sookie speak like this, but I find I rather enjoy this dirty side to Sookie, I find her even more alluring like this.

With that I line my cock up with her opening before I push into her, Sookie moaning, but I do not give her time to adjust as I start to thrust into her. I make sure to fuck her hard and fast, pushing into her deeper and deeper with each thrust, needing to make her orgasm just like she made me. I gently begin to suck on her neck, my hand going to fondle with one of her breasts as I angle my thrusts slightly so that I can hit her clit with every thrust.

"Eric, Eric, Eric!" Sookie chants, my name getting loader each time until I can tell that it has become unbearable for my Lover. I soon decide to move us into a new position, so I sit up slightly where I sit on my feet, pulling Sookie up so that she is up right, one leg on each side of my body, where I begin to bounce her on my cock hard and fast, almost reaching inhuman speeds.

"Bite me!" She screams out, leaving me no hesitation as I bite into her neck, her blood pouring into my mouth, making me groan. Sookie soon shouts out with pleasure, her walls beginning to spasm around my cock as she releases her juices all over my cock, my own release spraying into her. I lick at the bite marks on her neck, healing her up, Sookie trying desperately to catch her breath.

"How many sex positions do you know of?" Sookie breathes raggedly as I lay her back on the bed, my body falling down beside hers.

"I know of around one hundred different positions give or take,"

"Can we try some of them?"

"We can try all of them,"

"Do any of them involve flexibility?"

"Well, you are a dancer so you should be flexible as it is,"

"Good," She climbs back onto my waist, leaning down and kissing me, her nipples rubbing against my chest as I hold her closer, not wanting to let her pull away just yet.

"We should be getting ready; I believe you wished to visit your family this morning?"

"Only if we can shower together," She grins while winking at me. I smirk. I do find this sexual side of my Lover very arousing. She is the perfect little sex kitten.

**Sookie's POV**

This couldn't be more awkward. Eric and I are sat on the couch together, my father sat across from us in the chair; my Gran is in the kitchen, busy making dinner. I'm sat here feeling physically sick and shaking with nerves, especially seeing as Eric left a very noticeable love bite on my neck, but Eric is sat here, cool as a cucumber, his arm laid behind me on the couch, his posture screaming 'relaxed'. It's unfair how calm he is. So far no one has said a word, my father has been observing me and Eric, probably trying to work out why Eric is even here, probably wondering who Eric even is; I dread to think what he would do if he knew…

"How's school been?" My dad finally speaks up, making me sigh in relief.

"Okay, I guess, I've been getting good grades and I've been offered extra su-"

"Yeah that's nice. So, where is Jason?" He cuts me off; making me feel rejected and pushed to the side like he always does. Maybe Jason was right. Maybe he does really hate me.

"I don't know, at a friend's house I think,"

"Is he coming over?"

"I think so,"

"Good. I need to talk to him,"

"Go figure," I whisper quietly to myself, Eric wrapping his arm around me, leading me to automatically lean into his embrace without thinking.

"What is this?" Dad orders, causing me to snap my head up to look at him.

"What's what?" Eric retorts before I can even have a chance to answer.

"Who are you and why do you have your arm around _my _daughter?" Eric smiles slowly at his questioning, you can see he is enjoying this.

"I'm Eric Northman, and I think you will find that I am involved with your daughter. I have been taking good care of her, do not worry about that," Eric smirks, purposefully trying to wind my father up further, I don't know what game he's playing, but it's definitely a dangerous one. One I'm scared to watch. I know Eric would win no matter what, but I don't want to witness any battles.

"You're dating my daughter?"

"Yes. I have been for a couple of months now, give or take a week,"

"This is illegal, surely! You are a _man_, one who should not be dating sixteen year old girls! Maybe I should phone the police and get your sorry ass arrested!"

"I think you will find Sookie is seventeen, she is legal, and can therefore do whatever and whoever she wishes," Eric is purposefully trying to start a fight here; I can almost feel how excited he is at just the prospect.

"Are you saying you are _sexually_ involved with my daughter?"

"Those words never left my mouth," Eric points out, my father physically shaking with anger, his head snapping to me.

"I always knew you would turn out to be one of those sluts," My dad hisses at me, Eric jumping up from the couch. I think I may be about to witness world war three…


	31. Promises

**AN: Thank you to Katherine Westwood, mindy781, jroxytech, TMart37, Millarca666, TriceNorthman, vilannh, kpkisses, sheetse, ljhjelm49, Bubblesroolz, SomebodyWhoCares, laacford, ILoveVikings, Nwagoner, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, mademoisellesnow and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-one

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric! Eric, stop!" I yell at him as I grab his arms, trying to pull him off of my father, but all Eric does is push me back harshly, causing me to full onto my ass, but Eric doesn't even notice. He carries on just holding my father's throat, squeezing just that little bit tighter. It wasn't enough that he hit my father in the nose, causing a huge nose blood and a broken nose, but now he is trying to physically kill him!

"Eric, he isn't worth your time, please, Eric, please stop," I plead with him, getting back up instantly where I try to pull him off again, but Eric must be immune to my voice – to all sense for Christ's sakes! – seeing as he aint hearing me or even noticing that I'm stood there. I rush around to stand a few feet away from the back of Eric, I take one deep breath before running up and jumping on Eric where I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs locking around his waist, that causes Eric to drop his hold of my father as the surprise causes him to fall back a step where he grabs my arms and throws me over his head. But he doesn't throw me against anything, nor does he let me hit anything, instead he catches me in his arms and holds me close.

"I don't know what came over me," He murmurs against my ear, but even with his arms around me and his soft voice directed at me, I can tell he is still fully focussed on my dad. I can still feel the rage burning inside of him, the pure anger at my father for what he said, for what he's put me through.

"You…fucking…mad…man," My dad squeaks out breathlessly against the lack of oxygen. He is still struggling to regain his composure, to regain his breath at that.

"Now what is all this fuss about that I hear?" Gran demands as she rushes into the room, her eyes jumping around us all until she lands on dad's broken composure, her eyes looking up to stare at Eric. She looks almost fearful of him. She's frightened.

"That…that…_thing_ tried to kill me!" My dad screeches while jumping up, pushing his chest out while gripping his bloody nose, trying to make himself look big and tough, but he still looks like a frightened child. He still fears Eric because he knows what Eric can do, what he is capable of.

"You angered him, he didn't mean to go as far as he did, he cares about me and you said things that hurt me," I try to protect Eric.

"Who cares if I grazed your God damn feelings? He almost killed me! I think that's a little more important that your stupid feelings. This here is a life,"

"What did you say, Corbett?"

"What?" He stares at her blankly.

"What did you say to cause Mr Northman to lash out?" I notice immediately the change in how she addresses Eric; she no longer calls him by his name. That's the first sign of trust and fondness shrinking. But surely she wouldn't dismiss and reject Eric; he hasn't done anything wrong…much.

"I said nothing, he just lashed out,"

"He called me a slut," I inform her, seeing as daddy dearest doesn't seem to want to reveal the truth about how he purposefully set out to hurt me emotionally.

"You called her a slut?" Gran challenges him.

"She is. First she engages in sexual things with her Uncle and gets him sent to prison for something she volunteered for, and now she's fucking this perverted man. For God's sake she's probably screwed several others inbetween them, I suspect that friend of hers, Sam, is one of them,"

"Corbett! Watch your mouth right now. Sookie has never slept with anyone, and as for Bartlett, well, he took advantage of a vulnerable girl, he molested her, Corbett, and I know you don't want to accept that but that's what he did, he violated your daughter. You should hate him for what he's done!" Gran screams at him, causing me to cringe at the tone of her voice. I have never heard Gran use such a harsh tone. She's usually always so calm, but at least she's standing up for me and for Eric, hopefully.

"He was a respectable man who wouldn't hurt a fly, you old bat!" My father yells at her, his hand still clutching his bleeding, crooked nose. My Gran's face turns bright red as she demands he leaves the house, her chest heaving with her furious breathing and her finger pointing accusingly at the door. My father stares her down, but soon gets up and heads out, but not before banging into Eric first, Eric resisting the urge to attack him again, thankfully. He places me down on the floor, his arms still remaining around me, almost as if he still fears he will lose control if he lets me go.

"Gran, you need to sit down, I can practically hear your heart racing. You're meant to be taking it easy, you've already had two heart attacks, we don't want you to have another one," Gran nods once while sitting down, her face suddenly becoming fairly pale. I look up at Eric to see him watching her, obviously monitoring her heart rate. I never thought I would be so happy to be dating a Vampire than what I am now.

"Gran, are you okay?" I probe as I kneel down beside her, my Gran nodding once, but I can clearly see she is not okay, she is not well.

"How on earth am I gonna clean up that blood? Then I have to deal with your father, you, him and William is coming around later on,"

"William?" I raise an eyebrow at her. Is that the name of her mystery man? I look over at Eric to see he looks very alarmed; his eyebrows are practically in his hairline.

"Compton?" Eric all but growls, making my Gran eye him up carefully.

"Yes, William Compton. He has been mighty good to me,"

"Wait, _Mr Compton?_" I stare at Eric. "As in the creep who wanted to procure me?" I confirm, Eric nodding stiffly. His entire body is tense, his nostrils becoming enlarged as he smells the house.

"I thought I recognised the smell, but it was so faint and distorted, that I could not link it to anyone,"

"Why would it be distorted?" I ask.

"Did he give you a can of what he calls air freshener?" Eric completely ignores me, but instead opting to talk to my Gran, but I soon click on that he is trying to discover the answer himself.

"Why yes, he said the house smelt a bit musty and that it would freshen the place up. He even gave me some new fragrance as a gift along with some chocolates and flowers. He is mighty sweet,"

"Is that the same fragrance you gave me to spray myself with to hide your scent?" I look at Eric who finally looks at me.

"Yes, Lover, that is the one. I knew I was missing a couple of my sprays, but I did not think they had been stolen, I thought that maybe you had taken them,"

"Why are you all talkin' 'bout William as if he is some monster?" Gran demands, obviously not liking us criticising and discussing her man. I can't help but cringe thinking that. _Her man_. It sends chills down my spine just thinking it.

"He is a monster, Gran, he was sent here by a Vampire Queen to procure me. She's somehow found out about my telepathy, and now she wants me under her control. He was hired to come here, seduce me, make me fall for him, and then he was going to take me to her and pass me over. He's using you to get to me,"

"Sookie Stackhouse, what have I told you about lying?" She challenges me. I frown at her.

"Gran, I aint lying,"

"Yes, you certainly are. William is not like that, and you know it," She almost growls at me.

I close my eyes, slowly lowering my shields where I allow my _curse_ to take over as I delve into her mind. I don't usually do this, but I get the feeling something isn't right. And I'm right. She has an unclear memory. It looks as though someone has been altering things around in there.

"Gran, what did William tell you?" I ask her, trying to get her memory to become clearer to my probing. She smiles just thinking about him.

"We were talking about you; he was looking at some photos. He said he had met you, that he had taught you, he said you often lied. I believed him. You lied a lot when you were a little girl," I frown further when the memory clears up in my mind. He's glamoured her. I open my eyes and look at Eric, silently telling him what I think I have found. He nods once.

"We shall leave, Adele, and we will visit you again soon. Give William our best wishes," Eric tells her, Gran eyeing him up carefully before nodding.

"I'm sure he will appreciate it, Mr Northman,"

With that Eric gently takes my hand before leading me out of the house, after allowing me to say farewell to my Gran. Once outside we stop to look at each other.

"This is not good," I tell him, Eric agreeing.

"We need to investigate this further before we accuse anyone of anything. Bill lives up there, across the cemetery from you. We shall not disturb him tonight, but instead wait until the morning after next when he will be dead to the world. I will take that potion allowing me to remain awake, and then together we shall investigate,"

"But what about my lessons?"

"I shall write it off as extra credit if it overruns into lesson time," He waves his hand in dismissal.

"We better get back," I note thoughtfully.

"Back to school, or to mine?"

I look at him, clearly showing him that I am in no mood for sex or anything of that agenda. I'm very concerned about my Gran right now, so the thought of doing anything but helping her is out of the question.

**Eric's POV**

"Where were you last night? Fucking that blonde of yours?" Pam smirks while raising an eyebrow at me as she wanders into my office where she collapses into the chair across from my desk. I have spent the night so far at Fangtasia; I have decided to deal with some paperwork while I wait for my Lover to arrive. We agreed to meet here when she was finished with her coursework and homework.

"Devising a plan to which we can use to uncover Compton's plans," I tell her as I sign my name on a new contract I have just landed with a local brewery. They will be supplying us with some of their homemade alcohol; one which I am in high hopes will pull in some extra customers, especially humans. We are in need of more humans in this place, the more humans we have, the more Vampires we will have. Simple logic.

"What plan is this then?"

"Compton is involved with Sookie's Gran, he has glamoured her into believing nothing of which Sookie says against him, or that of anything said against him. We believe his plan is to try and get closer to Sookie by getting closer to her family. I will uncover this and then place a stop to it. He will not get near my Lover," I growl, my muscles tensing at just the thought of Compton being near my Lover. Sookie is my main priority. I need to keep her safe.

"You love her," Pam accuses, causing my head to snap up violently, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline in shock. _Love? _

"I love no one,"

"You keep telling yourself that, but you do. You love her and you know it, deep down," She muses before standing up, smoothing down her skirt and heading to the door. "She is on her way down now, you should tell her you love her before you find the chance is gone," With that she leaves, leaving me to wonder what she meant. What does she mean before the chance is gone? Soon enough the door is opening again, Sookie walking inside shyly. She looks exhausted. I cannot help but reach my arm out to her, a clear sign for her to take my hand; I wish to hold her and soothe her. Sookie gently lays her hand in mine where I pull her to me, allowing her to sit on my lap as my arms wrap around her. I bury my face in her neck where I breathe in her scent.

"Everything has fallen apart, Eric," She whispers quietly, but under her voice I can tell she is on the verge of tears. She is broken. Something else has happened.

"What has happened, Lover?"

"My father refuses to pay for my schooling, he wants nothing to do with me, I have been disowned. My own Gran refuses to fund my education; she won't even let me near her house now. He's been to her since we saw her, Mr Compton I mean, and now she wants nothing to do with me. He's trying to isolate me, Eric. He has. You're the only one I have left,"

"That is not true, Lover, you have your friends as well, you have Pam, your Gran does love you, and she will hate herself when she hears about all of this,"

"You can't undo a glamouring, Eric,"

"No, but I can alter it, delete it and replace it if need be,"

"But that won't help," She looks at me helplessly.

I take her in properly then, my eyes taking in the large bruised bags under her eyes, the natural pale complexion; she isn't wearing make-up and her hair is only scraped back into a simple pony tail. She's only dressed in black skinny jeans and an oversized dark blue knitted jumper.

"Do not worry about anything, Sookie, I will help you, we will make everything right, I promise,"

"You can't though, Eric. You can't. My brother and father hate me, my Gran doesn't want anything to do with me, I have no family, no one. I've got nowhere to call home, I have no means of supporting myself, I can't even afford to go to that school anymore, I need to drop out and go to a normal mainstream school. I'll just have to tough it out,"

"You will do no such thing, Lover. The school is open to you for no charge at all, your education matters, as for a home, you will live with me, like you have been doing. I will care for you. As for money, I have plenty and I can support you,"

"I don't want to rely off of you,"

"Then what can I do?"

"There is nothing you can do. I'm going to search for a job and with the money I make I'll use it to accommodate myself,"

"Do not be idiotic, Sookie. If you will not accept money off of me, then at least accept my home as yours; accept a job off of me if you are willing,"

"A job?" She probes; curiosity creeping into her voice, but you can still see the hesitation.

"Yes, a job. Unfortunately you cannot serve alcohol due to your age, but I have always wanted a personal assistant," I smirk at her slightly, Sookie blushing deeply.

"That's awfully kind of ya, Eric, but I don't know if I can accept ya kind offer,"

"Lover, please do, I need to feel as though I am caring for you, how can I do that if you will not let me help you?"

She nods once then while cuddling against my chest closer, my focus falling onto the gentle beats of her heart. During this brief silence I allow myself to think about Pam's words. Do I love Sookie? I have never loved before, I always believed myself incapable of it, in fact, I have not known Sookie for that long, so surely love is out of the question. But what is love? What qualifies as love?

"Thank you, Eric," Sookie looks up at me.

"For what?"

"For going out of your way to help me, I don't know what I would do without you," That sparked a feeling inside of me, but I cannot identify it, I cannot place a name to it. I gently kiss the top of her head while holding her closer, my hand pulling the bobble out of her hair where I fan her hair out around her beautiful face.

"We will make everything right again, Lover, we will destroy William Compton and restore your Gran's sanity and independence," I lean down and kiss her then, that one kiss assuring her of everything that I am promising her. I will not let her life be ruined by Compton, nor will I stand for her family treating her so poorly. She deserves better.


	32. Admitting

**AN: Thank you to B-Rock525, Team-Sooric-Delena, vilannh, ILoveVikings, mindy781, SomebodyWhoCares, Nwagoner, ljhjelm49, Mikaevl, The Real Jackie-O, TriceNorthman, Millarca666, ashmo2000, rubycherrylips, Baronessjai and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-two

**Eric's POV**

"What is wrong, Master?" Pamela probes as she wonders into my office, taking her place in the seat across from my desk where she picks up my letter opening knife and presses it against the skin on her finger where I can smell the blood from the small prick wound.

"Nothing that concerns you," I assure her as I try to ignore her as she plays with the knife, my eyes skimming through the commanding letter in my hands. I cannot believe what I am reading.

"Is this about Compton?"

"No, he has been taken care of for now; he is downstairs in the basement ready to be staked. I just need to teach him a lesson first,"

"Is it wise killing him?" I look up at her then where I cock an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Eric, he has all the information you could ever need on Sophie's plans, that and he is a computer genius. You could use him to your advantage. Maybe you should punish him, but then strike a deal with him,"

"But that is ridiculous. It is like telling a child off when they have done wrong, but then giving them a lollipop. The lesson will not be learnt,"

"Then bargain with him. Tell him that the punishment will be less severe if he agrees to be your lackey," She tells me, making me frown at her.

"Lackey?" I inquire quietly, unsure of that term. It is not a term I am familiar with; I do not tend to use such informal phrasing.

"You know, your servant in a way, someone to do your bidding, someone who can assist you,"

"But what could he possibly be useful for?"

"Well, I was searching through his house when I discovered this," She throws a black DVD case on my desk; I stare at her while collecting it and opening it to find a blank disk there.

"What is this?" I probe, knowing full well that my Child is up to something.

"Have a look and you'll see," She grins at me, poking the knife against her cheek playfully, but she does not prick her cheek like she did her finger. I eye her carefully before smiling and placing the DVD in the laptop. It soon loads and up comes a database, one that is only partially complete.

"This database, it contains-"

"Information on Vampires. Where they live, who their Maker is, who their Brothers and Sisters are, even who their Children are. It is genius. Compton may be an idiotic twat who likes to risk his life by messing with you, but he is valuable,"

"Why don't we just take this and kill him?" I suggest.

"Because the database is not complete yet, and neither of us have the time or patience to complete something like this," She points out, making me sigh in agreement. She is right. I am not patient enough to create something like this; in fact, I would end up destroying it before I even got a fifth of the way through. As for Pam, well, this is just not something she specialises in. She prefers fashion and beauty to computers and 'geeky' things, as she would term it.

"Okay then, I shall strike a deal with him. But if I get one whiff he is trying to deceive me like he did last time, I will stake him, and it will not be a pleasant end,"

"You're making the right decision,"

"I do not feel as though I am. I do not trust him, how can I be sure he won't betray us again?"

"You take a risk, something which you love doing,"

"It is an idiotic risk,"

"And shagging a blonde teenager isn't?"

"Don't you talk about Sookie in such a way," I scold her immediately, not missing a heartbeat. I will not stand for her talking about Sookie as though she is some common whore. My Lover is far from that, she is much more. She is mine. Anyway, Pamela is meant to be her friend.

"I was just proving a point. You love risks. Sookie was a risk, moving here was a risk, opening this bar was a risk, that school you run? That was a risk, too, and you know it," I lean back in my chair where I cross my arms, a small grin on my face. She is right; I do love a good risk. But is this risk worth it? I consider all the things that could go wrong with this plan, Pam observing me carefully.

"Okay, your reluctant, I get it. But listen, you could restrict him. Monitor him. Place cameras in his home, have someone follow him,"

"Bill is not that idiotic, he would click on to us tracking him,"

"Not if we're inconspicuous,"

"Are you volunteering?"

"But of course. I love a good mission," She murmurs while leaning back in her chair where she crosses her legs, her skirt shifting up slightly.

"Have you spoken to Sookie lately?" I ask, Pam suddenly sitting up a bit.

"Haven't you?"

"I have. I see her every night when she comes here to work, and when I awake for the night I also see her; she lives with me after all. But she has been…extra alluring lately, but I was wondering if it was just me who has picked up on it,"

"She's been more alluring?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure it isn't anything to do with her period?"

"She has already had that. I had to restrain myself around her, but my cock did have to pay the ultimate price," I shift in my chair just thinking about it. Whenever she is on her period she smells irresistible, all I ever want to do when she is on it is throw her up against a wall and lick her pussy clean. I love blood; I love pussy, what is wrong with enjoying both at the same time?

"So how on earth is she being more alluring?"

"She is just much more…blunt lately. Sometimes I will wake up to find her splayed out naked on the couch with her legs open, her pussy wet and waiting for me. I found her on the kitchen table the other day, now that was an experience and a half," I chuckle, Pam rolling her eyes at me.

"She's either a sex addict, or she's using sex as a way of coping with something,"

"How do you know that?" I challenge her, trying to wrack my brain as to why Sookie would use sex to cope, to my knowledge everything is well between us. That and she does not have much stress, or does she? She seemed up-to-date with her school work and I know her family life is suffering at the moment, but I have been attempting to fix it. We shall be seeing her Gran over the next couple of days in order to deal with the damage Bill has left. I may have to force him to come with us, have him change the glamour himself, it will most likely be more effective that way. After all, he did the glamouring originally.

"Sookie hasn't exactly been herself, haven't you noticed? She's been quite closed off really, she may seem okay on the outside, but as to what she says and how she says it, the way she's acting, it's not like her. Something is on her mind; surely you should have picked up on that? You're almost fully bonded with her, one more exchange and you _will_ be bonded with her,"

"Two more exchanges,"

"_Two?_ You are not on the second stage yet? Sophie is making her grand appearance tonight, are you really going to risk her taking Sookie from you?"

"I will fight to the death before I allow her to even touch my Lover,"

"Possessiveness – the first sign of being in love,"

"I am not in love!" I roar at her. Love is just something people imagine and create as a form of comfort, it is not real. What is love anyway? I quickly click off of Compton's database where I pull up the internet. I wish to know what love is defined as.

"Eric, you are in love,"

"It says here that love, in the form you are using it in, means to feel desire for somebody. It says it is to feel romantic and sexual desire and longing for somebody,"

"That somebody is Sookie and you do love her,"

"Pam!" I warn her, Pam smirking at me before she stands up.

"You know full well I am correct, and you will soon find that out when Sophie takes Sookie from you, unless you can actually get your ass in gear and make that second exchange,"

"I will make that exchange, Pam, I will," I assure her, Pam watching me carefully before she flicks her gaze over at the letter I was reading earlier.

"What's that about?" She nods at it. I quickly grab it and screw it up before throwing it to the floor where it flies under my desk. Out of sight and out of mind.

"It is nothing,"

"You're lying,"

"Pamela, get out. Sookie will be here soon,"

"You're such a dick sometimes, I wonder what the fuck it is Sookie sees in such a heartless, secretive man," Pam snarls at me before disappearing out of the room, slamming the door behind her like a petulant child.

I groan while running my fingers through my hair in frustration. There is far too much to deal with. But soon enough I hear a knock at the door, causing me to snap my head up, my eyes flickering to the clock. I am sure I told Sookie to come here at eight thirty, not eight. Maybe she is early.

"Come in," I invite reluctantly, the door opening but luckily it is my Lover who enters. She looks different today. She looks tired and pale, her hair has been pulled into a messy bun and she is wearing no make-up. I look over her in concern. Surely she is not ill.

"How has school been?" I probe while stretching my arm out where I offer her my hand; she gently accepts it, allowing me to pull her onto my lap where I hold her close.

"What is wrong, Lover?" I murmur while running my fingers through her hair, Sookie closing her eyes as she rests her head on my chest.

"I'm just a tad stressed, that's all,"

"Why are you stressed?"

"I don't know what to do anymore, Eric. I know we're dealing with my Gran soon, but that doesn't change the fact my brother and father hate me. The man who created me, the man who was supposed to love me and care for me, _hates_ me. School is just stressful anyway what with all the subjects I have on my plate. Then there is that stupid dance competition and…and…" She bursts into sobs then, causing me to hold her closer. It pains me to see her so distraught.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"A week maybe. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I knew if I did you would just…I don't know what I thought. All I wanted was to have my mind taken off of it all,"

"That explains your high sex drive lately,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you with it,"

"Startle? Far from it. I have rather enjoyed waking up to find your wet pussy waiting for me. You know Vampires are very sexual creatures,"

"I've also been having some…inner conflicts,"

"Inner conflicts?"

"Feelings, Eric," I gulp at that, Sookie obviously sensing my reluctance on the subject as she pulls back to look at me. I smile at her while cupping her cheek, leaning forward and kissing her softly. She responds almost immediately, but she soon pulls back.

"Do you have any of those for me?"

"Of course I do,"

"Tell me then, tell me what you feel for me,"

"I…feel protective of you. I desire you sexually. I care for you deeply and I love to romance you when I can. Sometimes…Sometimes I miss you when you are not with me, even if I will be seeing you that same day or have only just seen you, and it only disappears when you are with me"

"So you long for me?"

"I guess I do, yes," I smile, feeling rather relieved that I have managed to discuss these feelings very openly with my Lover. But I fear that by releasing these…feelings, I may end up hurting her.

"Would you say you loved me?" Sookie watches me carefully. I open my mouth, but soon close it. Do I love her? Do all those feelings I have toward her equate to love?

"I…I think…"

"I don't care about what you _think_, I care about what you _know_," She tells me, turning around on my lap so that she is straddling me, her eyes attached to mine.

"We need to make another blood exchange, Lover,"

"No, Eric,"

"No?"

"No. I need to know, Eric,"

"What do you need to know? What do you want me to say?" I shout out as she jumps off of my lap and starts pacing the room.

"I want you to tell me the truth! Do you love me or not?" She yells at me, challenging me.

"Yes, okay, yes! I love you!" I tell her in just as high a voice as I jump out of my chair, causing it to fall back onto the floor. I close my mouth shut then, my mind running over what I just said. "I love you," I say more slowly, more confidently. I love her. I close my eyes. "I love you," I whisper again, still not believing what I am saying. We have been together three months. How can I love someone who I have only known for such a short amount of time? I open my eyes to find Sookie stood there, gawking at me, almost as if she, just like me, could not quite believe what she was hearing. I just admitted to something I have spent weeks arguing with Pamela about. Less than half an hour ago I was telling Pam I did not love Sookie. Now look at me.

"Say it again," Sookie demands as she comes up to stand in front of me, our eyes locked together.

"I love you," I tell her as I take her hands in mine, my eyes never leaving hers. She smiles then, a great smile, huge, one that spreads across her face as small tears pool in her eyes.

"Do you mean it?"

"I mean every word," I murmur to her before tugging her closer, my lips finding hers. She eagerly complies and kisses me back, her arms wrapping around her neck, mine around her waist.

"I love you, too, Eric," She whispers through a smile. I pick her up then, her legs wrapping around my waist as I kiss her again. I guide her over to my desk where I sling my arm across the desk, pushing all of my paperwork onto the floor, my laptop sat safely to the side, before I place my Lover down on the now empty desk. Our lips still connected.

"What time is that person meant to be here?" Sookie probes while running her fingers through my hair. I kiss her softly.

"Not until ten,"

"Good. Make love to me," She practically orders, making me grin as I kiss her again, eagerly complying as I slide my hand under her skirt where I rip away her panties, Sookie gasping in delight. I smirk at her. Soon enough I have Sookie naked before me, my shirt slung to the floor and my jeans around my ankles. Sookie grips my cock, her eyes holding mine as she strokes me a couple of times, but I soon push her hand away, instead opting to line my cock up with her opening when I push into her, making us both moan in unison. I soon begin to move in and out of her, our lips remaining connected as I pleasure her, Sookie releasing moans and groans into my mouth.

I soon have Sookie building up to the edge of her orgasm, her heels pressing into my back as she nears her end.

"Eric, now, exchange now. Please," She begs, making me nod as I kiss her quickly before pulling back where I slice my shoulder with my nail before I lean forward and kiss Sookie's neck. The second I feel my Lover latch on to my open wound, I bite into her neck, her blood pouring into my mouth making me moan as we both meet our end. Her release drowns my cock as she arches her back with a scream, leaving me to spray my seed inside of her. We carry on drinking from each other, the feeling of our forming bond setting in making me smile. I soon lick at the bite marks on Sookie's neck before I pull back and lean forward and kiss her.

"I love you," I murmur.

"I love you, too," She smiles, holding my face to hers as she kisses me softly.

I reluctantly pull out of her, my lips pressing a kiss to her neck before I pick her up and lay her down on the leather couch in my office. I climb on top of her, supporting myself on my arms as I kiss her again. Sookie giggles under my body as she wiggles slightly.

"So we're really doing this," Sookie ponders aloud.

"Yes, yes we are," I agree as I push a few damp stray strands of her hair off of her face and to the side. I kiss her again.

"Eric, I've always been curious about this,"

"About what, Lover?"

"About why you have chosen me to bond to. You have been alive for over a thousand years, but you have never thought about bonding to anyone, at least, that's what you told me,"

"I never met anyone worth my time or attention. You…Well; you stole my attention and time, all without ever realising it,"

"Kind of like how I stole your heart," She smiles, resting her hand on my chest above where my heart is. I wonder if she ever thinks about how there is never a soft thump there, how it is just dead, empty, lifeless. I wonder if she has ever pondered what it must be like to be a Vampire. Would she ever be willing to be a Vampire?

"That's one word for it," I murmur, kissing her again. But despite our little bubble of what Sookie calls love, I soon find myself falling back to reality when I glance over at the desk where there are papers scattered all over the floor. I groan. That needs clearing before Sophie arrives, no doubt she will demand we take business into here if the bar becomes too overpowered or she feels we need more privacy for security reasons. I kiss Sookie one last time before getting up and heading over to my desk where I begin to pick up the paperwork, Sookie soon joining me and helping me. I thank her.

"It's nothing. I kinda did cause the mess," She blushes, making me smirk at her. I rather enjoy the reason behind why Sookie was the cause of this. I love fucking my Lover. Her pussy is always so wet and ready for me. _She _is always so ready for me.

"What's this?" Sookie probes as she reaches under the desk and pulls out the scrunched up piece of paper. My eyes soon widen, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline as I use my Vampire speed to grab the paper before Sookie could unravel it.

"I have been looking for this everywhere, it is the order details for the incoming alcoholic beverages," I swiftly lie while placing the paper – now unravelled by me – in a folder before placing it in my draw that I lock. Sookie eyes me carefully, but soon buys my story.

"Good thing I found it then,"

"It is indeed, without that I would have a gap within my margins,"

"Glad I could be of service," She smiles while wrapping her arms around me, her lips pressing a kiss to my neck. I kiss the top of her head. I detest having to lie to my Lover, but it is necessary. I would not do it if it was not. I have been left in quite a tight spot. I have a large decision to make, and if I choose the wrong one, I could lose my Lover forever. I am doing this to protect her. When I have dealt with it all, I will tell her. I do have intentions of explaining the truth to her eventually.

"Have you brought anything to wear for this meeting yourself?" I probe while looking around the room. Sookie has been doing a few jobs for me here in the office, so she may have brought her outfit before today and stored it here, but I cannot see any sign of that.

"No. I didn't realise I had to dress up," Sookie frowns.

"Do not worry, Lover, I have a dress for you if you are willing to wear it," I run my fingers through her hair, Sookie blushing lightly as she nods.

I bend down and grab the two boxes I have hidden under my desk. I place them on the desk before nodding at them, indicating to Sookie to look in them. She smiles while doing so; obviously eager to see what outfit I have graced her with. I will admit I did have to have Pamela's help in choosing this outfit. Women's clothing never was my strong point. She first dives into the dress box where she pulls the garment out, her gasping as she fingers the soft satin material before she runs her fingertips along the chiffon side of the dress. The dress is similar to that of a cocktail dress, but it does go to the floor. The garment has a split from the waist down to the floor, which means Sookie's legs will be exposed, which, in my opinion, is a bonus as my Lover has stunning legs. But despite the design, my Lover's body will not be exposed as there is a part of the dress that acts almost as a swimming suit would, it covers her privates and her body. There is a thick silver strip that ties around her waist to emphasise her hour glass figure; there is a thin silver line that follows along the sweetheart neckline. The dress is also sleeveless, which means my Lover's smooth shoulders shall be bear as well.

I will admit the dress is a little out there, but I believe my Lover will look outstandingly beautiful in it.

"Eric, this is…it's stunning, but do you think I can pull something like this off?"

"Lover, you could pull a black bag off. You even pull off that dance costume of yours, the one for the competition, much better than that of the others. You are stunning, Sookie, embrace that," I encourage her, Sookie nodding. I love trying to raise my Sookie's confidence. She soon opens the next box which contains four inch sliver strap heels.

"Oh, wow," Sookie breathes while pulling them out and standing them on my desk.

"I expect to be feeling them digging into my back later on," I smirk at her, Sookie blushing a dark red as she nods, her arousal hitting my senses within seconds. I seem to know exactly how to make my Lover wet. Shame I cannot act on it until later.

"You better get dressed quickly, Lover. Sophie will be here soon and I plan on tormenting her with what is mine and with what she can never have. You are mine, remember that," I tell her before kissing her.

**AN: If I can receive at least twenty-five reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long and believe me, it will be jam-packed with excitement. ;D After all, Miss Queen Bitch is making another appearance…**


	33. Betrayed?

**AN: Thank you to sheetse, jroxraytech, Katherine Westwood, kpkisses, B-Rock525, gabbyannie, SomebodyWhoCares, Team-Sooric-Delena, Aura1324, loretta57, Guest, Nwagoner, nordiclover, lavavalanche, Mikaelv, vilannh, ILoveVikings, laacford, esvamlover58, RamintaD, lyrafrench, Kelly, njg1rl, meyou744, xxbulletxx, Gwynwyvar, artzannie25, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, Virala, Guest 2, Sophie Jay272 and AriaYu for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-three

**Eric's POV**

"Your pet is very…alluring," Sophie-Anne notes thoughtfully while circling Sookie. We both agreed that this meeting was better off taking place in my office, due to the privacy it provides us, that and Sophie insisted on assessing my Lover. This is the first time she has ever seen my Lover in person, and from what I can see, she is very appreciative of Sookie's form. She is admiring my Lover's large bust that is being shown off by her outfit; she also enjoys my Sookie's long, tanned legs. I am also very appreciative of my Lover's legs, so it is only natural that everyone else is as well. She has the body of a sex Goddess. One that only I have had the privilege of enjoying, and will continue to enjoy on my own. My Sookie's body is only available to me.

"She is indeed," I smile to myself, Sophie gently caressing the material of Sookie's dress.

"Tell me, Northman, is she good in bed? Does she please you sexually?" Sophie briefly looks at me as she stands in front of Sookie, her eyes moving back to gaze at Sookie's body. I can see that she wants to caress my Lover's body, every soft, smooth curve, every inch of that luscious skin. But luckily she has no right to my Lover's body.

"Yes, indeed, she is…wonderful. Amazing at that, I have enjoyed every second of my sexual encounters with her," I inform Sophie-Anne, seeing no reason as to why I should hide our remarkable sex from her. I like to express how I have a sex Goddess in my bed, while Sophie-Anne has no one. But I soon regret expressing my delight in our sexual relationships when I feel annoyance, as well as embarrassment, flowing through the developing bond between me and my Lover. I do not think she appreciates my appraisal being expressed so socially.

"I can imagine," Sophie-Anne practically whispers, her eyes ogling my Lover.

"As I am sure you can sense, I have moved mine and Sookie's bonding process along," I soon move the meeting along; after all, this was the original intention for this meeting.

"I can indeed sense it. But as of right now I am more concerned with striking a deal with you,"

"A deal?" I cock an eyebrow at her. I find myself very curious.

"Yes, I am aware that she is no longer available to me to take, after all, I did agree that she would remain with you if you did move onto the second stage of the bonding process. I don't plan on going back on my word. However, I am still very interested in using her abilities, maybe even taking advantage of a few other things. I am willing to strike any deal with you over it,"

"That depends what your side of the bargain is,"

"Well, if I am in requirement of her power, I wish to be able to access it. She would be well cared for. Wherever she is taken for the work I provide, she will be given everything she requires. A five star hotel, the best service money can buy, she would be well fed and watered. I will even allow you to join us as well so that you can ensure her safety," I contemplate this quietly to myself.

I wonder how my Lover feels about that deal. She did mention that she wanted some income, and even though she does work for me, she has expressed a need for her own independent income that I do not supply to her. But I do not wish to agree to anything without her input.

"There is more to your side of the bargain isn't there?"

"Well, I would not mind having a dip into her sweet honey," She licks her lips at my Lover.

"I do not agree to that. She is mine, and only mine. I do not share,"

"It was worth a try," She laughs while running her fingers over my Lover's shoulder before walking over to me where she sits on my desk, her legs laid out, the dress falling around the top of her thighs, but I keep my eyes away from her lower body. After all, I know what kind of creature she is.

"Then maybe I can watch while you fuck her and touch her, I could easily get off watching,"

"I'd rather not," I tell her unamused, my eyes flicking to my poor Lover who is still stood still in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.

"Sookie, go sit down on the couch," She does as told, but I make sure to send love through the bond, an assurance to her that I do not like this situation either. I do not like treating my Lover as though she is nothing, she is everything, she is worth more than what other Vampires perceive her to be.

"You strike a hard bargain,"

"I will not agree to anything just yet, I wish to have some time to consider your offer regarding hiring Sookie to use her ability,"

"I would still like to see her naked," Sophie-Anne informs me while ogling my Lover again, her hand sliding between her legs. I look away through sheer embarrassment for her. She is showing herself up to Sookie, I am used to Vampires doing things like this, but I am sure Sookie is not, so Sophie is only making herself look worse in front of my Lover.

"My pet's body is to remain only available to _me _and _my _eyes only,"

"Such a shame that you feel the need to keep such a delightful body to yourself. That is just greed,"

"It is common sense," I mutter while leaning back in my chair, my eyes briefly moving to Sookie who is sat staring at her hands as she twiddles her thumbs, obviously unsure as to how to react or what to do. I can tell she is worried and unsure of what to do.

"Eric, I need an answer on that deal now, preferably, it is not an offer that will be available for long. I need an answer now,"

"No, instead you shall have one within a week's time," I counter her plans, causing her to sigh in annoyance. She is not used to not being in control, then again, neither am I. We both share the same passion over being the leader, being the one in control.

"Four days,"

"Six,"

"Five, final offer,"

"Deal," I agree with a grin, Sophie groaning as she gets up, her dress falling back into place.

"If I do not return in five days, then I shall phone or expect a phone call,"

"Goodbye," I wave at her patronisingly as she leaves through the door, causing me to release a large sigh in relief once the door is closed. Sookie soon gets up and attentively walks over to me where I pull her onto my lap so that she is straddling me. I kiss her softly.

"I am sorry, Lover, that I had to treat you like shit. I do not like treating you as a pet, you are far more than that," I apologise, Sookie resting her head on my shoulder as she nods lightly.

"I know,"

"What do you make of the deal we have been offered?"

"It sounds reasonable, but I'm not sure if I want to accept it,

"No doubt she has something she will use against us if we do turn it down,"

"You really think so?" Sookie pulls back to look at me curiously. I nod.

"Yes. Sophie-Anne concentrates on progressing herself further in the Vampire world, you are the key she needs, she will not let you go so easily. The fact that she is even attempting to compromise with us is astonishing,"

"Maybe she wants to get on our good side so that we will be more co-operative with her," Sookie suggests correctly. That is exactly how Sophie-Anne's mind works.

"I am sorry that she made you feel uncomfortable by touching herself, but that is what some Vampires do. Sophie-Anne, as a Vampire, is extra alluring, so small gestures like that can send most humans and Vampires mad. It could send them into a…" I try to think of an accurate description that could work.

"Frenzy of horniness?" I chuckle at Sookie's words.

"That is indeed what I was referring to,"

"I was quite surprised she wanted to have sexual relations with me, even more surprised when she wanted to _watch_ us have sex. I'm not used to attention like that," My Lover flushes a dark red in embarrassment. She always seems to undermine herself. She is worth more than she credits herself for, I just wish I could make her see that.

"You are very beautiful, Sookie, in every sense of the word. Anyone who does not desire you is out of their right mind," I assure her while cupping her cheek, Sookie leaning into my touch as she smiles shyly. She is not used to compliments either it would seem.

"I'm not,"

"You are, Lover," I tell her firmly. I will not have her doubting it.

"I still find it odd that she wanted us to perform live porn for her,"

"Vampires are known for things like this, Sookie. Most Vampires engage in orgies, threesomes, paired sex and so much more,"

"Paired sex?"

"It is where two couples, sometimes more depending, have sex in front of each other. It is an arousal that increases the orgasm further,"

"What kind of ones have you been involved with?"

"I have been to an orgy, I have done grouped bondage, I did engage in a threesome once, but I have never done paired sex or watched others have sex. At least, not in the live sense,"

"So you've watched porn online," Sookie giggles.

"Yes, I was curious about it when it first started, I thought the world was dull and boring and that brightened it up a bit. I rather enjoyed it,"

"You've done quite a lot sex wise," Sookie notes, but I cannot identify just how she feels regarding that statement. Her emotions are fuzzy; it is almost as if she herself is unsure of how to feel.

"Sookie, as you already know, we Vampires are very sexual creatures, we enjoy every second and every form of sexual encounters,"

"Which one would you say is your favourite though?" Sookie cock's an eyebrow at me. Is she challenging me, or just being playful?

"I did enjoy the bondage, that was very interesting, and the threesome was very exciting indeed. The orgy, however, can be overpowering if you are not used it. Some Vampires become too indulged in the moment, and by the end half the Vampires have met the true death due to some halfwit's sex drive," I remember that moment very clearly.

It was about one hundred years ago. Pamela and I were both tempted and we joined in an orgy together, it was very arousing and the sex provided was intense, but there was one Vampire who became so taken in with it all, his natural instincts took over. It soon became a blood bath that left five Vampires dead, the true death, three Vampires left with serious damage, such as a lost arm, but are still alive. Four of us survived with no injuries, but the man who started it all ended up as a goo pile on the floor. Due to me being the eldest one there, it was my responsibility to kill him, and I did. It turned out he had only been a Vampire for seven years, so he was still just a baby and unable to control his senses and instincts. He should not have even been at that orgy with such little experience in control.

"How did the threesome work?" Sookie probes. I grin.

"It was a marvellous experience, but are you sure you wish to hear about it? I know you do not enjoy knowing about my past experiences,"

"Eric, it's your past. It's not your present or your future, I probably didn't even know you when any of this went on, and I'm curious about it," She blushes again.

"Well it was me and these two blonde women, they were both around twenty years of age. I was laid on the bed, one of them bouncing on my cock as I thrusted up into her, the other one sat on my face as I licked her pussy clean. The woman sat on my cock was reaching over to fondle with the other woman's breasts. It was magnificent. We carried on for many hours, in many different positions. By the time they both left, they had each had more than five orgasms. They could barely walk. I felt very satisfied and I got a couple of meals out of it, but I did have to glamour them so they could not remember the feeding," I inform Sookie, making her nod.

I immediately pick up on her arousal through my sense of smell, making me smile. She is becoming horny just hearing about it. Sookie has obviously detected that I know, causing her to look down ashamed of herself. I gently take her chin between my thumb and forefinger where I guide her head back up, her eyes landing on mine.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Lover, it is only natural that you feel aroused over a story such as this. Everybody has the same instinct," I assure her before leaning over and kissing her softly. Sookie soon makes our kiss deeper as my hands slide around her back where I hunt down the zip on her dress. The second I locate it, I yank it down, causing her dress to gather around her waist, leaving her breasts bare to my gaze.

I tenderly lean down and lick at each nipple, making Sookie moan in response as she grips my hair. I smirk to myself while slowly massaging her breasts in both my large hands.

"You're breasts are very beautiful, very…hypnotic," I tell her before leaning down and taking her right perky pink nipple into my mouth, my finger and thumb pinching and fondling her other nipple. Sookie moans further as I begin to gently suck on her nipple, making sure to allow my tongue to flick over it, my teeth graze it lightly. I love hearing my Lover pant and moan because of me.

"Eric," Sookie whimpers. I understand immediately what that whimper means. My Lover wants us naked and she wants me inside of her. I eagerly accept her wishes as I lift her up, allowing her to kick off her dress before I place her back down; all she is left in is her lacy panties. I grin at her as she undoes my jeans, causing me to lift my hips up so she can slide it down enough for my cock to spring free. She soon pulls at my shirt where I obediently take it off for her. I attach my lips back to hers, her hand wrapping around my cock where she starts to slowly stroke me.

Two can play at that game. I push her panties to the side where I push two fingers into her wet centre, making her cry out in pleasure. But we are soon interrupted when the door slings open, causing Sookie to squeal as she leans into my body so that she can hide her modesty, her head turned away from the door. I groan while looking over at the door to find Sophie-Anne and Pam both stood there.

"Can I help you?" I demand, allowing my fury to shine. I do like to be interrupted when I am about to make love to my Lover. To disturb any Vampire during their sexual encounters is a death wish waiting to happen.

"Oh, please do not stop on my account," Sophie-Anne assures us as she wanders into the room and sits on the leather couch. I thought I had finally got shot of her. I stare at her, raising one eyebrow at her. She looks down to where my hand is. I still have my fingers inside my Lover, but with a sigh I pull them out, making Sookie whimper quietly into my chest. I collect my shirt up off of the floor where I help my Lover into it.

Luckily the shirt falls to around her thighs, so even though it is only my black wife beater, it does cover her up enough to feel less exposed. After that I take my time in putting my cock away, before I turn to look at Sophie-Anne.

"Pamela, why don't you and Sookie go into your office? It would seem I still have some pressing business to deal with," I tell her without even looking at her, I can almost detect Pam's nod as Sookie follows her out of the door. I do not like having Sookie out of my sight, but I do not like having her here in front of Sophie-Anne either. I don't trust Sophie-Anne, nor do I enjoy having to treat my Lover so poorly. She deserves all the respect in the world.

"I am sure you had only just left," I note thoughtfully.

"I did, but then I remembered some very important business. Now, tell me, are you aware as to where Mr William Compton is? I have not heard from him in a long time,"

"I have not seen him either, your Majesty," I inform her through a lie. Little does she know he is actually chained up down in my basement, or dungeon as Pam has begun to refer to it as.

"I do not believe you,"

"Look, in all due respect, I allowed Compton into my area, I allowed him to work at my school, but he has not shown up for work in many weeks, nor has he made an appearance to me. I am as curious to his whereabouts as you are," I assure her falsely, her luckily buying it as she leans back.

"He's under my protection, Eric, so if you do see him, let me know, and do not try to harm him, otherwise I will have to harm you," She tells me, making me chuckle under my breath. I would like to see her attempt to harm me. She is tiny compared to me, her power is lacking. The most likely case is that she will have one of her guards attempt to harm me, after all, they are closer to my age than she is.

"Why are you offering him protection?"

"That is of no concern of yours," She waves my curiosity off. I guess I will have to approach Compton with this, I am sure he will reveal all. Anything to save his own skin.

"Is that all you interrupted me for?" I ask through a sigh, making sure she knows that I am annoyed at her sudden reappearance.

"I did not mean to interrupt your friskiness with the Telepath, but it did indeed look like fun. I still don't see why you won't share,"

"Because she is mine." I state, leaving no room for arguments. Once something is mine, it is no longer available to anyone else.

"You must bring her along to one of my gatherings," I know all about Sophie-Anne's gatherings. After all, I used to attend them on a regular basis. Basically there is a gathering of Vampires and their pets or humans to which they have invited, there are different rooms containing different sexual excitements, we make a choice and enjoy. It is a place for couples and singles. Although it is mostly singles.

"I will try," I assure her, but all while debating it in my head. I am not sure if it is a place my Lover would enjoy, I know she is a big believer in sex only being between two people, she likes it to be private and intimate, something which these gatherings are not. I must admit that I have grown rather fond of Sookie's beliefs, I find myself agreeing with them in a way. But I cannot help but wonder if that is due to this love.

"I assume you received the letter from Appius,"

"I did," I tell her; already knowing that she was part of this scheme.

"He informed me that you would be absent from area five for a while. He would not tell me why though," She informs me, making me frown. So she is unaware of the situation.

"Why would he need to inform you for? I am quite capable of passing my duties on to someone reliable during my absence,"

"So you are actually going then?"

"I do not want to. I am refusing at the moment, but I know what Appius is like,"

"Don't we all?" She smiles at me. Appius has a rather large hold over most Vampires, he is well known for his cruelty and lack of style. He is also an old Vampire, older than most, so he is more knowledgeable. Most younger Vampires, such as Sophie-Anne, see him as a superiority, a role-model in a way. A very poor role-model in most ways.

"I am not too thrilled at his sudden contact with me again. I have not seen him since he released me," This is something to which she was already aware of.

"What does he want you for then?"

"Nothing which concerns you,"

"You always were so secretive,"

"That is because I don't appreciate you being nosey. It is _my_ business,"

"Whatever," She waves her hand at me, obviously already bored with our interaction.

"Have you told your pet yet?"

"Of course," I lie.

"Do you plan on taking her with you?"

"I may," I tell her. I never considered taking Sookie with me; I did not want to risk her though. The situation I am being pulled into risks my life, so why would I want to risk my Lover's as well? Then again, I would feel more secure if she was with me, and I am sure it would be the same on her part. It might help if I actually tell her about this situation first.

"I must admit I enjoyed what I saw. Your pet has marvellous breasts," I watch her carefully, assessing the situation and as to how I should approach it.

"She does indeed,"

"That pussy looked delicious. Maybe when you come to my gathering, we can all have a taste,"

"No, that will not happen. Sookie is for me only,"

"You need to learn to share,"

"She is mine. Therefore sharing is optional," I point out, making Sophie-Anne laugh.

"Touché," She applauds me. "Northman, you are aware that I will not give up the battle to gain that Telepath,"

"Oh, I am aware. I know what you are like,"

"And I you,"

I look at her then, her eyes meeting mine briefly.

"How did you discover Sookie's telepathy?"

"My bonded informed me of it,"

"Your bonded?" I repeat slowly with a frown. How would her bonded be aware of Sookie's incredible gift? The chances of them knowing each other is extremely slim, surely.

"As it turns out, my bonded is actually the cousin to your Sookie," She informs me, bringing back all the images of the newspaper articles and 'missing' posters that came with Sookie's file that Compton had. Hadley. So that is where Sookie's mysterious cousin disappeared off to.

"When did you discover her?"

"At a club. She was young, sexy, and she was _very_ talented, if you get what I mean. I instantly took to her," She tells me.

"But how did you discover Sookie's gift?"

"Hadley never stopped talking about her family, but she slipped up and let it slip that Sookie was a telepath. She wanted to impress me because I was considering moving her away for a while,"

"So now you pursue Sookie,"

"Exactly,"

"But why Sookie? There are many telepaths out there, why make Sookie the object of your desire?"

"She is a relative of Hadley, I thought it would be a nice present to give my bonded her cousin,"

"Sookie is convinced that Hadley is dead, or to never be found. You would change her world if you were to separate her from what she believes in,"

"Why do you care? A Vampire should never care for their pet,"

"But Sookie is not just a pet, she is my soon to be bonded," I point out, Sophie-Anne considering this briefly before nodding in agreement.

"Very true," She agrees.

"Where is Sookie's cousin now?"

"Back in New Orleans, she is promptly awaiting my arrival home,"

"Then why are you wasting your time here?"

"I told you what I desired. It is not just her power that entices me,"

"You will not touch my Lover,"

"Then you touch her, and let me watch. It is no different to what we do at my gatherings,"

"You already got an eye full when you interrupted us. You will see no more,"

"How about a threesome?"

"No." I tell her firmly as I stand up, a clear indication that this conversation is over and that it is time she left.

Sophie-Anne soon arises from the couch where she walks towards me, placing her hand on my chest, causing my fangs to slide into place due to my distaste.

"You know you wish to say yes to my proposal, Eric. Think of the pleasure that will ignite inside of you," She runs her finger down my chest. She leans up then, her lips becoming uncomfortably close to mine. I growl at her in warning, making her laugh as she pulls back slightly, but still keeping her body close to mine.

"How long has it been since you fucked a Vampire, Eric? Remember how rough, tough and downright aggressive you could be? You cannot do that with a human," She takes hold of my wrist where she begins to move it towards her lower regions, but I soon snatch it away. "Come on, Eric, one little threesome, and if not, then let me watch you fuck her, finger her, anything you please. After all, I am your Queen, and this is a formal demand,"

**Sookie's POV**

"I take it you two were about to get it on when she popped in," Pam assumes as she looks over Eric's shirt that is hanging around my body, hiding all of my modesty.

"We might have been," I blush.

"Do you two ever stop fucking?"  
>"Did you two ever stop fucking when you used to do that?" I counter, Pam releasing a laugh as she leans against her desk.<p>

"He told you then?"

"Yes," I nod while sitting down on the floor where I stretch my legs out. Since I started practicing for that Dance competition, I have been experiencing small cramps in my leg, the one which I broke all those years ago. My coach recommended stretching it in order to try and ease the cramps and pains.

"You're right, we were always at it. But as I am sure Eric has told you many times, we are sexual creatures, we enjoy the excitement and the orgasms are always intense," I smile a little at that. I know that he always makes my orgasms intense, and I am no Vampire. That much I am sure of. I might be something along the Supernatural spectrum, but a Vampire aint it.

"How do you find the sex then?" Pam cocks an eyebrow at me. Despite my new found knowledge over Pam's true nature, I still see her as my teenage best friend. Even if I did think of her as a human before, but really all that's changed since then is her nature, not who she is.

"It's amazing," I admit shyly, a small blush on my cheeks.

"I always remembered it being pretty good," Pam confides, making me nod.

"It's more than good," I point out, Pam laughing again.

"Has he told you about all the sexual adventures he's been on?"  
>"Yes," I sigh, knowing that I cannot really help him redo most of his past sexual encounters. A lot of the ones he enjoyed the most were the ones that included more than just us two. I don't know if I could ever feel comfortable having more than us involved, even if it was just one person watching. I just couldn't do it. I would feel…violated in a way. It would be like live porn, and I am no porn star.<p>

"Look, Sook, I'll let ya into a little secret. Eric has enjoyed many different sexual encounters, but the ones he has with you are the ones he has enjoyed the most. Believe me. You can see it on his face. If you want to try and spice it up, then try bondage, he enjoyed that before. It is fun for _everyone_, believe me,"

"You've tried it?" Somehow I just cannot see that.

"Oh, yeah, it's fucking fantastic. Do you know how Miss Crane and I used to get it on a lot?" I nod at that, remembering it very well. She would often disappear with Miss Crane and then return with a cat got the cream grin. "Well, we used to use a lot of bondage and other sexual toys. We used handcuffs, dildos, beads, vibrators, chains; I even remember using a vibrating toothbrush on her once. She came like a freight train when I used that," Pam chuckles, making me blush profusely. I can't say I have ever heard of anyone using a toothbrush to please themselves. I can understand the dildo and the vibrator, but a _toothbrush_? I guess Pam is just very creative.

"Sounds like fun," I laugh nervously, unsure of how I should react to that. They aren't exactly images I want in my head.

"Sookie, have you ever fingered yourself for Eric? I know for a fact he enjoys it when women do that," I sigh then. I hate hearing about Eric's past sexual relationships, I mean, I know he has them – a whole one thousand years' worth – but that doesn't mean I want to know about them. It just makes me feel self-conscious, inexperienced and a tad jealous to be honest. I'm jealous of those women who got to experience my Eric before I did. That and I don't like the fact that they even got to touch him. He's mine. God, I sound like him now. I begin to fiddle with the cross on my necklace, the one Eric gave me for my birthday, mindlessly as I contemplate what to say. I eventually settle for shaking my head shyly. I have never fingered myself for Eric; I guess I'm still trying to build my confidence up before I do that for Eric. I have thought about it, but I always feel embarrassed about it as well.

"Do you know how to finger yourself?"

"Well, yeah, it's not difficult,"

"You would think that, but it actually is. You have to touch the right area, push your fingers in the right direction, finding your G-spot is probably a main thing you need to do to achieve maximum orgasm," Pam informs me, making me nod.

"Maybe I'll try it some time,"

"If you need advice or someone to assist you, I'm here," She grins at me, making me blush further.

"I'm sure I can figure it out on my own," I assure her as I stand up, my hands still rubbing my leg, the one that is still cramping.

"Is your leg still playing up?"  
>"Yeah, it hasn't played up like this for a while," I inform her just as the door opens and Eric steps inside, closing the door behind him. I can tell just from looking at him that he has bad news. "I don't want to know," I tell him as I shake my head and limp over to the chair near Pam's desk, Eric frowning at me before he rushes to my side after I have sat down.<p>

"What is wrong, Lover?"

"My leg is just hurting, it's fine,"

"But you are in pain,"  
>"Eric, there is nothing you can do. You can't heal the cramps,"<p>

"No, but I can help soothe them," He assures me as he gently begins to massage the leg with the cramps. I smile at him thankfully. He does have magical hands.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong then?" I sigh, already knowing that I cannot escape it, no matter how much I want to.

"I was left no choice but to accept Sophie-Anne's offer regarding her hiring you for your power when needed. I did manage, however, to make our side of the deal better. But, believe me, Lover, we can manipulate this situation to suit us," He assures me. I shake my head at him.

"I feel like you have just pimped me out,"

"_Pimped?_" He probes with a raised eyebrow.

"She means she feels like a prostitute, one you hire out to different customers," Pam has her input, Eric growling in response.

"I am sorry, Lover, I had no choice. She left me with no option," He sighs. I can tell he feels as though he has failed me. I reach out and cup his cheek gently. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him. After all, he does usually do everything to protect me. She must have left him with some pretty difficult decisions if this is the final result.

"Eric, I feel as though there is more to this than you are letting on,"

"I have something else which I need to inform you of, but you will not like it one bit," I close my eyes, already dreading it.

"Tell me," I demand in a quiet voice, unable to muster the strength required.

"I received a letter from my Maker. He has decided to partake in a war, one which he requires me to assist him in. At the moment it is not a command, therefore I can avoid it. However, he will soon contact me, and when that does happen, it will be a command and I will _have_ to go whether I wish to or not. That means I may have to go for a little while, a week or two at the most I hope,"

"So you're leaving me," I release one tear, Eric shaking his head as he reaches out to wipe away the stray tear that is falling down my cheek.

"No, Lover, I am still yours. We are together now, and we will be together when I return,"

"So you sign my soul away to that Queen Bitch, and then leave me to deal with it all on my own _without_ you?" I hiss at him, not caring about my language at all.

"No, Sookie, it is not like that at all!" He yells out but I push him away while getting up and heading to the door, but he manages to catch my wrist before I can even reach out for the handle.

"Just listen to me, Sookie, it is not like that. I promise, just sit down and listen. Please," He practically begs, making me bite my lip as I feel the damp tears pouring down my cheeks. Why do I feel so betrayed? _Maybe because he has betrayed you_. One side of my mind chants at me, while the other one chants '_He must have a good reason for it though'._

"Fine," I agree with one small nod. He sighs in relief while guiding me back to the chair I was previously sat on.


	34. Reunion

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, Team-Sooric-Delena, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, pk22477, xxxbulletxxx, laacford, mindy781, Virala, RamintaD, Mikaelv, Katherine Westwood, B-Rock525, ILoveVikings, vilannh, ashmo2000, sebeaver, Gwynwyvar and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-four

**Sookie's POV**

I missed Eric. I really did. After he told me he had to go and told me about the Sophie-Anne situation, I went ballistic. I was not a happy bunny. But he did spend hours after that explaining it all to me, he told me so many things that my mind boggled. He said that the Maker-Child bond was similar to a parents bond to their child. Even if that child is an adult and has moved out, they will usually always feel indebted to their parents. He said he was like that. He explained that without his Maker, he would not be who he is today; in fact, he probably would not have made it passed the first year without his Maker. In a way, he owed his Maker, and he figured that if he joined this war, not only would it fill that debt he feels, but it could potentially save many lives. That and Eric does enjoy a good battle, after all, he was a Viking. But even though I understood his reasoning for going, I still didn't think he should go, but he felt he had to. I wasn't going to stop him, not that it would have worked anyway; his mind was set. It was almost as if he was trying to persuade himself of the reasons more than me though. But he didn't feel he was. I could hardly argue.

But even with that dealt with, I still felt hurt and rejected in a way. He tried to soothe me, but I was still agitated over the whole Sophie-Anne situation. He assured me that the deal was not going to start until he returned; he insisted he had to be with me during _all_ assignments. I wasn't going to argue that point. The last thing I want is to be in a room full of strangers with no guaranteed protection or safety. Eric would look after me if he did come with me. However, even after discussing everything for hours on end, I still felt hurt. I still felt angry. I still felt worried. I wasn't worried about Eric or about me for that matter. I was worried _for_ Eric. I know what he's like. He won't stop until it damn well kills him. I spent the next couple of weeks warning him to be careful, him assuring me he would. He even tried to make it up to me. He took me on dates, we had romantic night in's, he did so many things to try and apologise to me for everything. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. After all, he was going to be leaving soon and I didn't want him leaving thinking I was furious at him.

Once we managed to climb over those walls, we began to focus on what was at hand. Eric was leaving for God knows how long (he reckoned a couple of weeks; I thought a couple of months sounded more realistic), so we needed to make the most of the time we had. We spent most of our time together. Eric took that week off from work in order to spend time with me. We did lots during that time period, we had lots of heart to hearts and we did make love amongst other things. We made love just before he left. I was gutted when I actually had to say goodbye. He was reluctant to leave, but in the end he did. I spent the rest of that night crying. But Eric did stay true to his word. He did phone me when he could, he tried to phone me every day if he could. We even did face time when we could. In fact, every Saturday I got a hand written letter from him along with a present of some sorts. It was usually clothing, but he did send me perfume once, a bouquet of flowers another day, he even sent me a couple of…well…sex toys. Ones to pleasure myself with. He said he wanted me satisfied, even if he wasn't there. He said to think of him every time I used them.

But slowly the presents and letters stopped, the phone calls decreased. I was lucky to get one a month now. He had been gone for what felt like forever, but in fact has only been just under nine months. I was amazed at how fast the time passed. The only thing that kept me sane and busy, that stopped me from worrying so much, was the fact I had my Gran back to normal. I visited her often; I cared for her as best I could alongside my school work. I have even been helping Pam with Eric's bar. Then there is Amelia who gave birth to her baby not too long ago. She had a little girl. She and Tray decided to call her Mia. She is very adorable. I have been helping them out as well, but with all this work I've been doing, I have worn myself out. That and I had to sit all my exams as well, so that only added to everything.

I sigh as I look at the paperwork on the desk in front of me; I offered to do it for Pam. She had so much on that she was behind on a lot of orders; the bar would have gone downhill if it weren't for me. She told me as much. Pam was far too social to run a business; she spent too much time socialising and not enough time on the actual work. I read through the list of things we need. It seems we're extraordinarily low on blood type A and blood type O negative. We're even down on alcohol. I lean back in the chair while grabbing the phone and dialling our suppliers. I cannot believe the business has gotten to this point. Here I am, on my eighteenth birthday, dealing with crap that isn't even mine, and the worst part is I haven't heard from Eric in two months. I know he's alive though, the bond, although very faint, tells me as much. The bond has faded to barely a thread I would say. Every second I feel the bond, I want to cry all over again.

I briefly glance at the clock where I find it to be coming up to ten o'clock. I promised Pam I would come down to her party. She's organised a little porn star themed party at her home, she said it was to celebrate my birthday and the fact that Sam has taken over from his father. Sam now runs Merlotte's on his own. His father took an early retirement; in fact, he's on a world cruise at the moment I believe. So as you can imagine, Sam and I have been spending more time together. I've been helping him out when I can, and him me. We've been working together to try and build up both his business and Eric's business. I didn't want to tell him about Eric and me just yet, but I eventually did. He admitted he had already clicked on. I wondered why, but I soon found out that Sam is a Shifter. He could apparently smell Eric on me every time we met up. This was after Eric had left to go to that stupid war. The only reason Sam could smell him on me was because I wore a shirt of Eric's to bed every night. It was my only form of comfort.

But once the mystery of Sam's Supernatural being came to light, slowly everyone else did as well. Amelia revealed she was a Witch, Tray is a Werewolf and in turn he revealed that Alcide is in fact a Werewolf as well. Even Sam's girlfriend Jannalynn is a Werewolf! It would seem everyone I know is some form of Supe. I soon began to wonder whether I was of a certain creature or not, I mean, telepathy isn't exactly normal, is it? So I started to do some research and try to locate what Supes shared the same ability I do. I eventually managed to narrow it down. I think that I am a form of Fae, but as to what kind of Fae, I have no idea. Sam and I are still trying to work that out, although he admitted he had a sneaky suspicion that I may be part Fairy. I almost laughed when he said it, but he was being deadly serious. I couldn't help it. I mean, seriously, who the hell can take that seriously? I know I wanted to be a Fairy when I was little, but not literally. Anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is how I got the gene. That still remains a mystery to me. To my knowledge everyone in my family is human, and even if they weren't, you would think that they would tell me or something.

I soon push those thoughts out of my head as I grab my bag and head into the bathroom. I better get ready. After all, Pam will kill me if I'm late.

**Eric's POV**

I duck behind the trench where my Maker is. I have just thrown a grenade that contains a dust of silver shedding. That will teach those bastards who they are dealing with. We do not take shit such as this from them, we plan on destroying them and putting an end to this ridiculous battle before it gets out of hand. I need to get back to my Lover. My phone was destroyed within the battle and I no longer have access to technology due to the lack of connection there is on offer here. I have not spoken to my Lover in a few weeks, and if I do not get a message to her soon I believe I may lose her. Sadly though I cannot even write her a letter, I have barely had time to breathe (metaphorically), let alone write a letter. I soon bob around the corner where I fire off a couple of bullets before pulling back into hiding again.

"Eric, your aim is inaccurate," My Maker scolds me. I growl at him.

"I am used to swords, not guns. What do you expect?" I bark at him before standing up and firing wildly at all the targets in view before crouching back down just in time to miss a bullet. You would think a Vampire war would be much more exciting than this, however, it is not. I soon grumble while throwing my gun to the floor where I rush out of the trench and into the heat of the battle. I soon grab one Vampire by the neck while stabbing a silver stake into his heart, turning him into goo. I howl in victory before moving on to my next victim. Now this is more my style. I enjoy the physical thrill of a war. I like to use my bare hands when it comes to destroying others. There is no fun in using guns or grenades; the thrill is just not the same.

Soon enough my Maker is calling me back, and with some reluctance I do return to him where he pulls me off to the side. My eyes soon land on his other Child. He is no more than fifteen, and if I am correct I believe he is a Russian Prince. Or was shall I say. He was spoiled as a human, and was mentally scarred due to the massacre of his family. Once he was changed my Maker made him his Lover, however, I am not too sure whether that was a great idea. Alexei appears to be very…uncontrollable. Appius believes I will be able to tame him. In fact, he wishes for me to take him back home with me, but I have refused on numerous occasions. I refuse to have Sookie exposed to such insolence. That and I do not wish to take over the responsibility that my Maker has made for himself. Alexei is nothing to do with me. He is not of my concern.

"A discussion is taking place later on today between the two leaders of this war, they have asked me to attend in support. That means you are in charge of Alexei while I am gone. He has agreed to obey you, all you need to do is watch him,"  
>"He has been a Vampire for a couple of decades now, so why does he need my supervision?"<br>"He is…unstable. Watch him, or risk having the law involved,"

"He is not my problem. I have worse problems than him. I told my Lover I would be gone a couple of weeks, instead I have been here for almost nine months. I need to return home to her, or at least get a message to her. She is my concern, not this Child of yours," I bark at my Maker. I will not have him trying to control my life anymore. I wish to be rid of him and this war. I need to be home with my Sookie. I miss her.

"Eric, I spent centuries taming you, teaching you how to survive and thrive in this world. You would have died after the first few years without me. You can at least do this for me,"  
>"I came here to war with you. I left my Lover alone without me for this. I regret it. I wish I had told you where to 'shove your offer', as my Child would say," I growl at him before disappearing out of his sight. He does not even attempt to stop me. He has either decided that he cannot win, or he is planning a way to make my life havoc. Either way, I could not care. I am leaving this place. I do not care about him or the war or even this ridiculous debt I felt I had to him. He made my life a misery when I was under his control, I will not allow him to do that to me again. I am going back home and I hope I will return in time for my Lover's birthday. It has been many months since she saw me, and I her. I miss her dearly. I need to make up for lost time.<p>

**OxOxOxOxO**

The second I return home I find the place empty, a frown forming on my face as I walk around the house, trying to work out whether my Lover has recently been here or not. I would estimate she was here around about four hours ago, give or take an hour. I soon grab my house phone where I dial Pamela, maybe she is aware of where my Lover is.

"Hello?" Pam probes. All I can hear is loud, incoherent and utterly terrible music in the background. I can hear yelling as well, but what catches my attention is the soft moans. My Child is very busy it would seem, but obviously not that keen on her occupation if she is answering calls.

"Where is Sookie?"  
>"Eric?" She almost shouts as she moves, I can almost imagine her sexual partner whining at her and Pam silencing them with one finger. "Shit, where the fuck have you been?"<br>"In a war, Pamela, as you were very well aware,"

"Yeah, I know that, I meant, where have you been communication wise? Sook has been driving herself mad over your lack of contact,"  
>"It is a very long story, one I do not wish to go in to. What I wish to do right now is speak with my Lover. Where is she?"<br>"She's at this party at mine. I threw it for her eighteenth. She's having a ball,"  
>"Really?" I murmur, somehow wondering whether my Lover has forgotten about me.<p>

"No, Eric. She's sat in my spare bedroom crying. She misses the fuck out of you, she thinks you no longer desire her or need her. She's been so strong about it all until today, then she just broke down," That is because of that tender moment we shared on her last birthday. We made love that day, it was our first time together, her first time overall. I showed her what it meant to be wanted.

"I am on my way, but do not tell her. I wish to surprise her," I tell her before putting the phone down.

It is a good thing I have bought presents for my Lover, not just expensive ones for her birthday, but sentimental ones that I know she will appreciate. I soon grab my bag, the one filled with her gifts, before I leave the house and take to the air. It is faster travel this way. I need to be with my Lover sooner rather than later. The second I arrive at Pam's house I walk inside the building, not bothering to knock. She was aware of my arrival, which was shown when she appeared before me and pointed me towards the bedroom that contains my Lover. I thank her while trailing over there, ignoring the inquisitive looks I receive from many of the people there. All friends of Pam's and Sookie's I believe. The second I get to the door I stop, my hand on the door knob, where I listen inside. I need to know what she is doing. I can hear her inside; I can hear the soft thumps of her heart, the sniffles of the aftermath of her tears. I can even hear the soft sighs that release her pain. I have treated my Lover poorly, and it is time that changed. From now on, I shall make her my main focus. She is my world, and it is time I showed her that.

I soon twist the handle where the door creaks open. I hear Sookie's heart rate increase as she moves on the bed, obviously into a more suitable, less vulnerable position. I push the door open where I slide inside and lock the door behind me. I soon turn around slowly to look at my Lover. She opens her mouth several times, but no words come out to greet me. I take one step towards her, testing the waters between us, but once I feel like it is safe I walk towards the bed where I sit opposite her. Her confused, watery eyes watching me. It is as though she cannot believe her eyes.

"Hello, Lover," I smile at her softly, Sookie soon throwing herself into my arms where I cheerfully accept her embrace. I hold her closer while burying my face in her neck, my lips kissing the tender skin there. I enjoy being close to her for those few moments before she pulls back and slaps me, causing my fangs to slide into place in outrage.

"You're such a dick," She whispers before kissing me, her hand resting on my chest, my hand resting over hers. I soon lay her down, my lips never leaving hers, as I enjoy her body being close to mine again. I have missed her dearly. But what I realise now is that I missed more than just her smile and physical form, I missed her beautiful ocean eyes, I missed the strawberry fragrance that always surrounds her, I missed her sun kissed blonde hair, I missed her personality. I missed her as a whole really. I do not know how I managed to last as long as I did without her.

"I am sorry," I murmur to her as I rest my forehead against hers.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're back," She kisses me softly before smiling at me. I smile back at her. She has missed me as much as I have missed her. It is just a shame that the bond we once had has become very faint and thin. Unless we complete it now, we could lose it forever.

"Happy birthday," I tell her while kissing her again, enjoying her soft lips against mine. I am sure this is not the type of birthday surprise she was anticipating, but I am sure she is all the more pleased that she received such a gift as my return.

"You're the best gift I could have asked for," She runs her fingers through my hair, my eyes holding hers. I truly do love her, I realised that more every single day I was away from her.

"I am just glad to be back with you. I am sorry for being gone for so long,"

"What happened out there?" She probes, causing me to sigh as I slide down beside her, my eyes meeting her curious gaze. I do not know where to begin, nor am I aware of how much time the tale will require. I would insist we discuss it later, but she is curious now and I owe it to her to give her an explanation of my adventure, no matter how gruesome and unwanted it was.

"It was a brutal battle. The war itself made no sense to me, I could not understand the reasons for such a war, but then again I was never really told it in detail, only in passing when we were avoiding grenades, gun shots and many more things. I thought it would be more exciting, more physical, but it was just as you would expect a human war to be. However, many of us did resort to physical fighting, after all, that was what we were used to. Many lives were changed and destroyed due to that war, both human and Vampire. The death toll is too high to name, on both sides. Human and Vampire. Many of the Vampires also took it upon themselves to…violate the humans," I recall to her, Sookie gasping as she covers her mouth in shock.

"Was the thrill too much for them?"  
>"Very much so. A lot of the Vampires involved were merely baby's. They were not much older than Pamela, and those who were gave the best war they could. It was intense, shocking, thrilling and many more things. But I am glad to be rid of it now,"<p>

"Is it finished?"

"When I left it was still on-going, however, there was a meeting to take place that night regarding a truce. I have recently heard that the war has been vanquished, that we have all reached an agreement before it became out of hand. It was a long war that left many Vampires severely harmed or dead. Many fell. It reminded me of when I was human, back to when I used to fight for the safety of my people. I was a saviour back then,"  
>"You are a saviour now, too," Sookie assures me. I smile at her. I am glad she has such faith in me.<p>

"I have many recollections of the war, Lover, many of which are too gruesome to recall to you,"  
>"You must have been through hell…" Sookie whispers quietly more to herself than me.<p>

"Not nearly as much as you, I am sure," I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I took charge of the business because Pam couldn't cope with it. It's still open and it's getting more business every day. In fact, there has been a larger profit margin lately. Ummm…I also passed all my exams, I just have one more year at school and then I'll be done with it. Many colleges are keen to take me on, but I don't know if that's what I want,"  
>"What is it you want, Sookie? I will not stand in your way,"<br>"Right now, I just want you to hold me because this feels so unreal," She admits, making me smile softly as I pull her into my arms, my lips pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Soon enough I find Sookie's lips meeting mine again, our bodies becoming closer as I find her hands pulling at my clothes, and mine at hers. We are soon discarding piece after piece of clothing until we are both bare to each other's eyes. I take in the gentle swells of my Lover's breasts, the perky pink nipples, her delectable figure and gorgeous legs. It has been a long time since I saw her body. I soon roll on top of her where I gaze at her body, Sookie blushing lightly, but she does not hide from my gaze, in fact, she opens her legs more, her lips running along her lips. She is being more open with me; she is no longer that shy self-conscious girl I once knew. She is an open, sexy woman who knows she is sexy. I kiss her deeply as I position myself between her thighs, Sookie's legs wrapping around my waist as she guides me inside of her, her moans being captured in my mouth. I slowly begin to move in and out of her, just casually enjoying the wetness and tightness there, while my ears enjoy the soft moans, groans and sighs from my Lover.

"Did you even use those toys I sent you?" I probe while nipping at her neck, her breasts bouncing with her pants as I begin to speed up my thrusting.

"Y-yes," She whispers.

"I did not quite hear you," I tease her while pulling back to look at her face as I push deeper into her.

"Yes! God, yes…." She cries out happily while moving her hips against mine. She soon pushes at my chest, a sign I am all too familiar with. I grin while rolling us over so that Sookie can ride me. She does enjoy being dominant.

"What did you do with the dildo I sent?" I challenge her, trying to get her to venture into dirty talk.

"I shoved it in my pussy. In and out. Just like your cock. Until I came," She yells out proudly, my erection only growing more painful as she starts to bounce on my cock, her breasts bouncing even more. I do not know where to focus.

"That's it, Sookie, right there," I encourage her as I begin to thrust up into her, enjoying this new side to Sookie. She is really venturing into her sex-kitten side.

"I'm so close…" She cries out.

"Sookie…Sook – fuck," I groan as I grip her hips. "I want us to complete the bond. Please," I beg her, Sookie nodding as she leans down and kisses me, that kiss telling me everything I need to know. I know that this decision is not being made by the heat of the moment; I know it has been on my Lover's mind for many months. She often told me in our little exchanges while I was away that she wanted to complete the bond when I returned. I wanted the same things. I soon sit up more where I slice my neck for her, Sookie latching on eagerly as I penetrate her soft skin with my fangs, both of us crying out with our releases as we drink each other's blood, the bond now snapping into place. Both of our emotions attacking one another, causing us both to gasp. I have never felt anything so strong and vibrant before.

As soon as we have both calmed down Sookie collapses on top of me, her hot, sweating body lying on my cool one. The contrast in temperatures is astounding. I kiss her again while holding her close to me. Never again shall I leave her. Not voluntarily.

"I love you, Eric," Sookie whispers.

"I love you," I tell her confidently. "More than you shall ever know," I murmur quietly more to myself than Sookie. The love and attachment I have for this woman is truly unbelievable, no one can understand just what she does to me. No one can understand what I feel for her. I have never felt anything like this; I am amazed that I can still feel it now. But I can, and I have learnt to accept it. I soon reach down beside the bed and into my bag where I pull out a small box. I gently lay Sookie beside me as I sit up and open it, pulling out the small brooch from the box. Sookie watches me curiously as I grab my shirt and help her into it before I attach the brooch to the shirt.

"It is a guardian angel, it shall protect you, even when I cannot," I tell her, knowing full well that she will never truly know just how powerful this one gift is. I had Witches themselves lay spells of protection on it; I even got the Fae involved. I believe it is time Sookie discovered the true depth of power she has, and this brooch shall assist her in her journey of discovery. I just hope she is ready.

"Oh, Eric," She sighs while hugging me. I can feel in the bond how satisfied, relieved, elated and thankful she is. I can still feel that pang of fury she has at me, but it has decreased significantly I am sure. She, like me, does not want to ruin such a perfect reunion with such petty anger. But nonetheless, we shall deal with it all. Together. She has every right to be mad at me, I was gone for longer than planned, and communication was not exactly as frequent as I had promised. But she seems willing to forget all that, at least, just for now.


	35. Shaken

**AN: Thank you to pk22477, SomebodyWhoCares, vilannh, Virala, ljhjelm49, B-Rock525, mindy781, sebeaver, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman and laacford for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-four

**Sookie's POV**

It has been a few days since Eric came home, and even though we have completed the bond and talked things through, I still feel angered at the lack of contact he had with me towards the end. I have been so stressed without him; he left and dropped everything on me in the process. There isn't much that I haven't done while he's been gone, I took over his business, I cared for his house, I had to go through different meetings along with Pam in order to ensure that his business thrived. I have even had to do less hours at school in order to stay on top of the work the bar required. Running a business really isn't for me; I can't deal with everything it involves. Even now Eric is busy with his work, leaving me to sit down at one of the booths on my own as I watch him go about barking at someone down the phone. Someone seems to have upset him. I look at the clock to see that we are due to open in ten minutes; however, we have nothing set up. Our usual barman has not turned up yet, nor has he called, Pam, who usually mans the door, is nowhere in sight and our cleaner seems to have vanished as well.

I sigh, knowing full well that I am going to be left trying to organise everything. I go to stand up, but Eric holds his hand up in a stop sign for me, his eyes meeting mine as he finishes up his phone call.

"We are opening later tonight," He informs me, making me frown at him. We have never opened late, at least, not while I was in charge or when Eric was here beforehand either.

"Why?" I inquire reluctantly, already sensing that something grave has happened.

"While I have been away someone has managed to steal thirty thousand dollars from the business bank account. We believe the culprit to be one of our own, someone who works here, I shall be conducting interviews and inquiries for a few hours before we open," So he is practically blaming me for the missing money. I grit my teeth while nodding. He soon reaches over and gently takes my hand in his where he guides me towards him.

"Lover, I do not blame you before you even think it, it is not your fault. They were able to hide the crime by hacking into systems and changing data on the business account and files. Even I would not have noticed if it were not for my banker phoning me and inquiring as to why I required such a large sum of money for. He, himself, had only just spotted the whole in the bank account,"

"So who are the suspects you are interviewing?"  
>"Everyone bar you and Pam. You two are very well trusted, I do not believe either of you would try to steal from me. However, while I am conducting these interviews, I will be in need of your assistance," He tells me regretfully. He knows I already feel like a tool, like this curse is all that makes me interesting to people, he knows I hate using it as well. Some of the things I hear, and sometimes see, are absolutely hideous. It would turn any weak stomach. I have heard suicidal thoughts, thoughts about cheating, I have seen some people visualising their thoughts about committing a crime or cheating on their partners. The graphic thoughts are the worse.<p>

"I will do my best," I assure him with a small smile, Eric thanks me before kissing me softly. He soon cups my cheek once we have pulled back, his gaze holding mine.

"I know you are still unhappy with me Sookie regarding my absence, but I will make up for it. I do promise you that,"  
>"But how are you going to make up for it?" I probe. All he has done so far in attempt to trying to make things better is make love with me. Although the sex was incredible, as per usual, it does not make everything better. He needs to do more than charm me.<p>

"I will find a way," He assures me with his signature grin. I can't help but smile a little.

"Eric, you are aware I can only help you with the human staff, right?"  
>"Oh, I do know, but that will allow us to piece the puzzle together. You shall be present while I interview the Vampires, and then I shall stand back while you interview the humans. We can then sew together bits of information in order to create the full picture,"<p>

"Sounds good," I agree with a nod of my head. Eric soon leads me into his office where I find he has already set an interrogation chair out; it is placed perfectly in the middle of the room. I assume he will circle them all during his questioning; after all, he is older and more powerful than them all.

"Where's Pam and the rest of them then?"  
>"She is holding them all in one area, she is ensuring that none of them escape or try to create a cover story with one of the other staff members. I have already decided to alarm the windows and the entrance and exit doors. There is no escaping from this building undetected," He informs me.<p>

"Who's first?" I ask reluctantly, I already know what Eric's questioning technique will be, and I fear that I will be sick if I watch it. So I might as well find out who he is doing first so that I can at least somewhat prepare myself for the gruesome interview I am no doubt about to witness.

"I believe we shall start with a human, Ginger to be exact. She spends more time here than most, after all, she cleans during the day and then serves during the night. She will no doubt be highly aware of who has been in and out of the building," He tells me before opening his office door. Ginger is already stood there waiting. She soon enters the room on Eric's invitation where she sits in the chair. She may look calm, but I can sense the vibrations of worry from her. But from the thoughts she is emanating, I don't think she did it. However, she is worried she will be blamed for it. I walk over towards her as Eric grabs me a chair that he places in front of her; I thank him while sitting down. I offer her my hand, knowing that it will look like a form of comfort to her, but in actual fact it is my own little interviewing technique.

She accepts my comforting gesture happily, which causes me to smile as I ask her to close her eyes.

"Why don't you try to remember what happened last Wednesday?" I ask, Ginger nodding as she sieves through her memories. I close my own eyes as I probe her mind.

"I was cleaning the bar area when…when…" She tries to remember, but sadly I cannot offer her much assistance. It's almost as if there is a black hole in that memory.

"Did you walk into Eric's office at all?" I probe, that causes her to pull out another memory that she begins to think about. She is thinking about how she walked into the office, she looked around once or twice but then once again there is yet another whole in her memory. I open my eyes where I look at Eric, he can easily sense my concern, I am sure.

"What is it, Sookie?"  
>"It's like there are holes in her memories. Someone has been glamouring her, deleting her memories, but they haven't replaced it with anything," She informs me, making me frown even further. This can only be the doing of a younger Vampire; older Vampires would have replaced the memories in order to ensure that they were not discovered.<p>

"Ginger, did anyone come into the bar _before_ it opened that night," Eric probes. That is a good question. We don't usually open until around about nine, sometimes ten, o'clock. So that's plenty of time for any Vampire to get in here and steal the money.

"Longshadow came in to check on me," Ginger perks up, but the images that I get from her are far too graphic. It causes me to release her in shock and disgust. It seems he did more than just '_check on her_'.

I look over at Eric then, I think it's rather obvious who must have done it.

"When did he leave, Ginger?"  
>"He didn't. He was helping me clean, he took the job of cleaning the kitchen while I finished off the bar area. Then Sookie came in with Pam and we opened and he took his place behind the bar," I think that is very suspicious. I share a look with Eric, both of us obviously agreeing. We have both come to the same conclusions; it's just a matter of getting Longshadow to admit to his crimes now.<p>

"Ginger, please go seat yourself on the leather couch, we will require you to be in the room. I will go get Pam and Longshadow. She will need to be present for safety reasons," Eric reasons before leaving with a blur and soon returning with Pam and Longshadow in tow. He asks Longshadow to sit down on the chair, him doing as asked while Pam stands slightly behind him, obviously ready to attack if necessary. Even Eric is standing close to him.

"Longshadow, some information has come to light. Now, I will only ask you this once, was you responsible for the theft of my money?" Eric challenges him, Longshadow looking at him coolly.

"No." He deadpans, leaving no room for argument. I slowly step forward, my mind still focussed on Ginger's thoughts. She has begun thinking about the time when some of her money went missing a couple of weeks back. It was about a thousand dollars maybe, not much in Longshadow's eyes probably, but it was a lot to Ginger. A lot to anyone really. She didn't know who had taken it, she remembers being mugged and waking up with Vampire bites on her neck, but she doesn't remember who. However, I think I can guess who.

"You stole Ginger's money a couple of weeks ago. You mugged her, fed off of her a few times; you took about a thousand dollars altogether. You left her in an alley," I recall from the thoughts of that memory that is still playing in Ginger's head.

Soon enough I find myself pinned against the wall, Longshadow's hand wrapped around my throat where he is squeezing it tightly. I choke briefly but soon enough I find myself falling to the floor, causing pain to shoot through my body as bloody goo falls all over me. I gasp for breath as I shake, my eyes moving up to see Eric stood there, a wooden stake in hand. He throws the stake to the floor before kneeling down in front of me, him frantically trying to check to see if I am okay.

"It is okay, Lover, I am here. Has he harmed you? Are you hurt?" He probes while helping me up, his arms wrapping around me protectively.

"Eric, what have you done?" Pam shakes her head with a tut as she approaches the pile of goo on the floor, but Eric is blatantly irritated by the still screaming Ginger in the corner.

"Just shut her up will you?" Eric orders Pam, Pam going over and pulling Ginger out of the room where she will no doubt glamour her.

"Sookie?" Eric cups my cheek where he lifts my face up so that I am looking at him. I am still shaken from the shock of the attack.

"I'm fine," I croak.

"You are not fine, Sookie, he could have broken your neck," Eric growls while running his fingers over my neck, I am almost positive that there must be bruising forming there.

"If he wanted to break my neck he would have done," I point out, Eric shaking his head as he pulls me back into his arms. "I've got goo all over you," I point out, Eric shrugging as I hug him back, my body finally relaxing in his arms as I rest my head on his chest.

"We will shower when we get home,"

"Is this what it's going to be like when I do this for that woman? Will I be in danger like that?"  
>"Not quite so severe. When you do that for Sophie-Anne you will be surrounded by many Vampires. They will all be guards, no doubt, and I shall be there too. I would sooner meet the true death than allow anyone to harm you," He murmurs to me. I nod.<p>

I know every word of that was true. He would sooner meet the true death than let anyone lay a finger on me; he has risked a lot by killing one of his workers, that alone proves to me how much he cares for me. If what he has said is true, then I believe Longshadow's Maker will want compensation and there will no doubt be a penalty for his actions. A fine probably. Well, that's what I hope anyway. Knowing our luck it will be a lot worse than that.

"Is there a shower here?" I whisper, needing to get this goo off of me, I don't feel right having all of this blood all over me. I can't stand it. It is okay for Eric, he only needs to wash his hands and change his clothes, I need a full shower. I have this goo all over my hair, face, everywhere.

"Yes, there is one just down the hall in the employee bathrooms. I assume you never used them while you were in charge?"  
>"No," I shake my head. "I used to use the bathroom attached to your office. But that doesn't have a shower, so…"<p>

"I will have to get one installed for you," He calls out as I go to walk through the door; I smile to myself while walking out.

**Eric's POV**

"What a mess," Pam points out as she looks at the puddle on the floor; that is all of what is left of Longshadow. I never did trust him.

"Are you referring to the goo or the situation?"  
>"Both. Eric, you have royally dropped yourself in it. His Maker is going to be all over you and the authority is going to tear you apart. Murdering another Vampire for no good reason is a huge offense," Pam reminds me.<p>

"He would have killed Sookie,"  
>"And what is she to the authority? She is a human,"<br>"She is a telepath and my bonded, they will value her just like I do,"  
>"So you hope. How does that sound to a jury, Eric? <em>Oh, I killed him because he was about to kill my telepathic girlfriend.<em> It just sounds like some pathetic excuse. It makes it sound like you acted on your feelings, and I know you did, but you can't let them know that. You'll be a laughing stock!"

"I did what I had to," I tell her, knowing full well that I am not in the wrong. I did what was necessary to ensure the survival and safety of my Lover. After all, Longshadow was in the wrong, he had stolen from me and attacked my bonded, overall I needed to punish him, and this was his punishment.

"Yeah, and now you are going to pay the price," Pam retorts, making me roll my eyes.

"I do not care. Sookie is safe and that is all that matters to me," I tell her. Pam shakes her head at me while tutting, but I ignore her tuts. They do not bother me at all.

"Do me a favour, Pamela, and clean up this mess while I check on my Lover. I expect you to be done before I return," I order her as I grab a long sleeved black button up shirt of mine that I shall give to Sookie to wear. I do not expect her to wear those blood stained clothes of hers. Pam snarls at me while glaring, but I do not rise to her pettiness as I leave her to her task.

Once I have become face to face with the door of the female staff toilets, I listen inside to try and work out if anyone other than my Lover is inside, but I only find one heartbeat, and according to the bond it is my Lover. I push the door open before walking slowly inside; my Lover is wrapped up in one towel while using another to dry her hair. She soon looks at me, a small smile on her face as I gently tug the towel from her hands. I throw the shirt over my shoulder before helping to dry my Lover's hair. I know there is not much, but it is enough to cause comfort to Sookie. She enjoys the soft intimacy it conveys.

"I have brought you a shirt to wear for now," I murmur to her as I throw the towel to the side, my hand then grabbing the towel around her body that I pull away and discard into the corner. I grab the shirt off my shoulder that I offer to her, Sookie thanking me as she tugs it on, her fingers fumbling with the buttons. She is still very shaken.

"Allow me," I offer as I begin to button the shirt for her.

"I can't walk around like this," She points out, making me nod. I am very well aware of the fact that she cannot stay here dressed like that, but unfortunately I cannot take her home just yet. I have work which needs to be complete. I think I shall allow my Lover to rest on the couch while I deal with the work, and while she is asleep I shall get Pam to buy Sookie some clothes to which she can not only wear now, but which can be kept in my office for emergencies.

"I shall deal with that problem soon, I promise," I pull her into my arms where I kiss her forehead and hold her close. "Would you like to sleep for a little while? It may be of use to you to sleep away the excitement," I suggest, Sookie nodding quietly. I am aware that she has not been sleeping well lately, so I am keen to encourage her to have as much sleep as possible whenever possible.

I soon guide Sookie back to my office where I find the place to be empty and spotless. At least Pamela did as she was told. It makes a nice change. Once I have Sookie laid down on the couch, I place a soft cream blanket over her, Sookie whispering a thank you as she closes her eyes. Sookie knitted that blanket while I was away, she said it kept her mind occupied, but she insisted that she wanted me to have it. It now remains with me wherever I go. It usually stays in my travel bag, the one I take everywhere with me. It has proven to be very useful so far.

"Eric, you have a visitor," Pam tells me as she steps into the room, her hands shuffling the letters in her grasp, she is obviously keen to find her own letters, but she will not have any. I soon take them from her, Pam looking at me annoyed but all I do is raise one eyebrow at her.

"Who is it?" I probe while flicking through the mail myself.

"Bill, although we have had a call from Sophie who has informed she is joining us soon as well. At least she gave you notice this time," She plucks one letter from my hand, the exact one that is addressed to Pamela. How unusual, she should not be getting mail sent here.

"It's from my boutique, now, do you want me to send Billy boy in or what?"

"What time is the Queen due to arrive?"

"About two, she has requested you give her somewhere to sleep during the day as well," She informs me. I nod while thinking about that.

"Tell Bill I shall come to him; sit him at my usual booth. My Sookie is sleeping in here, I do not wish for her to be disturbed," I tell her, Pam nodding in acceptance before she leaves.

It would seem I have a busy night ahead of me, but as to how I will explain to Sookie about Sophie I do not know. I do not think she will appreciate the Queen Bitch sleeping in our home. She will not approve. I will have to make other arrangements instead; after all, I do not particularly want her in my home anyway. She causes nothing but trouble. I head out of my office where I shut the door behind me, I cannot help but wonder what Bill and the Queen want; it is unusual for me to have so many visitors within such a small space of time.

"William, what a pleasure it is to see you. I am very glad you were able to stick to our agreed meetings," I told him that if he played by my rules, he would live, so far he is doing well. While I was away he had to report to Pamela every two weeks on the dot at an exact time and date, he has not been late to any of them, nor has he missed any of them. Even now that I am back he is still being loyal to his word. So far so good, I would say.

"I gave you my word, Northman, and I don't plan on destroyin' it like I did last time,"

"Good, because you know I will have your head if you even attempt it," I warn him as I sit down, allowing my legs to stretch out under the table.

"The database is complete now," He tells me.

"Do you have the main copy of it?" He soon pushes the DVD case forward to me, I collect it up while calling Pam over to me. I pass her it and tell her to go and test it.

"Are there any other copies?"  
>"Only that and what is saved on my database,"<p>

"You better be telling the truth, Compton,"

"Why would I lie? You have already promised me a share of the profits. However, I would quite like to discuss the profit shares with you. After all, we haven't talked about it yet,"

"I am a reasonable man, William; you can have a fair share of the profits. Thirty percent seems reasonable to me,"  
>"I created the database! I demand at least forty percent,"<p>

"Thirty-five, my final offer. You have caused me and Sookie no end of trouble, I think taking a small share is the least you can do, especially after everything I have done for you," I have gave him a job, a second chance at his undead life and many more things. He sighs as he finally nods his head.

"Deal," I nod in acknowledgement before telling him to leave, he nods again while leaving. I make sure to tell him that I will be in touch as he leaves. But just as I am ready to stand up and head back to my sleeping Lover, the door soon opens and in steps Sophie-Anne. I frown while glancing at my watch. She is earlier than she said.


	36. Mission

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, Team-Sooric-Delena, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, Virala, ashmo2000, Guest, TeaCupHuman, Guest, artzannie24, ILoveVikings, laacford, Jaqi Adcock and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-six

**Eric's POV**

"Ah, Sophie-Anne, what a pleasure it is to see you," I greet her with as little sarcasm as I can muster. I never enjoy our meetings, she is always acting against me and only comes to me when she wants or needs something. It usually requires my assistance, but I believe this time it may include my bonded.

"Where is your bonded?" She probes while glancing around the bar, but all she is met with is the noise and movement of my punters.

"She is busy at the moment," I inform her. I do not wish to tell her that Sookie is asleep, if she were to know that Sookie was in a vulnerable state, she would take advantage of her. In more ways than I care to think about. But for as long as I am with Sookie, I will protect her, I will protect her even if we were not together. In fact, the pure reason I was ever truly interested in Sookie was because I wanted to protect her, but that need to protect her has turned into much more. More than I am used to. She has completely changed my world, but then again, I have completely changed hers. Turned it upside down for that matter.

"Surely she is not busy enough to come and talk to me. We have lots of business to discuss, all three of us do," She almost glares at me. I cock an eyebrow at her curiously.

"And what have I done exactly?" I challenge. I have done nothing to put me within her terrorising gaze. I have done nothing to draw her attention. The only thing I can think of that may concern her is the situation regarding Longshadow's staking, but even then she probably would not care. She was never really fond of Longshadow; she always looked down on him with distaste. Then again, she does not seem to be my biggest fan, and this would be the perfect way for her to finally remove me from her plans and desires. But I will not be removed that easily.

"You did not inform me of your return; I had to be informed by someone else. You have already had me separated from our deal for nine months, it is time I reaped the rewards of this deal. Hence why I am in need of the Telepath,"

"Am I to be punished?" I probe, trying to deter her for as long as possible. I do not wish to disturb my Lover, nor do I wish for her to even speak with my Sookie. Sookie detests her presence as much as I do. It is a deep regret of mine allowing this deal to go through, but I was left with a difficult choice, and I know Sophie-Anne. If she truly desires something, she will take it. No matter what.

"Now that depends on whether you allow me to see the Telepath _now_ or not,"  
>"Now that depends on how severe the punishment will be," I counter. Little does she know, I am willing to take any punishment, even the most severe ones, if it means I can keep her from my bonded. I do not want her disturbing my Sookie. She is exhausted and needs the rest.<p>

"You are playing my patience,"  
>"Is it making a tune at all?" I chuckle while moving passed her, she growls lowly to herself, but I know that it is aimed at me. I believe she was meant to say that I was <em>trying<em> her patience. She needs to revise her English sayings.

"Northman, I will destroy you if you do not stop playing around,"  
>"I have already told you that my Lover is already engaged in other activities,"<p>

"Is she having an affair?" I couldn't help barking out a laugh at that.

"She is not like that," I assure her as I ask Pam to get us some bloods. She has been assigned bar duty until we can get a full-time replacement, seeing as we lost our ever so dear Longshadow.

"Can you guarantee that?"  
>"Yes, I can. I know Sookie very intimately, I know what makes her tick and I know exactly how she is. She is not a woman who sleeps around," In fact, I am the only person she has ever slept with, and I must admit I feel very smug that my cock is the only one she has felt inside of her.<p>

"You make it sound like you love her," She is almost accusing me. I laugh.

"You couldn't be more wrong," I lie to her. I cannot have her believing that Sookie means something to me; it puts her in more danger that way. She is already at risk just being my bonded, but if people were to realise that I do indeed love her, they would target her instantly, use her to get at me. I cannot risk that, I care for her far too deeply. I cannot lose her.

"Hmm," Sophie-Anne hums curiously while eyeing me carefully. She does not believe me, I can see that in her eyes, but I fear she may try to prove the fact that I am lying, and if that is true, then I need to keep Sookie within my eye sight at all times.

"I will go and find out if Sookie is available yet," I tell her, my eyes flicking to Pam, a clear sign that she is to keep the Ice Queen here and out of my way. I do not want her intruding on Sookie and me. Pam nods once while I walk to my office and walk inside, locking the door behind me, stopping anyone from walking in. I look over at Sookie to see that she is still sleeping. The blanket has fallen below her waist and the shirt she is wearing has ridden up above her thighs. She is twisting and turning, thrashing about. I rush over to her where I go to touch her arm, a form of comfort to her, but the second I lay a gentle touch on her arm she screeches before I find myself being thrown across the room where I hit the wall. I growl as my fangs slide into place through both arousal and fury, but I soon calm myself when I look up to see Sookie crying, her entire body is shining.

I stare at her, unsure of what to do, but the glow soon disappears, Sookie waking up in floods of tears as she curls up. I rush back over to her.

"Sookie?" I murmur while gently rubbing her back, Sookie soon throwing herself into my arms where I hold her close, her cheek pressing against mine. I soon discover that her temperature is far above its usual temperature. I carry on rubbing her back as I try to soothe her with some comforting words.

"Lover, are you okay? What happened?" I murmur to her, Sookie shaking her head. I do not even think she is aware of what happened.

"I felt…I felt like I was burning up…" She whispers through a small sob, I pull her closer. This is not a good sign, but I believe this may be due to her Fae heritage. Maybe the brooch I gave her is finally providing her with the power and support she requires. I look around the room, trying to spot the brooch. It is very rare Sookie ever takes it off now; she wears it as often as she can. It is just like the necklace I bought her, she wears it all the time and only ever removes it when she showers or bathes.

"Lover, there is something which I need to tell you,"  
>"Do you know why that happened?"<p>

"Sookie, I have been meaning to tell you this a long time, but I have done wrong by you by not telling you sooner. But I have been researching into you, it was something I discovered when I first met you, and I found out that you are part Fae. An eighth Fairy to be exact,"

"I knew I was part Fae, but I couldn't figure out what kind of Fae, so it's nice to now," I frown at her then as I watch her wipe at her eyes. I can feel her temperature cooling down.

"You knew?"  
>"Sam helped me find out. I started to learn that all of my friends were Supernaturals practically, so then I started to think that I was too because of my…curse. So Sam helped me," She informs me through a sniffle. I sweep a few stray hairs of hers behind her ear, my eyes holding hers.<p>

"Well, I believe that what happened just then is due to your heritage. That brooch I gave you has been helping you discover your inner power without you realising, but I can see that you are not fully in control of your power,"  
>"Does that mean I'm dangerous?"<br>"No, not at the moment. Your power is not strong enough to harm anyone, but it would seem that it overwhelms you. We will need to deal with that," Sookie nods then, obviously trusting my decision and me. She knows she can rely on me.

"Eric, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I…I am not sure. I guess it slipped my mind. I became so engrossed in keeping you safe and making you mine, that I did not even consider that this would be useful information. But I regret that, Sookie, I do wish I had told you at the beginning,"

"So what do we do now?" She probes after a brief silence which has allowed her to calm herself down. She is still recovering from her brief explosion of power. I do find it unusual how it came on very randomly like that. I think I may need to research further into Fairies. I will have to have a talk with that Fae who works for me; surely she will be able to assist me. She may even be able to assist Sookie; after all, she seems very familiar with Sookie's heritage that much I have noticed.

"We arrange for someone to coach you in controlling and using your powers," She nods then, her eyes looking up at me where they instantly focus on my fangs before they move lower down, making me move uncomfortably. I am very well aware that my fangs are still extended and that I am aroused. She is Fae and that power released some Fae scent. We Vampires are very attracted to Fae blood, so when their scent arises, we become extraordinarily aroused and hungry.

"I apologise. We Vampires are very attracted to the Fae, usually they can mask their scent though, you, however, are yet to learn that. But we need to have that sorted soon,"  
>"Why?" Sookie probes curiously.<p>

"Because you are in danger. Vampires become uncontrollable if the Fae scent is too powerful and noticeable. Vampires have habits of draining Fairies, thus ending their life," I inform her, Sookie staring wide eyed at me. I may have scared her slightly.

"So…you might drain me?"  
>"No. I will never harm you, Sookie, I would sooner die," I try to assure her as I offer her my hand that she accepts before cuddling into my arms. I refuse to allow my senses to be overcome with Fae; I will resist the temptation, or die in the process.<p>

There is soon a knock at the door, one that reminds me of what my original intentions were. I am meant to be getting my Lover ready for this talk with the Bitch, yet I have become side-tracked. However, this distraction is of a lot more importance.

"Sookie, I hate to rush you, but you need to dress quickly. Sophie-Anne is in requirement of you, she wishes to discuss something with you and me," I tell her as I reluctantly move away from her where I gather one of Pam's dresses that she stores here. I toss it over to Sookie. I am aware that Sookie is of a different shape to Pamela, and I am aware that dress will not fit her correctly, but unfortunately it is the only thing available for her to wear. After all, her clothes are drenched in blood. Sookie soon dresses, not once complaining about the dress, before she comes to stand beside me where I grasp her hand in mine. I bring it up to my mouth where I kiss the back of her hand tenderly. She smiles at me.

The knock soon persists, making me growl. Sophie-Anne is far too impatient. I lead Sookie over to the door where I pull it open to find Pam stood there, I frown at her, but all Pam has to say in reply is regarding her dress. I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm not complaining, I think it looks better on Sook than it ever did on me. But, anyway, you need to get in there, she is playing havoc up and she is rattling all the customers," Pam informs me through a hushed whisper. I growl again while pushing passed Pam and rushing into the bar, leaving Sookie to wander here with Pam. The second I spot Sophie-Anne I head over to her where I grab her by the wrist and yank her down off of the stage; my fangs already out in warning to her. She growls at me while hissing, her guards soon coming over but I hold my hand up to them.

"You are making a fool of yourself and you are making a mockery out of my business," I growl at her.

"But it is you who is making a mockery out of me," She counters while waving her guards off. I watch them out of the corner of my eye as they step backwards out of the way.

"You are a guest in _my_ area, in _my_ bar and you will therefore play by _my _rules,"  
>"Are you forgetting that I run this state? I believe you will find it is <em>you<em> who is the _guest,_" She hisses at me, causing me to grip her wrist a little tighter.

"Do not forget what is at stake for you. I have Sookie, I provide most of your income, I am the one who could make you or break you, and I am older than you, I could destroy you, just remember that," I murmur below a whisper, only loud enough for her to hear. She considers that briefly before tugging her arm out of my grasp.

"You are lucky I respect you, Northman, otherwise I would have had you," She tells me before walking passed me and over towards Sookie and Pam.

Sophie-Anne may think she is above me, she may think she can destroy me and control me, but she cannot, and I will not stand by and let her think so for any longer. She needs to be put in her place, no matter what the consequences may be for me. I walk over to them where I motion for them all to follow me to my office. I may as well deal with this situation now. The sooner I am done with the Ice Queen, the sooner she will be out of my hair.

"Feel free to sit down," I inform Sophie-Anne as we enter my office, Sophie graciously taking her place on the leather couch while Sookie and I both lean up against the desk once the door has been locked. I can sense Sookie's hostility.

"So, now that my bonded is with us, what is it you have come to discuss with us?" I probe curiously.

"This," Sophie tells us while holding up a brown file before throwing it over to me where I catch it. She must have had this file tucked into her bag, the one she took off of her guard before entering the office with me. I glance at the file before opening it, my eyes skimming through the information quickly.

I cock one eyebrow at her while passing Sookie the file to glance over.

"Two disappearances in Area nine in Texas?" I confirm, Sophie-Anne nodding in simple confirmation.

"Yes. Stan has been in contact with me regarding this; he insists that I assist him in finding them and returning them,"  
>"Why does he not ask his King for assistance?" I ask.<p>

"He does not wish for the King to realise, he wishes to deal with the situation before it reaches the King," She tells me.

"It is unusual for you to wish to help someone,"

"I owe him a favour, and you know as well as I do that I like to repay my debts,"  
>"But of course," I nod while looking at Sookie to see her frowning at the pieces of paper before her.<p>

"What is the FotS?"

"Fellowship of the Sun. They are a congregation which target Vampires, they are an anti-Vampire group, they believe we are sins and need removing from this world. Their target is to destroy us all," Sophie-Anne informs Sookie, making her gasp lightly, I look over at her where I smile lightly, trying to soothe the fear I can feel through the bond. She is concerned for my safety.

"What does the fellowship have to do with this kidnapping?" I probe, needing to know more about this. The only information of use in that file is that of the two missing Vampires and the Fellowship. It does not provide many details.

"We have been informed that they could be the reason for the two disappearances," I look back over at Sookie then, silently asking her what she thinks of this mission. Is it one she wishes to pursue? I must admit I am keen for her to accept, it sounds very interesting.

"Are these people important?"  
>"Farrell is highly looked upon within that area, if he is not returned safely, then the area could resort to attacking the humans until he is returned," Sophie notifies Sookie.<p>

"What about this Godfrey person?" Sookie looks up, obviously wanting to know as many details as I do. She is very much like me in the sense of wishing to know everything before agreeing to anything.

"He is valued as well, but not many are aware of his presence. He is a quiet Vampire and tends to keep to himself. He has been of no trouble until now," She enlightens her, making Sookie frown further as she bites her lip, obviously still unsure of what to do. I send Sookie some reassurance through the bond. Hopefully it will soothe her and allow her to make a decision that will benefit us all. I believe this mission could satisfy everyone involved. It will gain Sookie some money towards her future, the area will be satisfied with the return of their Vampires and Sophie will hopefully leave us alone for a while after that. We already agreed that we would not do mission after mission unless it was urgent.

"We'll take it," Sookie finally announces, making me grin as Sophie-Anne claps her hands together joyfully. But I soon wipe the grin from her face when I inquire about the initial payments.

"She shall receive half of the payment before she leaves and the other half when she is done. I shall personally see that you stay at the best hotel possible and that you are well attended to. Stan will most likely meet you when you arrive. He will also most likely brief you further and offer you as much assistance as you may require," Sophie-Anne assures us, making me nod happily. I can comply with those terms. "I will e-mail you the contract to print and sign, I expect it back as soon as possible. You will not receive a dime until I get it back," She warns us before leaving. I grin as I look over at Sookie who smiles shyly back at me. This may be an opportunity for us to finally achieve some true alone time together, after all, we are still in need of recuperating after my time away from her. We have been slowly healing, but there are still a few more steps to go before we can pass off as being fully recovered. This task should not take too long, and afterwards I shall book us a place to stay for a few days so that we can develop our relationship further. I am determined that we will reap all the benefits that are available to us.

**AN: I will make the next chapter twice as long if I can get fifteen reviews, but three times as long if I can get twenty-five xx I also promise you that it will be jam packed with fun and action! xx**


	37. Disguise

**AN: Thank you to ebbygrace23855, janiaco, Millarca666, Virala, Angie, evasmomforever, mindy781, ashmo2000, RamintaD, nordiclover, laacford, suzyq59, Aura1324, vilannh, Baronessjai, sebeaver, Mikaelv, ILoveVikings,** **midnightopheliac and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

I must admit I was reluctant when Eric told me we would be flying to Dallas, I also felt very deterred when he told me I would be flying alone because he would be resting in the coffin, which would also be on the plane in a secure storage area. But not only that, I am solely responsible for him being shipped off of the plane safely. Eric did try to assure me that he would be waking up at the time we landed, so at least I wouldn't have to go to the hotel on my own without him. But that still doesn't calm my jittery nerves. I keep my eyes closed as I breathe deeply, trying to ignore the fact that I am on a plane that is God knows how far off of the ground. I have had nightmares regarding planes falling and crashing, and because I'm getting stressed, my walls are beginning to crumble in my head, leaving my mind open to people's thoughts. I can't say any of these thoughts are exactly pleasant either. I hate this. I need Eric.

"Are you okay, ma'am? Can I offer you some water?" I open my eyes to find a kind, fair faced woman smiling at me. She does look genuinely concerned for me. I smile at her in assurance, but I'm sure my pale complexion doesn't quite soothe her.

"Water would be lovely," I thank her as she passes me a fresh, cold, unopened bottle. She assures me that everything is okay and that we will be landing shortly before moving on further down the plane aisle. I instantly take great comfort in that as I breathe out a sigh of relief. I take those few moments of calmness to assess my attire. Pam helped me with my outfit yesterday ready for before we had to fly over here. She suggested I wear a red playsuit with a black belt around my waist. She also insisted that I wear a black leather jacket over it as well as wearing sexy lingerie, including stockings, and a pair of black heels. But they are only small heels so I can walk in them luckily. I must admit the lingerie she has gotten me to wear under this is a little…out of my comfort zone. But she said that chances were, Eric was going to want a little alone time with me tonight. I couldn't complain about that, it would be nice to have some alone time with him. So I went along with it, and I know for a fact that Eric is going to love it.

The lingerie is black and red and the colours have been intertwined in a passionate composition of tulle and lace. It's also decorated with satin bows and does come with a G-string, which I know for a fact Eric has always wanted me in. Even the bra is very delicate and barely contains my breasts. I take a deep breath as we all get asked to put our seatbelts on, my nails digging into the arms of the chair as we land. The second we land I cheer inwardly while jumping out of my seat and heading off of the plane. The first thing I notice as I begin to slide through the crowds is that the sun is almost fully set, which means Eric will be rising soon. I quickly head over to where Eric's coffin should be coming off; after all, I promised him I would make sure he was shipped off safely. As I am waiting a man who appears to be a priest approaches me, but I do not pay him much attention. I'm still rather frazzled and nauseas from my first plane ride.

"Excuse me, dear, may I be of assistance to you?" I look at him briefly, trying to decode what he's saying. I feel terrible.

"Why do I need assistance?" I probe curiously.

"For your situation, dear," He tells me, his eyes shifting around him, but I don't really pay it no mind as I turn back to watching the cargo being brought off of the plane. Eric's coffin must be coming off soon. It's getting cold and I would like to get to the hotel where I can have a little rest. I soon decide to walk over and inquire about where Eric's coffin is, but as I walk along I find the priest stalking me. "Dear, please listen, you need my help," I ignore him again, but when he persists in trying to gain my attention I begin to sense danger. But just as I, and presumably him as well, spot Eric's coffin coming off of the plane he grabs me roughly, trying to drag me with him. I scream and dig my heels in the ground, trying to shake him off. I look over at Eric's coffin desperately as the sun finally disappears, the coffin lid flying open as he bursts out of the coffin and shoots after the man in a blur.

I stand there, my heart pounding as I look around me. I have no idea where Eric has gone. I think he chased after that priest. Luckily he soon returns to me, his hands resting on my shoulders as he looks me over frantically.

"Are you okay, Lover? Did he harm you?" He asks frantically, making me shake my head.

"No, I'm okay. But why did he try to take me?" I wonder aloud, Eric glancing in the direction he ran away in. I wonder where he went to.

"He disappeared before I could get to him. I am unsure as to where he went off to. I could not find him when I followed him into the building, maybe he is working with a Vampire and they assisted him in his escape, but I wasn't going to waste my time trying to find him. You are my concern, Sookie, it is your safety that I am worried about," He cups my cheek lightly before kissing my forehead. I smile as I hug him, Eric holding me closely, his arm wrapping around me tightly. I can sense that he is still on edge; I can feel it through our bond.

"Come, Lover, let us get to the hotel; we can concern ourselves with this later on. Right now I wish to get you out of here," Eric tells me before yelling over to the two men bringing his coffin down. "If I discover even one scratch on there, I swear…" Eric lets the threat drop menacingly, all of them gulping while nodding. I roll my eyes at him. We soon get into a taxi that takes us to our hotel, Eric tipping the driver before we get out, a young man walking out of the hotel to greet us.

"You must be Mr Northman, we have been looking forward to your arrival all day," The boy, Barry his nametag says, informs us while holding out his hand for Eric, I quickly shake my head at him, Barry retracting his hand while apologising. I think the hotel needs to train him a bit further when approaching vampires. As he takes our bags inside I let my shields down, only to find out something very interesting. He's a telepath, too! Another telepath. I cannot help smiling broadly as the excitement fills me, but I make sure to keep this information to myself. I don't want to single him out, especially not in the open when Vampires are about.

"I will be back in a second, Lover, you rest in the lobby," Eric tells me, making me nod as I head over to one of the couches where I sit down, feeling thankful to be sat somewhere comfortable. I wasn't exactly comfortable on the plane or in the cab, so my back is playing up a bit. After a few minutes Eric is in front of me where he offers me his hand, I accept it as he helps me up.

"I have placed the bags in our room," He assures me, making me smile. I hope we can go up there now; I really need to lie down for a little bit. But sadly that doesn't happen; instead we are greeted by a very beautiful Vampire woman. She has long sensual dark hair and the most mesmerising eyes. Her figure alone could bring any man to their knees in desire of her. She is stunning.

"You two had better come with me, Stan is waiting,"  
>"Who are you?" I ask first. I refuse to go anywhere until I know her name.<p>

"Isabel Beaumont," She introduces herself, but before I can ask any further questions Eric ushers me out of the building and into her car. We all remain quiet on the journey there, but I do keep sneaking Eric glances. He knows I'm curious and that I'm on edge. The second we arrive we all pile out of the car before following the female Vampire inside the large building. We follow her down the hallway where she leads us into a large meeting room. In the middle of the room there is a long, large table with many chairs placed around it. She gets us all to sit down before leaving the room. I turn to Eric.

"Where are we? Who is she?"  
>"She is part of Stan's nest and this is his main building where they all reside. He is the Vampire we are meeting with, she is just a Vampire who assists him," Eric informs me, making me nod before the door opens and two men and that Isabel woman walk in again.<p>

"Eric, it is good to see you, I am glad you and your bonded could come and assist me," The male Vampire thanks Eric as he sits opposite us, the woman and the other male sitting down together on the other side of him.

"Sookie, this is Stan Davis, he is the Area Six Sheriff. Farrell is part of his nest as you are already aware of," Eric introduces me to him; I smile and nod my head in polite acknowledgment. But my eyes soon land on the human male who is looking at me appreciatively. I look at Eric uncomfortably, his hand resting on my thigh under the table. It is the only physical form of comfort he can offer me at this moment, but he is sending lots of emotional comfort through the bond.

"I'm sure you are already acquainted with Isabel," Stan motions to her before he points towards the man. "And that man is Hugo Ayres. He represented me in court and won my case,"  
>"He is also my Lover," Isabel notes thoughtfully while taking his hand tenderly in hers. I cannot help but widen my eyes slightly. She just showed him public affection. Eric has never shown me anything like that in front of other Vampires, other than Pam obviously.<p>

"Let's get down to business," Stan states while placing his clasped hands on the table.

"Where should we begin?" Eric probes, Stan only looking at me in answer.

"We require you to listen into the minds of the humans we believe have information on Farrell's disappearance, they may even have some information on Godfrey's disappearance as well,"  
>"I can do that, on one condition," I state. I have my own rules and I will stand by them.<p>

"The contract never mentioned any conditions," Stan growls while leaning back in his chair, his annoyed gaze falling on Eric. I can feel Eric tensing beside me. He thinks I am playing an extremely dangerous game, and he's right. I am. But I will stand up for what I believe in.

"If I do this, I ask that all the humans are released and are not harmed,"  
>"But what if they are guilty?"<br>"Then punish them in some other way," I suggest, the two Vampires growling at me while narrowing their eyes at me in sync.

"You need to sort your bonded out, Northman, she is far too stubborn. She should never challenge Vampires, and the only reason she is being let off today is because we admire the courage. But I don't want to see it again," Stan almost hisses at Eric, making him nod. I know Eric is angered at me, I can feel that much through the bond, but I had to do what I had to do, whether he likes it or not. "As for you, Telepath, we will agree to that," I thank him quietly before he stands up, telling the other's to set the room up while he fetches the suspects.

**Eric's POV**

She has made me look like a fool; she has acted in every way I told her not to act. I laid out all of the rules to her, I told her _exactly_ how she should act, I told her _never _to try and bargain with a Vampire unless the deal went through me. I was unaware of her wishes until then, and due to my lack of knowledge I was the one to experience their annoyance. They will view me in a different light for this. That is the last thing I need, I do not want to be viewed as the idiotic Vampire who gets ruled over by his own human. I will deal with her when we return to our hotel, and she is fully aware that she is in trouble. I thought we were passed the whole teacher-student stage by now. I stand by Sookie as she interviews each human, but so far we have found nothing of use. But this next person looks promising.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Sookie probes with a bright smile.

"Bethany," She tells Sookie nervously. "I haven't done anything, ya know," She quickly tries to assure Sookie, Sookie nodding as she takes the girl's hand in hers. Human comfort, I have always found it odd how humans always want to give it, even to complete strangers.

"Don't worry, I just want to ask a few questions, no harm will come to you," Sookie assures her again. I look up at Stan then who is watching Sookie intently, he is curious about her gift that much I can depict. Then again, I was very curious about her gift at first as well. We all watch in curiosity as Sookie begins to ask her simple questions, ones such as what her favourite hobby is and what her job is. Nothing which could possibly be of use in this investigation. However, she soon proves me wrong when she suddenly begins to deepen the questions subtly. She is delving into her mind now; the questions are just to relax her. Once relaxed, Sookie will have access to all her memories.

"Thank you, Bethany. You have been of great help," Sookie thanks her before Isabel guides her out of the room, Stan standing up and walking up to Sookie. She has discovered some information.

"Farrell was last seen entering the bathrooms at a Vamp bar called _The Bat's Wing_. He entered in there with a young looking blonde Vampire and neither were seen leaving the bathroom that night," Sookie informs us, causing Stan and I to share a look. "Eric, can I see that file again?" Sookie probes, I nod while passing her it, Sookie flipping through until she lands on a picture of Godfrey, the other missing Vampire. "He went into the bathrooms with him," Sookie points at Godfrey's picture. Stan and I look at each other again before looking at Isabel who glances at us and Hugo.

"Get the bouncer and Rachel in, they might know more," Stan orders Isabel as he rushes out of the room, obviously going to deal with something. I look at Sookie then where I place my hand on her shoulder, her looking up at me with her bright blue innocent eyes.

Within only moments of them entering the room Sookie discovers that the bouncer's memories have been erased, leaving him no good to us, and Rachel confides in us by informing us that she did see Godfrey outside the bar talking to a mysterious human. The second we remove them from the room, Stan re-enters with a piece of paper in hand that he lies out on the table.

"Godfrey is a renouncer," He announces, causing Isabel and I to peer over his shoulder and look over the information before him.

"A renouncer?" Sookie questions cautiously.

"A renouncer is a Vampire who retracts his Vampire status. He no longer wishes to be a Vampire, but instead wishes to be punished for it. Most renouncers meet the sun on their own accord. Godfrey seems to have taken another road," I inform her, Isabel now turning to talk to her.

"He has gone to the fellowship. He's given himself to them and we believe that Farrell may be a sacrifice. He doesn't want to die alone, so he's taken Farrell with him,"  
>"How can you be sure?" Hugo probes.<p>

"The Fellowship have announced a lock-in, with two very special guests," Isabel tells him, my eyes glancing at Sookie who's eyes widen as she thinks about that.

"What are we going to do then?" Sookie inquires.

"There is only one thing we can do. We Vampires cannot go near there, but you and Hugo can. You two will go undercover," Isabel decides, causing Stan and me to look at her critically.

"Is that a wise decision?" I challenge. I do not like the idea of my Sookie being put in danger like this.

"It's the only way we can get them back, and Sookie signed a contract, so she's in our control," Isabel points out, making me growl lowly before shaking my head.

"Sookie, do you feel you can take part in this?" I ask her, my eyes meeting hers. I value her opinions more than anything, and I will not force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do.

"Yes, I can do it," Sookie nods while standing up, asking if she can look at the sheet Stan brought in, making Stan nod as he passes her it.

"Then it is sorted. I expect you two to infiltrate the Fellowship tomorrow morning," Stan decides while sitting down, Hugo and Sookie both nodding in agreement. I still do not approve of the situation though. I do not like the idea of Sookie going into the Fellowship, which is full of psychotic idiots, with a man to whom I am not familiar with. I have seen the way he looks at her, and that alone has caused me to become on edge.

"We need a good cover for this to work. They'll know who we are, me especially. I am rather well-known after representing you, Stan, in court," Hugo points out, making us all nod. It is a very well-known fact, especially around these areas, that Hugo is on our side, he works alongside us, and the word has been spreading around regarding Sookie's connection to me and I her.

"I guess we could go under cover as boyfriend and girlfriend. Tell them we are engaged and are looking for a place to which we can wed, we will tell them we agree with their beliefs and that we would be honoured to get married there. I'll even make sure to tell them that we want to have a look around their church first," Hugo tells us.

"That is genius, Hugo," Isabel compliments, causing her to kiss him softly. I look over at Sookie who sighs while looking down. She feels upset about something, but as to what I do not know, but I _will_ find out. I do not like the thought of her being blue. Sookie soon looks at me desperately, a clear sign that she is ready to leave. I go and stand beside her where we make our leave. Sookie remains silent throughout our journey home, she does not even breathe a word to me, nor does she send anything down the bond to me. She is keeping to herself.

"Sookie," I call out to her when we finally get into our hotel room, but all she does is head towards the bathroom, but I reach out and grab her wrist, pulling her to me. "Sookie," I repeat more softly. She looks down then. "Lover, what is wrong?"  
>"You're mad at me for speaking out," She states, but I know that isn't what is bothering her. She knows that I cannot remain angry at her for long; I love her too much for that, no matter how much I am reluctant to admit it.<p>

"Sookie, I know you well enough to know that my own opinion does not matter when it comes to your beliefs. You did right to stand up and bargain with them, no matter what the effects. I will admit I was not pleased, I would have hoped you would have run it by me first, but that does not matter. You are my bonded, you have the same rights as I do now, you are not viewed as a pet anymore, you have nothing to fear," I assure her while cupping her cheek in my hand. "What I would like to know, Lover, is what has you so down,"

"That Isabel woman showed a lot of…well…affection towards Hugo. She did a public display of it," Sookie notes thoughtfully while sitting down on the bed, a small sigh leaving her lips. I understand completely now. I perch myself beside her, my arm wrapping around her as my other hand gently turns her face towards mine. I kiss her softly, Sookie responding immediately.

"Do you rate public affection highly?" I probe as she rests her head on my shoulder. I can feel how tense her body is, but I believe it is due to other reasons. I wonder if the flight was uncomfortable for her. I know many humans find those chairs irritating.

"I don't… It's not necessary, but it would be nice," Sookie admits, making me smile as I kiss her again. If that is how she feels, then that is what shall happen. I shall show her affection even when we are in public. I know I fear for her safety, but am I really doing any harm by just giving her a kiss or holding her hand in front of others? For all they know I could just be keeping her sweet, but only we shall know the true meaning behind the tiny gestures.

"I am sorry, Lover,"

"There is no need to be sorry, Eric, really. I shouldn't expect you to do that anyway. Just knowing that you love me and that I mean something to you is enough,"

"But it is not. You want a relationship which resembles that of a human one, public affection is very highly rated among humans, you often see them on the benches in parks getting far too close, and I believe you want something along the lines of that," I challenge her, knowing full well that deep down that is the truth, even if my Lover does not wish to admit it to me. She fears my reaction; I can sense that from her. She does not want to make me feel as though I have failed her, but then again she fears that I will be angered with her for wanting what I would normally define as idiotic and useless. I have always been of the opinion that public affection proves nothing; it is just a simple, blatant statement humans use to announce their claim on the human they are engaged with. But for my Lover I am willing to change my beliefs. I only wish to do what will make her smile.

"Eric, I just want you as you are. I don't want to change you or how you show your affection to me," I pull her to me then, my lips holding hers as I kiss her deeply, refusing to release her from my hold.

"What if I wanted to change for you?" I murmur against her lips, Sookie clasping my face lightly as she kisses me again, our lips never parting as I lie her down on the bed, my hand undoing each button on her playsuit. "Would you like a massage, Lover?" I breathe in her ear while kissing her neck. I only suggest this because I felt her small agony when I laid her down, I could almost feel the vibration of the twinge in her back.

"I'm sure I can tip you for it afterwards," She whispers in a sultry voice while sitting up and taking off her playsuit, my eyes immediately devouring her body.

"Is this new?" I murmur while running my fingertips along her new lingerie, it is delicious. Very tasteful, and in my favourite colours as well.

"Just for you," She moans as I kiss her stomach before rolling her over so that I have access to her back. I rub my hands together, trying to warm them up as best I can for her. I know I am a very cold being, and therefore I do not want to inflict that on her during what should be a pleasurable massage. But warming a Vampire's hands is very difficult.

"Oh, wow," Sookie moans as I gentle massage her shoulders, my hands slowly making their way down her back, my arousal becoming unbearable as I touch each soft curve of her body. Her lingerie is not helping either. She is in a G-string. My fantasy. After a few moments I soon find myself unable to cope anymore, my hand snapping away her G-string with one quick flick. All Sookie can do is glance at me over her shoulder, one sexy eyebrow raised at me.

"Couldn't wait, big boy?"  
>"I have no patience when it comes to you," I tell her, Sookie giggling as she turns around so that she is sat in front of me, her hands tugging away my shirt before they work on my jeans.<p>

"Fancy a new position?" She breathes in my ear before kissing down my neck as she pushes my jeans passed my hips. I growl while roughly pulling her to me, my lips finding her's where I scrape my fangs on her lower lip, causing it to leak a little bit of blood. I suck on her lower lip lightly, making her moan further as she pulls out my member, her warm hand wrapping around me where she slowly starts to stroke me.

"Choose a position," I order her while pulling her hand away from my cock. I want to be in her now.

"I know you've always wanted to do me doggy style," She reveals, surprising me. I never told her anything of the sort, unless…I did inform Pam of my desires, she must have passed on the message. I grin at her, my tongue licking across my lips as I nod. Sookie smirks while moving onto all fours, her sultry smile being thrown at me over her shoulder.

"Come on then, I'm waiting," She whispers, making me groan through arousal as I place myself at her entrance, my hands gripping her hips forcefully as I slam into her. I carry on to thrust in and out of her like this, her only releasing moans of approval as she pushes back against my cock, her back arching inwards to allow me further access.

I soon reach around to fondle her breasts as I speed up to almost inhuman speeds.

"Eric!" Sookie screams out in warning, one of my hands moving to stroke her clit roughly until she finally meets her end, her release drowning my cock as I explode inside of her. Sookie pants while falling onto her stomach where she rolls onto her back, only to find me climbing on top of her where I kiss her deeply, one of her legs hooking around my back.

"I love you," She tells me, making me kiss her again.

"And I love you, never forget that,"

"I would be an idiot if I did," She murmurs while pulling me back down again.

**Sookie's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror, only to find a large smile staring back at me. Eric and I enjoyed a night of passion, a night that reminds me so much of our first time together. I felt loved and wanted. He made me feel accepted; he made me feel like I was the only person in his world. He was focussed on _me_. He didn't care about anything else. I still cannot believe how fast he gets hard again. I swear to God it had only been like one minute before I felt his long hard cock poking my thigh again. I know the first sex session that night was more need and desire than love and nurturing, but all (yes, more than one) the times after that it was just basking in our love. At least, that's how I felt. Eric might have thought different, but he didn't let it on if he did. I run my fingers along the spaced bruises along my hips. I think it is safe to say that Eric might have been gripping me a tad too tight, but I'm not complaining. It felt great to be close to him, to enjoy some us time together. Even after we were finally finished we didn't just fall asleep, we stayed up a little longer talking, Eric telling me things he had never told me before. He told me how much he missed me while he was away. He told me everything that happened. He told me how he left his Maker on his own to come back to me.

I really do mean something to him. I did have to inquire about how he went on with his feeding while he was gone, and he did admit he had to feed off of a few volunteers, but he assured me it was nothing but feeding. He needed food, they were willing. It was ideal in his mind. I knew he wasn't lying to me about it, after all, I would have felt it through our bond if he was. I hurriedly tug on my sundress before rushing out of the room. Hugo should be here soon, I believe, however I still haven't managed to gather a disguise up yet. I'm in the hopes that maybe the hotel will have some I can borrow, at least that way I can return them afterwards. Evidence practically gone that way. I quickly ask the receptionist to bring anything knitted or tailored, or anything that could be used for a costume, up to my room. She says she'll try her best with a wary tone, but I do not pay her any mind as I spot Barry wandering through the lobby. I quickly chase after him.

"Barry," I yell out, the young man stopping to look at me curiously. He's confused and worried, but intrigued as to why I have stopped him. "You remember me from yesterday right? I showed up with a tall feller with blond hair? Looked kinda threatening?" I describe Eric to him as best as possible.

The only reason I choose Eric to focus on is because he is pretty unforgettable. Many have described him as being exactly that, and I used their mutual descriptions of him to help probe Barry's mind.

"Yeah, I remember ya. What is it exactly that I can help ya with?" He inquires while walking over to the breakfast table where he begins removing the cling-film off of the plates of food.

"Look, I don't want ya to freak, but I know that you're telepathic,"

"Lady, I think you might have a screw loose,"

"It's Sookie, and no I don't. I'm perfectly well. I know you're telepathic because I am too!" I tell him in a hushed whisper so that no one else hears us. It's not the kind of attention either of us want or need at this point.

"What?" He probes harshly, obviously not wanting to believe me, but all I can do in return is talk to him through our minds. He jumps back a step or two then.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, I didn't think I could do this," He thinks over to me, making me shrug lightly.

"Together we could discover the true depths of our gift," I think right back at him.

"No!" He hisses out loud at me, this time causing me to feel taken aback. "I don't want anyone knowing about this, especially not those bloodsuckers. And while you're with them, I don't want anything to do with ya," His mind yells at me as he storms passed me, causing me to stand there aghast. I can't believe that, but there isn't anything I can do sadly, meaning that I am left to just push that ambition out of the way for now. I grab a croissant before heading towards the elevator where the receptionist passes me a bag full of all the things I requested presumably. I thank her before heading back to my room where I rummage through the bag, pulling out potentially useful items. Hopefully I can create some sort of disguise out of this. I can't risk being caught out.

I eventually settle for wearing a dark brown wig that has been styled into a bob, a black skirt that comes to above my knee, and a knitted jumper I wear over one of my own shirts. I finish the look off by wearing black ballet shoes and applying light make-up. I look at myself in the mirror, trying to assess whether this outfit looks appropriate or not. I soon grab a pair of glasses to wear as well, just to finish the look. Perfect. I grab my bag before leaving the room, making sure the door is locked on my way out. Eric is dead to the world, therefore he is vulnerable and it's my job to make sure he is safe while I'm gone. Although, in saying that, he should arise from his slumber a lot earlier than normal considering that this is a Vampire hotel.

Upon arriving in the lounge I am greeted by Hugo who grins at me while assessing me. Just from the thoughts in his mind I can tell he is eager to inquire over my relationship with Eric. He seems to be obsessed with Vampires...

"So you're dating that blonde Vamp?" He glances over at me briefly before going back to watching the road.

"Yeah," I nod, already knowing where this conversation is going. Not only is he obsessed with Vamps, but he's also addicted to Vampire sex. He seems to think I might be addicted as well, but I'm not. I'm quite capable of controlling my desires, it's Eric who might be addicted to sex, not me. But I can hardly complain, I enjoy it. I love having Eric hold me close in his strong arms as he makes love to me, I've grown so accustomed to it.

"I take it you two have rocked the boat too then? Amazing isn't it?" He is getting far too liberated about this. He really is addicted.

"I would rather not discuss my private life, thank you very much," I grumble, my head turning towards the window where I watch all of the scenery go by.

"Sorry," He's not though. "Look, how about we discuss our ages and shit like that. We kinda need to solidify our disguises,"

"How old do I look to you?" To my knowledge he should be unaware of my true age, so this should be interesting.

"Twenty-one, twenty-two at the most,"

"Okay, so I'll be twenty-one, and I think you could pass for twenty-three," I decide. They seem like believable ages, and they seem like ideal ages to become engaged at. They're perfect really.

"I'll go with that. I'm actually twenty-five, what about you? You must be about twenty,"

"I'm eighteen," I inform him, his eyes widening. He wasn't expecting that, but that doesn't stop him from speculating about mine and Eric's relationship. He thinks Eric hit the jackpot getting with a sexy eighteen year old. But he does begin to think about Isabel soon after, and soon enough the graphics become far too inappropriate for my taste. I immediately slam my walls back up at this point.

"What are our professions gonna be?" I probe. We need to get our story straight right now.

"Something believable, we've got to make sure we know enough about it to be able to answer any questions on it,"

"I'm familiar with running a business,"

"What kind of business?"

"A bar,"

"Human or Vamp?"

"Both," They pretty much work in the same way. The only reason I know that is because I help Sam out with his bar as often as I can. I must admit I do like working there, he's a great boss and it's a lovely establishment.

"I don't think a bar is going to go down well with a religious group, especially not a Vamp bar. How about you run a family restaurant? That's similar principles to a bar,"

"Okay, so what about you?"

"The only thing I'm familiar with is being a lawyer,"

"We can't risk it," I point out. He nods while pulling into a space in the parking lot. We're here. Even the building looks dreary. I take a deep breath before getting out.

The second we knock on the door I get an immediate sense of nervousness from Hugo. Even his thoughts are muddled and jumping around frantically.

"Hello?" A young woman opens the door, her hazel eyes running over us both, that bright smile never once leaving her face. She looks and acts like an innocent angel.

"Hello, I'm Eugene and this here is my fiancée, Marilyn,"

"We were hoping to join your group and hopefully get married here,"

"We spoke on the phone this morning," It would seem Hugo is really playing this role; he's one step ahead each time. The woman grins wider while clapping her hands together excitedly.

"But of course! Please, do come in. I'm Sarah Newlin and my husband, Steve, is the leader of our little civilisation. He's been anticipating your arrival all morning," She informs us excitedly, but her thoughts betray her. She has indeed been expecting us, but for other reasons than this wedding. However, there isn't anything in her thoughts that causes me worry. She just seems very excited to show us around, she is already planning the route out in her head, but she doesn't seem bothered about us, it's almost as if...

"Sarah, honey, is that our guests?" A man, who I presume is Steve, probes while joining his wife, his arm wrapping around her, his smile just as bright as hers. I look up at Hugo to see him sweating slightly. His thoughts are still everywhere, it's like he's trying to hide something.

"Sweetie, I don't know if I feel well enough for this, maybe we should come back another day," I suggest, my own worry rising. Even I can tell that something is wrong here.

"Nonsense, you'll feel better as we go along, you must just be nervous," Steve notes thoughtfully, making me nod cautiously through a weary smile.

"Would you like some water at all?" Sarah asks. I immediately decline her offer. I don't trust these people.

"So how long have you two been together for?" Steve inquires as they begin to lead us around the building, Hugo gingerly and reluctantly taking my hand in his. It's just for show, he's chanting to himself in his head. But he's doing it to hide something; he knows I can read his mind better like this, which means he's trying to cover up something by chanting.

"Three years" I answer back with a smile of my own.

"Have you been engaged for long?" Sarah glances at us, that sickening smile still on her face.

"About eight months now," Hugo tells her, her thoughts screaming out the word 'liars'.

"Are you two planning on staying here for our lock down? It's all in preparation for our big event tomorrow morning,"  
>"What event would that be?" I probe Sarah. She smiles brightly at me.<p>

"We have a Vampire who is committing suicide, meeting the sun; we have a news team arranged for it as well. It will be great for our campaign against those evil creatures," Steve notes thoughtfully, causing me to swallow hard as I gently tug on Hugo's hand while stopping in my tracks.

"I really do not feel well, and I hate to cut this short, but I really think we should go and come back another time when I feel better," I tell them, both of them laughing while shaking their heads.

"You're just nervous, dear," They point out in unison. I'm well passed nervous at this stage. All Hugo does is agree with them while tugging me along. This is a set up. Almost as if they had realised I had discovered their plan, several people come up behind Hugo and me and grab us roughly. I kick and scream, making sure to try and put up a good fight, while Hugo just walks along voluntarily. He's on their side.

"Get off of me!" I scream as they pull me down the stairs, but all they do is release their hold on me, causing me to fall down the stairs where I land with a crash at the bottom. But that doesn't stop me from thrashing around, trying my hardest to escape from them, but with very little luck as another well-built man joins in, picking me up with ease before throwing me into a cell where he slams the door shut. I groan while trying to sit up, my eyes falling on Hugo as he screams out at them. He's furious. He thought he was on their side, but they don't want him. He's been thrown into the cell beside mine. I stare at him with fury. If only looks could kill...

"We don't want anything to do with contaminated Fangbangers," Steve Newlin hisses at us before walking away with his wife. I roll over onto my side where I curl into myself. I think I might have cracked a rib or two falling down those stairs. I take my chance then to call out to Farrell. He must be in here, and chances are he is going to be awake. It's dark in here and I think we're underground, which means that he won't be able to detect the sun.

"Yes?" I hear a voice call out, I drag myself over to the cell bars where I try to glance through them; he must be in here further down the line.

"Farrell, are you okay?" I ask.

"As good as it gets, little missy. Now, who might you be?" He calls out, my eyes just about spotting him as he comes up closer to his bar cells. I notice then that he isn't touching them. Pure silver.

"We'll get ya outta here, don't you worry about that," I whisper very quietly, knowing that he will be able to hear me no matter what. You've got to love Vampire hearing.

I hurriedly scurry away from the bars as the guard comes over, smashing his baseball bat against the bars while growling for me to be quiet.

"Why are you helping them? They're psychopaths," I plead with the guard; all he can do is bark out a laugh while leaning against the cell bars.

"At least they aren't some fucking Fangbangers. Look at ya, ya a filthy lil Vampire fucking whore. You should be ashamed of yourself,"  
>"You only act like this because your jealous,"<br>"Jealous of the dead? Are you off your head?"  
>"You're jealous of their abilities. They will always be more advanced than you, especially in the bedroom," I didn't mean to say that, but he frustrated me. I don't understand why they cannot accept the Vampires!<p>

"And you would know that would ya? Have ya even ever sampled a human guy's cock?" I stare at him then, my heartbeat racing as I try to scurry further away from him. I don't like the look in his eyes. I close my eyes while trying to contact Barry; I need him to hear me. I don't even know if this will work. But it has to… He soon answers me, telling me to leave him alone, but I instead tell him to warn Eric and the others, but I don't get to explain why as the cell door swings open, the guard waltzing in. I scream as he grabs me, holding me down as he undoes his jeans before trying to get between my legs. I kick and scream, his hand tearing my skirt before he slaps me, trying to get me to shut up. But I carry on thrashing, trying to kick him off. Soon enough there is a blur in the jail cell, the guard being held by his throat up in the air where he gets slammed against the wall. I stare at the Vampire stood there holding him.

"Godfrey?" I probe, his bright eyes looking at me sadly. He nods once.

"Has he harmed you?"  
>"Nothing serious," I assure him as I scramble up to my feet painfully. I have to lean against the wall as I try to adjust to this newfound agony.<p>

"I did not want this to happen. The innocent should not be punished," He murmurs quietly.

"You're innocent, too, Godfrey, there is no need to feel guilty,"  
>"But there is. For you see I am a despicable person, I have done things I regret. I deserve to be punished, maybe, just maybe, if I accept my punishment, God may still allow me through the gates of heaven," He informs me with a small nod.<p>

"You're repenting, but for what?" I wonder aloud, my mind thinking over some passages in the bible. Maybe I can think of some quotes or sections that he's focussed on, maybe I can use others to contradict his thinking.

"I harmed children. I would choose them wisely, take them, molest them and drain them. They barely got to live their lives," He whispers, a streak of red running down his cheek. He's crying blood. He truly hates himself for what he has done. He is indeed repenting, but he's harming himself at the same time. He's been punishing himself for years, decades, maybe even longer.

"You can change," I whisper, him shaking his head.

"I tried, but I cannot resist them. I do not deserve to have a second chance, nor do they deserve to lose their first chance at life. I am an obstruction to their development, I mentally scarred them, made them feel dirty and violated, and then I drank them dry. That is not how one's life should end, and it is not how one should live. I fear myself every day; I thought that by eliminating myself, I could protect them,"

"You care very deeply about them, something which isn't usually associated with Vampires,"  
>"I am still human in some ways, but every human has their faults, mine are just personified beyond the limit,"<p>

"You seem keen to protect the innocent, yet you were going to take Farrell with you when you met the sun," I'm not trying to make him feel worse; I just want to understand the full circumstances about his reasoning. I just want to know all of the facts.

"I did not want to die alone," He admits, my eyes darting to the guard who has turned blue, Godfrey glances at him before releasing him, the man falling to the floor dead. "You see, I harm everyone,"  
>"You haven't harmed me. You saved me," He looks at me then.<p>

"You are right, I did,"

"Godfrey, please come with me, I can help you; you shouldn't have to be the entertainment for these people. They are the bad guys; they get off on seeing you suffer. Don't give them the satisfaction," I try to reach out to him emotionally.

"Come, I will assist you in leaving here. Your friend will have to stay though, I cannot help you both without being caught or raising suspicion,"  
>"He's not my friend, he betrayed us,"<p>

"Then he is a lost cause," Godfrey notes thoughtfully, his eyes glancing at the dead guard once more before motioning for me to follow him.


	38. Protective

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, mindy781, LaShonda, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, .Anna.0o, laacford, TeaCupHuman and MsNorthman for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

"Who are you?" I yell out as the woman swerves the car. Godfrey threw me to this woman and she in turn bundled me into this car and took off, and now there is someone following us! There is a black sedan following behind us and it is gaining speed very quickly. But that's not my only concern. I am currently in a speeding car, which is jittering everywhere, with a woman who I don't have a clue about. I don't even know her name! The only thing I know is that she is some kind of Supe, and I only got that from her fuzzy mind.

"I'm Luna," She informs me without even blinking an eye. She seems very unmoved by the fact we are trying to be run off of the road.

"Why are you helping me?"  
>"I was undercover at the Fellowship. You know, trying to figure them out and whatnot. You needed help, I was there, simple as," She states while whacking the steering wheel to the right, causing the car to swerve around the corner violently.<p>

I grip the seatbelt tightly as I monitor the sedan which seems to have vanished from behind us, but the second I think it's safe the car suddenly gets rammed on my side, causing the car to delve to the right. I scream as the glass smashes all over me, Luna trying her hardest to outrun the sedan, but she is unsuccessful as it rams us several more times until we finally fly off the road. The car rolls several times, all the windows breaking and scattering on us. Luna immediately unclips her belt and mine before she climbs out of the car, ordering me to do the same. Through pure fear I do the same thing where she grabs my wrist and pulls me along as we run further up the field before she drags me towards the road again.

"Are you crazy!" I yell at her, Luna telling me to trust her just as a black SUV pulls up and she yanks open the door, pushing me inside where she climbs in after me.

"Are you okay?" She probes as the car pulls off at a moderate pace, obviously trying to look inconspicuous in case those people are still after us.

"My heart is pounding," I murmur as I close my eyes and lay my head back, the stinging of my wounds only just registering in my head. But what suddenly hits me like a ton of bricks is the sore, aching pain of my muscles.

"She's pretty battered, we should take her to the hospital," The driver notes thoughtfully, causing me to open my eyes and look into the wing mirror where I see it's another female. In the passenger side there is yet another female, both of them are of some kind of Supe as well.

"What are you?" I ask Luna as I rub my head, a sudden headache pounding through my head.

"We're Shapeshifters. But I prefer to be called a Were-Bat, that is my most comfortable form after all," Luna informs me proudly, causing me to look at her as I take her in. There are only a few cuts and bruises on her. She got away from that crash better than I did.

"So what are you then?" The driver barks, obviously not trusting me.

"I'm a telepath," I whisper, all of my energy diminishing rapidly.

"A telepath, how interesting…" The passenger notes thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't try anything, she's in with the Vamps," Luna scrunches her nose up. All I can do is give her a helpless shrug. This is what happens when you fall for a Vampire. His scent is permanently attached to you, no matter how hard you try. The only reason he could hide his scent from me before was by spraying that stuff on me, but he refuses to do that now. He wants people to know that I'm his. I must admit that I find it very cute, not that I would tell him. Eric hates being called cute. He prefers to be described with more masculine words.

"Right we're here. Let's get her in, checked over and then we'll get out and take her back. Duty done then," Luna states while pulling me out of the car where she drags me into the hospital, her eyes scanning along the area until she spots someone.

"Doc, got one for you," Luna yells out, the male doctor she's referring to smiling at her as he greets her. He obviously knows her.

**Eric's POV**

I have not heard from my Lover in a while. The receptionist informed me that she left early this morning, but I have not received a single message or call or anything of the sort. I am beginning to worry, I will admit, but I cannot act on my worry in case it jeopardises her disguise. I do not want to risk her security and safety, but that does not mean I enjoy this situation. Sookie means more to me than I care to admit, so the idea of any harm coming to her…it is unbearable in some terms. I glance over at Stan who is sat beside me in the lobby, he seems almost certain that they will return very shortly, but Isabel is more along my lines. However, she is much more obvious regarding her deep love, care and worry for her human. But I cannot help but wonder if her love is artificial, if she truly did love Hugo, she would have bonded to him, made him hers officially. But she has not done that. It does leave me with some doubt and questions over it, but I shall not bother discovering the answers. She and her love affairs are of no concern of mine.

"It is getting late, Stan," I note thoughtfully as I monitor the bond. It was previously very active, but now it is not very noticeable at all. Maybe she has overloaded it with emotion. But surely that is impossible. But if it is impossible, then why can I not feel her emotions? I can feel how tired she is, she feels achy but I cannot feel anything which causes me alarm. Unless I missed all the alarm while I was dead to the world. Curse my Vampirism. I knew I should have taken that potion in order to wake up with her; I would have been able to monitor her better that way.

"They are safe, Eric, they know the signal they must sound if they need us,"  
>"Do <em>they<em>?" I challenge, because I am almost positive my Lover knew of no such signal.

"Hugo knows it," Isabel informs me, making me growl. That does not class as _they_ then.

"And what is this signal?"  
>"He has a small wire on under his shirt, all he has to do is press the button and it will be sent to our phones, informing us of the danger,"<br>"What if they have been captured and their capture has found the wire and destroyed it?"  
>"We can only hope that that is not the case," Stan tells me, making me look away, anger growing inside of me.<p>

But I soon push that anger to the side when I feel Sookie coming closer to the building, causing me to jump up from my seat where I rush outside into the rain; my eyes landing on a black car that approaches the building. They push Sookie out before quickly driving off. I ignore them and rush to Sookie, sweeping her up in my arms where I frantically check her over. She has been severely beaten; at least, that is what it looks like. What has gone off?

"What happened, Lover?" I murmur, Sookie breaking out into tears. I hold her close, kissing the top of her head as she cries. I need to discover the answers to all my questions.

"Where is Farrell?" Stan demands as he stands before us, all I can do is look at him, a clear look that informs him that my Lover is not up for questioning.

"He's still at the Fellowship. But…b-but Godfrey agreed to let him go. He's not b-bad," Sookie sobs. She is trying her hardest to recover from her fallen state.

"Sookie, you do not need to answer anything now, you are very distraught. It is known that your memory suffers when you are under stress and are overemotional,"  
>"No, Eric, I'm okay. Really," She tries to assure me while wiping at her eyes. I nod, respecting her wishes as she turns to Stan and recalls what happened. Everything from start to finish. I was horrified at what she told me regarding Hugo. But I could not help but feel as though she was missing some things out. She said she was locked up in the cellar, and that she managed to escape. But what happened during her time down there before she got released? In fact, how did she manage to escape out of the cell? There would have been a guard on duty that much I am sure of. So what happened to this guard? Also, how did she get home? Who were those people in the car?<p>

"Thank you," Stan tells her before guiding a still shocked Isabel away. I believe they will be targeting the Fellowship as soon as they wake tomorrow. But I shall not join them. Sookie is my priority.

I hurriedly lead Sookie inside and up to our room. Her clothes are drenched from the rain, she is covered in bruises and cuts, and she has bandages on her wrist and her leg. They have truly hurt her. I gently sit her down where I pull away her wet clothes, Sookie allowing me to do so before I help her into one of my shirts. I grab a towel and tenderly dry her hair, giving her time to think things through. She has had a long day.

"Sookie, what happened at the Fellowship? I am sure more happened than you originally revealed,"  
>"The rest was irrelevant and of no interest to Stan,"<br>"But it is of interest to me. It has caused you many injuries, and it has caused you trauma,"  
>"It's nothing serious,"<br>"Sookie, you are covered in cuts, bruises and I believe those are stitches on your head. Something very serious happened there, and I wish to know,"

"Eric…"  
>"Lover, please," I murmur, Sookie's sad eyes gazing at me, her usual sparkly light blue eyes look heavy and dark, even the sparkle has vanished from within them.<p>

"The guard…he…he tried to rape me. But Godfrey saved me. He stopped him before he could do anything," She assures me immediately but that does not stop my body from tensing, my blood boiling, and it certainly does not halt the guilt rising within me. I should have been there to protect my Lover, but I was not. It left her vulnerable. She could have been violated and it was down to a crook to save her. _I _should have been the one to protect and save her. But I do owe my thanks to Godfrey, without his assistance my Lover would have been violated, traumatised and possibly even killed. He did save her, and I respect him for that.

"Are you okay? Did he harm you?"  
>"A few bruises and bangs, but nothing serious,"<br>"If that is the case, then how did these other injuries come about?"

"Godfrey helped me to escape, he placed me with some Supes who drove me away from the building, but they followed us and rammed the car off the road. It flipped a few times. They took me to hospital and then snuck me out, but…" She shrugs, obviously unsure of what to say or how to continue. She has been through quite an ordeal.

"What is the damage? Is there any injuries that are not visible?"

"Nothing too serious, just what you see and a couple of cracked ribs and a sprained wrist,"  
>"I guess it is my duty to tend to you,"<br>"You mean like my own personal doctor?" She whispers in a sultry voice. She seems to have perked up now. I grin at her before kissing her softly.

"I am sure that can be arranged," I murmur in her ear, making her giggle as she wraps her arms around my neck as I gather her closer. If I could have it my way I would have my way with her right here and now, but I do not want to hurt her in doing so.

"Are you in requirement of any pain killers, Lover?"

"No," She shakes her head. "The hospital gave me some while I was there, but I am still sore,"  
>"My blood will help with that. It should also help to heal your wounds, but the process will be slower unless you consume my blood in its concentrated form,"<br>"You mean straight from the vein,"  
>"Yes, I do. I know that it does not sound desirable…"<br>"It's okay. I just want to move passed this, and if you're blood will help me feel better and heal, then yes please, I'll accept it," She runs her fingers through my hair. A very intimate gesture. I gently take her hand in mine where I kiss the skin there softly, causing her to grace me with a beautiful smile.

"You may have some of my blood and then I expect you to rest," I tell her, my mind already hurriedly creating plans and images in my mind.

Once my Lover is asleep I plan on leaving and heading to the fellowship. I refuse to let them get away with what they have done to my Lover. I shall round Stan and other Vampires up, and together we shall attack them, kill them if need be. They harm my bonded, I harm them. I quickly make sure my Lover consumes some of my blood before I ensure she falls asleep. I cannot leave while she is awake, it will make her concerned for me, something which she does not need at this very moment in time. She needs to be able to recuperate and concentrate on herself. Once she is deep in sleep I step out of the hotel room, closing the door quietly behind me. It is time these Fellowship assholes learnt how to play rough.

**AN: I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others and I apologise. I promise I will make the next chapter a hell of a lot longer and full of action, lemons and Eric kicking ass to make up for this xx**


	39. Partial Revenge

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, laacford, mindy781, MsNorthman, .Anna.0o, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman and Katie-luvs-Vikings for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter thirty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Where is Newlin?" I growl into the face of one of his followers. The man has been of no use to me. All he has done is cower and refuse to talk to me, he is obviously a loyal follower, but loyal does not spare his life. I lean closer to his neck, my fangs pressuring the skin there before I breathe out the same question again, hoping it will finally sink into his head. I need to find the leader of this cult, it is that leader that threw my Sookie into captivity and who hired the man who attempted to rape her. I must punish all of those involve, as well as all those who follow this ridiculous religion they have imagined. They are all foolish.

"I-I…I can't…plea-please don't hurt me," He cowers again, his voice breaking. He is close to tears.

"Then tell me where he is," I repeat one last time, making sure to emphasise my annoyance and frustration with him. This is the last straw.

"I-I-ca-" I cut him off then as I bite into his neck, sucking away a few gulps of his blood before I snap his neck, throwing his limp body to the floor. I wipe the blood from my mouth as I stare at his lifeless form. I roll my shoulders before walking out of the door. Someone will tell me where he is, and if not, well, then I shall just have to find him myself. I stroll through the corridors, making sure to monitor the surrounding areas as I pass by them. I do not wish to be caught out unexpectedly.

"Excuse me," Someone shouts out, but I ignore them as I carry on, but they soon catch up where they grab my wrist, yanking me. I turn around, trying to control my anger.

"Yes?" I probe, trying to feign confusion.

"Are you meant to be in here? You aren't one of us," He accuses, causing me to raise one eyebrow, but the second I see he is about to yell out I slam him against the wall, my hand gripping his throat.

"Where is Newlin?" I question this elder man. Hopefully he will be wise enough to tell me what I want to hear. I need to know.

"H-he's out. Gone. Something to do with a business deal," He squeaks out, making me shake my head as I grip his and smash it against the wall several times before slamming him into the opposing wall. His body soon falls to the floor, his blood staining his skin and clothes. He is almost dead; his heart beat is barely above a whisper. I give him a few moments before it completely stops. I turn on my heel before heading down the corridor again. If Newlin is not here for me to punish, than I shall just punish every follower he has. He will return to a blood bath, a sign that the war has only just begun, and I plan on winning this war. Vampires will always win a war against these mere pathetic human beings. They are nothing.

Soon enough there is an announcement through the speakers that the building is on lock down due to an intruder, all I can do is bellow out an evil laugh. These humans think a lock down will stop me? I soon spot one man running down the corridor, his gun clenched tightly to his chest, all I do is stretch out my arm casually where he bangs straight into it throat first. He soon falls back onto the floor, coughing as he tries to catch his breath. I stare at him. How could he not realise that I am not one of them? I stand out far above these humans. In fact, they are not even humans in my eyes. Humans are at least worth something, these people are not. I lean down while gripping his neck, pulling his face up to mine as I cut his oxygen supply off.

"Hello and goodbye," I murmur to him before squeezing his neck, breaking it quickly and efficiently. I toss his body to the side. This is the most fun I have had in years. But that does not mean Newlin's death will be so quick and painless, I plan on making him suffer for as long as possible.

Maybe I shall turn my cellar into a dungeon, a proper dungeon. I could keep him there, but it would entail me having to transport him there without drawing the attention of my Sookie. Maybe I shall just destroy him here, or imprison him and then have Pamela transport him to me. I consider that briefly while listening around the building, trying to detect where the majority of the heartbeats are. I might as well take most of them out in one go. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can return to my Sookie. I shall avenge her, and then leave. I soon go about my duty, tearing the heads off some, pulling limbs off others and leaving a trail of blood everywhere I go. I even make sure to inquire over Newlin to each of them before plunging them into death's arms; after all, he is the true target. I did, however, show some mercy to the women and children. A sign of respect towards my Sookie if nothing else. I do believe women and children are valued among society, so sparing them gave me leverage. It allowed me to manipulate them. I glamoured them to follow different beliefs. They no longer target Vampires, but instead embrace us.

I gingerly step over the limp body on the floor, the blood surrounding him is like the sea, it is almost as if he drowned in it. Probably did. I crouch down beside the empty body, my hand gently gripping the cross on his necklace. He is no follower of God. I yank the chain from his neck where I bring it closer to my curious gaze. Most of these men have been wearing silver crosses, yet this man wears white gold. He tries to appear like them, but maybe he was not truly dedicated to their beliefs. Probably all the better that I was not the one to kill him. The man shot himself. Not my problem. Once my inquisitive nature has finally relaxed, I head down to their underground prison where I soon locate Farrell and Godfrey; both of them are talking tenderly in the dark. Godfrey is deeply apologetic, but his apologies do not make up for the hassle or damage he has caused. If it were not for him, my Sookie would not have been placed in such danger; she would not have been attacked by some vulgar man. If it were not for him, I would not have had to leave my exhausted Lover to seek revenge on those that caused such disrespectful violations towards Sookie.

"Farrell, Godfrey, we must leave. Now," I order them, Farrell immediately coming over to stand beside me, but Godfrey only glances at me before turning his back. "Godfrey, come with us,"  
>"No, I will not go with you. I have sinned beyond forgiveness, the only way I can prove to God how much I deeply regret my actions is to meet the sun. To sacrifice myself in his name," This is just idiocy. He is delusional, there is no God waiting for him, there is no man sat on a white cloud watching his every move. I must admit that religion confuses me, and I do not see the importance of it anymore, but I do respect those, such as my Sookie, who are religious, however, I do not support imbeciles wanting to end their lives over some force that may not even be real. That probably isn't real for that matter. Before I even get to relay my harsh thoughts, Farrell takes a step towards Godfrey, my eyes jumping between the two as they stare at each other. A mutual understanding that only they understand.<p>

"We won't stop you from doing what you want to do, but we don't want you to do it for these people. Do it for yourself," Farrell tries to reason; I had to hold the laugh daring to burst out. These Vampires are soft; no wonder they are so vulnerable. Godfrey soon nods silently before joining us as we leave the building, Godfrey commenting on all the blood and dead bodies. The smell is making us all go wild, hungry and horny.

**Sookie's POV**

I soon wake up when I hear the door slam, my sleep-filled eyes opening to see Eric stood in front of the door, his fangs in place. He is almost panting, and Vampires have no need to do that. I sit up on the bed, my eyes staring at him as he slowly steps into the light, my eyes taking in his messy hair, the hungry look in his eyes and his shirtless form. Why is he shirtless? Before I can even ask the question Eric is on top of me, his lips controlling mine as he kisses me with everything he has, his hands pulling at what little clothes I already have on. Within the heat of the situation I allow him to strip me naked, Eric tearing away what's left of his clothes in seconds where I find his large, throbbing member stood waiting for me. Without even so much as a warning he pushes inside of me, making me cry out as I grip his shoulders, my legs wrapping around his waist as he starts to thrust into me wildly, his own moans and groans soon taking over as they mingle with mine, the room soon being filled with noises of pleasure.

"Eric!" I cry out as he delves deeper into me, his instincts taking over as he thrusts into me at inhuman speeds, causing my breasts to bounce further. Eric kisses me passionately as one hand fondles the girls, the other gripping my hip tightly. I moan even louder as he bites into my neck, gently sucking on the wound as his hand moves to playing with my clit. With one last thrust I meet my end, causing me to scream out as I dig my nails into Eric's shoulders, Eric exploding inside me. I pant wildly, my body covered in sweat as Eric finally pulls out of me where he lays beside me after healing up the bite mark with his saliva. I roll onto my side tenderly, my eyes searching his. I have never seen him act so wild like that before, and all the time I was enthralled with him. I slowly reach out where I trace his still extended fangs with my fingers before moving to brush his hair out of his face, his golden mane falling way from his face.

"What brought that on?" I breathe while still trying to catch my breath, the yummy wetness still present between my thighs. That was one of the most amazing and intense love making sessions we have ever had bar our first time of course. Eric gently takes my hand in his where he brings it to his lips before resting it over his none beating heart. I still find it weird to not feel a heartbeat there, but I know that if it did beat, it would be racing right now.

"I just needed you," He murmurs.

"So urgently?" I inquire while kissing his chest softly before cuddling into his body, his unoccupied arm wrapping around me and holding me tighter to him.

"Yes," Was his only reply as he buries his face in my hair and takes a deep unnecessary breath, inhaling my scent, before releasing it. I feel as though there is more to this.

"Where were you?" I wonder aloud, Eric holding me closer subconsciously.

"Dealing with a few things,"  
>"Eric, tell me the truth,"<br>"I went to find Newlin. I wish for him to be punished for what happened to you," I soon lean up on my elbow where I look down at him, his eyes holding mine as he holds a passive expression.

"Did you kill him?" I whisper, Eric shaking his head as he mumbles out a disappointed sigh. I nod while lying back down into his arms. "Why did you come home shirtless?"  
>"It was stained and drenched. I had no use for it,"<br>"How did it end up that way?" I ask despite the dread burning in me.

"I may have allowed my Vampire instincts to take over,"  
>"Meaning?" I challenge him, already knowing the answer deep down.<p>

"Meaning that a few lives may have been interrupted,"  
>"Ended you mean. You killed more than one person tonight didn't you?" I stare at him as I move slightly away from him, just so that I can look at him.<p>

"Yes. But all for you. I was infuriated that these imbeciles would believe in such an idiotic man and have such absurd views, but what made me the most furious was that they allowed harm to come to you. _I _allowed you to step in harm's way. I needed to punish Newlin, so killing his disciples was my only option due to his absence in the Fellowship tonight," I remain silent at that, my mind racing. He killed people for me. I knew he would probably take revenge for what happened to me, it's the way he is and I accept that, but I never thought he would go out and _kill_ so many people when his true enemy is only one person.

"Did you kill the children?"  
>"No, the women and children were released," He assures me, making me nod silently. I watch as he cautiously goes to reach out to me, and when I don't pull away he brushes my hair to the side. I curl into his body with a small smile on my face. I may not like Eric's approach to situations, but I accept the way he is, it's his way of life, and why should I change that? It's not like those guys were innocent anyway, they were targeting and killing Vampires!<p>

"Are you angry?" He probes, making me shake my head.

"I love you, Eric, and I know you only did what you thought necessary. You wanted to protect me and those men were targeting and attacking your kind. You had more than enough reasons to act as you did, and I need to accept the fact that sometimes, it's just how you Vampires have to deal with things," I whisper, causing Eric to release a sigh of relief.

"You are an amazing woman, Sookie," Eric murmurs while pulling me closer, his hand caressing and massaging my thigh as he kisses my cheek. I smile before kissing his Adams apple. Eric moving on top of me where he kisses me deeply, his chest pressing against my breasts as I kiss him back passionately, my fingers running through his hair.

"I love you," He murmurs against my lips, making me smile as I say it straight back to him. The rest of the night was filled with sex, passion and love, but not one ounce of remorse.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"Lover," Eric murmurs in my ear while kissing my shoulder, his solid chest pressing against my back. I grumble while pulling the covers tighter around me. "Sookie, you need to wake up," His rough voice almost demands. All I can do is smile playfully while ignoring him, Eric soon reaching around my body where he tenderly seeks out my clit. I try to resist the moan threatening to leave as he massages my sensitive nub. His fingers soon dip inside my honey, making me release an involuntary moan. Eric chuckles while pulling his hand away from my now wet centre. I whimper while rolling onto my back and pouting at him.  
>"I was only testing to see if you were awake," He chuckles while climbing on top of me, his lips going for mine, but I turn my head to the side. Eric sighs before stroking my hair. "If you awaken now and accept my kiss, I shall make it worth your while," He compromises, making me narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.<br>"How so?"  
>"I could finish what I started here," He even goes as far as cupping my pussy with his hand to emphasise his point. I smile while pulling him down for a deep kiss. He strikes a great bargain after all.<p>

"Can you finish it now?"  
>"How about I finish it over dinner?" He murmurs in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear lobe. I shiver in delight at just the thought. But I soon realise what he said. Dinner. I glance at the clock, but to my relief it is already dinner time. I guess I slept for longer than I expected. Then again, yesterday was very tiring, what with the Fellowship and then Eric working me ragged. Not that I'm complaining about the latter, I mean, who complains about a tall gorgeous Viking Vampire making love to them for hours on end?<br>"What we having?" I probe as Eric climbs off of the bed, my eyes landing on his hard member. Looks like he needs some TLC himself.

"Well, I plan on having some O negative and some pussy. What about you, Lover? What does your heart desire?" He looks over at me with his signature cocked smile that makes him look so adorable, not that I would ever admit that to him.

"I fancy something a little more…meaty," I whisper in a sultry voice while admiring his member, Eric growling as he narrows his eyes at me. I can see that he is dying to pounce on me, but he's resisting. I want to know why he's doing that, because it's not the Eric I know.

"How are your injuries?" He probes, trying to move the topic along.

"They're fine. A lot better thanks to you," I smile, getting out of bed myself, making sure not to cover myself with anything. I want him to see everything.

"Sookie, do not tempt me,"  
>"And why not?" I murmur while gently running my fingertips along the width of his shoulders.<p>

"Because we do not have time," I move round to look at him properly then.

"Why don't we?"

"I have already booked our placement at the restaurant, and then we are to attend a small gathering Stan has arranged to celebrate the safe return of Farrell,"

"Do we have to go?"  
>"He wishes for us to be there, a sense of honour and appreciation for us. For <em>you<em>," Eric gently cups my cheek before kissing my forehead. "Now go dress, we are to go to dinner and then leave for the gathering," I smile while nodding.

I would have preferred a quiet night in with him. You know, just me, him, a bed, no clothes… But I can see that we are needed elsewhere. I guess we can make an appearance and then we can have that night I had in my head when we get back. I go to grab a dress that I packed, one for just in case we did get a special night out, but Eric soon calls out to me, his head shaking.

"There is a dress in the drawer for you," He tells me while pulling on some faded black jeans that hug his ass perfectly. I admire the view briefly while mourning the loss of his naked form, before heading to the draw beside the bed where I yank it open, my eyes landing on the red dress there. I pull it out and hold it out in front of me. It truly is a gorgeous dress. The neck line is low cute, the material is bound to hug my curves, but it does look like it is going to be very short and I'm not too sure about the cut outs along the waist line on each side.

"Eric, don't you think this is a bit…revealing?" I look at him, Eric only smirking.

"That's the point," He mutters more to himself than to me. That grin not once leaving his face. He has something planned. I frown at him, my eyes narrowing, before I shake my head and head into the bathroom to get ready.

**Eric's POV**

"Stop fussing, Sookie, you look stunning," I assure her. She seems very concerned with pulling on her dress, she seems to believe it is too short, but for my plans it is perfect. I require quick and easy access to her, not only due to my promise to her, but I do plan on doing some pillaging tonight while we are at that party. We will not be able to have a bedroom to strip down in, so it will only be a quickie, but that is if she is up to it, but judging from this morning I am almost positive that she will be. My Sookie seems to have a very large appetite for me no matter where we are. I smile at her as she tenderly pokes at her meal, her fork penetrating the fish where it falls apart under the attack.

"Lover, is all okay?" I probe, my hand massaging her thigh under the table, Sookie's eye moving to look at mine. I smile at her while running my hand closer to her womanhood, Sookie looking away as she blushes. She is already aware of my intentions; after all, I am a man of my word.

"Eric, we're in public," She whispers, all I do is glance around before shrugging, my fingers finding their way inside of her, making her gasp.

"That is the point. You are a woman of excitement, I am only adding the adrenaline," I murmur in her ear before kissing her neck. I am very pleased that I moved my chair closer to my Lover.

"You're only creating free porn," She accuses in a hushed voice, making me bark out a laugh, Sookie staring at me in astonishment. "Draw attention to us the- Oh, wow," She cries out in a breathless voice as I begin to thrust my fingers in and out of her, working her pussy to the best of my abilities. I do not care that we are in public, I do not care that she is embarrassed, I want to pleasure my Lover and I will continue to do so until she releases those juices all over my hand. I carry on pleasuring her, Sookie trying her hardest to hide her moans until she finally meets her end, my lips attacking hers where I silence her cry.

"Was it worth the risk?" I breathe in her ear as I grab a napkin and clean my fingers, Sookie nodding, obviously unable to form any coherent words. All I can do is grin in triumph.

"I feel bad having you pleasure me, but then you getting nothing in return, especially when you were so hard this morning," She breathes in my ear, her fingers walking up my thigh.

"I shall reclaim what I deserve later on, in private where I can take advantage of your talented hands and mouth," I kiss her neck after mumbling that to her. Sookie smiles while blushing, making me smile as I tenderly run my fingers through her hair. I must admit that my Lover looks beautiful and I feel an undeniable pull towards her. A pull I have never felt towards anyone, then again, I have never felt until Sookie. She is a peculiar creature indeed to pull such a reaction from me, a Vampire, an emotionless, lifeless being. I soon shake that thought, already detesting the soppiness in my thoughts. I need to think more masculine than that.

"Come, Sookie, eat up. We are to head to this party soon,"

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update, I have been that busy lately that I have barely had time to breathe, let alone write. But I am hoping to get back on track with some regular updates very soon!**


	40. Danger Brings Out Protection

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, MsNorthman, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, mindy781, .Anna.0o, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman and DisneyFlint for reviewing xx **

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter forty

**Eric's POV**

"I'm glad you and your bonded could join us, Eric," Stan smiles graciously at us; I nod towards him in respect, my arm wrapped securely around Sookie's waist, holding her to me. I do not trust these Vampires around her. She has a unique smell due to her Fairy blood, which means she is very irresistible, but she is off limits to them. They are not to even breathe near her without my permission. I worry for her safety when she is in a room full of Vampires. But there are some who I can trust around her. Stan, for example, is very respectable and would never dream of trying to harm or steal blood from Sookie. He is very aware of the Vampire laws and their punishments. As are many Vampires, but those who are younger are not so aware of them. They are the ones I am to watch out for, but in saying that, I would enjoy punishing them. I have always wanted to show the baby Vampires who is the boss. I did not even do that with Pamela, in fact, we were far too intimately involved for me to ever be seen as a boss in her eyes. But she does see me as her Master now, now that we broke off the intimacy and she took to women.

"We are pleased to have received your invitation," I nod my head respectively to him, Stan nodding back before turning his attentions to Sookie.

"And you, Miss Stackhouse, we owe you a great debt,"  
>"I'm just glad to have been of assistance," Sookie smiles while shrugging lightly, not wanting to make a very big deal out of her bravery. If she had not accepted the task at hand, we could have been facing two Vampire deaths and a team of confident fellowship goers who think they can conquer all Vampires because two had just happened to come into their gasps. Humans do make me ill. I can only withstand a handful of them, and most of them I cannot take for long. Sookie is the only exception in my eyes. She offers me many reasons to appreciate and enjoy her company.<p>

"You were of great assistance; we will make sure to pay for the inconvenience of bringing you out here, as well as to compensate for the harm that was done to you. But you seem well today, I see Eric has taken good care of you," Stan smiles at her, Sookie smiling back while looking down, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She is probably remembering our intimate and passionate encounter last night.

"Thank you," She whispers.

"So, Miss Stackhouse, what is it you do for a living? Do you work? School?"  
>"I am currently still partaking in my studies, yes,"<br>"Has no one been interested in offering you a job?" Stan probes with a raised eyebrow while taking a sip of his blood, Sookie sending me emotions of discomfort through the bond.

"Yes, actually. I have offered her a job within my bar, she is currently considering it. There is no rush, after all, is there, Lover?" I look at her expectantly, Sookie nodding. I soon get us away from Stan by mentioning that we are in need of drinks, but also Stan was called away by another member of his nest, much to mine and Sookie's relief.

"I thought he was never going to leave," Sookie giggles as I guide her over to the drinks table.

"I could feel your wariness. It is not often he shows an interest in a human's life, but I believe he may have been keen to either hire you for your abilities or to be civil due to your connection with me,"

"Are you like a God in their eyes or something?"  
>"No, but I am highly respected and I am well-known amongst most Vampires due to my status and place within the Queen's rankings,"<br>"Does she rate you highly then?" Sookie raises an eyebrow as she goes to grab some water, but I guide her hand to the red wine instead. She might as well treat herself. We do not care for the drinking laws, and we do not follow them, in fact, we encourage law breaking. She is safe to drink here. She can drink responsibly I am sure. After all, she learnt her lesson after her drunken mistake at that party last year.

"She appreciates my efforts. After all, I am raising the most income within her state, without me, she would be bankrupt practically. She spends the income of the others on things she believes we, or she, require, meaning my income is all that stabilises her amongst the other Queen's and King's,"

"Have you and her ever…you know…" My Lover blushes while looking down. She is clearly embarrassed, but I believe she may be wary of the answer as well. She is very well aware of my colourful fucking history, so I cannot blame her wariness towards the question.

"Sophie and I have always been at each other's throats, but never physically at each other. She would invite me to some of her fuck fests, but I am not too fond of joining them. I do not trust the people she associates herself with. Probably crawling with disease, both in their blood and their genitals," I shake my head at just the thought.

"At least you were cautious,"  
>"I am always cautious, Lover, that is why I was so fond of your virginity. Untouched perfection, no chance of contamination,"<br>"Wow, you really do know how to be romantic," Sookie says with what I detect is sarcasm as she rolls her eyes. I do not see why she would be offended; I believe that was a compliment if nothing else. I was merely complimenting her virginity when I met her, it is not often you meet a virgin in modern society, nor is often to genuinely become in a relationship with them and only vow to touch them and no one else, and them to only touch you. I am all she has ever known.

"Was that sarcasm I hear?" I challenge her, Sookie glancing at me with a raised eyebrow. She soon turns around and begins to stride away, leaving me to trail after her. I always did enjoy the chase with Sookie, but not this kind of chase.

"Sookie," I growl lowly in my throat while grabbing her wrist, spinning her around to face me where I back her against the wall, my lips brushing hers. "I did not mean to offend you," I try to apologise, Sookie laughing lightly as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"You're so easy to wind up," All I do is cock an eyebrow at her.

"You believe you can aggravate me so easily? I believe it is I who can wind you up, my dear," I murmur in her ear, my lips brushing her ear lobe before I kiss her neck softly, allowing my fangs to scrape the soft skin there. Sookie tries to resist a moan but fails miserably as she closes her eyes, enjoying the sensuality of the feeling.

"Wind up means to tease somebody by telling them something that isn't true," Sookie recites the definition to me; all I do is roll my eyes.

"Minor technicalities that will not prevent me from performing my task," I assure her before silencing her with a kiss as I lift her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my waist. I carry on kissing her, balancing her on my hips while wedging her against the wall in order for me to have my hands free. With those free hands I begin to gently caress her sides, making sure to maintain the pressure and speed, Sookie moaning lightly as I slip my tongue into her mouth. I am aware that we are drawing some attention, and I am aware that there are Vampires about and can therefore hear us no matter where we are in the house if they so pleased. So I shall entice her here and then move her somewhere more…private. Or at least out of eyeshot of these vultures.

"Oh, Eric," She whimpers quietly in my ear as I kiss along her neck, her fingers running through my hair, the small caresses only increasing the intimacy and sensuality between us.

"I feel like we should move this elsewhere," Sookie nibbles on my ear lobe, making me groan as I pull back, holding her to me before I shoot us into a private room. It is one of Stan's smaller meeting rooms that he rarely uses, I'm sure he won't mind us borrowing it, especially after everything we have done for him. Sookie risked herself in order to find his missing nest members; the least he can do is allow us to fuck like rabbits in this room. I kick the door shut before sitting her on the table, my knee pushing hers apart as I run my hand up her thigh, smiling at the moist centre waiting for me. I do enjoy it when she goes without her underwear. I slowly dip my fingers into her, Sookie throwing her head back as she moves, her hips automatically moving against my hand as I pump her roughly, trying to tease her best I can before I fuck her. I do not plan on bringing her to orgasm this way; I just want to build up her orgasm ready for an explosive finish when I delve my cock into her.

"Are you ready for me, Lover?"  
>"Oh…God…yes…yes…" She moans, pulling my face down to hers where I kiss her, her hands frantically undoing my trousers until they fall to the floor, my cock springing free. She takes it in her hand, stroking me quickly before she begs me again to take her. I waste no time then as I pull my fingers away from her, pushing her hand away before I push into her, Sookie crying out as she wraps her legs around me, sending me deeper into her.<p>

"You are always so wet," I murmur before kissing her again, her hands moving into my hair, playing with the scruffy strands as I begin to move in and out of her, thrusting with purpose. Sookie clings on to me for dear life, as my thrusts become deeper, harder and more urgent. I seem to have found myself desperate to be inside her, desperate to hold her as she shakes with her release in my arms. I am not usually an emotional Vampire, but I do find love making to be the most intimate thing within a relationship. It creates a connection. A sense of trust and need. Sure, I have had previous fucks, but they were more for the release than anything else, whereas my Lover is much more than that.

"Come for me, Lover," I breathe in her ear, thrusting into her one last time before she cries out, her back arching as she releases her juices, my own release exploding out of me as I spill my seed inside of her. I do love being a Vampire. No nonsense and no hassle with contraception. There is no need for it. I kiss her longingly, holding her as she calms from her release. She clings to me as though she would collapse if she were to let go, I gently ease myself from her grasp in order to sort myself out, my eyes glancing around for our drinks but I am unsure as to where they went. We must have shed them along the way. Once I am looking presentable I help my Lover down from the table, my hands smoothing over her dress before I run my fingers through her hair, my lips brushing hers again.

"You are amazing, Lover, very talented. To say you were just a virgin when I met you," I cup her cheek, her gaze holding mine before she smiles.

"I have a very good teacher," She offers me a seductive grin; I return her gesture before kissing her again. Soon enough I guide her out of the room and back to re-join the gathering, some Vampires offer us disgusted scowls and others knowing smirks. I knew they would hear us if they wished to, but as long as they could not see us, I do not care.

I ensure to hold my Lover close to me, my eyes cautiously observing the surrounding areas. I do not trust these Vampires, especially not when they are in a heightened state, one brought on by the love making between my Lover and I. There is nothing worse than a horny Vampire, it spurs on many desires, including the unstoppable desire to feed, and with my Lover being sweet scented due to her Fairy ancestry, she is at risk. I will not allow harm to come to my Lover, not again. Not after how I failed her before. I should have protected her better, and due to my carelessness my Lover was almost violated. I dread to think of the mental scarring that it would have caused her. Just thinking about it causes me to pull my Sookie closer to me, my awareness reaching its full capacity. Never again is she to leave my sight, which means I am required back at the school. Thinking about the school…

I tenderly lead Sookie over to an empty leather couch where we perch ourselves, Sookie turning slightly so that she can face me more.

"How are your studies, Lover? Any complications that I should be aware of?"

"They're going okay, but…"

"But?" I echo encouragingly.

"Things aren't the same without you. Without your watchful eye, the teachers have become laid back and easily distracted. Even the students have gone on a rampage, but I guess a lot of that is due to the Vampires coming out. I mean…when they came out, a lot of the students left, and the other Supe students became aggravated. But mainly…mainly I've just missed you. I've missed being able to see you, I mean, I hate that I can't just go down to your office and see you,"

"You may not enjoy it, Sookie, but for that time being I was not required there physically. But, in a way, it was good that I was not required there, that you became adjusted to my absence, it will assist you in adjusting to your life at University," I murmur truthfully, Sookie staring at me. I do wish to return to the school to watch over her, and I do plan on doing just that, but before I can do that I need to see what my Lover wishes for her life. I do not wish to disturb her education if she wishes to further herself to a well-paid career.

"I…I haven't even really considered that…"  
>"They would be lucky if they were to attain someone as intelligent as you, Lover,"<br>"I…I don't think it's what I want. Yeah, I've thought about it, God, it used to always be on my mind before I met you, but now…after everything…I think I would rather pursue something closer to home. Not just for you, but for my Gran and for myself. I think I would be a lot happier not pursuing that branch," She is almost assuring me as she gently reaches out for my hand, but soon stops herself before withdrawing it. I soon pursue her gesture by taking her hand in mine while I move closer to her and brush my lips over hers.

"What do you wish to pursue in the future? Bar me, of course," I grin at her.

"Get down!" Sookie soon yells out, everyone staring at her before she screams it again just as an explosion takes place, many falling to the floor both for protection and due to injury. I ensure I throw myself over my Lover, trying to protect her. I cover her until the blast is over, after that I sit back, my eyes frantically searching her as those Vampires who are uninjured run after the culprits.

Sookie tries to speak, but unfortunately nothing leaves her mouth, pure shock taking over her. I help her to a sitting position, a slight hiss leaving my mouth as I lean against the couch, Sookie moving to my side helplessly.

"Eric?" She just about managers to stutter. I smile at her, showing my fangs. The explosion is very exciting, but I do not approve of this object that is lodged within my chest.

"Just a minor injury, Lover, it will sort itself ou-" I cut off there as I hiss again. The wound cannot heal until it has pushed the object out, and that is a very painful process. Sookie soon pushes my hand away, her fingers gently caressing the skin around the wound, she stares at me worriedly.

"Th…" She takes a deep breath, steadying herself. "There must be something I can do," She is almost pleading with me; I smile at her tenderly, enjoying her concern.

"It is just some debris, probably glass or wood, but it is very painful. My wound will dislodge it and push it out itself, but it will be a longer process than I would like," I inform her, Sookie frowning before she bites her lip.

"Could I suck it out? Would that work?"  
>"It would assist, yes, but it is not necess-" Before I can even finish Sookie's lips touch my wound. She is desperate to help me. Then again, if my Lover had been in this situation, or any situation, I would demand to help, even if it meant sucking on her wounds. I would probably enjoy it due to her luscious blood. She soon pulls back and spits out what's in her mouth, a spillage of blood and what looks to be some form of metal landing on the floor. I pluck the metal from the floor and study it. It looks like a bullet, but I cannot be sure due to its distortion. But even if it is a bullet, I need to know how it ended up in my body. I did not hear any gunshots, but the explosion was very loud. Maybe the person took advantage of the explosion to attack someone. They definitely aimed to kill. Then again, it would not have killed me if it was me they were aiming for. Wait…I jumped in front of Sookie. They were aiming for my Lover. I glance at her worried expression, her entire body shaking. I gently tug her into my arms in an attempt to calm her. It would seem that I need to be more aware of her than I first anticipated.<p>

**Sookie's POV**

After taking a shower to try and relax myself, to try and remove the aching from my muscles and the shock from my system, I shakily leave the bathroom, my eyes darting to Eric who is sat on the edge of the hotel bed. His face is in a scowl, as though he is thinking about something unpleasant. I walk over to him, my eyes taking him in. Maybe he's thinking about what happened, God knows that's all I've done. An explosion out of nowhere. Turned out to be FOTs, of course. Apparently Newlin wasn't happy about Eric killing all his followers and those he did spare, he glamoured to avoid Newlin and his beliefs like the plague. He acted cruelly. Newlin is now the cause of many deaths. The true revenge really. He kills all his followers, so he tried to kill all theirs. I know it only happened last night, but I'm still shaken now.

I perch beside Eric, my hand sliding into his. He glances at me briefly, a small smile on his face as he leans forward and kisses my forehead lightly.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" All I do is nod, my thoughts going elsewhere. Eric was hurt last night, he got hurt protecting me. He risked himself for me. I couldn't help smiling at that thought, but my smile soon disappears as I glance at the clock. The sun will be rising in an hour. That means Godfrey will be walking into the sun soon. I need to be there for him. He needs someone there, whether he thinks so or not. I would ask Eric to join me, but he's a Vampire and I don't want to risk him, plus I kind of need some time and fresh air, just to clear my head.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I inform Eric as I get up and grab my sundress, panties and bra, after all, I was only wrapped in a towel before.

"It is not even light out yet," Eric points out while standing up immediately, blatantly in protest.

"I know…I just…it'll be sun rise in less than an hour. I just need to get some air, relax, you know?"

"Then I shall come with you,"  
>"Don't be daft. It'll be sun up soon, you might get burnt, and I can't risk that. Plus, you know, you're pretty much dead to the world during the day, it's a strain on you to be up during the day,"<br>"I shall take that potion then, it takes effect immediately now," I sigh for a second, Eric frowning at me as he approaches me, his hand reaching out where he takes hold of my chin and forces me to look at him. But he does not do it forcefully or maliciously, it was gentle and concern filled.

"Sookie, why do you wish to go out at this time after that sort of shock to your system?"  
>"I…Godfrey…he's going to…you know…walk into the sun soon…I just thought he should have someone there," I tell him, Eric sighing as he pulls me into his arms and holds me, his fingers running through my hair.<p>

"This is what I have always admired about you, Sookie, the way you put everyone before yourself. The way that, even after everything you have been through these last couple of days, you still think of others. It is a very admirable quality of yours," He smiles down at me. "But you could have told me the truth, Sookie, I would have understood," He pulls back to look at me, making me nod as I smile at him slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't know. I thought that you would have stopped me if you knew,"  
>"I would do no such thing. You are a big girl, Sookie, a woman, you are capable of making your own decisions without my permission. I still wish to go with you. I believe you are doing a very kind thing. I do not often understand why people do the same things as you, I do not understand the sympathy or the need to do things of others, I do not feel the same compassion or need to fulfil those kinds of feelings. But I do appreciate you for doing it, it truly highlights how wonderful you are,"<br>"You're making me blush," I smile shyly while looking down embarrassed. Eric soon kisses my forehead, then my check, the corner of my mouth before kissing me properly, his lips moving tenderly against mine.

"Go get ready, I shall take my potion and then we can leave," He assures me before turning around, leaving me to smile like a fool as I begin to dry off and get dressed.


	41. Business Trip

**AN: Thank you to mindy781, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, MsNorthman, ashmo2000, perfecta999, .Anna.0o, LissaP, TeaCupHuman and KattyByNature for reviewing xx**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Charlaine Harris**

Chapter forty

**Sookie's POV**

It's been a few months since Eric and I witnessed the emotional departure of Godfrey. Well, it was emotional for me. I cried, I will admit. Eric barely blinked an eye. I think he was there more for my sakes than Godfrey's, but Godfrey appreciated our company as he took to the sun, burning before our eyes. It is something I don't ever want to witness again. Even Godfrey was releasing some bloody tears, but beneath them he was smiling, as if he was relieved, he was free…

"Wakey wakey!" Pam claps her hands in front of me, making me blink a few times before I look at her. I frown at her. What the heck is she doing in lesson? She left once the Vampires came out. She carelessly sits down beside me, crossing her long legs without losing her etiquette. With that same ease and sexiness she pulls out her notebook and pen before gently tugging at the fabric of her dress, not to cover her breasts more, but to make them show more. I raise an eyebrow at her. I feel like I'm sat next to a glamour model, that and I'm hardly dressed to impress. I'm only wearing jeans and a slightly oversized knitted jumper, my hair is in a messy bun and I didn't bother with make-up. I woke up far too late to even attempt to make myself look presentable before lesson.

"What are you doing here?" I finally ask, Pam rolling her eyes at me.

"I came to check on you,"  
>"Check on me?"<br>"Well, Eric is away on business after all, he was concerned about you, so I came to check up on you,"  
>"Business trip?" I frown. Eric never mentioned a business trip to me…<p>

"He hasn't told you?" She looks almost as surprised as I feel.

"No…"  
>"He's probably done it for a reason. He's been called away by Sophie-Anne regarding a few contracts and his role as Sheriff. He left yesterday and will return in the next couple of days. He worries for you because he thinks Sophie-Anne might have collared him, in order to leave you vulnerable with no protection, therefore she could swoop in and take you. He's asked me to watch over you. He probably didn't tell you himself because he was worried. Let's face it, you do act like a proper female on a lot of occasions, you always seem to think up the worst,"<p>

"He should have told me…" I have to admit I do feel hurt that he didn't tell me, that he just took off. He was worried about how I would react if he did tell me? Well, he blatantly doesn't understand women. By not telling me it makes me a tad suspicious and it does make me feel very concerned about the reasons _why_ Sophie-Anne wanted him to go on a 'business trip' to see her. It just doesn't make sense to me, and I hate that he was holding it back from me. He should have told me, I shouldn't have to hear it second hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He should have told you himself. Look, that isn't the point. The point is, he was worried, and he asked me to watch over you. I know you don't need it, but for the sakes of Eric's sanity and the minute chance some Vamp might wanna bite you, I'm going to be your little guardian angel. However, I do have an ulterior motive," Pam smiles at me deviously. I don't like the look of this…

"What kind of ulterior motives?" I whisper quietly as the tutor begins his lesson, my eyes holding Pam's as she leans forward, making it look so effortless and attractive.

"I want to do something for Eric. Well, for the business. We need more patrons, but Eric will not listen to my business ideas, he believes that posters and word of mouth are enough, I wish to enhance the advertisement,"  
>"And you suggest doing what?"<br>"Sexy photos, Sookie. You take such luscious ones," I couldn't help having a coughing fit then, surprise shocking my system before I manage to get a hold of myself. I smile awkwardly at the teacher before glaring at Pam in surprise. She can't be serious. Those photos I took before…they were for Eric. It was when we were first starting out. I just wanted him to see me as sexy. I don't want anyone else to see me dressed like that!

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. It will not be like the ones you took for Eric…it will be more exposing. I was thinking along the lines of Fangtasia calendars. It advertises well and it will lead to a very healthy profit. There will be sultry pictures of not only you, but of Eric as well. You will get to model together. How fun," She winks at me, making me blush as I look away.

It's a very good idea. Selling calendars will advertise the place well and if sold for the right price it could indeed bring in a very healthy profit, however, I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing sultry and revealing photos to be ogled at by strange men…and women if they swing that way of course. Of course I would love to see some very…questionable images of Eric. Just thinking about it is getting me rather hot. That man could melt the entire female population with his charm and sexiness.

"Hold on, you said you didn't want to tell Eric about this. So how is this idea going to work?"  
>"We're going to redo the posters. Instead of the usual simple design of fangs and True Blood bottles, I wish to place you on it. Looking sexy and irresistible. Maybe some fake fangs. You definitely have the body for it. Some leather, some lace, fake blood, fangs, messy curly hair, make-up," She winds a strand of my hair around her finger. "Yeah, I can see it," She nods as if finalising that image before releasing my hair, my face an even darker red. I cannot believe her ideas…<p>

"I'm not sure, Pam…" I mutter quietly. I don't think I could do what she wants, at least, not to be on display for others to see. I don't like the idea of my body being on show for all those eyes to see.

"How about a trial run? We go into town, pick out some outfits, take a couple of photos, you get to check them out, we'll send Eric a prototype if you approve and then see where it goes?"  
>"I don't know…"<br>"Sookie, come on, if not for the business, then for Eric,"  
>"Don't play that card," I frown at her. She knows I have a weak spot for Eric. I'd do anything to help him out, especially if it means I help improve his profit margins, or just simply make him happy.<p>

"Think about. We'll discuss it more after this class," I nod then, spending the rest of the session trying to concentrate, but finding my thoughts wondering.

Why would Eric go on a business trip and not tell me? Why has Sophie-Anne summoned him?

Soon enough the bell rings and we all leave the classroom, Pam pulling me into the town. The sun has just about set. Pam obviously took that potion thing that allows her to be out in the sun beforehand, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to be in class. Before I can even manage to get a word into the overflowing sentences Pam is spouting out about nothing, my phone soon rings.

"Hello?" I answer it quickly, feeling thankful for the distraction.

"Hello, Lover," Eric breathes down the phone, a goofy grin spreading across my face.

"Hey there, you," I smile down the phone. Despite all those little nagging doubts I had, I knew I was being ridiculous, and somehow, just hearing his voice, has really settled my mind. He would never do anything to betray my trust.

"It sounds busy where you are, Sookie," Is it just me or does Eric sound suspicious?

"I'm in town with Pam,"  
>"Hmm," He hums, leaving no room to identify what he's feeling.<p>

"Forget about me. Where are you? It sounds far too quiet," It's usually very hectic in the background when Eric phones me, other than those off occasions when he phones me from his office, but that is only for emergencies. He doesn't usually like to phone or text me; he prefers face to face communication. I don't blame him.

"I am in my designated room. I was thinking of you. I was hoping for some very inappropriate conversation, but seeing as you are in public I shall not pursue that idea further,"  
>"Well, if you're a very good boy and can patiently wait for me to get back home, then we can engage in some very…inappropriate things. I have always wanted to try phone sex," I murmur very sultry, the last part barely above a whisper, but I knew Eric would hear it as clear as day. He groans in response. I couldn't help smiling, Pam turning to cock an eyebrow at me.<p>

"You do know how to get me, Lover,"

"Now, care to tell me where this designated room is?" I get down to the point, Eric sighing.

"I assume Pamela has made you aware of my departure to Sophie-Anne's for a small business meeting?" He sounds rather annoyed at that.

"Yes she has. Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"It was last minute. I had to leave very late last night, you were asleep, I knew I wouldn't get to speak to you until now. It was not a choice, Sookie. I did, however, worry about your reaction. I knew you would become concerned, maybe even think I was in trouble,"<br>"Are you in trouble?"  
>"Of sorts. It is just regarding Fangtasia. Profit margins have not been as wide as before, I am not raking in enough money for her liking. At the moment the school is sustaining her bills, but she requires me to raise the profits within my area and quickly. I am currently thinking up strategies, but hopefully we shall have something worthwhile soon enough,"<br>"I'm sure we will," I couldn't help smiling. He said 'we'. I know it isn't anything special, but it makes me feel great knowing that he considers me to be a part of his business.

"I will be leaving tomorrow, Sookie, and hopefully I shall return by around midnight, but that is providing I leave as soon as the night hits,"  
>"I'll wait up for you," I assure him before saying goodbye and putting the phone down, my eyes meeting Pam's where I nod.<p>

"Okay, let's do this. I'll take part in the advertisement ideas you had," I tell her, Pam cheering before grabbing my hand and rushing us into the closest shop with all the sexy, very revealing clothing in the shop window. I get the feeling Pam shops here often… I'm already starting to regret agreeing when Pam starts to pile clothes after clothes over her arm, each one less revealing than the last. She seems to be favouring the leather…

"Pam, shouldn't I try these on first?" I hiss at her as she places them all down at the counter, Pam just rolling her eyes at me.

"Sookie, please, I'm a professional. I can see what size you are and I know what will fit and what won't. Trust me."

**Eric's POV**

"You seem distracted, Northman," Sophie-Anne notes. I glance up at her. She is sat on the arm chair, her legs draped over the arm of the chair, her blonde hair flowing down her back. She has even opted for a very flowing short midnight blue dress. She has been attempting to seduce me since I arrived, but I have no interest in her. She does not hold a candle to my Sookie.

"You wish for more revenue, I am only considering the many ways I can do that,"  
>"I am sure you will think up a way. I don't care how. Just do it. Rent out your pet if you must,"<br>"Are you suggesting I make Sookie a prostitute?" I probe, anger seeping into my voice. I do not care if she picks up on my fondness of my Lover, she is my bonded and I will not stand for such insolence. She is pushing it too far now. I would never use my Lover like that.

"Blonde haired, blue-eyed, curvy, big breasts…Yeah, I can see suitors throwing themselves at her," I try to hold back my growl then as I look away from her. She is very close to feeling my wrath, and I do not intend to hold back.

"The others will arrive shortly," When she says 'others' she is referring to the other Sheriffs. Apparently we all need to work on our income, but when meetings such as this arise, it is a sign that Sophie-Anne has become far too fond of her money and is currently in masses of debt, and of course, it is down to us to clear those debts. We are all far too used to this procedure now.

"Of course they will," I nod.

"Would you care for a drink? A snack maybe? I have many things on the menu," She claps her hands, the doors opening where ten women stride into the room. They all vary in height, hair colour, skin tone and eye colour. She monitors my reactions as I take each one in carefully. They are all naked. I must admit that I do not take to women who offer themselves like this. I find it sickening. I prefer my women with more self-preserve. My Sookie is the perfect example of that. She did not throw herself at me, but contained herself until I managed to pull out her seductress side.

"I am not hungry,"  
>"Do not lie to me, Northman, I can see in your eyes that you are. You have not eaten since you arrived. I assure you they are all of the highest classes. Help yourself. In fact, Luna, the blonde at the end, has not been touched yet. Feel free to change that," I glance in the way of this Luna. She is roughly the same height as Sookie, but she is not as full, in fact, she is rather shapeless, her breasts are small, she is not even particularly attractive.<p>

"I have seen rats more tempting than her," I tell Sophie-Anne straight away. I just about catch Luna as she flinches, blatantly looking hurt, but I do not care. She is worthless to me.

"She may not be at the same standard as your Sookie, but she will probably taste just as sweet,"  
>"Doubtful," I mutter, my phone buzzing in my pocket. I slide it out where I glance at the name on the screen. It is Sookie. She has sent me a message. I open it up where I am greeted with a very tempting image of her.<p>

Her hair has been curled, her make-up has been designed to emphasise her bright blue eyes, her lipstick is a blood red, she is in leather trousers that cling to her long legs, her heels a bright red. But I could not help how my eyes fell to her breasts. She is wearing a half-cup black bra with a ripped red lace top that goes over it, only covering her breast area, leaving her stomach on view. She is truly breath-taking. The caption underneath says 'Come get me, big boy'. I feel myself becoming aroused just looking at the photo, my tongue licking across my lips. This is the woman I wish to have in my bed. This is the woman I wish to be intimate with. I lock my phone, sliding it back into my pocket. She truly does know how to tempt me.

"You seem rather cheerful. Good news?" Sophie-Anne smirks at me, almost as if she knew of the delicious picture Sookie has graced me with. All I do is smile at her smugly.

"But of course,"

"Care to share?"  
>"Not particularly. May I excuse myself?" I do not wait for an answer as I get up and head out of the room. I need to call my Sookie. The second I enter my room I close and lock the door before perching on the bed, my hand grabbing my phone where I call Sookie. She better answer after that teasing.<p>

"Hello, big boy," She murmurs in that sultry voice. She is being very seductive. I cannot help but ponder what the occasion is, but I do hope there is not one. I could get used to my Lover doing this just because she can and wants to.

"Big boy indeed. May I ask as to what I have done to deserve such an arousing picture from my stunning Lover?"  
>"Oh, so you liked it?"<br>"You know full well that I loved it," I murmur to her over the phone, my erection feeling even more constrained every second.

"Hmm, if you like that, then maybe you'll love this idea Pam and I have had," I have a feeling this is more Pamela's idea and she has somehow manipulated my Lover into agreeing with it. Then again, my Lover can think for herself, so she must believe it is a brilliant and worthwhile plan, otherwise she would not assist in trying to sway my opinion.

"That is business talk, Lover. Save it for when I return. I want something else for now,"  
>"Oh really? How about some dirty talk?"<br>"I'd love to hear you speak dirty to me, Sookie," I breathe while tugging my painfully hard erection out of its confinement. I need the release, to which only my Lover can provide.

"Hmm, and what kind of naughty things do you want me to say?"  
>"How about what you are wearing? Are you still in that delicious outfit?"<br>"I'm just removing it actually,"  
>"Breasts bouncing?" I cannot help but imagine that. My Lover is very well aware that I am overly fond of her twins, especially when they are free and bouncing, ready to have my hands caress their delicate skin and my lips kiss their tender nipples.<p>

"Mmmhmmm," She hums, almost in a moan. I can hear her shifting on what I presume to be a bed. I gently start to stroke my length, allowing my imagination to create some very sultry scenarios for me to enjoy, all of which involving my Sookie.

"Are you touching yourself, Lover?"  
>"Would you like me to?" She breathes before moaning, I can hear the slickness of her pussy as she rubs it lightly.<p>

"Mmm, that's it, Lover, rub harder," I murmur while speeding up my stroking, my erection becoming even more painful.

"Oh, Eric…" She groans while shifting again. I could almost imagine her slipping her finger inside of her just as she began to moan out loudly.

We carry on like this for a little bit longer until finally I explode, my seed shooting on my jeans and the covers. Only Sookie can make me come like this. I soon hear my Lover crying out, indicating her completion before I hear her panting, obviously trying to gain control over herself.

"You are too much sometimes, Lover," I breathe, Sookie humming, blatantly still struggling to organise her brain.

"So you liked the surprise?" She finally manages to whisper.

"Indeed. The highlight of my time away, believe me,"  
>"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but, Eric, the real reason I sent you that was as a prototype, you know, to indulge your reaction," I do not like the sound of this…<p>

"What kind of plan has Pamela pulled you into?"

"We were discussing how we could improve the profit margins of the business, and the idea we came up with wa-"

"Lover, we shall discuss this when I return. You are aware that I never mix business in with pleasure, and for now, this is a pleasure call,"  
>"Okay…"<p>

"I appreciate your efforts, Lover, and I am keen to discuss them with you, but for now, allow me this one luxury of just engaging with you freely and personally, no constraints,"

"Is it that bad down there?"  
>"You have no idea," I smile slightly, in what my Sookie has labelled to be my boyish grin.<p>

**Sookie's POV**

"You will not get Eric in that," I shake my head, Pam bursting out laughing.

"You are joking aren't you? Eric would happily walk around naked given the option, so I think getting him down to just leather boxers will be pretty easy,"  
>"Eric isn't a big fan of leather on himself. Too restricting he said,"<br>"Yeah, well I'm sure when he sees how massive his cock looks in it he won't complain," Pam rolls her eyes at me. All I do is shake my head. Eric hasn't even agreed to any of this yet, in fact, he is still unaware of our idea. He's due back soon, the next couple of hours Pam estimated, and I get the feeling he's going to be in for a bit of a shock when he returns to a photo-shoot. By the time he arrives I'll be dressed up, and his outfit will be out and ready for him to put on. That is _if _he wants to.

"Sookie, you know Eric values you and your ideas,"  
>"This isn't my idea though,"<br>"No, but it is your decision to back this idea, and that in turn makes you part of it in my book. You've helped me get everything ready and you're taking part in it. Look, Eric has spoken to me about having you take part in the business,"  
>"He has?" I look at her. I know he said to Stan that he'd made me a proposition about joining the business, but I didn't think he was serious about it. After all, this is <em>his<em> business, and Eric isn't the kind of Vampire to let anyone else into his business affairs. He often displays solidarity when it comes to his business ideas.

Soon enough the door opens before we hear a large bang, Eric blatantly throwing his luggage to the floor. He is probably looking forward to a peaceful night, but instead he is being met with this… He steps into the room where he stops. His blonde hair is ruffled, and he looks even paler than usual. He's hungry… I meet his eyes where he looks at me confused.

"Lover, care to explain?"

**AN: Sorry for it being a shorter than usual chapter, but I promise that the next update will be a hell of a lot longer. Unfortunately I won't be able to update anything for the next week, but the second that week is over I will be on it and updating on a regular basis and to a longer length as well. Thank you all for being so patient with me and carrying on supporting my story. Many thanks, I really appreciate it xx**


End file.
